Amor Inesperado
by Tsuki no hana-chan
Summary: El grupo vuelve a Clow para reencontrarse con la princesa después de un largo viaje, pero algo extraño sucede, Sakura y Syaoran no pueden estar juntos por fuertes razones. Los sentimientos de la princesa cambian y cierto mago va experimentando nuevas emociones sin darse cuenta que lo que siente es amor. Fye se enfrenta a su tormentoso pasado, pero ya no esta solo, ahora está ella.
1. Regreso al país de Clow

¡Hola a todos! :D espero que les guste este fic, le he dedicado mucho tiempo :')

Esta es una historia donde la pareja principal son Sakura y Fye 3 no sé por qué razón pero me encanta esta pareja y todos los fics que tengo en mi compu y en mi mente son de ellos :3 bueno... es hora de empezar, espero les guste. Dejen review para saber su opinión! :D

**Acotaciones:**

**—Diálogos—**

**—**_**Pensamientos—**_

**Cambio de escena **

_**NA: Esta bella, y a la vez triste historia se sitúa al terminar el manga. Todo el grupo de viajeros, a excepción de Sakura, van y hacen el largo viaje buscando su objetivo de traer de vuelta a los clones y encontrar un mundo en el cual puedan convivir en armonía.**_

_**Después de un par de años regresan y no con muy buenas noticias.**_

**Capitulo 1 "Regreso al país de Clow"**

Después de un largo viaje entre las dimensiones Syaoran, Kurogane, Fye y Mokona regresan al país de Clow con malas noticias.

Buscaron en muchos mundos, países y dimensiones pero en ninguno de esos lugares existe la posibilidad de vivir junto con los clones.

En este momento estaban llegando de un país en el que tuvieron muchas complicaciones, fue muy difícil para todos pero en especial para Fye, ya que ese mundo había sido el país de Valeria.

Mientras estuvieron en ese mundo sucedieron cosas que provocaron un cambio en el carácter del mago.

—Al fin regresamos, ya podremos descansar de tantos viajes— exclamó Syaoran con una sonrisa al ver el reino de Clow al fin frente a ellos.

— ¡Mokona vera de nuevo a Sakura!— gritaba con emoción la pequeña bola blanca —ya me había cansado de viajar tanto—

— Fue un largo viaje— dijo Fye con cara de cansancio y voz neutra —vayamos al castillo, seguro ya se percataron de nuestro regreso— dicho esto los cuatro se dirigieron al castillo.

Estaban agotados y decepcionados por no encontrar lo que buscaban, pero estaban ansiosos por ver de nuevo a Sakura; hasta Kurogane, aunque lo negara el también la extrañaba.

—vamos Kuro-pu, acepta que también extrañas a la princesa— dijo Fye tratando de sonar como siempre mientras el otro gruñía.

— ¡Cállate y no me llames así!— se enojo Kurogane

—Waaa Kurorin da miedo— Mokona se escondió tras Fye.

Kurogane estaba cada vez mas enojado aun que su enojo era más que nada porque sabía que la sonrisa de Fye era falsa y dentro de él solo había tristeza. Syaoran no sabía qué hacer para evitar una pelea hasta que escucharon que una voz familiar los llamaba.

—¡Sakura!— grito Mokona mientras saltaba a sus brazos.

— ¡Princesa!— los otros tres se acercaron a ella y la saludaron muy contentos de verla de nuevo a excepción de Kurogane quien lo hizo a su modo.

—Los extrañe tanto. Me da mucho gusto que estén todos bien— dijo sinceramente Sakura hasta que vio al rubio — ¡Fye¡ ¿Qué te paso?— pregunto al ver que traía un cabestrillo en su brazo derecho.

—No es nada grave, solo un golpe en el hombro— sonrió para restarle importancia. Sakura se vio mas aliviada pero no quedó muy convencida con la sonrisa del mago. Algo le sucedía al rubio, estaba casi segura.

Después de los saludos y el reencuentro del grupo, Sakura y Syaoran se miraron fijamente. Todo a su alrededor se quedó en silencio, solo estaban sus miradas y esa nueva situación que tendrían que afrontar. Ambos tenían una expresión triste mientras se miraban.

_— ¿Sakura habrá tenido el mismo sueño?—_ se preguntaba Fye al ser testigo de los sentimientos que reflejaban los ojos de la chica: tristeza, lo mismo que los ojos del castaño.

— ¿oeh? Sakura... Syaoran...— Mokona no entendía porque se veían de esa forma. Solo kurogane y Fye entendían la razón.

Al escucharla, Sakura terminó el contacto visual con Syaoran dejándolo más triste de lo que ya estaba.

—vayamos al castillo que todos queremos saber cómo les fue en su viaje— sugirió Sakura con una gran y convincente sonrisa falsa, la cual Fye pudo notar ya que él es experto en eso. Aún así decidió no decir nada por el momento.

Todos se dirigieron al castillo y al llegar se encontraron con Touya y Yukito en la entrada, esperándolos.

—nos da mucho gusto que estén de vuelta— expresó Yukito amablemente y feliz de verlos de nuevo.

—No puede ser, tendré que soportar al mocoso de nuevo— espetó Touya con la intención de hacer enojar a Syaoran.

—Touya...— advirtió Yukito algo nervioso sabiendo lo que se aproximaba.

—yo no soy ningún mocoso— se defendió Syaoran enojado mientras su mirada y la de Touya chocaban formando un rayo entre ellas.

— ¡hermano!, ¿otra vez molestando a Syaoran?— le reprochó Sakura enojada.

— yo solo le digo al mocoso...— hizo una pausa sonriendo burlona mente —...que es un mocoso— terminó con una sonrisa cínica.

—No le des importancia Sakura, algunas personas nunca maduran— dijo Syaoran y después dibujo una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro al ver la cara de enojo de Touya.

Todos los presentes se sentían algo incómodos con esa situación pero afortunadamente Yukito intervino cambiando de tema.

— ¿qué les parece si vamos a cenar? El rey Fujitaka y la reina Nadeshiko nos esperan en el comedor— sugirió Yukito amablemente.

En ese momento se escucharon sonidos provenientes del estomago de los viajeros, delatando así, el hambre que tenían.

—Hyyuuu!, parece que tienen hambre— se burló Mokona con una sonrisita.

Ya estando en el gran comedor recibieron cálidas bienvenidas de parte de los reyes y después comenzaron a comer el delicioso banquete. Una vez que terminaron de cenar se quedaron en la mesa a platicar sobre su viaje.

—No tenemos muy buenas noticias— empezó Kurogane con el entrecejo algo fruncido

—viajamos por muchos mundos y dimensiones pero... no encontramos uno en el que pudiéramos convivir con nuestras otras partes— dijo Syaoran. Sakura se entristeció mucho.

—No estés triste Sakura— Mokona salto a sus brazos — ¡no encontramos un mundo pero si encontramos una forma de revivirlos!— menciono muy feliz.

—no podrán convivir en la misma dimensión pero al menos estarán vivos— agregó Kurogane.

— ¿De qué forma lo harán?— pregunto Fujitaka con interés.

—durante nuestro viaje llegamos a un mundo en el encontramos muchos hechizos que podían ayudarnos, sin embargo ninguno de ellos aun siendo muy peligrosos y potentes eran lo suficientemente poderosos para traer de vuelta a la vida a dos personas—explico Syaoran.

—es por eso que traje una gran cantidad de libros de aquel mundo, para formular un hechizo que sea lo suficientemente poderoso y efectivo para revivir a nuestros amigos— agregó Fye con media sonrisa y mirada nostálgica.

_— ¿Que habrá sucedido en su viaje?—_pensaba Sakura al sentir a Fye muy extraño. Desde que volvieron notó que se veía muy débil y pálido, además de su estado anímico, que por más que tratara de ocultarlo ella podía darse cuenta de la verdad.

—Si dicen que los hechizos que encontraron en aquel mundo no tenían suficiente poder y que aun así eran muy peligrosos... ¿no convertiría a este nuevo hechizo en uno mucho más letal?— pregunto Yukito con gesto preocupado.

—es lo que les he dicho todo este tiempo— mencionó Kurogane con molestia —Los hechizos que había en aquel mundo llegaban a ser extremadamente peligrosos, incluso muchas personas morían en el intento pero este par no entiende y aun así quieren llevar a cabo esa cosa— Kurogane cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos enojado.

— ¿Este par?— pregunto Sakura confundida.

—Ayudaré a Fye-san con el hechizo— sonrió —Mis poderes no son tan fuertes como los de él pero haré lo posible para hacer esto más sencillo— contesto Syaoran.

—Es verdad...— Mokona se quedó pensativa —si Fye intentara hacerlo sólo podría morir. Aun siendo su magia tan poderosa necesita que otra persona lo ayude a controlar tanto poder mientras él hace el hechizo— Mokona pensó en voz alta haciendo que Sakura se alarmara mas. Fye y Kurogane suspiraron con resignación, habían planeado no comentar esa parte del plan para no preocupar a los demás, en especial a cierta princesa.

— ¡Fye, Syaoran!— Sakura se puso de pie con las manos sobre la mesa —si es tan peligroso no lo hagan, por favor... no quiero que sus vidas corran peligro— los vio con mirada suplicante.

—No sucederá nada malo si Syaoran me ayuda— aseguró Fye con una sonrisa tratando de darle confianza.

—Pero...— fue interrumpida.

—hija, si ellos ya decidieron hacerlo deberías aceptarlo y apoyarlos— comentó Fujitaka.

—Lo sé, pero me preocupa que sus vidas corran peligro— mencionó Sakura con angustia.

—No te preocupes Sakura, todo saldrá bien— le dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa mientras la veía fijamente. Ella desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia el piso y se puso tensa.

—yo... me retiro. Buenas noches— Sakura se levanto rápido y se fue a su habitación. En su mirada se notaba tristeza.

Todos vieron la reacción de Sakura y se sorprendieron a excepción de Nadeshiko y Yukito quienes ya sabían la razón porque vieron en un sueño lo que sucedería en el futuro, así que estaban enterados de todo al igual que Fujitaka, quien lo sabía por su esposa y Touya quien sabia un poco por Yukito quien le hablo solo un poco de lo que sucedería, pero como Touya es muy observador no necesitaba que le dijera mucho ya que lo deduce de inmediato.

Syaoran se quedo con la vista por donde se había ido Sakura. Estaba como congelado ya que ni parpadeaba. Todos pusieron su vista en el castaño y se quedaron en un incomodo silencio.

—será mejor que vayamos a descansar. Seguro ustedes vienen muy cansados de su viaje y necesitan reponer fuerzas— sugirió Fujitaka poniéndose de pie y rompiendo el silencio. Todos asintieron y después llego un empleado del castillo para asignarle su habitación a cada uno.

— ¿Es él, verdad Nadeshiko?— pregunto Fujitaka una vez que todos se marcharon.

—Si—sonrió —él es el indicado para nuestra pequeña Sakura— después de eso se fueron a descansar.

** Continuará...**

_**NA: Y terminó el primer capítulo!**_

_**Espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, la verdad está corto el cap. y a simple vista parece aburrido pero es que a penas la emoción comienza :) en cada capítulo se irá poniendo más emocionante :D eso sí, es una historia de amor pero también incluye momentos tristes y en algunos violencia. ¡Ah! y también hay varios lemmons en el fic jejeje.**_

_**También quería decirles que este fic está prácticamente terminado, así que subiré capítulos continuamente :) **_

_**Y así como mencioné antes de empezar el capitulo, llevo mucho tiempo trabajando en este fic, de hecho casi se cumple un año de que se me ocurrió escribirlo xD pero dudaba en publicarlo o no :/ así de la misma forma tengo otros 3 fics de diferente trama (claro, de Saura y Fye) pero aun no están terminados y pues si veo que les agrada esta historia, gustosamente comenzaré a subir más fics sobre esta pareja que tanto me gusta y lastimosamente solo he encontrado fics de ellos en inglés :/**_

_**Bueno... ya hable mucho XD**_

_**Espero algún review si les gusto el fic. **_

**Preguntas:**

**¿Qué le sucedió a Fye en el viaje y por qué está lastimado?**

**¿A qué se debe la actitud de Sakura y Syaoran?**

**Y la que creo que más puede interesarles... ¿A quién se referían Fujitaka y Nadeshiko?**

**Bueno... esto y más sabrán en los próximos capítulos ;)**

**Saludos!**

_~Flor de Luna (Tsuki No Hana)~_


	2. El secreto que oprime el corazón de la

Holaaa! aqui traigo de nuevo un capítulo y más tarde subiré el 3er capítulo ;)

* * *

**Disclaaimer: Tsubasa chronicles y todos los personajes de este Fanfic no me pertenecen, sino a CLAMP ;)**

* * *

**Acotaciones:**

**—Diálogos—**

**—_Pensamientos—_**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 "El secreto que oprime el corazón de la princesa"**

Syaoran se encontraba recostado en su cama, sin poder dormir. Estaba pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en su vida desde que inicio ese viaje después de vencer a Fei Wong.

— ¿Acaso Sakura tuvo el mismo sueño?— recordó el momento en que se encontró con Sakura esa tarde y la triste mirada que le dirigía. También recordó el momento en la cena, cuando evitó el contacto con su mirada y se fue del comedor. ¿Acaso ya sabe que no pueden estar juntos por más que lo deseen ambos?

Durante su viaje, Syaoran tuvo un sueño en el que alguien le decía que Sakura y el no pueden estar juntos y si intentaban lo contrario, la vida de él correría peligro. Eso lo desesperó mucho, él ama a Sakura y no se imagina un futuro sin ella... sin su Sakura. Estaba decidido a hacer caso omiso a lo que le dijeron en ese sueño, el estaría con la princesa pasase lo que pasase.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron y desayunaron en el comedor muy amenamente a pesar de la nueva actitud de la princesa y el chico arqueólogo. Después decidieron hacer cada uno lo que quisiera. Era como un día de descanso, el cual bien merecido se lo tenían.

Kurogane se llevó muy bien con Touya así que éste le mostró todos los tipos de armas que existen en el reino de Clow y después de eso tuvieron algunos combates amistosos.

Syaoran y Fye estuvieron en la gran biblioteca del castillo. Ambos se pierden fácilmente en la lectura, así que la pasaron muy bien en ese lugar absorbiendo la información de los libros.

A diferencia de todos Sakura se quedo en su habitación a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido después de aquel sueño que tuvo y la preocupó tanto:

Unos meses después de la partida de los chicos y de la declaración de amor de Syaoran a Sakura, ella tuvo un sueño en el que alguien le decía que su futuro no era con Syaoran, ya que si ellos estaban juntos él moriría de una forma terrible. Sakura se horrorizo ante aquel sueño pero también le decía que su persona especial era otro hombre, que era la persona que menos se imaginaba. Eso la confundió mucho, ya que ella estaba enamorada de Syaoran y no se imaginaba al lado de ningún otro hombre que no fuera él.

Sakura cayó en una depresión después de tener aquel sueño. Su familia estaba muy preocupada al ver que no quería decirle a nadie lo que le sucedía, pero un día Yukito se acercó a ella para hablar y consiguió que le contara todo por lo que estaba pasando. Desde ese momento Yukito se volvió su confidente.

Un tiempo después del primer sueño Sakura comenzó a tener un sueño diferente cada noche.

En esos sueños estaba ella con un hombre, ese hombre siempre la hacía reír y le hacía sentir algo extraño en su corazón. Cada noche intentaba descubrir la identidad de aquella persona pero le era imposible ya que al despertar olvidaba por completo su rostro, solo recordaba lo bien que se sentía entre sus brazos. Sakura se sentía feliz en los sueños pero al despertar la depresión volvía a hacer de las suyas, ya que recordaba que no podía estar con la persona que amaba y que tenía que hacer lo posible para olvidar a Syaoran ya que no quería que tuviera tan horrible final como el de su sueño.

— ¿Pensando de nuevo en ese hombre misterioso pequeña Sakura?— Yukito interrumpió sus pensamientos al entrar a su habitación después de llamar varias veces y que nadie le contestara.

Sakura no dijo nada, solo sonrió con tristeza. Yukito tomo eso como un sí.

— ¿Todavía no tienes alguna idea de quien pueda ser?— se sentó a su lado.

—no…— suspiró —me gustaría saber de quién se trata y también la razón por la que aparece en mis sueños sin siquiera conocerlo— mencionó ella con un poco de frustración.

Yukito la miró fijamente y buscó la mejor manera de explicarle lo que estaba pasando sin decirle por completo las respuestas que ella quería, ya que la identidad de ese hombre tendría que descubrirlo por sí sola.

—Verás Sakura, a veces los sueños te muestran a las personas que algún día conocerás o también los momentos que vivirás con ellas. Así como en tu sueño, seguro que en un futuro estarás con esa persona tal como lo viste— explico Yukito —o tal vez sea alguien que ya conoces... ¿sabes?... la persona de tu sueño puede ser tu persona indicada, con la que estarás en un futuro— sugirió con una sonrisa.

—me será muy difícil olvidar a Syaoran pero si no quiero que le suceda lo mismo que en mi sueño tendré que hacerlo— apretó los puños con impotencia. En ese momento realmente no le dio importancia al chico de sus sueños ni a lo que le dijo Yukito, su mente estaba llena con el asunto de olvidar al chico que tanto ama.

—Sakura... ¿ya pensaste en que le vas a decir a Syaoran? no podrás evitarlo todo el tiempo— la princesa abrió más los ojos y se giro a ver a Yukito sorprendida.

—¿Se nota tanto que lo estoy evitando?—preguntó ella y Yukito asintió.

—A pesar de que llego ayer es evidente que lo evitas. No te has acercado a él en ningún momento, incluso ahora mismo, tienes un poco más de un año de no verlo y estas aquí en tu habitación— explicó con mirada algo triste y comprensiva.

Sakura bajo la mirada un poco triste, casi se le salían las lagrimas pero se contuvo para que Yukito no se preocupara.

—no te angusties Sakura, estoy seguro que encontraras la forma de superar esto— sonrió dulcemente y luego acariciola cabeza de ella con ternura —recuerda que todo tiene un motivo y hay uno muy fuerte para que tu destino no sea junto a Syaoran— aseguró con una sonrisa misteriosa para después salir de la habitación.

_—¿ motivo muy fuerte?...—_ se pregunto y luego dio un gran suspiro.

—_Syaoran... ¿como puedo olvidarte?—_ pensó cansinamente para después soltar un par de lagrimas contenidas. Sin darse cuenta volvió a pensar en aquel hombre misterioso.

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca del castillo...

—Syaoran...—

— ¿ si, Fye?— dejo de leer su libro y dirigió su mirada al mago.

—¿ ya sabes que hacer respecto al sueño que tuviste?— pregunto con seriedad. Syaoran suspiro con tristeza.

—aun no lo se. Al llegar aquí estaba dispuesto a desobedecer lo que me dijeron en el sueño para estar con Sakura pero...al verla a los ojos y notar esa mirada tan diferente...— se entristeció —... noté que algo cambió, no estoy seguro de que es pero algo sucedió ya que me ha estado evitando todo este tiempo— bajo la mirada algo triste.

—tal vez ella está en la misma situación que tu— mencionó Fye, dejándolo pensativo un buen rato. Se quedo tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato cuando Fye salió de la biblioteca.

—Hola Touya, kuro-rin— saludo Fye al encontrárselos en el pasillo.

—hola Fye— respondió Touya con una risita al escuchar el sobrenombre —¿asi que… ku-ro-rin?—se rió Touya. Kurogane gruño.

—¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que mi nombre es Ku-ro-ga-ne!— una vena estaba a punto de explotarle en la cabeza. Fye solo sonrió.

—oye Fye, ¿que te parece un combate amistoso uno de estos días?— sugirió Touya ignorando el enojo de kurogane —No he tenido la oportunidad de combatir contigo y tengo la impresión de que no eres un mal guerrero— sonrió.

—Seguro— aceptó con una sonrisa.

—Bien. Ahora Kurogane y yo iremos a entrenar un poco ¿no quieres venir?—ofreció Touya con una sonrisa.

—en otra ocasión. Gracias— contesto fye.

—en un momento te alcanzo— le dijo Kurogane a Touya y éste se adelanto mientras él se quedaba en el pasillo con Fye.

—¿ sucede algo?— pregunto el rubio algo extrañado.

—ni se te ocurra pelear en estas condiciones— espetó el ninja con una gran seriedad —Aun no te has recuperado por completo de lo que sucedió en aquel país, tu magia no ha regresado del todo, además… si aun quieres hacer ese hechizo tienes que estar en buenas condiciones si no quieres morir— continuó con el tono serio pero también se percebía un tono de preocupación en su voz.

—Estaré bien— aseguró el mago con seriedad —de todos modos... gracias por preocuparte— sonrió —eres un buen amigo Kuro-rin— Kurogane gruñó y se dirigió al pasillo por el cual desapareció el principe.

Después de su encuentro con sus amigos, Fye se dirigió a la habitación de Sakura. Se había preocupado al verla sonreír de ese modo en la tarde pasada ya que no era común en ella simular una sonrisa y tampoco lo era evitar a Syaoran como lo ha estado haciendo desde que llegaron.

—¿ Sakura-chan? ¿Puedo pasar?— preguntó el rubio desde afuera del cuarto.

—Pasa— aceptó Sakura. No supo cómo pero al escuchar su voz se sintió menos triste.

—¿Estás bien Sakura-chan? Es que no has salido de tu habitación en todo el día y me pareció extraño— comentó mientras se sentaba al lado de ella en un sillón. Después notó rastro de lágrimas en su delicado rostro y eso lo preocupó más todavía .

—Estoy bien— sonrió con tristeza, tratando inútilmente limpiar sus lágrimas —Discúlpame por preocuparte pero es que no he podido sacar de mi cabeza el su..— estaba a punto de contarle sobre el primer sueño que tuvo poco después de que se fueran, pero decidió no contarle por ahora. Fye era su mejor amigo y por lo mismo no quería decirle nada ya que se preocuparía por ella.

—¿ el su...?— preguntó confundido.

—No es nada importante, y ¿que has hecho hoy?— cambio de tema. Fye se dio cuenta de ello pero decidió no insistir en el asunto. Esperaría a que ella se lo dijera.

—Leer algunos libros y planear combates amistosos con tu hermano y Kurogane— respondió con una sonrisa. Su rostro se veía más pálido que de costumbre y en su mirada se notaba que estaba algo débil, cansado y triste. Sakura se preocupo al verlo así.

—Fye— le llamó con seriedad.

—¿si?— sonrió como siempre. (si, una sonrisa falsa)

—¿ Te pasa algo malo?— esa pregunta lo sorprendió mucho.

—No, nada— sonrió de nuevo, ocultando su sorpresa ante el comentario.

—Si no quieres decírmelo no lo hagas, pero no sonrías si no lo sientes— puso su mano en su mejilla haciendo que Fye abriera los ojos con sorpresa y que dejara de sonreír al instante—aunque sonrías puedo sentir tu tristeza— acaricio la mejilla de su amigo con triste ternura.

—Sakura-chan...— tomo la mano que acariciaba su mejilla —entonces… desearía que tu hicieras lo mismo— Sakura se sorprendió ¿cómo se había dado cuenta? —he notado que desde que llegamos al reino de Clow has estado evitado a Syaoran. Por eso no has salido de tu habitación— aseguró Fye con una pequeña sonrisa de lado y una mirada triste.

—Fye...— no pudo contener mas sus lágrimas y se abrazo a su amigo —no sé qué hacer...— muchas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Sakura-chan...— correspondió el abrazo y después se separó un poco de ella para limpiar sus lágrimas —puedes confiar en mí…— sonrío leve pero sinceramente —si me dices lo que te sucede podré ayudarte— la abrazo con cariño.

—gracias...— aceptó separándose del abrazo para hablar —lo que sucede es que después de que ustedes se fueron tuve un sueño en el que vi como seria el futuro si Syaoran y yo estamos juntos... si estamos juntos... él... él morirá de una forma terrible y muchas desgracias sucederán después de eso— se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos mientras miles de lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas ya coloradas por el llanto.

Fye la abrazo de nuevo al verla así. No soportaba verla en ese estado, sentía que algo oprimía su pecho.

—Sakura-chan... sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero creo que lo mejor sería hacerle caso a tu sueño— él sabía lo difícil y doloroso que sería, pero al saber que el sueño de Sakura era el mismo que había tenido Syaoran, se daba cuenta de que sería sumamente arriesgado que estuvieran juntos.

—Es muy difícil— Sakura se aferró a la camisa de él mientras lloraba desconsoladamente en su hombro sano.

—Está bien... es bueno llorar cuando algo duele mucho, llora todo lo que quieras— la consoló mientras la estrechaba más entre sus brazos.

—Gracias Fye...— musito ella en un susurro.

—Ya no estés triste por lo que viste en tu sueño. Si tu destino no es estar al lado de Syaoran es porque te espera algo mucho mejor— se separó del abrazo para verla a los ojos —puede que ahora estés triste por tener que olvidarlo pero verás que en un futuro estarás muy feliz con alguien que te ame— limpió suavemente sus lágrimas, con una ternura que ni él sabía que podía tener.

Sakura se sintió un poco mejor con esas palabras. Sabía que lo mejor era olvidar a Syaoran aunque para ella fuese casi imposible. Pero Fye tenía razón, si su destino no es con Syaoran es porque le espera algo mejor.

Así se quedaron una rato abrazados el rubio y la princesa, ésta sintió como sus cargas se aligeraron un poco al poder desahogarse de esa manera con Fye, mientras que él se sentía sumamente cómodo con ella entre sus brazos.

—_Que extraño…_— pensó el rubio ante esas sensaciones.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_NA: y llegó el fin del segundo capítulo, espero les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado. Se que hay muchos lectores que solo entran y no dejan review :( saben? eso es lo que más nos anima los escritores para seguir imaginando las historias._**

**_bueno... :P los dejo con nuevas preguntas sobre el capítulo:_**

**¿Qué es lo que está sintiendo Fye hacia Sakura?**

**¿Cuál es el motivo tan fuerte por el cúal no pueden estar juntos Sakura y Syaoran?**

**¿Sakura logrará olvidar a Syaoran?**

Hasta el próximo capítulo! :)

**_Flor de Luna (Tsuki No Hana)_**


	3. Los sueños del mago

Hola a todos! :D espero que les guste este capítulo!

Si les gusta dejen un review por favor! :B para así saber qué opinan!

También he decidido que si tienen alguna idea para el fic, o alguna escena que les gustaría agregar solo díganlo ;) y lo tomaré en cuenta :D

Gracias por leer :)

* * *

**Disclaaimer: Tsubasa chronicles y todos los personajes de este Fanfic no me pertenecen, sino a CLAMP ;)**

* * *

**Acotaciones:**

**—Diálogos—**

**—****_Pensamientos—_**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 "Cada vez más cerca de descubrir los sentimientos inesperados"**

A la mañana siguiente Fye se despertó igual de temprano como de costumbre, la diferencia fue que ahora no se dirigió a la biblioteca, sino al jardín para caminar y despejarse un poco. El hechizo estaba completamente terminado y quería relajarse un poco.

Esa misma mañana Sakura fue a buscar a Syaoran para hablar con él de una vez por todas. Se dirigió al jardín ya que Syaoran acostumbraba caminar ahí todas las mañanas.

—Syaoran...— le llamó Sakura — ¿puedo hablar contigo?— preguntó tímidamente.

—s-si, por supuesto— se sorprendió demasiado con la pregunta tan repentina. El había estado tratando de hablar con ella desde que llegaron al país de Clow pero Sakura siempre ponía excusas y se alejaba para no hablar con él —vuelvo en un momento Fye— dijo Syaoran mientras dejaba a Fye solo en el jardín.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del castillo y antes de salir del jardín Sakura giró su vista hacia Fye, quien la veía con una sonrisa tratando de decirle que todo estaría bien, eso la ayudo a tener más valor y seguridad para hablar con Syaoran.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro del castillo Sakura comenzó...

—Syaoran yo...— fue interrumpida por él, que ahora la estaba abrazando con fuerza.

—Sakura...— aun la abrazaba.

Sabía que Sakura le diría que no podían estar juntos, pero aun así, él permanecería a su lado. Pensaba que ella lo correspondería pero...

—desde que llegue al país de Clow quise hablar contigo sobre un sueño que tuve mientras viajaba y al ver tu actitud conmigo supuse que también lo habías tenido— explicó Syaoran cuando la soltó del abrazo. Ella solo tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa —intente hablar contigo en varias ocasiones pero al ver que te alejabas de mi decidí esperar a que tú te acercaras a hablar conmigo— la miró a los ojos tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos.

— ¿t-también tuviste ese sueño?— preguntó ella aun atónita.

—si, y quiero que sepas que no me importa, yo quiero compartir mi vida contigo. Tu eres la persona indicada para mi... mi persona especial, el amor de mi vida— confesó Syaoran arriesgándose y exponiendo por completo sus sentimientos y pensamientos con una sonrisa nerviosa pero una mirada muy profunda y sincera.

—Syaoran yo...— sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas. Él la abrazó con cariño al verla así. Se sentía inseguro, no sabía si lloraba por felicidad y sorpresa, o porque estaba a punto de rechazarlo.

—Por favor no hagas esto mas difícil...— suplicó ella en un susurro con la voz quebrada y las lágrimas desbordándose sin fin mientras era abrazada por Syaoran, éste se sorprendió mucho al escucharla decir eso. La soltó poco a poco del abrazo —lo que vi en mi sueño, fue horrible y no quiero que te pase eso porque en verdad te quiero— él estaba a punto de decir algo pero ella continuo hablando —por eso he decidido que...— sus manos temblaron y él ya se esperaba lo peor —...tu y yo no podemos estar juntos— ella no lo soportó y todas sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente. Syaoran se sintió morir al escuchar esas palabras.

—Sakura... no... No puedes hacerme esto, yo te amo, de verdad te amo y no puedo permitir que nuestro amor se termine de esta forma — se sentía terrible.

—intentare lo que sea para olvidarte y así podrás vivir... vivir con la persona que verdaderamente está destinada para ti— agregó Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Pero tú eres la persona a la que más amo!— espetó Syaoran con desesperación.

—tal vez es lo que sientes en este momento pero tú y yo no estamos destinados a vivir juntos. Si lo hacemos solo ocurrirán muertes y desgracias— respiró profundo y pensó en las palabras que estaba por decir —Syaoran….— lo miró fijo a los ojos —Si tu y yo decidimos estar juntos el ciclo se repetirá, el tiempo se mezclará y volveremos al mismo momento frente a Fui Wong una y otra vez. Sabes a lo que me refiero— tomó la mano de él —Syaoran, yo no soy para ti ni tú para mí— espetó ella con la voz algo quebrada —así que... por favor, no lo hagas mas difícil y olvídate de mi... yo también intentaré lo mismo... hasta el día en que conozcamos a nuestras personas indicadas— Sakura se soltó de Syaoran y salió corriendo de ahí dejando a un Syaoran totalmente destruido, pero ¿que podía hacer él?, Sakura ya había elegido olvidarlo para que él pudiera vivir y para evitar que la historia se repita.

Mientras Sakura y Syaoran estaban hablando Fye se encontraba solo en el jardín pensando en cómo le estaría yendo a su amiga.

—hola kuro-rin— saludó Fye con una sonrisa falsa al verlo recargarse del lado contrario del árbol donde él estaba recargado.

—Deja de hacer eso— amenazó Kurogane con total seriedad.

— ¿Hacer qué?— pregunto con otra sonrisa falsa.

—Deja de sonreír cuando en verdad estas triste— pidió Kurogane en el mismo tono —tu y la princesa son tan parecidos. Siempre ocultan su sufrimiento para que los demás no se preocupen por ustedes— Fye sólo sonrió de lado, al parecer ambos tenían eso en común.

—Simplemente no quiero involucrarla en mis problemas— musitó el mago con voz neutra mientras miraba el cielo despejado —por eso no le he contado sobre lo que sucedió en Valeria y espero que ustedes no le comenten sobre ello— advirtió con la voz seria. Kurogane sólo suspiró pesadamente.

—en algún momento tendrás que hacerlo, es tu amiga ¿no es así? Entonces tendrás que hablarle con la verdad y ser sincero con ella. No le ocultes nada ya que sólo lograras preocuparla y hacerle creer que no tienes confianza en ella— le aconsejó como buen amigo. Cosa extraña en él ya que pocas veces demostraba afecto hacia el mago.

—Tienes razón pero… — suspiró —_el problema es que no la quiero solamente como a una amiga, ella es algo más para mí_— pensó el rubio—… no sé cómo hablarle sobre lo sucedido, además, ella ya tiene suficientes problemas con su situación. Precisamente en este momento se dirigió a hablar con Syaoran— miró hacia la dirección por donde se habían ido los dos chicos.

—Ambos tuvieron el mismo sueño, ¿no es así? —

—mjn— asintió el mago mirando el cielo.

—eso no es bueno— suspiró el ninja — sólo significa que definitivamente no deben estar juntos, si lo hacen la historia se repetirá, el tiempo regresará a aquel momento en el que nos enfrentamos a Fei Wong y será un ciclo sin fin— gruñó con molestia —espero que tomen una buena decisión—

—Sakura-chan lo hizo— contradijo de inmediato —ella ya tomó la decisión y se olvidará de sus sentimientos hacia él para evitar el ciclo sin fin que se formaría si deciden hacer sus vidas unidos— narraba todo con una tranquilidad desesperante, como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera algo sin valor para él.

—y ¿por qué lo dices con tan poco ánimo? — se desesperó un poco. No le había comentado nada al mago pero él ya sabía o al menos se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos del rubio hacia la princesa. Kurogane conocía casi mejor que nadie a Fye y sabia que albergaba un sentimiento más grande que amistad hacia Sakura. Lo que no entendía era la razón de la seriedad tan profunda en el mago, debería estar feliz. El chico sufriría, si, pero era inevitable.

El rubio no contestó a la pregunta y simplemente se dedicó a mirar el cielo nuevamente. El ninja suspiró frustrado, sabía que Fye no le contestaría así que se resignó.

— ¿Crees poder hacer el hechizo en tu condición?— preguntó Kurogane cambiando el tema, puesto que sabía que el mago no respondería.

—ya paso un mes de eso, estoy bien. Sólo estoy algo agotado porque no he podido dormir muy bien que dig...— no terminó ya que vio a Sakura corriendo por el pasillo con su rostro lleno de lagrimas —Sakura-chan...— murmuró preocupado siguiéndola con la mirada. Quería ir con ella pero tenía una conversación a medias con Kurogane.

—Anda... ve— aceptó Kurogane. Fye no lo pensó dos veces y corrió tras ella.

Sakura llegó a su habitación y se encerró en ella. Fye llegó unos segundos después que ella y entró sin avisar, sorprendiéndola.

— ¡Fye!— corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Sakura-chan...— susurró correspondiendo el abrazo —tranquila, todo va a estar bien— la tomó de la mano y ambos se sentaron en la orilla de la cama.

—Fye... ya hablé con Syaoran— murmuró llorosa —me dijo que me amaba y que estaría conmigo porque soy su persona especial, pero... el y yo no podemos estar juntos, ese no es nuestro destino— Fye le limpiaba las lágrimas que parecían no tener fin.

—tranquila Sakura, verás que en un tiempo todo será distinto, ya no sufrirás por Syaoran porque tendrás a tu persona especial al igual que él. Todo va a estar bien, solo dale tiempo para asimilarlo y que se decida a olvidarte también— le sonrió con tristeza.

—Aun así no puedo evitar las inmensas ganas de llorar cada vez que pienso en él y en esta situación— muchas lágrimas volvían a salir de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—Eso es porque aun no te has desahogado totalmente— la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con cariño —no te limites más y llora todo lo que quieras, desahógate para que saques toda esa tristeza que llevas dentro— le dijo Fye con cariño mientras la abrazaba. En ese momento Sakura dejo salir todas esas lágrimas llenas de tristeza, se abrazó con fuerza a él y lloro todo lo que pudo hasta rendirse.

—_se siente tan bien tener una persona como Fye a mi lado—_ pensó Sakura justo antes de quedarse dormida.

—_Creo que se quedo dormida_— pensó Fye al ya no escuchar el llanto de Sakura —si, está dormida— confirmó al bajar la mirada y encontrársela con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

Para no despertarla, ya que estaba muy aferrada a él, decidió recostarse en la cama con ella abrazada a él y dormir un rato, vaya que lo necesitaba ya que ese día harían el hechizo y se sentía algo cansado. Últimamente no dormía mucho a causa de las pesadillas que tenía todas las noches, desde la vez que llegaron al país de Valeria sus pesadillas habían aumentado.

—Descansa Sakura...— murmuró antes de quedarse profundamente dormido con ella abrazada a él. No sabía porque pero al tenerla así de cerca sentía una inmensa paz y por primera vez desde que visitaron su país natal ya no tuvo pesadillas y durmió muy bien.

Después de un entrenamiento, Kurogane y Touya decidieron ir a desayunar. En el comedor se encontraban Touya, Yukito, Kurogane y Mokona.

— ¿Han visto a Sakura?— preguntó Syaoran al entrar al comedor. Todos negaron.

—es verdad... no la he visto en toda la mañana— recordó Mokona pensativa —ahora que lo pienso... tampoco he visto a Fye— agregó.

—El mago fue a hablar con la princesa— contestó Kurogane a la pregunta de Syaoran sin mirarlo.

— ¿Sabes dónde puede estar?— preguntó Syaoran un poco preocupado por la forma en que se había ido Sakura hace rato.

—No lo sé, pero te acompaño a buscarlos— Kurogane se puso de pie después de terminar su desayuno y ayudó a Syaoran con su búsqueda.

—¡Yo buscare en el jardín!— brincó Mokona de la mesa.

—_Por lo que veo, ya hablaste con Syaoran, Sakura_— pensaba Yukito —_espero que esto pase pronto y que ambos encuentren a su persona especial_— sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Touya que jalaba su mejilla.

— ¿En qué tanto piensas Yuki?— preguntó Touya al soltar su mejilla.

—En Sakura y Syaoran— contestó mientras se sobaba la mejilla con su mano. Touya se quedó pensativo un momento.

—Deberías dejar de molestar a Syaoran, creo que tiene suficiente con lo que está viviendo— sugirió Yukito con seriedad.

—Mhh...— Fue la respuesta de Touya — me agrada la idea de que ese mocoso no sea el indicado para mi hermana pero no me gusta verla sufrir así—comentó con seriedad.

—eso terminará en poco tiempo—afirmó Yukito muy seguro —tal vez sea más difícil para Syaoran que para Sakura ya que la persona indicada para ella llegará primero— agregó con una sonrisa misteriosa la cual hizo que Touya sospechara.

—Sabes quién es esa persona ¿cierto?— mencionó Touya mas como afirmación que como pregunta. Yukito asintió —y supongo que no puedes decirlo a nadie...— el de gafas sonrió como afirmación. Ante esa respuesta Touya suspiró.

—solo puedo decirte que esa persona conoce a Sakura desde hace mucho tiempo y siente algo muy fuerte por ella pero aun no se da cuenta que lo que siente es amor. Solo hace falta que ambos se den cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos—mencionó Yukito dejando muy pensativo a su amigo.

—mh..— murmuró Touya. Estaba seguro, esa persona seria Kurogane o Fye ya que ellos son los únicos a parte del mocoso que la conocen hace mucho tiempo. Pero Kurogane no era para nada el tipo de Sakura, más bien como su otro hermano mayor y Fye... mmm... puede que sea el ya que siempre se anda preocupando por ella y ella por él. Si, estaba seguro, Fye era esa persona.

—¿ya tienes una idea de quién puede ser verdad?— preguntó Yukito con una sonrisa. Touya solo hizo una mueca.

—mmh... ¿donde se habrán metido?— preguntó Kurogane con molestia al no encontrarlos por ningún lugar.

—Tal vez estén en la habitación de Sakura— sugirió Syaoran ya que era el único lugar que les faltaba. Kurogane asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron al lugar.

Llegaron frente a la puerta de la habitación y la tocaron esperando alguna respuesta, pero nada... volvieron a tocar y de nuevo... nada... así que Kurogane decidió entrar a la habitación para estar seguro de que no estaban ahí ya que habían buscado por todas partes y ya se estaba cansando de eso.

Abrió la puerta entrando él primero y dejando a Syaoran detrás de él.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver esa escena tan poco común: Fye estaba acostado en la cama con Sakura abrazada con fuerza a su pecho. Ambos parecían un par de enamorados y dudo en dejar que Syaoran entrara y viera la escena.

— ¿Kurogane-san? ¿Están ahí o...—Syaoran no termino ya que los vio. Kurogane frunció el ceño.

Syaoran no se espero ver eso así que se quedo en silencio. De pronto comenzó a sentir algo extraño... ¿celos? Si seguro era eso ya que apretaba los puños con fuerza y se sentía molesto. La escena no era muy comprometedora pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir eso al ver a Sakura en brazos de otro hombre.

—Muchacho— Kurogane lo llamó —dejemos que descansen— se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Kurogane no le había quitado la vista a Syaoran desde que entro en el cuarto y pudo notar cuando apretaba los puños y se giraba para salir de ahí.

—Definitivamente el muchacho esta celoso— pensó Kurogane al ver cada gesto del chico.

Más tarde Fye comenzó a despertar. Intento levantarse pero sintió un peso sobre él así que abrió los ojos para ver que era.

—Sakura-chan— murmuró sorprendido y medio adormilado.

Sonrió con ternura al verla acurrucada sobre él. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy feliz por estar así con ella.

—Te ves hermosa cuando duermes— murmuró en voz baja mientras la veía como si estuviera hipnotizado. No sabía porque pero no podía dejar de verla. Se sentía tan bien con Sakura en sus brazos que no quería soltarla, así que se dedico a admirar cada parte de su rostro. Primero vio sus dalagas cejas, lego sus espesas pestañas, sus hermosos ojos verdes que ahora estaba cerrados, su pequeña y fina nariz, sus labios... Sus labios. Fye detuvo su recorrido en aquella parte de su rostro y los miro fijamente. Se veían tan deliciosos y delicados.

— ¿por qué...? ¿Que es esto que siento?— se preguntaba al no entender lo que sentía en esos momentos. Sin darse cuenta fue cerrando sus ojos muy despacio mientras acercaba su rostro cada vez más al de Sakura.

—mhm...— murmuro Sakura antes de despertar. Fye reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, así que rápidamente alejo su rostro del de Sakura antes de que despertara por completo.

— ¡Lo siento Fye!— se disculpó cuando se despertó por completo y se dio cuenta que estaba acurrucada sobre él. Se levanto del pecho de su amigo y se sonrojó mucho.

—n-no hay problema— dijo Fye en un tono extraño mientras miraba hacia otro lado de la habitación que no fuera cerca de Sakura.

— ¿Que sucede?— se acerco a él para ver su rostro y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que la cara de su amigo estaba increíblemente roja — ¿Fye? ¿Pasa algo malo?—

—n-no pasa n-nada— contestó muy nervioso —_rayos ¿porqué tartamudeo tanto?_— pensó —tengo que irme— trató de sonreír como lo hacía normalmente y se levantó de la cama con rapidez pero como estaba tan nervioso casi cae al suelo.

Salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a Sakura muy confundida.

Esa fue la primera excusa que se le ocurrió para salir de ahí cuanto antes. Estaba muy confundido y necesitaba pensar un momento a solas.

— ¿Qué me sucede?— pensaba el rubio mientras caminaba por los pasillos del palacio sin rumbo fijo. De pronto choco con alguien pero iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no le prestó atención y siguió caminando.

—hey, mago— mencionó molesto la victima de la distracción de Fye.

— ¿Oeh? lo siento Kurogane— Fye no se había percatado que había chocado con él.

— ¿Que pasa contigo?— pregunto menos molesto. Se sorprendió increíblemente cuando lo llamo por su nombre, pero no lo demostró.

—Ni yo mismo lo sé— contesto con una extraña seriedad mas para sí mismo que para Kurogane.

—Mh... ¿seguro que estas bien?— pregunto con algo de molestia por verlo tan distraído.

— ¿Eh?... a si, solo necesito pensar un rato a solas— mostro una pequeñísima sonrisa y siguió su camino dejando al ninja muy sorprendido y extrañado.

— ¿De cuando acá este mago habla con seriedad?— se preguntó sorprendido —algo serio debió sucederle para que actué así— siguió su camino al igual que el mago.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**__**¿A qué conclusión creen que llegue Fye?

Esto y más lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo! ;) hahaha bueno, ya me voy :P

Nos seguimos leyendo ;)

Dejen un review por favorrr! :B shii?

Graxiiiass :)

_**Tsuki No Hana **_


	4. Cada vez más cerca de descubrir los

Hola a todos! :D espero que les guste este capítulo!

Si les gusta dejen un review por favor! :B para así saber qué opinan!

También he decidido que si tienen alguna idea para el fic, o alguna escena que les gustaría agregar solo díganlo ;) y lo tomaré en cuenta :D

Gracias por leer :)

* * *

**Disclaaimer: Tsubasa chronicles y todos los personajes de este Fanfic no me pertenecen, sino a CLAMP ;)**

* * *

**Acotaciones:**

**—Diálogos—**

**—****_Pensamientos—_**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 "Cada vez más cerca de descubrir los sentimientos inesperados"**

A la mañana siguiente Fye se despertó igual de temprano como de costumbre, la diferencia fue que ahora no se dirigió a la biblioteca, sino al jardín para caminar y despejarse un poco. El hechizo estaba completamente terminado y quería relajarse un poco.

Esa misma mañana Sakura fue a buscar a Syaoran para hablar con él de una vez por todas. Se dirigió al jardín ya que Syaoran acostumbraba caminar ahí todas las mañanas.

—Syaoran...— le llamó Sakura — ¿puedo hablar contigo?— preguntó tímidamente.

—s-si, por supuesto— se sorprendió demasiado con la pregunta tan repentina. El había estado tratando de hablar con ella desde que llegaron al país de Clow pero Sakura siempre ponía excusas y se alejaba para no hablar con él —vuelvo en un momento Fye— dijo Syaoran mientras dejaba a Fye solo en el jardín.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del castillo y antes de salir del jardín Sakura giró su vista hacia Fye, quien la veía con una sonrisa tratando de decirle que todo estaría bien, eso la ayudo a tener más valor y seguridad para hablar con Syaoran.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro del castillo Sakura comenzó...

—Syaoran yo...— fue interrumpida por él, que ahora la estaba abrazando con fuerza.

—Sakura...— aun la abrazaba.

Sabía que Sakura le diría que no podían estar juntos, pero aun así, él permanecería a su lado. Pensaba que ella lo correspondería pero...

—desde que llegue al país de Clow quise hablar contigo sobre un sueño que tuve mientras viajaba y al ver tu actitud conmigo supuse que también lo habías tenido— explicó Syaoran cuando la soltó del abrazo. Ella solo tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa —intente hablar contigo en varias ocasiones pero al ver que te alejabas de mi decidí esperar a que tú te acercaras a hablar conmigo— la miró a los ojos tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos.

— ¿t-también tuviste ese sueño?— preguntó ella aun atónita.

—si, y quiero que sepas que no me importa, yo quiero compartir mi vida contigo. Tu eres la persona indicada para mi... mi persona especial, el amor de mi vida— confesó Syaoran arriesgándose y exponiendo por completo sus sentimientos y pensamientos con una sonrisa nerviosa pero una mirada muy profunda y sincera.

—Syaoran yo...— sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas. Él la abrazó con cariño al verla así. Se sentía inseguro, no sabía si lloraba por felicidad y sorpresa, o porque estaba a punto de rechazarlo.

—Por favor no hagas esto mas difícil...— suplicó ella en un susurro con la voz quebrada y las lágrimas desbordándose sin fin mientras era abrazada por Syaoran, éste se sorprendió mucho al escucharla decir eso. La soltó poco a poco del abrazo —lo que vi en mi sueño, fue horrible y no quiero que te pase eso porque en verdad te quiero— él estaba a punto de decir algo pero ella continuo hablando —por eso he decidido que...— sus manos temblaron y él ya se esperaba lo peor —...tu y yo no podemos estar juntos— ella no lo soportó y todas sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente. Syaoran se sintió morir al escuchar esas palabras.

—Sakura... no... No puedes hacerme esto, yo te amo, de verdad te amo y no puedo permitir que nuestro amor se termine de esta forma — se sentía terrible.

—intentare lo que sea para olvidarte y así podrás vivir... vivir con la persona que verdaderamente está destinada para ti— agregó Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Pero tú eres la persona a la que más amo!— espetó Syaoran con desesperación.

—tal vez es lo que sientes en este momento pero tú y yo no estamos destinados a vivir juntos. Si lo hacemos solo ocurrirán muertes y desgracias— respiró profundo y pensó en las palabras que estaba por decir —Syaoran….— lo miró fijo a los ojos —Si tu y yo decidimos estar juntos el ciclo se repetirá, el tiempo se mezclará y volveremos al mismo momento frente a Fui Wong una y otra vez. Sabes a lo que me refiero— tomó la mano de él —Syaoran, yo no soy para ti ni tú para mí— espetó ella con la voz algo quebrada —así que... por favor, no lo hagas mas difícil y olvídate de mi... yo también intentaré lo mismo... hasta el día en que conozcamos a nuestras personas indicadas— Sakura se soltó de Syaoran y salió corriendo de ahí dejando a un Syaoran totalmente destruido, pero ¿que podía hacer él?, Sakura ya había elegido olvidarlo para que él pudiera vivir y para evitar que la historia se repita.

Mientras Sakura y Syaoran estaban hablando Fye se encontraba solo en el jardín pensando en cómo le estaría yendo a su amiga.

—hola kuro-rin— saludó Fye con una sonrisa falsa al verlo recargarse del lado contrario del árbol donde él estaba recargado.

—Deja de hacer eso— amenazó Kurogane con total seriedad.

— ¿Hacer qué?— pregunto con otra sonrisa falsa.

—Deja de sonreír cuando en verdad estas triste— pidió Kurogane en el mismo tono —tu y la princesa son tan parecidos. Siempre ocultan su sufrimiento para que los demás no se preocupen por ustedes— Fye sólo sonrió de lado, al parecer ambos tenían eso en común.

—Simplemente no quiero involucrarla en mis problemas— musitó el mago con voz neutra mientras miraba el cielo despejado —por eso no le he contado sobre lo que sucedió en Valeria y espero que ustedes no le comenten sobre ello— advirtió con la voz seria. Kurogane sólo suspiró pesadamente.

—en algún momento tendrás que hacerlo, es tu amiga ¿no es así? Entonces tendrás que hablarle con la verdad y ser sincero con ella. No le ocultes nada ya que sólo lograras preocuparla y hacerle creer que no tienes confianza en ella— le aconsejó como buen amigo. Cosa extraña en él ya que pocas veces demostraba afecto hacia el mago.

—Tienes razón pero… — suspiró —_el problema es que no la quiero solamente como a una amiga, ella es algo más para mí_— pensó el rubio—… no sé cómo hablarle sobre lo sucedido, además, ella ya tiene suficientes problemas con su situación. Precisamente en este momento se dirigió a hablar con Syaoran— miró hacia la dirección por donde se habían ido los dos chicos.

—Ambos tuvieron el mismo sueño, ¿no es así? —

—mjn— asintió el mago mirando el cielo.

—eso no es bueno— suspiró el ninja — sólo significa que definitivamente no deben estar juntos, si lo hacen la historia se repetirá, el tiempo regresará a aquel momento en el que nos enfrentamos a Fei Wong y será un ciclo sin fin— gruñó con molestia —espero que tomen una buena decisión—

—Sakura-chan lo hizo— contradijo de inmediato —ella ya tomó la decisión y se olvidará de sus sentimientos hacia él para evitar el ciclo sin fin que se formaría si deciden hacer sus vidas unidos— narraba todo con una tranquilidad desesperante, como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera algo sin valor para él.

—y ¿por qué lo dices con tan poco ánimo? — se desesperó un poco. No le había comentado nada al mago pero él ya sabía o al menos se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos del rubio hacia la princesa. Kurogane conocía casi mejor que nadie a Fye y sabia que albergaba un sentimiento más grande que amistad hacia Sakura. Lo que no entendía era la razón de la seriedad tan profunda en el mago, debería estar feliz. El chico sufriría, si, pero era inevitable.

El rubio no contestó a la pregunta y simplemente se dedicó a mirar el cielo nuevamente. El ninja suspiró frustrado, sabía que Fye no le contestaría así que se resignó.

— ¿Crees poder hacer el hechizo en tu condición?— preguntó Kurogane cambiando el tema, puesto que sabía que el mago no respondería.

—ya paso un mes de eso, estoy bien. Sólo estoy algo agotado porque no he podido dormir muy bien que dig...— no terminó ya que vio a Sakura corriendo por el pasillo con su rostro lleno de lagrimas —Sakura-chan...— murmuró preocupado siguiéndola con la mirada. Quería ir con ella pero tenía una conversación a medias con Kurogane.

—Anda... ve— aceptó Kurogane. Fye no lo pensó dos veces y corrió tras ella.

Sakura llegó a su habitación y se encerró en ella. Fye llegó unos segundos después que ella y entró sin avisar, sorprendiéndola.

— ¡Fye!— corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Sakura-chan...— susurró correspondiendo el abrazo —tranquila, todo va a estar bien— la tomó de la mano y ambos se sentaron en la orilla de la cama.

—Fye... ya hablé con Syaoran— murmuró llorosa —me dijo que me amaba y que estaría conmigo porque soy su persona especial, pero... el y yo no podemos estar juntos, ese no es nuestro destino— Fye le limpiaba las lágrimas que parecían no tener fin.

—tranquila Sakura, verás que en un tiempo todo será distinto, ya no sufrirás por Syaoran porque tendrás a tu persona especial al igual que él. Todo va a estar bien, solo dale tiempo para asimilarlo y que se decida a olvidarte también— le sonrió con tristeza.

—Aun así no puedo evitar las inmensas ganas de llorar cada vez que pienso en él y en esta situación— muchas lágrimas volvían a salir de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—Eso es porque aun no te has desahogado totalmente— la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con cariño —no te limites más y llora todo lo que quieras, desahógate para que saques toda esa tristeza que llevas dentro— le dijo Fye con cariño mientras la abrazaba. En ese momento Sakura dejo salir todas esas lágrimas llenas de tristeza, se abrazó con fuerza a él y lloro todo lo que pudo hasta rendirse.

—_se siente tan bien tener una persona como Fye a mi lado—_ pensó Sakura justo antes de quedarse dormida.

—_Creo que se quedo dormida_— pensó Fye al ya no escuchar el llanto de Sakura —si, está dormida— confirmó al bajar la mirada y encontrársela con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

Para no despertarla, ya que estaba muy aferrada a él, decidió recostarse en la cama con ella abrazada a él y dormir un rato, vaya que lo necesitaba ya que ese día harían el hechizo y se sentía algo cansado. Últimamente no dormía mucho a causa de las pesadillas que tenía todas las noches, desde la vez que llegaron al país de Valeria sus pesadillas habían aumentado.

—Descansa Sakura...— murmuró antes de quedarse profundamente dormido con ella abrazada a él. No sabía porque pero al tenerla así de cerca sentía una inmensa paz y por primera vez desde que visitaron su país natal ya no tuvo pesadillas y durmió muy bien.

Después de un entrenamiento, Kurogane y Touya decidieron ir a desayunar. En el comedor se encontraban Touya, Yukito, Kurogane y Mokona.

— ¿Han visto a Sakura?— preguntó Syaoran al entrar al comedor. Todos negaron.

—es verdad... no la he visto en toda la mañana— recordó Mokona pensativa —ahora que lo pienso... tampoco he visto a Fye— agregó.

—El mago fue a hablar con la princesa— contestó Kurogane a la pregunta de Syaoran sin mirarlo.

— ¿Sabes dónde puede estar?— preguntó Syaoran un poco preocupado por la forma en que se había ido Sakura hace rato.

—No lo sé, pero te acompaño a buscarlos— Kurogane se puso de pie después de terminar su desayuno y ayudó a Syaoran con su búsqueda.

—¡Yo buscare en el jardín!— brincó Mokona de la mesa.

—_Por lo que veo, ya hablaste con Syaoran, Sakura_— pensaba Yukito —_espero que esto pase pronto y que ambos encuentren a su persona especial_— sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Touya que jalaba su mejilla.

— ¿En qué tanto piensas Yuki?— preguntó Touya al soltar su mejilla.

—En Sakura y Syaoran— contestó mientras se sobaba la mejilla con su mano. Touya se quedó pensativo un momento.

—Deberías dejar de molestar a Syaoran, creo que tiene suficiente con lo que está viviendo— sugirió Yukito con seriedad.

—Mhh...— Fue la respuesta de Touya — me agrada la idea de que ese mocoso no sea el indicado para mi hermana pero no me gusta verla sufrir así—comentó con seriedad.

—eso terminará en poco tiempo—afirmó Yukito muy seguro —tal vez sea más difícil para Syaoran que para Sakura ya que la persona indicada para ella llegará primero— agregó con una sonrisa misteriosa la cual hizo que Touya sospechara.

—Sabes quién es esa persona ¿cierto?— mencionó Touya mas como afirmación que como pregunta. Yukito asintió —y supongo que no puedes decirlo a nadie...— el de gafas sonrió como afirmación. Ante esa respuesta Touya suspiró.

—solo puedo decirte que esa persona conoce a Sakura desde hace mucho tiempo y siente algo muy fuerte por ella pero aun no se da cuenta que lo que siente es amor. Solo hace falta que ambos se den cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos—mencionó Yukito dejando muy pensativo a su amigo.

—mh..— murmuró Touya. Estaba seguro, esa persona seria Kurogane o Fye ya que ellos son los únicos a parte del mocoso que la conocen hace mucho tiempo. Pero Kurogane no era para nada el tipo de Sakura, más bien como su otro hermano mayor y Fye... mmm... puede que sea el ya que siempre se anda preocupando por ella y ella por él. Si, estaba seguro, Fye era esa persona.

—¿ya tienes una idea de quién puede ser verdad?— preguntó Yukito con una sonrisa. Touya solo hizo una mueca.

—mmh... ¿donde se habrán metido?— preguntó Kurogane con molestia al no encontrarlos por ningún lugar.

—Tal vez estén en la habitación de Sakura— sugirió Syaoran ya que era el único lugar que les faltaba. Kurogane asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron al lugar.

Llegaron frente a la puerta de la habitación y la tocaron esperando alguna respuesta, pero nada... volvieron a tocar y de nuevo... nada... así que Kurogane decidió entrar a la habitación para estar seguro de que no estaban ahí ya que habían buscado por todas partes y ya se estaba cansando de eso.

Abrió la puerta entrando él primero y dejando a Syaoran detrás de él.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver esa escena tan poco común: Fye estaba acostado en la cama con Sakura abrazada con fuerza a su pecho. Ambos parecían un par de enamorados y dudo en dejar que Syaoran entrara y viera la escena.

— ¿Kurogane-san? ¿Están ahí o...—Syaoran no termino ya que los vio. Kurogane frunció el ceño.

Syaoran no se espero ver eso así que se quedo en silencio. De pronto comenzó a sentir algo extraño... ¿celos? Si seguro era eso ya que apretaba los puños con fuerza y se sentía molesto. La escena no era muy comprometedora pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir eso al ver a Sakura en brazos de otro hombre.

—Muchacho— Kurogane lo llamó —dejemos que descansen— se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Kurogane no le había quitado la vista a Syaoran desde que entro en el cuarto y pudo notar cuando apretaba los puños y se giraba para salir de ahí.

—Definitivamente el muchacho esta celoso— pensó Kurogane al ver cada gesto del chico.

Más tarde Fye comenzó a despertar. Intento levantarse pero sintió un peso sobre él así que abrió los ojos para ver que era.

—Sakura-chan— murmuró sorprendido y medio adormilado.

Sonrió con ternura al verla acurrucada sobre él. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy feliz por estar así con ella.

—Te ves hermosa cuando duermes— murmuró en voz baja mientras la veía como si estuviera hipnotizado. No sabía porque pero no podía dejar de verla. Se sentía tan bien con Sakura en sus brazos que no quería soltarla, así que se dedico a admirar cada parte de su rostro. Primero vio sus dalagas cejas, lego sus espesas pestañas, sus hermosos ojos verdes que ahora estaba cerrados, su pequeña y fina nariz, sus labios... Sus labios. Fye detuvo su recorrido en aquella parte de su rostro y los miro fijamente. Se veían tan deliciosos y delicados.

— ¿por qué...? ¿Que es esto que siento?— se preguntaba al no entender lo que sentía en esos momentos. Sin darse cuenta fue cerrando sus ojos muy despacio mientras acercaba su rostro cada vez más al de Sakura.

—mhm...— murmuro Sakura antes de despertar. Fye reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, así que rápidamente alejo su rostro del de Sakura antes de que despertara por completo.

— ¡Lo siento Fye!— se disculpó cuando se despertó por completo y se dio cuenta que estaba acurrucada sobre él. Se levanto del pecho de su amigo y se sonrojó mucho.

—n-no hay problema— dijo Fye en un tono extraño mientras miraba hacia otro lado de la habitación que no fuera cerca de Sakura.

— ¿Que sucede?— se acerco a él para ver su rostro y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que la cara de su amigo estaba increíblemente roja — ¿Fye? ¿Pasa algo malo?—

—n-no pasa n-nada— contestó muy nervioso —_rayos ¿porqué tartamudeo tanto?_— pensó —tengo que irme— trató de sonreír como lo hacía normalmente y se levantó de la cama con rapidez pero como estaba tan nervioso casi cae al suelo.

Salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a Sakura muy confundida.

Esa fue la primera excusa que se le ocurrió para salir de ahí cuanto antes. Estaba muy confundido y necesitaba pensar un momento a solas.

— ¿Qué me sucede?— pensaba el rubio mientras caminaba por los pasillos del palacio sin rumbo fijo. De pronto choco con alguien pero iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no le prestó atención y siguió caminando.

—hey, mago— mencionó molesto la victima de la distracción de Fye.

— ¿Oeh? lo siento Kurogane— Fye no se había percatado que había chocado con él.

— ¿Que pasa contigo?— pregunto menos molesto. Se sorprendió increíblemente cuando lo llamo por su nombre, pero no lo demostró.

—Ni yo mismo lo sé— contesto con una extraña seriedad mas para sí mismo que para Kurogane.

—Mh... ¿seguro que estas bien?— pregunto con algo de molestia por verlo tan distraído.

— ¿Eh?... a si, solo necesito pensar un rato a solas— mostro una pequeñísima sonrisa y siguió su camino dejando al ninja muy sorprendido y extrañado.

— ¿De cuando acá este mago habla con seriedad?— se preguntó sorprendido —algo serio debió sucederle para que actué así— siguió su camino al igual que el mago.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**__**¿A qué conclusión creen que llegue Fye?

Esto y más lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo! ;) hahaha bueno, ya me voy :P

Nos seguimos leyendo ;)

Dejen un review por favorrr! :B shii?

Graxiiiass :)

_**Tsuki No Hana **_


	5. Escena comprometedora

¡Hola a todos! espero estén bien. Primero que nada quiero agradecerles mucho por sus reviews y por su tiempo al leer esta historia, un saludo y un abrazo a todos. :)

Este capítulo está sencillo pero con unas escenas que creo que les gustarán si aman a esta pareja tanto como yo (SakuXFye) en las que Fye y Sakura se acercan más.

N/A: Durante el sueño de Fye yo marqué al mago que conocemos con un "Fye" normal pero cuendo se refiere a su gemelo, el cual si se llamaba fye lo puse con "**_Fye_**"

Y sin más que decir los dejo con el capi :)

* * *

**Disclaaimer: Tsubasa chronicles y todos los personajes de este Fanfic no me pertenecen, sino a CLAMP ;)**

* * *

**Acotaciones:**

**—Diálogos—**

**—****_Pensamientos—_**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: "Escena Comprometedora"**

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos del castillo para ir a ver al mago.

Antes de llegar a la habitación de Fye, se detuvo porque escuchó unos ruidos raros. Se acercó más a la puerta y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que aquellos ruidos provenían de la habitación. No lo pensó dos veces y entro rápido. Al entrar vio a Fye moverse bruscamente en la cama mientras decía entre sueños cosas como "**_Fye_**... ¡nooo! Ashura... ¿p-porqué lo hiciste? ¡Nooo!"

Si no hacia algo rápido para despertarlo sus heridas se abrirían de nuevo.

-_sueño de Fye-_

—_Yuui...— escuchó una voz muy familiar llamándolo por su verdadero nombre —Yuui...— volvió a escuchar — ¿¡q-quién eres?!— preguntó desesperado. _

— ¿_ya no te acuerdas de mí? Hermano...— al escuchar eso palideció totalmente, sus piernas no soportaron mas y cayó al piso de rodillas. _

_— ¿__**F-Fye**__?— titubeó nerviosamente._

_ —si, Yuui, soy yo...— _

_Frente a él apareció un niño pequeño. Tenía el cabello muy largo y su rostro se veía demacrado y triste._

_ —tu me mataste. Yuui tú me mataste— dijo el niño frente a él con las lágrimas a punto de salir. _

_En ese momento se sintió una corriente helada de aire, al terminar ésta, apareció la persona que menos deseaba volver a ver. _

_—lo que dice Fye es verdad. Tú lo mataste... Yuui— dijo aquella persona con una sonrisa desquiciada. _

_—Ashura... pero t-tu estas muerto, ¡tu moriste en Valeria!— se puso de pie._

_ Sentía tantas cosas en ese momento... furia, tristeza, miedo... No podía creer que Ashura estuviera frente a él._

_—yo nunca moriré mi querido Yuui... nunca... siempre estaré en tu mente y nunca desapareceré, pero tu pequeño hermano sí. El ya está muerto... o mejor dicho TU lo mataste— en ese momento Ashura atravesó con su mano el pecho del pequeño hermano de Fye, quien quedó shock. _

_—Y-Yuui... t-todo esto es t-tu culpa— fueron las últimas palabras de su gemelo. _

_—¡__**FYE**__! ¡Nooo! ¿Qué has hecho?— no pudo contener sus lagrimas ante aquella escena. _

_— ¿Pero… qué sucede Yuui?— escuchó que preguntaba con sarcasmo y después, con un movimiento rápido Ashura sacó su mano de __**Fye**__, haciendo que su cuerpo cayera inerte al suelo._

_ — ¡lo mataste!— gritó muy enfurecido._

_ —claro que no Yuui, __**Fye **__ya estaba muerto. Tu lo mataste hace mucho tiempo— Fye lo vio sonreír como loco mientras se acercaba a él con su mano aun ensangrentada. Lo tomó por el cuello y lo elevó unos centímetros del suelo. Estaba a punto de atravesarlo con su mano, igual como hizo con __**Fye**__. _

_Fye cerró sus ojos, rindiéndose totalmente y esperó el momento del ataque con resignación, pero en ese momento escuchó una voz... una voz que le daba fuerza para seguir, una voz que lo llenaba de calor el alma, esa voz era de..._

_-_-Fin del sueño-

_— ¡_Fye! ¡Fye despierta_!— _Sakura llevaba un buen rato tratando de despertarlo pero éste no respondía. Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos al ver el sufrimiento de su amigo —por favor Fye... despierta— en ese momento Fye se sentó de golpe en la cama causándose un fuerte dolor.

— ¡Augh!— sintió una fuerte punzada en el costado y en sus costillas. Al poner su mano ahí sintió algo húmedo y caliente.

No debió levantarse de esa forma ya que al hacerlo se abrió la herida.

— ¡Fye! al fin despiertas— Fye sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban. Giró la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba pero todo le dio vueltas y sintió que quedaría inconsciente — ¡estas sangrando!— gritó Sakura con horror, después lo tomó de los hombros y lo recostó con cuidado en la cama.

—otra pesadilla... — susurró Fye mientras Sakura cambiaba sus vendajes.

— ¿Tienes estas pesadillas muy seguido Fye?— preguntó Sakura con mirada triste.

Fye solo asintió con la cabeza. Estaba muy débil todavía. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta quedar inconsciente.

— ¡Fye!— se asustó al verlo inconsciente. Revisó su pulso y respiración y notó que todo estaba bien, así que no lo despertó — _¿porque tendrás estas pesadillas tan seguidas?_— se preguntaba Sakura mientras miraba la expresión adolorida en el rostro de Fye. En ese momento Sakura no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo — _¿cómo ayudarlo si no se qué es lo que le sucede?_— pensó Sakura con tristeza mientras se sentaba en la amplia cama e inconscientemente pasaba su mano por la mejilla de Fye, acariciándolo lentamente.

—_Que suave es su piel…_— Sakura se quedó perdida acariciando su mejilla con devoción.

El rostro del rubio se relajó inmediatamente al sentir la suave caricia.

_—_Sakura...— susurró aún dormido. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Sakura pasó un rato viendo como dormía Fye pero se empezó a quedar dormida ella también así que decidió dejarlo descansar e irse a dormir.

Estaba por levantarse de la cama pero algo le impidió hacerlo. Giró la vista en busca de aquello y se sorprendió al ver la mano de Fye deteniendo la suya suavemente.

—Sakura...— susurró Fye en voz baja —no te vayas... quédate conmigo— estaba algo adormilado, en realidad estaba más dormido que despierto, pero lo que decía lo deseaba de verdad. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que llamó a Sakura sin el formalismo acostumbrado.

—F-Fye, yo...— se sonrojó mucho ante tal petición.

—por favor...— le pidió él con mirada suplicante.

—e-está bien— aceptó Sakura. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama pero Fye aun no la soltaba.

—Puedes acostarte de este lado, hay más espacio— mencionó el rubio mientras señalaba el otro lado de la amplia cama. Sakura se puso muy nerviosa ¿acaso su amigo estaba soñando?

—p-pero Fye... te puedo lastimar en la noche— advirtió con mucho nerviosismo mientras se ponía mas roja.

—No pasará nada— sonrió de lado.

Sakura no supo porqué, pero no se negó y se acostó en la cama al lado de Fye.

—gracias... Sakura— murmuró Fye antes de quedarse dormido.

Ella se sentía muy nerviosa al estar tan cerca de Fye, pero al poco tiempo se quedó profundamente dormida. Sin darse cuenta, terminaron abrazados ya que Fye pasaba su brazo sobre Sakura y esta se acurrucaba en el.

—Kurogane— le llamó Nadeshiko — antes de que te vayas a dormir ¿podrías pasar por la habitación de Fye? solo para comprobar que está bien— dijo suavemente con una sonrisa amable. Kurogane asintió.

— ¡Mokona acompañara a Kurogane!— dijo feliz la pequeña. Después ambos se dirigieron a la habitación.

— ¿Kurogane, crees que Fye se recupere pronto?— Mokona bajo sus orejitas al decir esto.

—si... aunque es muy terco y si no se cuida las heridas nunca sanará— Kurogane abrió la puerta del cuarto del mago cuando dijo eso.

—¡waaaaa! Que lindos— gritó Mokona muy feliz.

— ¡cállate!— gruñó Kurogane entre dientes mientras le tapaba la boca al manju blanco — ¿¡qué no ves que los vas a despertar con tus jodidos gritos?!— la regañó.

—Pero es que se ven ¡tan lindos!— dijo Mokona en voz baja pero aun con mucha alegría — ¿crees que Sakura y Fye...—

—No lo sé— la interrumpió Kurogane —mejor vámonos— se dio media vuelta y salió con Mokona en su hombro.

—Si es así, Syaoran se pondrá muy triste— insistió Mokona con el tema

—pero Fye se veía muy feliz y tranquilo con Sakura en sus brazos—

—Hnn...— Kurogane no prestaba atención a lo que decía su compañera ya que estaba pensando en lo que vio. Ya era la segunda vez que los encontraba así y la última vez que sucedió se encontró a Fye muy extraño en el pasillo

—Veo que no estaba equivocado... se está metiendo en un gran problema— dijo Kurogane en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Mokona lo escuchara.

— ¿eh? ¿De quién hablas Kurogane?— preguntó la aludida en su hombro.

—Nadie— respondió cortante. Desde hace tiempo Kurogane había notado a Fye muy extraño y lo conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que estaba pasando por un momento difícil, ya que si él quería a la princesa se metería en un gran problema con Syaoran que aún la amaba y si quería algo más con la princesa tendría que decirle lo que sucedió en Valeria para que ella entienda el motivo de su tristeza y de las pesadillas que tiene cada noche desde que fueron a aquel país.

Mientras caminaban hacia su habitación, Mokona y Kurogane se encontraron con Syaoran y Touya que también se dirigían a sus cuartos.

— ¿Vienen de ver a Fye?— preguntó Touya. Kurogane asintió.

— ¿Y cómo esta?— preguntó Syaoran.

—yo diría que muy bien— dijo Kurogane con un leve tono de burla.

—si— rió Mokona —está dormido con Sakura y...—a Kurogane le apareció una gran vena en la frente mientras le tapaba la boca a Mokona muy molesto.

— ¿Está con Sakura?— Touya dio un gran suspiro, como tratando de calmar su ira. Kurogane asintió con la cabeza y Touya se vio más molesto. Syaoran no dijo nada, simplemente se fue de ahí con los puños cerrados del enojo que sentía.

—Creo que no debí decir eso— se arrepintió Mokona con carita triste.

—no debiste. Hiciste que el mocoso se molestara— espetó Kurogane tajante.

—Iré a la habitación de Fye, sólo para asegurarme de que no suceda algo más— mencionó Touya con el ceño fruncido. Kurogane soltó una pequeña risita. ¿Como podrían hacer algo indebido? Si para empezar, Sakura y Fye aun no son más que amigos, ninguno de los dos tiene claro que es lo que siente el uno por el otro y para terminar... ¡Fye no está en condiciones como para hacer eso "más" con Sakura! Ni siquiera puede levantarse de la cama.

—Vámonos a dormir— anunció Kurogane mientras caminaba hacia su recámara con Mokona sobre su hombro.

— ¿me dejarás dormir contigo Kurogane? Es que Syaoran ha de estar molesto con lo que dije— bajó las orejitas — además, Sakura y Fye están muy cómodos como para que vaya a molestarlos. Entonces... ¿si puedo?—

—hnn...— fue la respuesta de Kurogane.

— ¡Waaa gracias Kuro-rin!— acarició su cabecita contra la mejilla del otro que gruñía.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**_¡Gracias por sus reviews! a pesar de que pueda tardarme en contestar, leo todos los reviews sin falta._**

**_Tsuki No Hana~_**

**_12-enero-2013_**

**_9:42 am_**


	6. El incidente dentro de las ruinas

Hola a todos! antes que nada...

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! que Dios los bendiga abundantemente en este nuevo año 2013!

:D espero que les guste este capítulo!

Si les gusta dejen un review por favor! :B para así saber qué opinan!

También he decidido que si tienen alguna idea para el fic, o alguna escena que les gustaría agregar solo díganlo ;) y lo tomaré en cuenta :D

Gracias por leer :)

* * *

**Disclaaimer: Tsubasa chronicles y todos los personajes de este Fanfic no me pertenecen, sino a CLAMP ;)**

* * *

**Acotaciones:**

**—Diálogos—**

**—****_Pensamientos—_**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 "El incidente dentro de las ruinas"**

Fye llegó al jardín y se recargó de espaldas en un gran árbol que daba muy buena sombra mientras veía el cielo despejado y con un sol brillante. En realidad no soportaba esos días en que el sol estaba en su punto más fuerte. Lo bueno es que en ese jardín no hacía el infernal calor que hacía a fuera del castillo, podía percibir un tipo de magia que protegía al jardín contra el calor y eso le agradaba. Con ese clima y la sombra que le brindaba el árbol, podía despejar su mente y meditar sobre sus sentimientos y su vida actual.

— ¿qué pasa conmigo? ¿Qué es esto que siento cada vez que estoy cerca de ella?— recargó su cabeza en el tronco —y lo más importante... ¿¡porque estaba a punto de besarla?!— echó su rostro hacia atrás con frustración mientras cubría su cara con ambas manos.

—Tal vez yo...— movió la cabeza de un lado a otro —No, eso no puede ser, yo nunca he sentido eso por alguien. Yo nunca me he enamorado— mencionó con media sonrisa triste —pero esto que siento... es algo tan extraño. Cuando estoy triste y llega ella, toda esa tristeza se esfuma y solo queda espacio para la felicidad. Felicidad...— se quedó pensativo con esta palabra y lo que significaba —tenía mucho tiempo de no sentirme feliz, no después de haber visitado Celes y luego Valeria— suspiró pesadamente al recordar todo lo que había vivido en Valeria hace unas semanas.

Inconscientemente se sentó bajo el árbol y apoyo su antebrazo en una de sus rodillas y sobre el puso su frente —Sakura...— dejó escapar en un suspiro.

—Hola Fye— saludó Yukito al llegar a su lado— ¿te encuentras bien?— preguntó al verlo tan extraño.

—Si— contestó casi automáticamente.

—_está muy confundido... creo que aún es algo pronto para que logre aclarar sus sentimientos_— pensó Yukito — ¿estás listo para el hechizo?— sonrió.

—Si, ¿Syaoran ya está listo?— Se puso de pie.

—te está esperando en las ruinas— contestó Yukito con una sonrisa.

—En un momento voy— mencionó pensativamente.

—De acuerdo— Yukito se dirigió a las ruinas. Pensó en hablar con él ya que lo había notado muy extraño, ya sabía lo que le sucedía pero si hablaba con él tendría que decirle lo que aún no debe saber.

—Ya es hora— se dijo Fye a si mismo con un suspiro y empezó a caminar rumbo a las ruinas. Estaba por salir del palacio pero una voz muy familiar lo detuvo.

— ¡Fye!...— era Sakura quien venía corriendo desde el interior del palacio.

—Hola Sakura-chan, ¿vas a las ruinas también?— preguntó el rubio mientras trataba de sonreír falsamente pero sorprendentemente no resultó ya que en vez de sonrisa fue una mueca extraña la que apareció en su rostro.

—si, pero antes...— la mirada de Sakura entristeció —quiero hablar contigo Fye. Es sobre lo de hace rato... quiero disculparme por haberme quedado dormida sobre ti— se sonrojó —perdóname si te molestó— bajó la mirada algo triste.

Fye se dio cuenta de que Sakura pensaba que se había molestado con ella, y cómo no pensaría eso la pobre, si lo primero que hizo fue salir corriendo cuando Sakura despertó y casi lo descubre robándole un beso. Tenía que aclarar eso en ese momento.

—Sakura-chan—sonrió tiernamente y tomó las manos de la princesa —nunca me molestaría contigo por algo así— la vio de una manera que la hizo sonrojar —_en realidad me encantaría estar así por siempre_— dijo Fye en sus pensamientos.

—m-me alegra que no te haya molestado— tartamudeó Sakura con una sonrisa mientras su sonrojo aumentaba _— ¿por qué siento mi rostro tan caliente?_— se preguntaba mientras tocaba sus mejillas.

— ¿Vamos?— pregunto él mientras avanzaba, pero unas pequeñas manos lo detuvieron del brazo mientras escuchaba un quedo "Fye" tras de sí.

—por favor, ten mucho cuidado. No quiero que les pase nada malo— en su mirada se notaba el miedo.

—no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien— la tranquilizó con una sonrisa y después se fueron a las ruinas con Yukito, Touya, Kurogane, Syaoran y Mokona. Sakura no podía evitar tener ese mal presentimiento, sentía que algo malo pasaría.

Al llegar a las ruinas se encontraron con sus amigos y Fye vio a Syaoran ya listo para comenzar pero notó algo extraño en él.

—_Seguro es por la charla que tuvo con Sakura_— pensó Fye.

— ¿Listo syaoran-kun?— preguntó el mago mientras se ponía en su lugar. Syaoran sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Fye y Syaoran bajaron unos pares de escalones hasta llegar al área cubierta de agua, donde había cientos de pequeñas flamas flotando sobre el agua.

El único sonido dentro de las ruinas era el caer del agua de las pequeñas y grandes cascadas que hay en las paredes y en todo alrededor. Fye y Syaoran se introdujeron al agua, en el área donde sólo les llegaba hasta por arriba de las rodillas, nada profundo. Mientras tanto; Sakura, Yukito, Touya, Kurogane y Mokona esperaban sobre los escalones.

Entonces todo comenzó…

Fye unió sus manos y de ellas salió un báculo muy diferente al que dejó como pago en la tienda de Yuuko, sólo que éste es aún más largo y grande, era circular y con una punta a cada lado, en medio, un garigoleado con una joya ambar. Lo tomó con ambas manos y volteó a ver a Syaoran para comprobar que estaba listo. Este asintió en señal de que podía iniciar y así fue, Fye formó un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellos dos para proteger a los demás en caso de que algo saliera mal, después, de su báculo salieron signos y jeroglíficos extraños y muy brillantes.

Syaoran juntó ambas manos y los jeroglíficos que salían del báculo comenzaron a entrar en él. Tenía que estar muy concentrado para que ese poder no se saliera de control, si eso sucedía todo fallaría así que puso todo su esfuerzo. Una vez que los jeroglíficos terminaron de salir del báculo de Fye y entraron en Syaoran este comenzó a desprender un resplandor en todo su cuerpo mientras que Fye se veía algo pálido y exhausto.

—Esto será más arriesgado de lo que imaginé— sentenció Yukito con el ceño fruncido. Todos los presentes, menos Fye y Syaoran voltearon a verlo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— pregunto Kurogane también con el ceño fruncido.

—Yukito, ¿qué puede pasar?— preguntó Sakura que estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

—Conozco este hechizo— mencionó aun con el ceño fruncido.

—pero... este hechizo lo inventó Fye en base a los que encontraron en aquel país. No hay forma de que lo conozcas— argumentó Sakura confundida.

—vi este hechizo en un sueño— cerró los ojos —Fye pasó casi toda su magia a Syaoran y ahora el guardará todo ese poder dentro de sí mismo mientras Fye se prepara para el siguiente paso...— hizo una pausa y todos se preocuparon al ver el rostro angustiado de Yukito, ya que solo ponía ese rostro cuando algo era muy serio.

— ¿cuales el siguiente paso?— preguntó Mokona con un rostro preocupado.

—Fye se está preparando para recibir toda la magia que expulso pero... multiplicada por diez. Tiene que soportar esa magia dentro de él por unos momentos mientras Syaoran hace el conjuro para que los cuerpos de los otros Syaoran y Sakura aparezcan. Cuando los cuerpos estén listos con sus almas Fye podrá soltar esa magia hacia ellos para que tengan vida. Si Fye sale con vida, el hechizo resultará, pero si él...— cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza —si él muere todo será en vano— terminó de decir Yukito.

Todos se quedaron callados, estaban demasiado angustiados por el bienestar de Fye.

—No, no puede morir— negó Sakura muy angustiada.

—tranquila Sakura, todo saldrá bien— la tranquilizó su hermano con seriedad mientras pasaba su brazo sobre sus hombros.

Después de eso, todos volvieron la vista hacia Fye y Syaoran quien aun estaba siendo rodeado por los jeroglíficos de la magia del rubio mientras toda la magia se multiplicaba en su cuerpo para ser transferida de nuevo a Fye.

—Fye ¿estás listo?— preguntó Syaoran.

—Si— contestó con debilidad por la ausencia de toda la magia que había tenido hace unos momentos —hazlo ahora— espetó con decisión.

En ese momento toda la magia que era contenida en el cuerpo de Syaoran se paso poco a poco al cuerpo de Fye. Éste al sentir la magia entrar a su cuerpo se sintió con energía de nuevo, pero después de unos minutos se volvería algo insoportable ya que regresaría a él pero multiplicada por diez.

Mientras la magia volvía al cuerpo de Fye, Syaoran comenzó con el conjuro para hacer aparecer los cuerpos de los clones. Quería que estuvieran listos antes de que la magia comenzara a torturar a Fye.

Todos estaban muy nerviosos, no sabían como resultaría todo aquello.

Después de unos minutos empezaron a aparecer los cuerpos de los clones en medio de muchas luces y jeroglíficos sobre el agua.

—Hasta ahora todo va bien— comentó Yukito sin quitar la vista de ambos — lo más difícil viene ahora...— agregó con pesar. Inconscientemente Sakura cerró los puños con frustración.

Syaoran mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras que los cuerpos aparecían completamente en medio de la luz. Se podía apreciar que aún faltaban por lo menos diez minutos para que los cuerpos aparecieran totalmente.

—¡Tsk!— Fye comenzaba a resentir el exceso de magia. Sentía como la magia corría por su cuerpo y hacia arder cada célula de él. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar y mantenerse en pie.

—resiste un poco mas— pidió Syaoran tratando de hacer mas rápido el conjuro para los cuerpos.

—Es-está bien— contesto Fye con dificultad. Se le hacía cada vez más difícil mantenerse en pie con su báculo en manos.

—Fye...— Sakura estaba preocupada. Apretó ambas manos sobre su pecho con mucha angustia.

Al oír que lo llamaban Fye volteó a verla y trató de sonreír para darle tranquilidad pero desgraciadamente en ese momento la magia que entraba a su cuerpo había llegado a un nivel muy alto haciendo que una descarga eléctrica lo rodeara y entrara en él.

— ¡agg!— se quejó un poco más fuerte. Después de eso las descargas eléctricas fueron más seguidas, una tras otra torturándolo cada vez más.

Las descargas eran tan fuertes que se podía apreciar a simple vista cada rayo que atacaba el cuerpo de Fye. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de voluntad no gritar, ya que eso preocuparía a sus amigos y en especial a Sakura y era lo que menos quería porque ya la veía bastante nerviosa y asustada. Afortunadamente Syaoran terminó con el conjuro, ahora solo faltaba que introdujera las almas a cada cuerpo. La magia ya había terminado de entrar a Fye y él pensó que ya había pasado lo más duro pero estaba muy equivocado ya que ahora tendría que controlar toda esa magia dentro de él hasta que los cuerpos tengan su alma.

—T_engo que resistir un poco más_— se decía Fye mentalmente mientras limpiaba las gotas de sudor que corrían por su frente —¡aaaah!— no pudo evitar un fuerte grito al sentir que todo su cuerpo ardía. Definitivamente era mucha magia la que estaba guardando dentro de él.

Syaoran saco rápidamente de su pecho una pluma y la introdujo en el cuerpo del otro Syaoran y después sacaría una del pecho de Sakura. Ya estaba por terminar con las almas y al fin Fye podría sacar toda la magia que lo estaba torturando inhumanamente.

El rubio no soportó más y cayó al agua de rodillas con las manos en el piso, el agua le llegaba a media espalda. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de vomitar, todo le daba vueltas y sentía muchas descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Fye!— gritó Sakura después de escucharlo gritar y caer al piso.

Fye la escuchó y trato de levantarse pero le fue imposible. En ese momento comenzó a toser bruscamente, se cubrió la boca con la mano y al levantarla pudo notar que estaba manchada de sangre. Si seguía así estaría muerto en unos minutos.

—Maldición— murmuró Fye por lo bajo.

—¡Fye!— Sakura intentó ir hacia él al verlo toser sangre pero fue detenida a tiempo por Kurogane.

—Si entras ahí todo lo que están haciendo se detendrá y el sufrimiento del mago será en vano— advirtió Kurogane tomándola del brazo.

—Pero...— fue interrumpida.

—Quédate aquí Sakura— le advirtió su hermano seriamente —si atraviesas ese campo de fuerza todo se detendrá—

—Touya ¿no ves todo lo que está sufriendo Fye?— las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas — ¡no podemos dejar que siga así!— Sakura alzó un poco la voz, el rubio logró escucharla.

—e-estoy bien, ya falta poco para...terminar— murmuró Fye débilmente tratando de levantarse del agua.

—Ya lo escuchaste Sakura, así que quédate quieta y no lo arruines monstruo— espetó Touya con una sonrisa tratando de suavizar el ambiente tan tenso que se había formado.

—de acuerdo...— aceptó Sakura con resignación.

—ya falta poco Fye— informó Syaoran mientras hacía que saliera una pluma de Sakura y luego la introducía en el cuerpo de la otra Sakura.

Fye ya no soportaba todas esas descargas eléctricas en su cuerpo. Si no dejaba salir el exceso de magia de su cuerpo moriría en poco tiempo.

— ¡Listo!— anunció Syaoran feliz pero en ese momento un gran rayo comenzó a rodear a Fye y después le dio de lleno en un costado del abdomen levantándolo del suelo cubierto de agua y haciendo que se impactara brutalmente contra un muro de piedra a varios metros atrás. En todo el lugar se escuchó un crujir escalofriante. Parte de sus costillas estaban fracturadas por el fuerte impacto.

— ¡Fyeeee!— gritaron Mokona y Sakura muy asustadas por lo que veían. Kurogane, Touya y Yukito abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, asustados por el brutal impacto.

— ¡Fye!— gritó Syaoran con angustia. Yukito, Touya y Kurogane se sentían impotentes en ese momento ya que no podían hacer nada.

—Estúpido mago— gruño Kurogane al ver como el mago caía del muro casi inconsciente.

—augh...— Fye ahogó un grito de dolor al caer bocabajo y sentir como sus huesos rotos se impactaban contra el agua, que afortunadamente estaba ahí ya que si hubiera sido tierra firme sus huesos hubieran sufrido aun más fracturas. El problema es que a pesar de que la profundidad del agua no era mucha, si era lo suficientemente profundo como para cubrir al mago estando éste tirado sobre el suelo.

— ¡Fye! ¿Estas bien?— preguntó Syaoran al llegar a su lado y levantarlo de inmediato para que pudiera respirar. Fye no respondió, solo trató de levantarse un poco más con ayuda del ambarino pero le fue imposible debido a sus heridas.

— ¡Aaaaghhh!— soltó un fuerte grito al sentir sus costillas rotas y el profundo corte en su costado.

—No te muevas, traeré ayuda— dijo Syaoran a punto de irse, dejando a Fye un poco recargado en el muro para que el agua no cubriera por lo menos su rostro a pesar de que todo su cuerpo estuviera debajo del agua, la cual comenzó a teñirse de un rojo carmesí —Oh por Dios, iré rápido—

—es-espera— Fye lo detuvo —a-aun no hemos terminado. V-vuelve junto a los clones y termina esto— pidió Fye en voz baja. Syaoran asintió con la cabeza y corrió hacia los clones.

—un poco mas y todo terminará— pensó Fye mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por los jeroglíficos y luego se dirigían hacia los cuerpos de los clones entrando rápidamente en cada uno.

Una vez que la transferencia termino, los cuerpos de los clones cayeron con delicadeza al suelo seco frente a los demás que no participaron en el hechizo.

—a-al fin— susurro Fye casi inconsciente mientras trataba de sostenerse para no hundirse bajo el agua pero sus heridas impedían que hiciera el suficiente esfuerzo.

— ¡Fye!— Sakura no esperó más y corrió a su lado adentrándose en el agua sin importar que su ropa se mojara —resiste por favor— suplicó con lagrimas, recostándolo sobre su regazo lo más alejado del agua para que pudiera respirar. Se espantó un poco con la sangre que salía sin parar de la herida del rubio y manchaba el agua a su alrededor, pero se mantuvo firme y decidida a quedarse ahí para ayudar al rubio.

—Tra-tratare de hacerlo— contestó Fye con los ojos entrecerrados y media sonrisa a pesar del intenso dolor que sentía y que, a pesar de querer ocultarlo, se notaba en su rostro.

—Tienes que hacerlo Fye, porque si te rindes Mokona se pondrá muy triste— musitó Mokona con sus orejitas hacia abajo, mientras se sostenía del hombro de Sakura para no hundirse en el agua.

Mientras tanto, Syaoran cargó el cuerpo de Syaoran clon y Touya el de Sakura clon, ya que aun no despertaban.

—vayan al castillo y acomódenlos en un cuarto—les sugirió Yukito a Touya y Syaoran.

—pero Yukito...— mencionó Syaoran.

—no te preocupes en un momento lo llevaremos al castillo. Cuando lleguen por favor llamen a un doctor— pidió Yukito con seriedad. Se giró para hablar con Kurogane pero éste ya se había introducido al agua y se encontraba ayudando a la princesa con Fye.

—No te ves bien mago—observó Kurogane al llegar junto al rubio. El aludido sólo se limitó a sonreír débilmente ya que además de las fracturas estaba muy débil por la falta de magia.

—Llevémoslo al castillo para que lo vea un doctor— mencionó Yukito al momento que llegó junto a ellos.

—Tal vez te duela— advirtió Kurogane mientras se inclinaba para cargarlo y sacarlo del agua. Fye cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el dolor que sentiría cuando Kurogane lo girara y lo cargara. Como desearía estar inconsciente en ese momento para no sentir el crujir de sus huesos rotos.

— ¡aaaahhh!— soltó un grito al sentir que lo alzaban. Después ya no supo que sucedió porque quedó inconsciente por el dolor.

— ¡Fye!— gritó Sakura al verlo inconsciente.

—es mejor así. Si estuviera despierto sentiría dolor— mencionó Kurogane mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el castillo.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**NA: Gracias por sus reviews! se que son poquitos pero me animan a seguir publicando :)**

**A las personas que no puedo contestarles por inbox porque no son usuarios, les contestaré los reviews en los caps :)**

**_skyla:_**** Gracias! me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic! Fye tambien es mi personaje favorito :3 y no entiendo porque casi no hay fics sobre él. sólo encuentro fics donde él es gay y no es que no me gusten pero lo prefiero heterosexual haha xD y ntp, seguiré actualizando hasta el final :D**

**_Erza_****: como vez, ya está el nuevo cap :D espero te guste. Cualquier opinión, sugerencia o comentario son bienvenidos :D**

_**Tsuki No Hana ~**_

_**3-enero-2013**_

_**1:36 am**_


	7. El mago accidentado

Holaaaa a todos! :) Feliz día de Reyes para quienes lo celebran (en mi caso no pero de todos modos jeje, este día suele celebrarse en mi país México pero solo del centro al sur, no en el norte :) )

Si les gusta dejen un review por favor! :B para así saber qué opinan!

También he decidido que si tienen alguna idea para el fic, o alguna escena que les gustaría agregar solo díganlo ;) y lo tomaré en cuenta :D

Gracias por leer :)

Recuerden que sus reviews hacen que la escritora (yo) se anime muchiiisiimo y hasta hacen que se le ocurran mejores escenas jejeje

un beso y un abrazo a los que leen y se toman la molestia en dejar un review o mensaje :3

* * *

**N/A: creo que me ha faltado dejar en claro algunos puntos de esta historia. Los explicaré a continuación:**

**la sakura y syaoran que leen ahora en la historia son los originales: Ésta Sakura es la que tuvo el sello de la muerte y estuvo detenida en el tiempo durante todo el anime y hasta el final del manga.**

**Otro punto es que Sakura real conoce y habla con kurogane y Fye como si ella hubiera sido la que viajó con ellos desde el principio ya que (al menos en mi fic) Sakura real al igual que syaoran real, estuvo viendo todo lo que sucedía a traves de Sakura clon.**

**Fye se enamoró de Sakura real y no de la clon ,¿por qué? porque así me gustó haha xD Fye solo sentia un gran cariño y amistad hacia la sakura clon, ademas de que ella ya tiene a syaoran clon.**

**Los sakura y syaoran reales no pueden estar juntos porque la historia se repetiría una y otra vez, es decir, todo lo que sucedio en el anime se repetiria y sería un ciclo sin fin, o al menos asi lo veo yo y asi lo leí y entendí cuando leí el manga. Para los que ya lo leyeron me entenderán y para los que no, se los recomiendo ;)**

**Yo me enamoré de Tsubasa Chronicles hasta que leí el manga y si les gustó el anime, amarán el manga ;)**

**bueno... hasta ahorita creo que es todo. Si hay algo más que aclarar lo iré haciendo conforme avanzan los capítulos.**

**Y ahora si, sin más que decir! llegó la hora de un nuevo capítulo de... ¡Amor Inesperado! :D**

* * *

**Disclaaimer: Tsubasa chronicles y todos los personajes de este Fanfic no me pertenecen, sino a CLAMP ;)**

* * *

**Acotaciones:**

**—Diálogos—**

**—****_Pensamientos—_**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 "El mago accidentado"**

Cuando llegaron al castillo se encontraron con Nadeshiko en la entrada. Kurogane traía en brazos a un Fye escurriendo en agua, inconsciente y con graves heridas que ya lograban manchar sus ropas de sangre.

— ¡Vengan rápido!, ya me dijeron lo que sucedió y el doctor ya está en camino— dijo Nadeshiko con verdadera preocupación. Tenía poco de conocer a Fye pero ya le caía muy bien.

Entraron rápido al castillo y llevaron a Fye a su habitación.

—Princesa, quédate con la bola blanca mientras el doctor revisa al mago— ordenó Kurogane antes de entrar a la habitación. Sakura iba a refutar la orden, pero vio la mirada de Kurogane y entendió que eso sería lo mejor así que se quedo afuera de la habitación con Mokona.

Kurogane entro a la recamara con Fye en brazos y lo recostó sobre su cama con cuidado de no lastimarlo más. Sentía una horrible sensación al ver al mago en tan mala condición. Su rostro mostraba un profundo dolor aun estando inconsciente.

—estúpido mago, como te gusta meterte en líos— murmuró Kurogane mientras se recargaba en la pared y veía a su amigo. Todo aquello le recordaba demasiado a lo sucedido en Valeria.

Momentos después llegaron Nadeshiko y el médico. Este reviso con cuidado a Fye después que salieron todos del cuarto y acomodo los huesos que pudo. Después vendó sus heridas y sus huesos rotos hasta dejarlos inmovilizados.

— ¿Va a estar bien doctor?— pregunto Nadeshiko cuando el medico salió al pasillo. El doctor suspiró.

—si, estará bien pero necesitará un tiempo para reponerse por completo. Las fracturas que tiene son muy serias y tardaran en sanar— aseguró el doctor —tiene cinco costillas fracturadas; una flotante, dos falsas y dos verdaderas; estas últimas son las más graves. En un costado de su abdomen tiene una quemadura de segundo grado en la que tendrán que cambiar los vendajes por lo menos tres veces al día y refrescar la piel con agua fría para que sane más pronto; como la quemadura hizo una herida algo profunda tendrá que estar en reposo por varios días para que cierre totalmente, de lo contrario se estará abriendo y cada vez será mas difícil que sane por completo— terminó de decir el doctor.

— ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?— preguntó Sakura con Mokona en brazos. El doctor asintió y se quedó en el pasillo con Kurogane y Nadeshiko para darles más indicaciones sobre el cuidado de Fye.

—Fye...— dijo Sakura con tristeza al verlo en tan mala condición. Estaba sin su camisa pero con todo el tórax vendado. En ese momento pudo apreciar una cicatriz algo grande en su hombro derecho; fue cuando recordó que había estado lastimado —entonces no solo fue un pequeño golpe— pensó Sakura con tristeza al notar que la cicatriz no parecía un golpe, sino como que algo había atravesado su hombro.

—Se ve que le duele mucho— mencionó Mokona con tristeza.

Sakura se paró al lado de la cama y vio a Fye por un largo rato hasta que sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

—Sakura...— Mokona se paró en su hombro y limpió sus lagrimas —no llores, ya verás que Fye se repondrá muy pronto— la animó con una sonrisa. Sakura sonrió levemente y después acaricio la cabecita de la pequeña.

—Gracias Mokona— mencionó Sakura mientras otra lágrima corría por su mejilla. No podía evitarlo; el ver así a Fye le partía el corazón.

—S-Sakura-chan... no llores. En poco tiempo estaré bien— la tranquilizó Fye débilmente con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¡Fye!— dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo. Mokona saltó a la almohada de Fye y Sakura se arrodilló al lado de la cama para verlo más de cerca.

— ¿como te sientes Fye?, ¿te duele mucho?, ¿que te duele?, ¿necesitas algo?— preguntó Mokona con rapidez. Fye cerró los ojos con un poco de malestar y rio débilmente.

—Lo van a marear con tantas preguntas— dijo Nadeshiko con una sonrisa al entrar a la habitación con Kurogane. Fye solo sonrió.

— ¿Qué más les dijo el doctor?— preguntó Sakura.

—dijo que volvería en una semana para ver el avance de las heridas— contestó Nadeshiko.

—También dijo que te quedarás en esa cama por varios días SIN LEVANTARTE— comentó Kurogane con media sonrisa burlona. Le gustaba torturar al mago de esa forma.

—Mmm... no me gusta eso— farfulló Fye con un suspiro y luego rió.

— ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?— preguntó Kurogane con una ceja alzada.

—parezco una momia. Ni siquiera puedo ver mi piel con tantos vendajes— comentó Fye con una risita y un quejido al final. Todos los presentes casi se caen de espaldas al escuchar ese comentario.

— ¡no puedo creer que aun en estas condiciones te comportes así ¿seguro que no te golpeaste también la cabeza?!— preguntó Kurogane molesto. Sakura, su madre y Mokona rieron mientras Fye sonreía débilmente.

—No kuro-rin, me golpee todo menos la cabeza— respondió Fye con una sonrisa pero aun en un tono débil, su voz sonaba muy pausada y algo queda. Si no fuera porque no se podía mover de la cama, Kurogane ya lo estaría persiguiendo por todas partes.

— ¿Que tan graves son mis heridas?— preguntó el mago ya con seriedad. Kurogane se recargó en la pared y le explicó.

—te fracturaste cinco costillas y tienes una quemadura en un costado. Todavía no sabemos cuánto tiempo estarás en cama, el doctor lo dirá cuando vuelva en una semana— explicó y Fye suspiró con resignación.

— ¿Te duele mucho Fye?— preguntó Sakura angustiada.

—No, estoy bien— sonrió débilmente —solo tengo un poco de sueño— bostezó.

—Será mejor dejarte descansar— sugirió Nadeshiko —te mandaré la cena cuando esté lista— sonrió amablemente y salió de la habitación.

— ¡Mokona ayudara con la cena!— dijo con emoción mientras salía.

—Descansa Fye— la princesa se acerco a su rostro y le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla —duerme bien— salió rápido de la habitación con el rostro totalmente sonrojado. Cierto ninja se percató de ello.

—hey — espetó Kurogane al ver el fuerte sonrojo en la cara de Fye —si te sigues sonrojando tanto con la princesa pensaré que sientes algo más que amistad por ella— sonrió de lado mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos poniéndolo cada vez mas sonrojado y nervioso.

—yo...— no terminó ya que fue interrumpido. Miraba hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, evitando a toda costa la mirada penetrante del ninja.

—Estás muy extraño últimamente— concretó el alto con seriedad.

—claro que no. Estas imaginando cosas— contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, pero nervioso.

— no, y bien lo sabes— Fye se sorprendió un poco por la seriedad de sus palabras —si en verdad la quieres no esperes mas y díselo, aunque si lo haces te meterás en un gran lío ya que el mocoso aun la quiere y ella todavía está dolida por saber que no puede estar con él. Además, tendrás que decirle lo que te ha sucedido en Valeria para que te entienda— al terminar salió de la habitación dejando a Fye muy confundido. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Sakura. Lo que si sabía es que se siente muy feliz al estar a su lado y también muy nervioso porque se sonrojaba y comenzaba a tartamudear como un tonto. Nunca en su vida se había sentido como ahora.

— ¿que es lo que siento por ti... Sakura?— diciendo esto y mirando el atardecer por la ventana se quedó profundamente dormido.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista Sakura se la llevó a Fye, pero como aun estaba dormido decidió no despertarlo para que descansara, así que fue a la cocina para dejar la cena ahí pero antes de entrar escuchó que Kurogane y Syaoran estaban hablando dentro.

—últimamente Fye ha pasado por cosas muy difíciles— mencionó Syaoran.

—lo se... lo que sucedió en Valeria fue demasiado duro y ahora esto— agregó Kurogane.

—ya no quiso hablar sobre el tema ¿cierto?—

—No, cada vez que le pregunto algo sobre lo que sucedió en aquel país me cambia de tema y finge una sonrisa— mencionó el ninja con molestia.

—Fye necesita que alguien lo escuche para que pueda sacar todo lo que tiene guardado desde la muerte de su hermano— sugirió Syaoran con seriedad.

—tienes razón, pero ese mago inútil se niega a hablar de ello. Siempre pone su falsa sonrisa y dice que todo está bien— suspiró —definitivamente necesita una novia— dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Syaoran rio ante el comentario.

—_ ¿¡Valeria?!, ese es el país donde nació Fye y donde vivió cosas horribles_— pensaba Sakura _— ¿que habrá pasado cuando fueron a ese país que te hizo tanto daño Fye?_— siguió pensando hasta que llegó al comedor.

—Muchacho— le llamó Kurogane.

— ¿si?—

— ¿Ya solucionaste todo con la princesa?— lo vio de reojo.

—si... y no...— contestó Syaoran con la cabeza baja.

— ¿...?— Kurogane no entendió.

—hoy hablamos y le dije que la amaba, que era la persona más importante en mi vida y que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de estar con ella— apretó los puños —pero ella me dijo que haría lo posible por olvidarme para evitar todas las desgracias que vendrían si estamos juntos, que es indispensable que no estemos juntos para que la historia no se repita— miró al suelo con la quijada apretada y un gran nudo en su garganta.

—Así que decidió olvidarte—musitó Kurogane. Syaoran asintió —tal vez eso sea lo mejor para ambos— Syaoran se sorprendió un poco al escuchar eso de Kurogane —si la princesa ya decidió olvidarte deberías hacer lo mismo— se dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina dejando a Syaoran muy pensativo.

Mientras tanto, Sakura iba entrando al comedor con los demás.

— ¿No quiso comer?— preguntó Nadeshiko al ver que Sakura tenía la bandeja de comida para Fye en sus manos.

—No es eso, estaba dormido y decidí dejarlo descansar— dijo Sakura —Yukito... ¿ya despertaron Sakura y Syaoran?—

—aun no Sakura. Hace un rato los revisé y noté que están recuperando todas sus memorias con el paso del tiempo y supongo que despertarán hasta que las tengan todas. Puede tardar días, semanas... no se sabe cuánto exactamente—explicó Yukito.

—Hm... ya veo. Bueno entonces voy a ver si todo está bien con Fye y luego me voy a dormir—sonrió de lado y salió del comedor.

Yukito, Nadeshiko y Fujitaka se dirigieron miradas cómplices después de que Sakura salió.

—Parece que Sakura se está preocupando mucho por Fye ¿no creen?— gruñó Touya enojado. Definitivamente estaba celoso.

—Touya...— llamó su madre en tono de reproche —sabes bien lo que pasará y no puedes evitarlo— sonrió. Touya solo suspiro y se cruzó de brazos algo molesto e incómodo.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Reviews a los que no puedo contestar por mensaje:**_

_**Erza: Lo se, pobre Fye :( pero ya verás que todo va a cambiar muy pronto ;) Gracias por seguir mi historia :D. Saludos!, un gran abrazo ;) **_

_**y GRACIAS a Yui Yui Uchiha! Tu review me animó demasiado, gracias por tus palabras :3 !**_

_**Tsuki No Hana~  
**_

_**6 de Enero del 2013**_

_**8:33 pm**_


	8. Conversación con el ninja

(Esto "según yo" lo subi el viernes pasado :S pero al parecer me equivoqué de documento y subí un capítulo ya existente. Los iento mucho. aqui va el verdadero capítulo que debí haber subido desde el viernes)

¡Hola a todos! espero estén bien. Primero que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por la enorme tardanza :S se que esto parecerá una excusa muy usada pero... acabo de entrar a la preparatoria, hoy terminé mi primera semana y a pesar de ello he estad llena de trabajos y tareas. Pero al fin ya llegué con un uevo capítulo :) y lo que trato de hacer ahora es editarlos en mis tiempos libre para ir subiéndolos por lo menos dos por semana :)

En este capi se encontrarán con algunas escenas lindas entre Fye y Sakura :3 pero tambien una importante conversación entre el mago y el ninja.

Y sin más que decir los dejo con el capi :)

* * *

**Disclaaimer: Tsubasa chronicles y todos los personajes de este Fanfic no me pertenecen, sino a CLAMP ;)**

* * *

**Acotaciones:**

**—Diálogos—**

**—****_Pensamientos—_**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: "Conversación con el ninja"**

El Sol de Clow ya se asomaba por la gran ventana al lado de la cama haciendo que dos personas empezaran a despertar al mismo tiempo.

—mhhmmn...— murmuraron Sakura y Fye antes de abrir sus ojos.

Cuando ambos abrieron sus ojos se encontraron con la cara del otro justo frente a ellos. Parpadearon varias veces y después de unos segundos reaccionaron. Ambos se miraron muy sorprendidos y sonrojados.

— ¡Ahh!— exclamaron ambos. Sakura se levantó de golpe de la cama. Fye intento hacerlo pero sintió un punzante dolor en el abdomen impidiendo que se levantara.

— ¡No te muevas Fye!— espetó Sakura al ver su mueca de dolor. El rubio se volvió a recostar en la cama. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo tratando de no soltar quejidos — ¿estás bien?— preguntó ella acercándosele.

—s-si, es sólo que me sorprendió encontrarte a mi lado— mencionó algo sonrojado.

—e-etto, Fye… tu me pediste que me quedara anoche— se llevó una mano a su pecho y desvió la mirada muy sonrojada. ¿Que acaso Fye no recordaba lo que le pidió?

— ¿yo...?— Fye se sonrojó furiosamente mientras recordaba que anoche le había pedido a Sakura que se quedara con él —ah... ya recuerdo...— dijo aún sonrojado —y...— ella volteó a verlo — ¿dormiste bien?— preguntó con su característica sonrisa.

—S-si— sonrió — ¿no te molesté en la noche?— Fye negó. En realidad había dormido mejor que nunca. El tenerla con él mientras duerme hacía que las pesadillas no lleguen.

—Dormí muy bien— sonrió. Trató de sentarse en la cama pero el dolor en sus costillas no lo dejaba moverse —tsk— se quejó.

— ¡Fye!, no te levantes— lo tomó por los hombros y lo recostó lentamente de nuevo sobre la cama. Fye suspiró con resignación.

—No soportare tanto tiempo aquí acostado— confesó en tono de puchero. Sakura rió un poco ante esa actitud infantil.

—Si quieres sanar rápido tendrás que hacerlo—sonrió.

—Sakura ¿ya despertaron los clones?— cambió de tema. Ahora con total seriedad.

—Aun no, Yukito-san dice que están recuperando sus recuerdos y cuando ya los hayan completado despertarán— explicó con una sonrisa triste. Fye lo notó y le preguntó que sucedía pero ella no contestó ya que tocaron la puerta en ese momento.

—Buenos días— saludó Yukito con una sonrisa seguido de Kurogane

— ¿cómo te sientes Fye?— preguntó Yukito mientras se acercaba a él.

—Bien—respondió con una sonrisa.

—Eso no es verdad— Kurogane camino hasta su lado y con una mano presiono levemente sus costillas haciendo que el mago soltara un quejido —vez, aun no estás bien— sentenció con media sonrisa burlona.

—si haces eso obviamente me dolerá— se quejó el rubio con el entrecejo fruncido. Yukito y Sakura sólo sonrieron nerviosamente.

—eh... Fye te tengo buenas noticias— avisó Yukito sonriente —encontré una forma de sanar tus costillas inmediatamente. Es un conjuro muy sencillo y rápido, de hecho lo puedo hacer ahora mismo si me lo permites—

— ¿En serio?— preguntó con una gran sonrisa aun sin creerlo. Yukito asintió —bien, pues... adelante— sonrió grandemente.

—Muy bien— Yukito caminó hasta quedar al lado de Fye. Se acomodó las gafas y comenzó —tal vez sientas algo de dolor— anunció para después poner sus manos en el pecho de l mago, de ellas salía una luz brillante que cubría todo el pecho. Fye sintió como sus huesos se regeneraron. Sintió dolor, no lo podía negar, pero no se comparaba para nada al dolor que había sentido cuando se las rompió —listo— finalizó Yukito.

Fye intentó sentarse y lo logró sin problemas ya que sus costillas estaban sanadas, pero aun sentía ese agudo dolor en su abdomen cuando se movía más de lo que debía y podía.

—Al fin…— suspiró de alivio — ¡muchas gracias Yukito-san!— exclamó muy feliz el rubio.

—no es nada. Me gustaría poder ayudarte también con tu herida en el costado pero me temo que solo podía sanarte una cosa y pensé que las costillas sería lo mejor ya que es lo que te causa más molestias ¿no?— lo miró un poco apenado por no poder ser de más ayuda.

—no hay problema, en realidad me has ayudado mucho. Hace rato ni siquiera podía sentarme... y mira ahora— sonrió ampliamente.

—Me alegra—sonrió —Fye ¿ya te cambiaron los vendajes?— preguntó el de gafas.

—eh... no, aun no— contestó mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—entonces hay que hacerlo ahora, recuerda que se deben cambiar por lo menos dos veces al día, si no, se puede infectar la herida— se acercó a la mesita de noche y de un cajón saco vendajes nuevos, una toalla y un recipiente —Sakura-chan ¿podrías ir al baño y llenar este recipiente con agua— le dio el recipiente y después ella se dirigió al baño que estaba en la habitación —Kurogane ¿podrías ayudarme?— sonrió un poco apenado por molestarlo, pero el ninja no se negó y se acercó de inmediato a ellos.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?— preguntó Kurogane.

—ayúdame a quitarle las vendas— después de eso Fye alzó un poco los brazos para que pudieran quitarle los vendajes mas rápido. Empezaron por el pecho, quitando todas las vendas que cuidaban sus costillas, las cuales ya estaban sanadas así que no las necesitaría más. Después quitaron las de su abdomen, esas sí que dolieron y por primera vez vio la horrenda herida que tenia ahí.

—Que mal se ve esto— exclamó el mago, asustado al ver la gran quemadura.

La piel aun estaba muy roja y caliente en aquella zona y ni que decir de aquel corte en medio de la quemadura que parecía hecho por una espada. No tenía idea de como un rayo pudo hacerle eso, de lo que si estaba seguro era que la herida se veía totalmente horrorosa y dolorosa.

—es verdad—Kurogane acercó la cara a la herida —esto te mantendrá muchos días en cama— se burló. Fye solo frunció el ceño.

—no soy tan débil. En unos días estaré mejor, ku-ro-rin— se defendió el mago. Sabía que ese apodo le molestaba al ninja.

— ¡khe!, ya veremos— cruzó los brazos simulando estar molesto, porque en realidad se alegraba de que el mago estuviera mejor física y emocionalmente ya que hasta ahora ha demostrado solo sonrisas sinceras. Eso quería decir que está superando sus problemas, o al menos eso pensaba el ninja.

—Aquí está el agua— dijo Sakura cuando llegó y puso el recipiente sobre la mesita de noche. Volteó a ver a Fye y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Su torso estaba descubierto, dejando ver su bien formado pecho. Su abdomen también se vería muy bien de no ser por esa fea quemadura.

— ¿Para que se necesita el agua?— preguntó Fye sin darse cuenta del sonrojo de la chica.

—El doctor dijo que refrescáramos la piel quemada con una toalla húmeda— sonrió, pero el rubio se puso nervioso. Sabía que dolería y como si Yukito le leyera la mente...

—tal vez te duela, pero sólo al principio— volvió a sonreír mientras remojaba la toalla en el agua. Fye paso saliva muy nervioso pero después vio la dulce mirada de Sakura diciéndole que todo estaría bien, así que se tranquilizó.

— ¿Listo?— Fye asintió mientras se recostaba en la cama.

Cuando la toalla toco su piel dañada y rojiza sintió un ardor indescriptible pero después de eso llego la calma ya que sintió una deliciosa frescura

— ¿vez? no es tan malo después de unos segundos— Fye sólo cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Gracias por cuidarme— dijo con una sonrisa a Yukito, Kurogane y por supuesto a Sakura. Los tres sonrieron.

—No es nada— respondió Yukito mientras se dirigía a la salida —en diez minutos puedes quitarte eso— sonrió para luego salir.

— ¿Ya no te duele?— preguntó la princesa con algo de preocupación.

—no... En realidad se siente muy bien...— respondió con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa relajada.

— ¿Ya desayunaron?— preguntó Kurogane —ya que anoche AMBOS se durmieron muy temprano y no cenaron— mencionó con media sonrisa. Los aludidos se vieron algo sonrojados.

— ¡puuu! Anoche Sakura y Fye se veían tan lindos abrazados y durmiendo tan tranquilos— Mokona salió de la nada haciendo que todos pegaran un brinco del susto.

—e-etto...— dijo Sakura muy nerviosa y colorada al igual que Fye.

— ¡maldito manju! ¿¡Porque siempre tienes que aparecer así de repente?!— gritó Kurogane enfurecido por el susto que le dio la pequeña bola blanca.

—waaa, Kuro-rín da miedo— se ocultó entre las sabanas de Fye —pero no puedes negarlo kuropi, Sakura y Fye se veían tan monos ¿no es verdad?— dijo Mokona con un tono pícaro. Sakura y Fye no podían sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaban.

—sí, si, lo que tu digas. Y volviendo al tema, ¿ya desayunaron?— preguntó Kurogane ya con seriedad.

En toda la habitación se escuchó el sonido del estomago de Sakura que exigía alimento.

—l-lo siento— se disculpó avergonzada.

—Por lo que veo... aun no— sonrió Kurogane.

—Será mejor que vayas a desayunar— sugirió el mago con una sonrisa. Sakura asintió.

—Y en un momento te traeré también a ti el desayuno— informó la princesa pero el rubio la detuvo diciéndole que no tenía hambre. Sakura salió de la habitación dejando solos a Fye y Kurogane.

— ¿Cuando se lo dirás?— preguntó de repente Kurogane mientras se sentaba en un sillón que estaba en la habitación.

— ¿Qué cosa?— Fye no entendió, o se hizo el que no, ya que tenia un leve sonrojo que iba en aumento.

—jha, no te hagas el tonto, sabes bien a que me refiero— lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Éste se sonrojó más y comprendió a lo que se refería.

—Yo... no lo sé— suspiró y desvió su mirada —de lo que si estoy seguro es que la amo— sonrió ampliamente —la amo demasiado— Kurogane pudo notar como brillaban los ojos del mago al decir eso.

—Ahora si te pego duro el amor— se burló Kurogane — ¿cuando piensas decírselo?—

—aun no lo sé. Syaoran...— fue interrumpido.

—lo sé, el chico aun ama a la princesa y si tu también la amas te metes en un gran problema— quedaron en silencio por un rato.

— ¿Sabes algo sobre los clones?— preguntó Fye.

—El sacerdote dijo que posiblemente despertarían hoy en la tarde—

—ya veo...—

—oye—

— ¿si?—

—Ya pasaron diez minutos ¿no?— dijo Kurogane mientras se levantaba del sillón.

—creo que si— contestó mientras quitaba con cuidado la toalla. No pudo evitar soltar un quejido al sentir como se despegaba la tela húmeda de su piel.

—Te ayudaré— Kurogane se acerco y le quito por completo la toalla —siéntate para que pueda vendarte— al decirlo Fye se levanto con cuidado para que Kurogane cubriera su abdomen con vendas.

—Oye... kurorin—

— ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó de mala gana al escuchar el sobrenombre.

— ¿y tu... estas enamorado de alguien en especial?— preguntó Fye con sonrisa picara. Kurogane gruñó.

— vamos, se que sientes algo por la princesa Tomoyo. Por eso es tu urgencia de regresar a Japón—descubrió Fye en tono coqueto pero se extrañó al notar tristeza en la mirada de Kurogane.

—te equivocas, yo ya no quiero regresar a aquel país— hubo un gran silencio y luego continuó —hubo un tiempo en el que si... estuve enamorado de la princesa Tomoyo— suspiró —pero al parecer ella no siente lo mismo que yo, ya que se caso hace poco tiempo con un sacerdote importante del país— notó la duda reflejada en el rostro de Fye — la bruja me lo dijo— aclaró.

—De algún modo entiendo lo que sientes— lo comprendió mientras recargaba su espalda en las almohadas ya que Kurogane había terminado de vendarlo. Ambos suspiraron.

Pasaron un buen rato en silencio hasta que Kurogane habló.

—Y bien, ¿cuándo se lo dirás?— volvió a preguntar Kurogane. Fye bajó la mirada algo triste — ¿qué? ¿Dije algo malo?— se extrañó un poco por la reacción del mago.

—No, es solo que...— suspiró —Sakura-chan me ha contado algo sobre sus sueños— dijo Fye.

— ¿y luego?—

—pues... ese algo es un hombre que aparece en ellos. Ella no sabe quién es pero dice que en un futuro lo sabrá ya que sus sueños son premonitores— volvió a suspirar —además... no sé si ella pudiera llegar a sentir algo por mi—

—De todos modos díselo— Kurogane se volvió a sentar en el sillón —no pierdes nada al hacerlo— comentó con tranquilidad. Fye lo pensó unos momentos.

—tienes razón... se lo diré cuanto antes— decidió. Intentando incorporarse pero sintió que unos brazos lo devolvían a la cama — ¿eh?—

—ni se te ocurra moverte, recuerda que aun tienes que estar en cama— le advirtió Kurogane. Fye hizo un puchero algo infantil que le causo mucha gracia al ninja, pero hizo lo posible por no reírse —no es urgente que vayas en este momento— lo soltó y se sentó en el sillón, por enésima vez.

—Está bien— contestó resignado. No pasó mucho rato para que se quedara dormido. El gastar tanta magia hizo que perdiera mucha energía.

Al ver que estaba dormido, Kurogane salió del cuarto dejándolo descansar.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**_¡Gracias por sus reviews! a pesar de que pueda tardarme en contestar, leo todos los reviews sin falta._**

**_Tsuki No Hana~_**

**_26-enero-2013_**

**_12:31 am_**


	9. La decepción del mago

Konichiwa a todos! Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia que escribo con tanto cariño :3 pero antes que nada, les pido una disculpa por el error que tuve en el capítulo anterior al subirlo :S espero no vuelva a pasar. Pero bueno… ya está aquí el nuevo capi, recién salidito del horno. Espro que lo disfruten…

* * *

**Disclaaimer: Tsubasa chronicles y todos los personajes de este Fanfic no me pertenecen, sino a CLAMP ;)**

* * *

**Acotaciones:**

—**Diálogos—**

—_**Pensamientos—**_

* * *

**Capítulo 9 "La decepción del mago"**

— ¡No!— gritó Fye mientras abría los ojos de golpe. Se sentó con cuidado en la cama y pasó su mano por su rostro —otro sueño...— ya estaba harto de tener siempre esas pesadillas que lo atormentaban cada vez que dormía. Vio hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta que ya estaba atardeciendo, ¿acaso había dormido todo el día?

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a pensar en Sakura.

—estoy enamorado de Sakura, de eso ya no hay duda pero... ¿ella sentirá lo mismo por mi? aún es pronto para que se enamore de alguien más, todavía no olvida a Syaoran y además está ese tal hombre que aparece en sus sueños— esto último lo dijo algo molesto —aun así, Kurogane tiene razón, no pierdo nada con decirle que la amo— sonrió —iré a decírselo ahora mismo, no soportaré un día mas con esto guardado— se levantó con cuidado de la cama —tsk!..— soltó un quejido al estar de pie.

Sus costillas ya estaban sanadas pero la herida en su costado aun estaba grave. Una vez que disminuyó el dolor, busco alguna camisa y salió a paso lento de la recámara.

— ¿Donde estará?— se preguntaba mientras bajaba las escaleras para ir al comedor pero ahí no encontró a nadie. Caminó por los pasillos con cuidado de no encontrarse con alguien, si lo veían fuera de la cama lo regañarían y lo obligarían a volver a recostarse.

En realidad ya estaba cansado de estar acostado todo el día sin hacer nada y aunque admitía que le costaba caminar bien con tal quemadura prefería eso que estar en su habitación solo con sus pesadillas.

—Disculpa— detuvo a una dependienta del castillo que pasaba cerca de él — ¿sabes dónde está la princesa Sakura?— preguntó con amabilidad y una linda sonrisa. La dependienta se sonrojó. Era una chica de unos 20 años.

—si, la princesa está con el joven Syaoran y la jovencita Sakura. Ambos ya despertaron— le devolvió la sonrisa sonrojándose un poco mas ya que se sentía atraída por Fye y se ponía algo nerviosa al hablar con él.

— ¿En serio?— se sorprendió y sonrió aun mas —iré a verlos. ¡Gracias!— le dedicó una última sonrisa y se fue lo más rápido que sus heridas le permitieron.

Estaba muy feliz porque al fin vería a sus amigos y le diría todo lo que siente a Sakura. Deseaba con toda su alma que Sakura correspondiera sus sentimientos.

* * *

En la habitación donde habían estado durmiendo los clones, ahora se encontraban ambos conversando con Sakura, ella ya les había platicado todo sobre su situación con Syaoran. Fue algo extraño tener una charla de ese tipo con su clon y el de Syaoran, eran exactamente iguales, a diferencia de que los clones aparecieron ahora con una edad mas avanzada, en vez de tener 19, como ella y Syaoran, ellos ya tenían 25 y se lograba notar. Sakura clon estaba más alta, más desarrollada y todavía más hermosa que la princesa de 19 a pesar de ser clones. Para Syaoran clon era lo mismo: más alto, musculoso, con un rostro más maduro y más apuesto que el original.

—Lo siento mucho Sakura— mencionó Sakura clon mientras tomaba su mano.

—Estaré bien porque sé que a ambos nos espera algo mejor— sonrió algo triste. Syaoran clon lo notó y trató de cambiar el tema.

— ¿y qué tal te cayeron Kurogane y Fye? — preguntó Syaoran clon. Sakura sonrió.

—cuando los conocí me impresionó un poco su forma de tratarse— rio —siempre están peleando pero cuando uno está en problemas el otro lo ayuda, son como los mejores amigos— comentó Sakura.

— ¿Y qué opinas de cada uno?— preguntó Sakura clon.

—pues...— pensó un momento —Kurogane es como si fuera mi otro hermano mayor. Me cuida como si fuera su hermanita, aunque claro, no como mi hermano pero si se preocupa por mí. Es muy parecido a él, creo que por eso se llevan tan bien— sonrió.

— ¿Y de Fye-san?— preguntó Syaoran clon.

Sakura no supo porque pero se sonrojo y su corazón se aceleró.

* * *

Fye estaba por entrar al cuarto donde estaban los clones y Sakura pero se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta que le hicieron. Quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta y sin darse cuenta su corazón estaba muy agitado, ya necesitaba saber la respuesta, si Sakura decía algo que le indicara que siente más que amistad por el... no le importaría nada y entraría de golpe a la habitación para gritarle que la amaba.

Rio nerviosamente ante tal pensamiento. Si hacia eso seguramente Sakura se asustaría.

Dejó de pensar tantas cosas y puso total atención a la respuesta que daría la princesa.

* * *

—Fye es... Mmm... ¿como decirlo?— el mago tragó saliva —él es mi mejor amigo, el mejor amigo que alguien pudiera tener— mencionó nerviosamente Sakura.

* * *

Fye sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, todo su mundo se vino abajo. Su sonrisa se borró de inmediato al escuchar esa respuesta. ¿Acaso Sakura nunca lo vería como algo más que un amigo?

No quiso quedarse más tiempo ahí y tampoco tenía ganas de entrar a esa habitación, no después de lo que escuchó, así que dio media vuelta y se fue a cualquier otro sitio que no fuera ese. Mientras caminaba no dejaba de pensar en lo que dijo Sakura.

— ¿por qué no me puede ver como algo más que un amigo? ¿Será por la edad?... No creo, no nos llevamos tanto, ella tiene 19 y yo 22, bueno… al menos eso aparento. Sólo son tres años... entonces... ¿por qué solo me ve como su amigo? ¿Por qué?...—suspiró pesadamente. Se sentía deprimido, era la primera vez en su vida que se enamoraba de alguien y ese alguien no sentía lo mismo por él.

—No sabía que el amor doliera tanto— seguía caminando lentamente por todo el castillo. No sabía hacia donde se dirigía, lo único que sabía era que no quería parar. Llego a unas escaleras que según él, lo dirigían a su cuarto y comenzó a subirlas.

* * *

—Sakura, ¡te sonrojaste!— exclamó Sakura clon con una gran sonrisa — ¿segura que Fye es sólo tu amigo?— preguntó pícaramente. Ella y Syaoran clon, al igual que Nadeshiko y Yukito había podido ver el futuro cuando estuvieron vagando sin rumbo fijo en el mundo de los sueños. Pero no querían adelantarle nada a Saura, ella debía darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por sí misma.

— ¡s-si! Fye es mi amigo, aunque...no sé, últimamente me siento rara y nerviosa a su lado— esto último lo pensó en voz alta y al darse cuenta se tapo la boca con sorpresa y muy sonrojada —y-yo yo— no sabía que decir. Sakura y Syaoran clon se vieron a los ojos y luego sonrieron.

—Solo haz lo que tu corazón te indique— le aconsejó Syaoran clon. Sakura sonrió aun con el sonrojo en su rostro.

—Fye es un buen chico, siempre es muy alegre y se preocupa por los demás— agregó Sakura clon —a pesar de su pasado Fye ha logrado salir adelante, aunque… si tuviera a alguien a su lado sería mucho más fácil— miró a Sakura sugestivamente, pero ésta es aun más despistada.

En realidad Sakura no estaba segura de lo que sentía, estaba muy confundida; con el hombre en sus sueños, Syaoran y ahora esos sentimientos tan extraños hacia Fye. No sabía bien que eran esos sentimientos pero si sabía que lo quiere mucho y que se siente muy feliz estando a su lado.

* * *

—Agh...— se quejó Fye cuando terminó de subir tantas escaleras —lo único que me faltaba— puso una mano en su costado y sintió un liquido caliente brotando de su herida y manchando rápidamente su camisa —¿ahora qué hago? no sé ni donde estoy— espetó de mal humor.

Se sentó con cuidado en una escalera mientras recargaba su espalda en la pared. Su camisa ya estaba totalmente teñida de un carmín oscuro y se empezaba a sentir mareado —esto no puede ir peor...— frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, después de un rato recargó su cabeza en la pared. Cada vez se sentía más débil. Pasó como diez minutos ahí tirado perdiendo sangre. Sabía que tenía que atenderse pero no tenia energía para pedir ayuda.

—Mago idiota— escuchó una voz conocida, entreabrió sus ojos y vio a Kurogane parado frente a él — ¿que no te dije que te quedaras en la jodida cama?— preguntó muy molesto.

—Me equivoque, si puede ir peor— susurró el mago mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos. Se sentía demasiado débil por la pérdida de sangre.

—Eres un idiota, ya ni sabes lo que dices mago— estaba molesto por verlo de nuevo en tan mala condición y más le molestaba verlo ahí tirado dejándose vencer. Vio como brotaba la sangre de su costado y manchaba su camisa, se preocupo al ver el nivel de palidez del mago, si no fuera porque su pecho se movía levemente por la respiración, pensaría que estaba muerto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Kurogane después de un pesado suspiro mientras se agachaba para levantarlo en brazos y llevarlo a su recamara.

—yo... Sakura no... Ella no... ¿por qué no? yo la quiero... Pero ella... solo soy amigo— Kurogane lo cargó, Fye soltó un pequeño quejido y después siguió diciendo incoherencias. Parecía que estaba ebrio.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices— comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y luego giró la vista hacia donde había estado tirado Fye. Se sorprendió al ver el gran charco de sangre que había dejado en el piso. Se empezó a preocupar, si no paraba esa hemorragia pronto, podría morir.

—ella... solo amiga ¿por qué?— murmuró Fye débilmente. Cada vez hablaba más bajito.

—ya te dije que no te entiendo nada— repitió con seriedad y luego se retractó —no, mejor sigue hablando, no es bueno que quedes inconsciente en estos momentos— llego rápido a la habitación y recostó a Fye en la cama, después salió en busca de ayuda. Bajo rápido a la estancia y se encontró con Yukito y Touya.

— ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó de inmediato Yukito al ver la camisa de Kurogane llena de sangre.

—A mi nada, pero al mago se le ocurrió dar un paseo y me lo encontré tirado en las escaleras desangrándose— les informó con molestia.

— ¡Vamos rápido!— Yukito se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de Fye.

Cuando llegaron se lo encontraron inconsciente y con la herida aun sangrando.

—Mandaré traer al médico— Touya salió como rayo de la habitación. Se había sorprendido mucho al ver tanta sangre brotar de una herida.

— ¿Por qué esta así?— preguntó seriamente Yukito mientras le quitaba la camisa y los vendajes para poner otros y así tratar de detener la hemorragia.

—no lo sé, estaba caminando por el pasillo y me lo encontré tirado al comienzo de las escaleras. Seguro la herida se abrió más al subir tantas escaleras; y por la cantidad de sangre que dejo ahí... creo que tenía un buen rato en ese lugar— Explicó Kurogane.

— ¿Dejó mucha sangre en la escalera?— preguntó Yukito aun tratando de detener la hemorragia. Kurogane asintió.

—Es demasiada sangre— dijo Kurogane mientras ayudaba a Yukito con Fye.

—Ya llamé al doctor— informó Touya cuando entro a la habitación. Se veía algo agitado —está en la frontera del país y tal vez tarde un poco, ¿creen que resista?— vio que la hemorragia aun no cesaba y que el rostro de Fye se veía cada vez mas pálido.

—no lo sé— contestó Kurogane con el ceño fruncido. Todos se quedaron callados.

— ¿Alguien más sabe de esto?— preguntó Touya.

—si te refieres a la princesa, no, no lo sabe— contestó Kurogane. Touya se sintió mas aliviado.

—últimamente mi hermana se preocupa demasiado por él y si supiera como esta no quiero imaginarme como se pondría—

—¡aaaah!— escucharon un grito fuera de la habitación. Touya y Yukito no entendieron pero Kurogane supo de inmediato la razón.

—Mi hermana— la reconoció de inmediato Touya saliendo rápido del cuarto.

—Ahora vuelvo— dijo el ninja mientras alcanzaba a Touya —por aquí— guió al príncipe una vez que lo alcanzó.

Al llegar se encontraron a Sakura con una expresión de horror en el rostro mientras miraba el enorme charco de sangre en la escalera.

— ¿q-qué paso? ¿Quién...?— preguntó Sakura con la misma expresión. Touya fue a su lado y la alejo de la escena — ¿qué pasó hermano?— preguntó un poco más calmada. Touya no contestó, no sabía que decirle.

—un empleado tuvo un accidente— inventó Kurogane de repente. Touya asintió de inmediato.

— ¿Y tu camisa, que le pasó?— preguntó al ver rastros de sangre en ella.

—lo llevé hasta su cuarto— contestó inteligentemente.

—si, pero ya todo está bien monstruo— la calmó su hermano mientras la abrazaba "cariñosamente". Sakura se vio más tranquila y sonrió.

—bien, entonces iré a ver a Fye— mencionó con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar. Kurogane y Touya se voltearon a ver sin saber qué hacer.

—Acaba de dormirse, es mejor que lo dejes descansar— fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Touya. Sakura volteó a verlo curiosa.

— ¿en serio? Mmm... bueno, entonces lo veré mas tarde y si no entonces mañana— dijo Sakura para después cambiar de rumbo, ya no hacia la habitación de Fye. Kurogane y Touya se sintieron aliviados, ahora sólo esperaban que Sakura no viera al doctor cuando llegara.

—iré a ver si ya llego el médico—dijo Touya. Kurogane asintió y se dirigió con Fye.

— ¿Que estabas haciendo mago?— se preguntaba Kurogane mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de Fye. Después recordó las incoherencias que decía — ¿habrá hablado con la princesa? o ¿por qué estaba tan deprimido?— dejó sus pensamientos de lado cuando entró a la habitación y se encontró con Fye medio consiente y a Yukito tratando de detener esa hemorragia que parecía no tener fin.

— ¿Que intentabas?— le preguntó Kurogane. Se preocupó al ver que su mirada se volvió más triste para luego quedar inconsciente de nuevo.

En ese momento entró Touya con el médico tras él. Kurogane explico lo que paso y salieron del cuarto para dejar que el médico trabajara. Pasaron como veinte minutos y el doctor salió.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra?— Kurogane fue el primero en preguntar.

—no muy bien, si no se queda en cama su herida seguirá abriéndose. No debió levantarse de la cama y mucho menos subir escaleras un día después de recibir tales heridas— el doctor soltó un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza —veo que sus costillas están sanas, seguro fue el sacerdote Yukito ¿cierto?— volteo a verlo con una sonrisa. Yukito solo sonrió —en fin... hagan lo posible para que no se levante de esa cama, si lo hace seguirá desangrándose y eso no sería nada bueno. Con lo que paso ahora, perdió mucha sangre y eso hará que este débil por unos días pero no se preocupen, el estará bien, siempre y cuando no se levante de esa cama hasta que la herida cierre— dijo esto último con seriedad —bien, eso es todo. Cualquier emergencia ya saben dónde encontrarme— sonrió para luego despedirse.

Los tres chicos presentes dieron un gran suspiro.

—Sakura no debe enterarse, se preocupara demasiado— advirtió Touya.

— ¿como haremos eso? Al verlo se dará cuenta que algo malo pasó— dijo Kurogane seriamente. Los tres se quedaron pensando un rato.

—podríamos decir que solo esta débil y que necesita descanso— sugirió Yukito y los otros dos parecieron estar de acuerdo.

—No suena tan mal— musitó Touya. Después él y Yukito se fueron de ahí dejando sólo a Kurogane.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**N/A: Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegra que les esté gustando esta historia y si llegan a ver algún error díganmelo ) no hay problema :)**_

_**Gracias a :**_

_**Ahiru19- que bueno que te esté gustando mi fanfic :3! Saludos!**_

_**Skyla- grax por seguir con la historia :D**_

_**y tambien muchas gracias a las personas que pertenecen a y me dejan un review ;) tal vez no les responda por qui, pero si por inbox ;D**_

_**Un gran abrazo y beso para tododos :)**_

_********__Tsuki No Hana~_

**_31-Enero-2013_**

**_8:58 am_**


	10. Sakura se da cuenta de sus sentimientos

Konichiwa a todos! Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia que escribo con tanto cariño :3

* * *

**Disclaaimer: Tsubasa chronicles y todos los personajes de este Fanfic no me pertenecen, sino a CLAMP ;)**

* * *

N/A: en este capítulo hice lo mismo que en uno anterior. Para distinguir a los clones de los verdaderos, hice esto:

para los Sakura y Syaoran verdaderos puse sus nombres normales, pero para los clones los marque así "**_Sakura, Syaoran" _** espero no haya confusiones. Ya saben, cualquier duda o cosa extraña que vean, háganmelo saber ;)

Gracias por sus reviews y quiero hacerles saber que también acepto criticas constructivas xD, cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bienvenidos

* * *

**Capítulo 10 "Sakura se da cuenta de sus sentimientos"**

Después de pensar un rato en el pasillo Kurogane decidió entrar a la recamara de Fye. Se sorprendió al ver que el mago trataba de levantarse.

—Ni se te ocurra levantarte de ahí— Kurogane lo tomó de los hombros y lo recostó bruscamente en la cama.

—¡utch! eso dolió— se quejó Fye con voz débil.

—No te dolería si no trataras de levantarte a cada rato— cruzó los brazos molesto.

— ¿Quién mas sabe lo que sucedió?— Susurró Fye después de un rato de silencio.

—Solo Touya, Yukito y yo— se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama —ahora dime ¿por que estabas así?— Fye desvió la mirada y su semblante se veía muy serio.

—cuando desperté fui a ver a Sakura, pero antes de entrar a la habitación donde estaba escuché la conversación que tenia con los clones— cerró los ojos. Se sentía muy débil.

— ¿Y qué pasó?— se sorprendió un poco al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Fye cuando los abrió.

—Ella les dijo que nunca me vería como algo más que un amigo— bajó su cabeza hasta que su flequillo cubrió sus ojos —lo dijo con otras palabras pero eso fue lo que dio a entender— apretó las sabanas entre sus manos.

— ¿y por eso te provocas tales heridas? ¿Acaso eres un masoquista?— preguntó en tono de burla. No le gustaba ver a su amigo en ese estado de ánimo, así que hizo algo muy raro en él... trató de hacerlo reír, aunque fuera una pequeña sonrisa sería suficiente.

—Ja— Fye sonrió de lado pero aun con esa expresión triste —no lo soy. El castillo es muy grande ¿sabes? y es fácil perderse en él— hizo una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Te duele mucho?— preguntó Kurogane con su tono serio pero a la vez preocupado.

—u-un poco— Fye se recargó más en la cama tratando de relajarse un poco para que el dolor cesara.

—será mejor que descanses, mas tarde te traeré la cena y no me digas que no, porque ya tienes tiempo sin comer y eso no te ayudará a mejorar— dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Fye no tuvo tiempo para negarse ya que se quedó dormido antes de poder hacerlo.

—gracias...— fue lo único que alcanzo a susurrar antes de quedar dormido. Kurogane sonrió de lado al escucharlo.

Después de ese día Fye ya no se volvió a parar de la cama, quería sanar cuanto antes porque ya estaba harto de estar acostado y sin hacer nada.

Paso casi una semana desde el incidente en las escaleras en la que sucedieron muchas cosas, entre ellas: Sakura había ido a ver a Fye un día después del incidente y se preocupó demasiado al verlo tan pálido y débil; y mas al ver esa tristeza en sus ojos, le preguntó muchas veces qué le sucedía pero éste sólo le respondía que estaba bien con una sonrisa muy falsa la cual Sakura notaba. Sentía que últimamente Fye se ponía muy triste cuando ella estaba cerca y no le agradaba eso, ya que ella lo quiere mucho y no le gustaba verlo sufrir. Aunque él asegure mil veces que se encuentra bien y que nada sucede ella está segura de que algo sucedió con el rubio pero éste no quiere decirle.

Durante esa semana también sucedieron otras cosas como la partida de los clones. Ellos tuvieron que irse del país de Clow porque no podían convivir en el mismo mundo que sus otras partes, claro que antes de irse se despidieron infinidad de veces de todos.

Pero antes de irse a otro país, **_Sakura_** y **_Syaoran_** tuvieron una conversación con el rubio.

-Inicio Flash Back-

—¿Se puede? — preguntaron**_ Sakura_** y **_Syaoran_** al asomarse por la puerta de la habitación del rubio.

—Por supuesto— sonrió el mago mientras se sentaba con cuidado en la cama.

—Mejor quédate recostado, para que sigas descansando— pidió **_Sakura _**con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo sigues? — preguntó **_Syaoran _**mientras ambos se sentaban en una orilla de la cama, cerca del mago.

—estoy mejor, además ya casi pasó una semana de eso y…— el rubio se dio cuenta de que habló de más. Los únicos que sabían del incidente de las escaleras eran Touya, Yukito y Kurogane. Ya no dijo nada.

—y…— cuestionó **_Syaoran._**

—Fye, sabemos lo que pasó— **_Sakura _**le tomó la mano.

—y sabemos también lo que sientes por ella— agregó el ambarino.

—¿pero cómo…?— preguntó el rubio muy sorprendido.

—eso no importa ahora y sobre tus sentimientos… es más que obvio Fye— rio un poquito bajo la castaña.

El rubio soltó un fuerte suspiro.

—durante este tiempo en que te hemos estado visitando nos dimos cuenta de tu actitud hacia Sakura. Después de aquello tu actitud cambió, ahora te ves triste cada que ella entra a esta habitación—comentó **_Syaoran._**

—por lo que he notado tu piensas que le eres indiferente a Sakura pero lo que no sabes es que ella te…— fue interrumpida por **_Syaoran _** quien la codeó levemente. Ella se dio cuenta del error que estaba a punto de cometer y se retractó de inmediato.

—¿ella me…?— inquirió el rubio con curiosidad.

—lo que queremos decirte es que no des todo por perdido. Si te arriesgas estoy seguro de que te sorprenderás con los resultados—

—¿por qué lo dices **_Syaoran_**? — preguntó con una gran curiosidad. Sentía que ellos sabían algo que él no.

—no podemos decirte más, así que no insistas. Del resto tienes que darte cuenta tú mismo y la única forma de hacerlo es arriesgándote ¿de acuerdo? — preguntó **_Sakura _**con una sonrisa.

Fye miró a los dos jóvenes que ahora se encontraban frente a él. Se distrajo un momento viendo como se querían, al parecer se aman mucho ya que aun estando sentados ahí, estaban tomados de la mano y cada vez que **_Syaoran _**la miraba a los ojos ella mostraba un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. Era tan tierno y sin proponérselo se puso a pensar en cómo se verían él y su Sakura en esa misma situación.

—¿Todo bien? — preguntó **_Syaoran _**al notar como Fye los miraba con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—si, es sólo que aun no me acostumbro a verlos de esta forma. Aun los recuerdo como eran cuando viajábamos, eran apenas unos adolescentes y ahora…— sonrió —…son todos unos adultos y…— dudó en decirlo. Su semblante cambió a uno de tristeza — y no puedo evitar pensar en que, de no ser por lo que ha pasado, Syaoran y Sakura podrían estar juntos y en un futuro verse así como ustedes, juntos—

—si, pero recuerda que eso no puede ser… si fuera asi, la historia se repetiría y nosotros…— **_Syaoran _**miró a los ojos a **_Sakura _**—si nosotros tuviéramos un hijo sería Syaoran de nuevo y todos los sucesos ya vividos se recapitularían— Sakura se sonrojó al pensar en cómo seria la vida de ambos de ahora en adelante —Pero gracias a la decisión que tomaron Sakura y Syaoran podemos permanecer juntos— abrazó a **_Sakura._**

—Me da gusto que sea asi, que después de todo lo que sufrieron durante el viaje pueda ser recompensado ahora que ya pueden hacer una vida juntos y por lo que veo tienen planes de formar una familia, ¿verdad? — comentó con verdadera felicidad por sus amigos.

—Asi es—**_Syaoran _**abrazó muy contento a su princesa mientras pensaba en lo felices que serían de ahora en adelante. Sakura no pudo mas que sonrojarse ante eso y mas aun cuando **_Syaoran _**no pudo contenerse y la besó rápidamente en los labios.

—y sobre Syaoran…— empezó Fye pero fue interrumpido.

—ya hablé con él. Se que no es mi hijo pero en algún momento lo fue y a pesar de que yo fui creado a partir de él, no deja de ser también parte de mi. Asi que prácticamente somos padre e hijo aunque nos veamos casi de la misma edad y por ello y por nuestra amistad hablé con él y me comentó sobre la decisión que tomó. Al igual que Sakura, él decidió olvidarla para evitar los desastres, aunque… lo vi realmente afectado— comentó **_Syaoran._**

—entiendo…— se quedó pensativo un momento—¿y cuándo irán a otro país? — preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa al verlos tan felices.

—Precisamente venimos a despedirnos. Yukito nos dijo que no debemos quedarnos más días ya que podemos alterar la corriente del tiempo— respondió **_Syaoran._**

—¿y a donde van a ir? —

—Al mismo país donde vive Yuuko—respondió **_Sakura _**siendo abrazada por su novio.

—**_Sakura, Syaoran _**¿ya están listos? — preguntó Yukito asomándose por la puerta del cuarto medio abierta.

—si, sólo pasamos a despedirnos de Fye—

—entonces vamos, quiero acompañarlos— el rubio intento ponerse de pie pero los tres ahí presentes se lo impidieron.

—no no no, no te levantes Fye— lo detuvo **_Sakura._**

—por eso vinimos a despedirnos aquí de ti, para que no te levantes— agregó **_Syaoran._**

—Lo mejor es que te quedes en reposo Fye— sugirió Yukito.

—esta bien…— suspiró Fye —pero prométanme que cuando tengan su primer hijo nos avisarán y no importa que es lo que tenga que hacer, iré hasta donde estén para conocerlo— pidió con sinceridad el rubio.

—claro que si Fye, así será— aseguró **_Syaoran _**mientras que **_Sakura _**se sonrojaba enormemente.

—Adiós Fye— **_Sakura _**se acercó al rubio y lo abrazó con fuerza, pero sin lastimarlo —Te extrañaré mi mejor amigo— suspiró un poco triste por no volver a verlo en un muy buen tiempo.

—Yo también te extrañaré mucho **_Sakura_**, a ambos— vio también a **_Syaoran_** —Que tengan un buen viaje y una muy feliz vida juntos— les sonrió sinceramente.

—lo mismo deseamos para ti Fye. Y recuerda: si realmente la amas… arriésgate a todo por ella— **_Syaoran _**le guiñó un ojo al mago.

Después, ambos jóvenes salieron por la puerta y se dirigieron a donde estaban los demás para despedirlos y así empezar una nueva vida juntos, formar una familia y amarse hasta que ambos sean ancianos.

-Fin Flash Back-

—Tomaré en cuenta el consejo de **_Syaoran. _**¿Qué puedo perder al decirle lo que siento? Y si nunca me arriesgo viviré con el remordimiento de ni siquiera haberlo intentarlo— en su mirada se notaba la determinación. Le diría a Sakura lo que siente por ella y con mayor razón ahora porque ya no podía resistirlo. Ella iba todas las mañanas a desayunar con él para hacerle compañía, también acostumbraba ir al atardecer para conversar con él y pasar un agradable momento juntos viendo cómo el sol se ocultaba por el desierto de Clow.

* * *

Mientras tanto, con Sakura…

— ¿Quien será aquella persona por la que sufre Fye?— se preguntaba Sakura mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido con él hace unos días.

-Inicio Flash Back-

En una de esas tardes en que Sakura acompañaba al mago a ver el atardecer en el balcón de la habitación de él…

—Fye...—

— ¿Si?— trato de sonreír pero lo que en verdad sentía era una gran tristeza al no poder decirle a la persona que tenía en frente que la amaba.

—te he notado muy triste últimamente, y no me digas que no es nada. Sé que algo te sucede pero no quieres decírmelo ¿acaso no confías en mi?— lo vio con tristeza.

— ¡no, no, no! No es eso— dijo rápidamente —lo que pasa es que...— suspiró —hay... hay una chica— se sonrojó un poco.

— ¿Una chica?— preguntó ella suavemente. Se sentía extraña al saber que él sentía algo por otra chica... ¿celos? no, como iba a tener celos de que su amigo se enamorara de otra chica, eso es normal pero... ¿por qué se sentía así?

—Si... esa chica... bueno yo... la quiero mucho, a decir verdad... la amo— confesó Fye con una enorme sonrisa sincera, mientras veía fijamente a Sakura a los ojos y admiraba como su piel se veía tan hermosa bajo la luz del atardecer que pronto se convertiría en una noche con un cielo bañado en estrellas.

Sakura se sintió triste al escucharlo decir eso pero al fijar sus ojos en los de él se puso muy nerviosa, ya que Fye la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa que tenía mucho tiempo de no ver. Y sin quererlo, se perdió en esos ojos azul cielo que ahora más que nunca le parecieron tan hermosos y brillantes.

—Veo que estas muy enamorado— sonrió —y... ¿quien es la chica?— ya no soportó la mirada del rubio y la apartó algo nerviosa.

—Es secreto— sonrió —lo único que puedo decirte es que ella viene todos los días a verme— Sakura se quedo pensativa tratando de saber quién era aquella mujer.

— ¿Y por qué estas triste?— preguntó ella. Fye volvió a su mirada vacía.

—ella no siente lo mismo que yo— desvió su mirada hacia el horizonte —para ella solo soy su amigo—

Una fresca brisa acarició la piel de ambos, haciendo que sintieran la cercana noche fría.

—Pero ¿sabes? — volvió su mirada de nuevo a ella —he tomado una decisión. Me arriesgaré a decírselo, a pesar de que sé que sólo me mira como su buen amigo— mostró una sonrisa sincera pero a la vez algo triste al pensar en esa gran posibilidad de que ella lo rechazara.

-Fin Flash Back-

—Hm... Por más que pienso no puedo encontrar a esa persona que tiene así a Fye— dijo Sakura para luego salir de su cuarto hacia el de Fye para desayunar con él. Sus heridas ya estaban sanando, así que muy pronto podría desayunar con todos en el comedor. A decir verdad ya podía hacerlo, con mucha precaución, pero podía. Por un lado era excelente que eso fuera así, pero… por otro lado Sakura extrañaría en demasía esos momentos que compartían sólo ellos dos.

* * *

—Buenos días Fye-san— saludó con una sonrisa tímida Hikari, la chica que trabaja en el castillo y que también está enamorada de Fye, pero es demasiado tímida como para decírselo. Ella se había encargado de llevarle el desayuno a Fye y Sakura todos los días. Es una chica simpática pero extremadamente tímida, tiene unos lindos ojos azul intenso y una brillante y larga cabellera negra.

—Buenos días Hikari-chan— saludó el rubio con una sonrisa y mirada triste mientras se sentaba en la cama.

— ¿está seguro que no quiere que le traiga el desayuno? ¿Ya puede caminar?— preguntó con preocupación y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Estoy bien, ya pasaron casi dos semanas de aquello y puedo caminar mejor— sonrió un poco y luego se levantó.

Al levantarse se tambaleó un poco e iba a caer hacia adelante. Hikari fue rápida y lo sostuvo antes de que cayera pero perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron a la cama.

—Buenos días Fye— saludó Sakura mientras entraba a la habitación sin avisar —¡l-lo siento!— exclamó al ver una escena muy comprometedora: Fye estaba sobre hikari en la cama y sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

No supo porqué, pero le nacieron unas inmensas ganas de llorar al ver esa escena. No soportó mas y salió corriendo de ahí con algunas lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

— ¡Espera Sakura!— Fye se levantó lo mas rápido que pudo de la cama y salió en busca de ella.

La princesa bajó las escaleras con rapidez y se dirigió al jardín trasero del castillo.

— ¡Sakura!— su hermano la vio correr con lágrimas hacia el jardín y estaba a punto de ir con ella pero fue detenido.

—no vayas con ella— pidió Yukito con una mano sobre su hombro. Touya asintió y se quedo ahí al ver la seriedad con la que se lo pidió el sacerdote.

El jardín es un lugar fácil para perderse. Parecía un bosque en medio de aquel desierto.

Sakura se cansó de correr y se recargó en el tronco de un gran sauce llorón. Debajo de ese árbol era un buen escondite ya que sus largas y flexibles ramas caían casi hasta el piso, convirtiéndolo en un buen escondite.

—Con esto me doy cuenta de que siento algo por Fye...— decía mientras se abrazaba al tronco y lloraba. Al verlo con otra, hizo que reaccionara y se diera cuenta de que sentía algo muy fuerte por el mago.

—entonces... ¿Hikari es la chica a la que se refería?— se dejó caer en las raíces del tronco —creo que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos muy tarde— se limpió varias lagrimas —tal vez Fye no sea para mí. No sé si él sea la persona de mi sueño pero aun así lo quiero y me siento tan feliz a su lado. Aunque… últimamente ha estado muy serio, seguro era porque pensaba que Hikari sólo lo veía como amigo, pero ahora puede estar feliz ya que ella le corresponde muy bien— derramó varias lágrimas al recordar la escena.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**_¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!_**

**Ahora que estoy en la escuela creo que podrán darse cuenta de que subo capitulos con mayor tardanza que antes :S pero trato de que no pase la semana sin el capítulo correspondiente :)**

**a veces no me da el tiempo ni de subir un nuevo capítulo a pesar de que ya lo tenga listo, asi que cuando veo que ya se me juntan dos o tres reviews decido subir de inmediato para no hacerlos esperar.**

**y bueno... ya saben... cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia, haganmelo saber :)**

**Tambien acepto que opinen sobre sucesos que les gustaria que agregara al fic, no se, tal vez algo como... ¿Que Fye y Sakura se casen y tengan hijos? hahahaha bueno, es una idea :P**

**Otra cosa que me agrada mucho es cuando me dicen que partes del fic les gustan, porque asi se que tipo de escenas frecuentar ;)**

**En fin... nos leemos en el próximo capi ;)**

**Au revoir!**

**_Tsuki No Hana_**

**_6 de febrero 2013_**

**_9:30 pm_**


	11. La esperada declaración

¡Hola a todos! espero estén bien. Primero que nada, una disculpa por la tardanza. Empecé con examenes parciales este lunes y hasta hoy he podido librarme de eso. Espero les guste este capítulo que en mi opinión esta muy bueno jeje. Un saludo y un abrazo a todos. :)

Por cierto... Envíenme reviews para saber si les gusta esta historia por favooor siii :) Uno no sabe que tan importante es un review hasta que se convierte en escritor. No importa si no son usuarios de , aun asi pueden dejar reviews :)

Y sin más que decir los dejo con el capi :)

* * *

**Disclaaimer: Tsubasa chronicles y todos los personajes de este Fanfic no me pertenecen, sino a CLAMP ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: "La esperada declaración"**

— ¡Kurogane! ¿Has visto a Sakura-chan?— preguntó Fye al verlo en el pasillo. Este se dio cuenta de que se trataba de algo serio, ya que Fye lo llamó por su verdadero nombre.

—Se fue corriendo al jardín— dijo Mokona al aparecer frente a ellos —se veía muy triste— al oír eso, Fye salió corriendo lo mas rápido que le permitía su costado que, aunque ya casi estaba curado, aun sentía algunas molestias.

— ¡hey mago! no corras! — le gritó Kurogane pero muy tarde ya que se había ido.

Kurogane y Mokona bajaron a la estancia y se encontraron a Touya y Yukito.

— ¿saben que pasa con el mago? hace un momento salió corriendo hacia el jardín— les preguntó el ninja al llegar a la estancia.

—No lo sé, Sakura también salió corriendo— respondió Touya con seriedad y algo de preocupación. Yukito no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando a la nada.

—mmm...— musitó Kurogane. Ya tenía una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—yuki, ¿tu sabes lo que está pasando verdad?— preguntó Touya con los brazos cruzados. El aludido asintió con una sonrisa algo misteriosa.

— ¿Fye y Sakura estarán bien? Mokona se pondría triste si ellos siguen así...— dijo Mokona con sus orejitas bajas.

—no se preocupen, no sucederá nada malo— sonrió —al contrario, hoy sucederá algo muy bueno— todos se miraron unos a otros y después se asomaron por una ventana hacia el jardín.

— ¡Ahí va Fye!— indicó Mokona mientras lo señalaba —seguro está buscando a Sakura—

* * *

— ¡Sakura-chan!— Fye la buscaba por todo el jardín pero no daba con ella. Pasó unos minutos buscándola hasta que se detuvo. El calor de ese mundo lo agotaba demasiado.

Sakura, al escuchar su nombre, se limpió las lágrimas de inmediato y trato de no verse tan deprimida.

— ¡Sakura-chan! al fin te encuentro— El mago apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y tomo aire —yo...— fue interrumpido.

—si es sobre lo de hace rato... no te preocupes— sonrió —veo que al fin te correspondió. Deberías ir con ella, ahora que sabes que siente lo mismo por ti debes disfrutarla— volvió a sonreír, claro estaba que esas sonrisas eran falsas y forzadas.

* * *

— ¿Los ves kurorin?— preguntó Mokona. Kurogane negó.

Kurogane, Mokona y Touya se amontonaron en una ventana que daba hacia al jardín, desde ahí se apreciaba casi todo el lugar.

—están bajo el sauce— dijo Touya tratando de asomarse más para ver mejor. Todos se apoyaron más en la ventana para verlos pero era inútil, el árbol los cubría de pies a cabeza.

—Deberían darles más privacidad— desaprobó Yukito con una sonrisa nerviosa.

* * *

—Sakura-chan...— murmuró Fye al ver rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas y algo triste por ver las sonrisas forzadas —lo que viste fue un accidente, yo me iba a caer y ella me sostuvo, pero ambos perdimos el equilibrio y caímos en la cama— explicó. Se sentía muy culpable al ver a Sakura tan triste por su culpa... un momento... ¿por su culpa? si Sakura estaba tan dañada por lo que vio, entonces significaba que ella sentía algo más que amistad por él. En ese momento sintió un rayo de esperanza y sonrió internamente.

—No tienes porque darme explicaciones Fye, yo solo soy tu amiga, entre tú y yo solo hay amistad así que no tienes esa obligación— luchaba para que las lagrimas no salieran. Se sentía muy triste pero no quería que Fye se diera cuenta.

—Pero Sakura-chan...— el haber escuchado "entre nosotros solo hay amistad" hizo que perdiera un poco la esperanza, pero la recuperó al notar que Sakura contenía las lagrimas. Si estaba tan dañada por lo que vio, quería decir que si sentía algo por él. Fye se acercó a ella y trato de tomar su mano pero ella la alejo. Sakura sentía que si él la tocaba se echaría a llorar en sus brazos y le pediría que se alejara de Hikari para que se quedara con ella.

—se que la amas y has esperado mucho tiempo por ella así que... anda, ve con ella— cerró los ojos y se dio media vuelta, estaba a punto de irse pero sintió como la tomaban de la cintura y la arrinconaban contra el tronco con un suave y cálido agarre.

—Sakura— la llamó Fye viéndola fijamente a los ojos. La aludida se sorprendió mucho al oír su nombre sin la formalidad que siempre usaba y se puso muy nerviosa al notar la cercanía del rubio —yo no la amo... no me refería a ella cuando te dije que amaba a alguien— aclaró con una expresión muy serena y tranquila mientras la miraba directo a los ojos, hundiéndose en ellos.

—pero Fye, tú estabas con ella hace un momento y también me dijiste que aquella persona siempre te visitaba a diario y...— fue interrumpida.

—Yo Te Amo Sakura— confesó de pronto, dejándola sin habla.

—¿Q-que….?— se sonrojó hasta las orejas y Fye sonrió al verla tan nerviosa.

—Te Amo demasiado Sakura...— susurró Fye mientras se inclinaba lentamente a su rostro.

Al fin haría lo que tanto tiempo esperó. Sus rostros estaban a centímetros, hasta que por fin... la besó. Al principio fue un beso tímido... un dulce roce de labios. Fye se sintió nervioso al ver que Sakura no correspondía, estaba por separar sus labios de los de ella, pero en ese instante sintió como los de ella lo besaban tímidamente.

Cuando se separaron, se quedaron frente con frente, mirándose a los ojos y diciendo mil cosas sin palabras

—Fye...— Sakura sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier instante. Sonrió dulcemente —yo también te amo— él sonrió ampliamente, como pocas veces lo había hecho, y la aprisionó en un cálido abrazo.

Después de aquel beso y ese abrazo, Sakura pareció recordar algo.

—Tú...— susurró la princesa aún entre los brazos del mago, éste la vio a los ojos sin soltarla —Fye, tu eres el hombre que aparece en mis sueños— se separó un poco del abrazo y sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó sorprendido.

—estoy segura, porque siento la misma calidez y felicidad en este momento, es igual que en el sueño... no, no es igual, es mucho mejor— abrazó tímidamente a Fye, este sonrió y la estrecho mas entre sus brazos.

—me alegra que haya sido yo... Sakura...—comentó Fye con una mirada intensa mientras acariciaba su mejilla, Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse demasiado ante la caricia y esa mirada antes vacía y ahora llena de amor y sólo para ella.

La princesa sentía algo extraño cuando Fye la llamaba sólo por su nombre pero le gustaba.

—que coincidencia ¿no crees?, nunca me hubiera imaginado que serias tu— dijo Sakura con un lindo sonrojo y una sonrisa. Ambos se sentaron bajo el sauce que les daba muy buena sombra en aquel día tan soleado, pero aun así se sentía un fuerte calor.

—No existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable— sonrió —y el que tu y yo nos hayamos enamorado fue inevitable— tomó la mano de Sakura.

—tienes razón— se recostó en el hombro de Fye, este la rodeó con su brazo cariñosamente, acercándola más a él —sabes... yo nunca creí que podría enamorarme así de ti, pero... fue inevitable y me alegra— confesó Sakura con su rostro aún más sonrojado.

—Yo tampoco creí enamorarme así, en realidad es la primera vez que me enamoro— mencionó un poco apenado —creo que antes no había tenido tiempo para enamorarme— rio.

Sakura recordó todo lo que había vivido Fye desde que nació hasta hace poco. Definitivamente su vida no había sido nada fácil y con una vida así ¿quien podría enamorarse? Sin darse cuenta su mirada de felicidad cambio a una de tristeza.

— ¿Ocurre algo Sakura?— al oírlo, salió de sus pensamientos y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?— preguntó la princesa mientras lo miraba a los ojos con una mezcla de preocupación y nervios. Fye asintió algo extrañado.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en Valeria que te causó tanto daño?— lo miró con tristeza. Fye abrió los ojos con sorpresa para luego bajar la mirada pensando en cómo se lo explicaría porque ya era hora de que lo hiciera.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— preguntó aun sorprendido.

—el día del accidente escuché a Syaoran y Kurogane hablando sobre algo que había sucedido en Valeria, pero decidí no escuchar mas porque tal vez no quieres que yo sepa. Así que si no quieres decírmelo no hay problema, solo quería saberlo para poder apoyarte, pero no quiero que revivas esos momentos dolorosos al contármelo— lo miró con comprensión.

Fye se quedo viendo a la nada y después volteo a ver a Sakura. Ella se arrepintió de sacar el tema ya que vio mucha tristeza en sus ojos.

* * *

— ¡puuu! Sakura y Fye se besaron y ahora están abrazados, ¡que lindos!— brincaba Mokona de un lado a otro.

Ahora tenían una mejor vista ya que se cambiaron a una ventana más cercana al jardín.

—ggrr, si no fuera porque esto está destinado a ser así, en este mismo momento iría a alejarlo de mi hermana— Touya estaba hecho una furia y caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

—tienes que aceptarlo Touya, además, la pequeña Sakura se ve muy feliz— dijo Yukito sonriente.

— ¿Destinado?— preguntó Kurogane muy extrañado — ¿acaso todo esto ya estaba decidido?—

—después de la partida de ustedes, la reina Nadeshiko, yo, y al parecer también **_Sakura_**, tuvimos un sueño donde predecíamos quien era la persona que pasaría el resto de su vida con Sakura, ahí fue donde supimos que era Fye y no Syaoran— explicó con una sonrisa amable. Kurogane abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa al igual que Mokona.

— ¿¡Sakura y Fye estarán juntos por siempre?!— preguntó Mokona muy contenta.

—Por desgracia— contestó Touya mientras recargaba su codo sobre el marco de la ventana y sobre su mano, su barbilla.

—Admite que no importa quien sea, tú siempre te negarás a que Sakura haga su vida y tenga una familia— mencionó Yukito en tono burlón.

— ¿¡familia?!— Touya casi se cae por la ventana —¡ni lo digas! ¡Sakura aun es muy pequeña para eso!— el pobre príncipe casi se infarta.

—eso algún día pasara, Sakura ya no es una niña, además... ¿no te gustaría tener sobrinos?— preguntó Yukito juguetonamente.

—no es eso, si quiero que sea feliz y que haga su vida— dijo Touya con tranquilidad —¡pero no me gusta verla besándose con alguien y mucho menos quiero imaginármela con hijos, ella aun es pequeña para eso!— gritó con una cara muy chistosa.

Touya siguió gritándole al pobre Yukito mientras que Kurogane y Mokona estaban muy callados, se quedaron muy sorprendidos, nunca se imaginaron que dos personas de su grupo pasarían el resto de su vida y formarían una familia. Todo eso era mucho para un día y los pobres aun asimilaban toda la información recibida.

—_así que estabas destinado a la princesa... ¡ja!, que suertudo. Al menos eso te ayudará a superar tu pasado_— decía Kurogane en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa.

— ¡El príncipe Touya esta celoso, celoso, celoso!— cantaba Mokona mientras brincaba de un lado a otro, evitando ser alcanzada por Touya que la perseguía por todos lados para que se callara.

— ¿en serio pasaran el resto de su vida juntos y harán una familia?— preguntó Kurogane sin creerlo aun.

—eso nadie lo sabe con exactitud, el destino de todos es un misterio. Pero si su amor es verdadero no dudo que pasen toda su vida unidos—explicó Yukito. Kurogane se quedó pensativo un momento hasta que Yukito volvió a hablar —creo que ya invadimos mucho su privacidad— mencionó mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo— estuvo de acuerdo Kurogane al darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar por el pasillo. Más tarde Touya se rindió al ver que no podía alcanzar a la bolita blanca y se fue con los demás.

* * *

—Te lo contaré— musitó con los ojos cerrados y sin soltar a Sakura del abrazo.

—un poco antes de terminar nuestro viaje, llegamos al país de Valeria... —

**_Y esta historia continuará…. :)_**

* * *

**_Reviews por favor! :3_**

**_Tsuki No Hana_**

**_16 febrero 2013_**

**_12:20 am_**


	12. Recuerdos Dolorosos

Hola a los que me leen :3! Espero estén muy bien y pues... sin nada que decir ademas de que DEJEN UN REVIEW! :D los dejo con el capi, el cual supongo yo, está muy bueno :3

Al fin se irán revelando algunos secretos del misterioso pasado del mago y esperen a unos 8 capitulos mas jeje verán su pasado casi por completo :D

* * *

**Capítulo 12 "Recuerdos dolorosos"**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

**—Te lo contaé— musitó con los ojos cerrados y sin soltar a Sakura del abrazo**

** —un poco antes de terminar nuestro viaje, llegamos al país de Valeria...**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~inicio Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

— ¡kaa puuu! llegamos a otro mundo— cantó Mokona como de costumbre.

—Condenado manju, ¿que nunca podemos aterrizar bien?— Kurogane estaba molesto ya que tenia a Fye y Syaoran sobre él.

—Lo siento Kurogane— Syaoran se bajó de inmediato de la espalda del alto.

Kurogane pensó que tendría que batallar de nuevo con Fye, ya que siempre que caen así el nunca quiere bajarse de su espalda pero esta vez se sorprendió al ver que el mago ya se encontraba de pie y con un no muy buen aspecto, parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—No... no puede ser— musitó Fye con los ojos totalmente abiertos y su rostro muy pálido.

— ¿Fye estás bien?— preguntó Syaoran, pero no recibió respuesta, Fye aun seguía con la mirada perdida en el reino que se veía a lo lejos frente a ellos — ¿Acaso conoces este lugar?—preguntó de nuevo Syaoran.

Al ver el aspecto del mago, Kurogane se acercó a ellos junto con Mokona.

—Si... este es el país de Valeria, es donde nací— dijo Fye con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, no podían creerlo.

—Bola blanca, llévanos a otro mundo— ordenó de inmediato el ninja.

—No— mencionó Fye —puede que aquí encontremos algún hechizo, aún no sé cómo fue que el reino volvió a crecer de esta forma si se supone que el emperador mató a todos los habitantes, pero si sé que hay hechizos muy poderosos y nos pueden ser de mucha ayuda. Así que quedémonos por lo menos hasta que encontremos algo, después de eso nos iremos de aquí cuanto antes— termino de decir para luego empezar a caminar.

Estaban muy alejados del reino y tal vez tendrían que acampar esa noche para continuar a la mañana siguiente.

Los otros tres no dijeron nada, no sabían que decir al respecto, así que sólo siguieron a Fye.

El mago estaba lleno de dudas y preguntas, ¿cómo es que el reino estaba como antes? Y ¿por qué?

Se supone que el emperador había asesinado a cada habitante del lugar.

Estaba nervioso y hasta asustado de regresar a su país natal, ¿que pasaría si al regresar se encuentra con personas que lo conocen y que no fueron asesinadas por el emperador? ¿Lo reconocerían?

No podía evitarlo, cada vez estaba más nervioso y sus compañeros ya empezaban a notarlo.

La noche había caído y ya tenían organizando un campamento improvisado dentro de una cueva para pasar la noche. Estaba comenzando unaleve tormenta de nieve, asi que no podían dormir a la intemperie. Syaoran y Mokona estaban dormidos mientras que Kurogane y Fye se encontraban sentados alrededor de lo que quedaba de la fogata.

Ese país era muy frio, no tanto como celes pero si se necesitaba de un buen abrigo para las noches que eran mas frías que los días. Afortunadamente los viajeros aun tenían las ropas que les dieron en el país de clow y aunque no eran muy calientes y ya estaban algo gastadas por tantas batallas, aun así les servían para cubrirse un poco del frio.

Kurogane aprovechó que estaba solo con Fye para hablar con él.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres continuar?— preguntó en voz baja y sin verlo.

—Si, en este país hay hechizos poderosos, aunque... no creo que ninguno nos sirva— Kurogane estaba por reclamar pero Fye continuó hablando —aun así, hay muchos libros que me servirán para inventar un hechizo que funcione. Si tenemos esos libros, sin duda podremos revivir a los clones— terminó de decir con la mirada algo baja.

— ¿Dónde los conseguiremos?— preguntó Kurogane. Fye alzó la vista hacia el horizonte, fuera de la cueva, donde a lo lejos se alcanzaba a apreciar un enorme castillo.

—en el castillo— contestó secamente —tendremos que tener cuidado, no tengo idea de quién sea el emperador ahora, pero por lo menos no he olvidado cómo llegar al castillo y a la biblioteca de éste— se podía notar que estaba nervioso pero luchaba para no demostrarlo —sólo espero que nadie me reconozca— dijo en un susurro apenas audible, pero el agudo oído del ninja pudo captar perfectamente lo que dijo. No lo podía negar, estaba preocupado por el bienestar del mago, tanto psicológico como emocionalmente.

—duérmete, mañana partiremos al amanecer— dijo Kurogane mientras se recargaba en la pared para descansar. Fye sólo contesto con un "mhm" como afirmación y se quedó sentado donde estaba, viendo hacia las estrellas que se apreciaban desde adentro de la cueva.

—_Mañana será un día difícil_— pensó Fye para luego tratar de dormir, también recargado en la pared.

Esa noche paso tranquila para todos, a excepción de Fye, él no pudo dormir muy bien y se levantó antes del amanecer.

—_Debo tranquilizarme, no creo que alguien en el reino me reconozca_— pensaba mientras se sentaba en una gran roca un poco alejada del campamento, desde donde se veía todo el reino. Necesitaba pensar un rato así que decidió quedarse ahí hasta que los demás despertaran.

— ¿Fye?—

—Fye, ¿donde estas?—

Mokona y Syaoran lo llamaban. Al escucharlos se levantó de la roca en la que estaba sentado y fue hacia ellos.

—Fye ¿estás bien?— Mokona brinco a sus manos cuando le preguntó eso. Fye asintió con un intento de sonrisa.

—Vámonos— ordenó Kurogane para luego empezar a caminar hacia al reino que ya quedaba más cerca, seguro en un par de horas llegarían.

Cuando llegaron al reino, Fye pudo notar que casi no había cambiado, los edificios, casas y negocios seguían siendo como antes, siempre con un toque elegante y cálido a la vez.

Los demás integrantes del equipo podían notar el nerviosismo y temor que sentía Fye conforme avanzaban y se adentraban más en aquel país.

— ¿y bien, cómo llegaremos al castillo?— preguntó Kurogane. Fye se veía muy confundido. Miraba hacia todos lados pero no lograba reconocer algo en el pueblo.

—Ya no estoy seguro, ha cambiado tanto desde la última vez que estuve en el pueblo— decía Fye mientras veía hacia todas partes.

—Cómo podrías recordarlo si la última vez que estuviste en el pueblo no tenías más de diez años— comentó Kurogane secamente. Al ver la reacción del mago se arrepintió de decir aquello.

—Tienes razón— sonrió falsamente mientras desviaba la mirada hacia a otro lado — será mejor preguntarle a alguien— sugirió Fye con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos. Kurogane se sintió mal por haberle dicho aquello, Fye ya la estaba pasando lo suficientemente mal como para que él le recordara su pasado.

—Vayamos a ese lugar— Syaoran apuntó hacia una cafetería —ahí podrían decirnos cómo llegar al castillo y también quién es el emperador actualmente—

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el muchacho y se dirigieron a aquel lugar.

— ¡Bienvenidos!— les dijo la encargada del lugar.

—Buenos días— saludaron los viajeros.

Los cuatro miraron aquella cafetería. Tenía un gran parecido a la que atendieron ellos en el país de Outo hace tiempo. Los grandes ventanales dejaban entrar mucha luz, sus paredes color marrón chocolate le daba un aspecto cálido y familiar al lugar; además del delicioso aroma a chocolate y canela que se respiraba en el ambiente que era totalmente distinto al de afuera: frio.

—disculpe ¿podría decirnos cómo llegar al castillo?— preguntó Syaoran.

— ¿Al castillo?— preguntó algo asustada la muchacha — ¿ustedes son viajeros verdad?—

Los chicos se extrañaron con su actitud pero aun así asintieron.

—Vallamos a la cocina— pidió en voz baja mientras le daba una señal a otra muchacha para que se hiciera cargo del establecimiento —no sería bueno que alguien escuchara lo que les diré— mencionó ella una vez que estuvieron dentro de la cocina.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— inquirió Kurogane igual de confundido que sus compañeros.

—Lo que ustedes quieren hacer es imposible— advirtió la muchacha —desde que llegó ese emperador nadie ha podido visitar el castillo, siempre que alguien intenta ir terminan perdidos en el bosque. Hay algo que evita que las personas se acerquen— explicó. Fye estaba algo sorprendido.

— ¿Entonces cómo saben que hay un emperador si éste no permite que lo vean?— preguntó Kurogane sin creerle mucho a la muchacha.

—hay personas que si lo han visto, pero muy pocas han regresado después de eso. La única forma de llegar al castillo es que los guardias te arresten. Cuando lo hagan te llevarán frente al emperador y el decidirá si te deja en libertad o si te quedas en las celdas del castillo el resto de tu vida. Las pocas personas que han regresado quedan traumatizadas ya que han visto que en realidad los que se quedan ahí son asesinados y arrojados a una fosa donde los cadáveres nunca se pudren y están ahí por el resto de la eternidad— les narró la chica.

Kurogane y Syaoran vieron por el rabillo del ojo a Fye y pudieron notar que este tenía la quijada apretada y los puños también. Por alguna razón el mago se encontraba detrás de ellos, casi como si no quisiera que lo vieran.

—Y... ¿qué pasó con los habitantes? quiero decir, desde aquella vez que el emperador se volvió loco y empezó a asesinar a todos— preguntó Fye que se encontraba un poco alejado de la muchacha.

—Veo que sabes un poco de la historia de Valeria— mencionó la chica con un tono melancólico y mirada triste —hace dieciséis años el emperador se volvió loco porque creía que sus nietos traían desgracia al país. Cada vez que sucedía un acontecimiento catastrófico el emperador culpaba a los pequeños porque según él "los gemelos de la desgracia" eran los que causaban todos los problemas. Llegó un día en que no soportó mas y encerró a los gemelos en el valle de la desesperanza, que es donde el actual emperador tira los cuerpos de sus víctimas. Si no mal recuerdo... encerró a Fye en la torre y a Yuui en el fondo con los cadáveres. Después de unos años el emperador comenzó a matar a todos los habitantes, afortunadamente un país vecino llegó a tiempo y nos ayudo a escapar, muchos escapamos pero también muchos murieron en manos del emperador. Después de varios años cuando nos enteramos que el emperador se había suicidado decidimos volver al país para rehacer nuestras vidas.

Al volver todos teníamos la misma pregunta "¿seguirán los gemelos encerrados en aquel valle?" muchas personas así lo preferían pero mi familia no— Fye se asombró mucho al oír eso —muchas veces mis padres intentaron llegar al castillo para poder ir al valle y sacar de ahí a los gemelos, si es que aun estaban ahí, pero el nuevo emperador hizo imposible que nos acercáramos. En fin, esa es la historia de lo que ha sucedido y disculpen que los haya metido a la cocina para decirles esto pero es que las personas en este país no pueden escuchar "gemelos de la desgracia" sin alarmarse y gritar— termino con una leve sonrisa. Los viajeros estaban que no lo creían.

— ¿Es en serio?— Preguntó Fye.

— ¿Qué cosa?— inquirió la muchacha que era solo un par de años mayor que Fye.

— ¿Es cierto que tu familia no odiaba a los gemelos?— preguntó aun sin mostrarse totalmente frente a la muchacha.

—Si— sonrió tristemente —mi familia era de las pocas que estaban en desacuerdo con el emperador, además, cuando los gemelos nacieron mi madre ayudó a la princesa a cuidar de ellos y más aun cuando el padre de los pequeños falleció y la princesa quedo en shock. Recuerdo que a veces acompañaba a mi madre y jugaba con Fye y Yuui— sus ojos brillaron por las lagrimas que querían salir —el día en que los encerraron prometimos volvernos a ver algún día y que nuestra amistad nunca desaparecería— las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas al recordar a sus amigos.

— ¿¡H-Himawari?!— Fye caminó hacia adelante, quedando justo frente a ella.

Himawari dejo caer una bandeja que tenía en manos por la fuerte impresión de ver a uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia.

— ¿e-en serio eres tú... Yuui?— se acercó mas a él mientras lo veía con los ojos totalmente abiertos de la impresión.

—si... Soy yo— sonrió dulcemente para después abrazarla con fuerza.

Kurogane, Mokona y Syaoran no creían lo que veían, además de la sorpresa de que eran conocidos también estaba la gran impresión que sintieron al ver que la chica lo llamó por su verdadero nombre, es decir, Himawari podía identificar quién era quien.

—¡Me alegra tanto verte de nuevo Yuui!— Himawari lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras lloraba —no puedo creerlo, después de tanto tiempo te vuelvo a ver pequeño Yuui— Himawari se separó del abrazo.

Eso de "pequeño" extrañó un poco a los demás ya que entre Fye y Himawari había una gran diferencia de estatura, ella apenas sobrepasaba el hombro del mago.

Ella es una chica no mayor de 25 años, de ojos color gris con una mirada profunda y dulce; también es poseedora de un cabello muy largo y rizado, el cual en ocasiones lo lleva suelto y en otras lo ata en dos colitas pero sin verse infantil. Himawari y Fye son amigos desde la infancia.

—a mi también me alegra mucho verte de nuevo— respondió con total sinceridad que luchaba con fuerza para contener sus lagrimas.

— ¿y **_Fye_**? ¿Donde está?— preguntó Himawari con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas. Su sonrisa se esfumo al ver la reacción de Fye quien reflejo un gran vacío y tristeza al escuchar aquello — ¿Yuui, dónde está **_Fye_**?— preguntó con temor.

—**_Fye_**...— desvió la mirada —...está muerto— apretó los puños con impotencia. Aun no superaba la muerte de su hermano y tal vez nunca lo haría.

—No... no puede ser— se cubrió la boca con horror mientras un sin número de lagrimas se acumulaban en sus orbes grises para después desbordarse por sus mejillas — ¿cómo paso?— preguntó con la voz quebrada.

—si no fuera por él, yo aun seguiría encerrado. Él dio su vida para que yo pudiera salir de ese valle— musitó con un gran vacío en su voz.

Kurogane, Syaoran y la pequeña Mokona solo miraban aquella escena sin decir nada, después sintieron que no tenían nada que hacer ahí así que salieron de la cocina para que los amigos pudieran conversar a solas.

Fye habló con Himawari por muchas horas; le contó sobre el sacrificio que hizo su hermano para que pudiera salir, también de cómo fue su vida después de que salió del valle, sobre el tiempo que vivió en celes, su viaje por las dimensiones, del país de Tokio donde se había convertido en vampiro por la pérdida de su ojo izquierdo, del regreso a celes donde se encontró de nuevo con Ashura, de cómo éste se había deshecho por completo de lo que quedaba de **_Fye _**y finalmente de la muerte del rey a causa de Kurogane. Después continuó narrando sobre sus amigos y también de la batalla que tuvieron con Fei Wong, donde él había podido recuperar su ojo izquierdo y al final le platicó la razón por la que estaban ahí: encontrar una manera de traer de vuelta a sus amigos **_Sakura _**y**_ Syaoran._**

Le contó cada detalle de su vida y lo doloroso que era para él el no tener a su hermano con vida. También le habló sobre su nombre, le explicó que cuando murió **_Fye_** el había decidido tomar su nombre hasta que pudiera traerlo de vuelta a la vida, de esa manera sentía que su hermano estaba con él al menos en el nombre y que por esa razón todos lo llamaban Fye.

—Eso ha sido mi vida hasta ahora— finalizó el rubio con una sonrisa triste.

—Tu vida no ha sido nada fácil— se limpió unas lagrimas —perder a tu hermano... aun no puedo creer lo de **_Fye_**— lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos grises. Himawari se arcó a Fye y lo abrazó cariñosamente —eres muy fuerte— susurró en su oído con admiración.

—No tanto como quisiera— correspondió el abrazo.

—haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que puedan encontrar el castillo "Fye"— se separó del abrazo y sonrió de lado. El rubio sonrió por como dijo su nombre.

—gracias Himawari, pero si te incomoda llamarme así puedes decirme Yuui— ofreció el mago. Himawari negó.

—No hay problema, así es como te llaman ahora así que trataré de acostumbrarme— sonrió —por cierto, ¿ya tienen dónde pasar la noche?— no se habían dado cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo.

—aun no, cuando llegamos a Valeria este fue el primer sitio que visitamos— contesto él.

—Bien, entonces se quedarán en mi casa— sonrió con emoción — vivo sola en la casa que me dejaron mis padres así que hay mucho espacio para todos—

— ¿Estás segura?— preguntó apenado. Himawari asintió muy contenta —muchas gracias Himawari— sonrió leve pero sinceramente.

Después de eso Fye pareció reaccionar y le preguntó a su amiga sobre sus padres: Hatake Kunogi y Tsubaki Kunogi. Ésta se puso muy triste y le narró los sucesos de hace ya varios años.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

Y bien... ya terminó este capítulo, espero les haya gustado y pues les dejo un adelanto del siguiente capítulo:

**_"Fye les explicó la forma de llegar a la biblioteca y les dijo cuales libros necesitaba, después de eso escucharon que la puerta del salón se abría y cerraba tras ellos. Fye sintió un escalofrió recorrerle toda la espalda al sentir esa presencia la cual pensaba no sentiría nunca más._**

**_Cuando los cuatro se giraron para ver al dichoso emperador se llevaron la sorpresa más grande de sus vidas._**

**_—me da gusto verte de nuevo... Yuui—el emperador paso al lado de ellos hasta llegar a su trono y sentarse en el."_**

Es un pequeño adelantito del capi siguiente :)

dejenme sus reviews por favor :(

**_Tsuki No Hana_**

**_25-Febrero-2013_**

**_9:24 a.m._**


	13. Reencuentro inesperado

Hola a todoos! antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews :') me motivan mucho a seguir con la historia :) tambien quiero decirles que estoy tratando de subir los capis lo mas pronto posible, ya que estoy en clases y a punto de comenzar con examenes :S

Aun asi, quiero aclarar que la historia la termino porque la termino jejeje no tengan duda de eso.

Y pues bueno... los dejo con el nuevo capitulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 13 "Reencuentro inesperado"**

Después de su larga charla de casi todo el día, Fye decidió salir a la cafetería para informar a sus amigos dónde se quedarían.

—¡Fye!— Mokona saltó a sus brazos feliz por verlo con una sonrisa. Fye la recibió con cariño y luego dijo...

—Disculpen que me haya tomado tanto tiempo— se disculpo apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—no te preocupes Fye, mientras hablaban fuimos a vender nuestras ropas del mundo anterior y con lo que conseguimos podremos hospedarnos en algún lugar— informó Syaoran que se encontraba sentado en una mesa de la cafetería con Mokona y Kurogane mientras bebían tazas de café caliente.

—no será necesario chicos, Himawari dijo que podríamos quedarnos en su casa— explicó Fye.

—Son bienvenidos— sonrió Himawari —ya es hora de cerrar así que sólo pongo todo en su lugar y nos vamos—

— ¡Muchas gracias Himawari-chan!— le agradeció Syaoran.

Todos le ayudaron a cerrar el lugar y luego se fueron a la casa de la ojigris.

La casa era muy bella y grande; tenía dos pisos, arriba se encontraban cuatro habitaciones y abajo la cocina, comedor, sala y también ambos baños; uno arriba y otro abajo.

Cada uno tomo una habitación y se fueron a dormir para al día siguiente buscar una manera de encontrar el castillo y entrar en él.

La noche pasó tranquila, todos durmieron muy cómodos y calientitos en sus camas. Nada comparado con dormir a la intemperie. Valeria era un mundo muy frio así que tener un lugar donde dormir era indispensable.

A la mañana siguiente todos desayunaron y luego hablaron varias horas para ponerse de acuerdo sobre cómo harían para llegar al castillo, y como la única manera de llegar era que los guardias te arrestaran concluyeron en que era el mejor modo.

Entonces idearían un plan para ser arrestados y así conseguir aquellos libros tan importantes, pero antes que nada tenían que conseguir ropa que los cubriera del frio, ya que las ropas de clow no ayudan mucho cuando se trata de abrigar.

Himawari los acompañó a varias tiendas para comprar ropa y una vez que la consiguió ella tomó sus ropas del viaje y se las llevó consigo al trabajo en su cafetería para que ellos investigaran si alguna persona conocía una forma de entrar al castillo sin tener que ser arrestados.

Habían quedado en que al atardecer se verían en la casa y si no habían encontrado otra manera de entrar al castillo entonces idearían la forma en que los arrestarían.

Mientras investigaban pasaron por varios lugares que trajeron tristes recuerdos a Fye. Uno de esos lugares era un parque en el que **_Fye_** y él acostumbraban jugar cuando Himawari y su mamá los llevaban.

— ¿está todo bien?— preguntó Kurogane al ver la expresión del mago.

—Si— contestó secamente —solo sigamos para poder terminar con esto e irnos cuanto antes— cerró los ojos y luego suspiro. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados dentro de si y no sabía cómo reaccionaría si alguien de ahí lo reconociera.

Fye continuó caminando, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había chocado con alguien.

— ¡Autch!— se quejó la chica después de haber caído al suelo.

— ¡Lo siento mucho!— se disculpó el mago al ver a una chica aproximadamente de su misma edad tirada en el suelo por su culpa.

—No te preocupes, yo iba muy distraída, lo siento— se disculpó también la chica con una sonrisa apenada mientras se levantaba con la ayuda del mago.

—e-eres tu...— la cara alegre de la chica se convirtió en una llena de miedo y odio combinados — ¡aléjate de mi!— en ese momento Fye recibió una fuerte bofetada de parte de la muchacha.

— ¿¡pero qué rayos te sucede?! El sólo trató de ayudarte— le gritó Kurogane a la chica quien cada vez hacia más alboroto atrayendo la atención de las personas que pasaban cerca. Fye sólo se quedó con la cara aún volteada por el golpe y viendo a la nada con la mirada vacía.

— ¡eres uno de los gemelos de la desgracia! estoy segura, jamás olvidaría tu rostro— lagrimas injustas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de la chica — ¡por tu culpa y la de tu gemelo el emperador empezó a asesinar a todos los habitantes de Valeria! ¡Asesinó a mis padres!— la chica no paraba de gritar.

Cuando la gente cerca de ahí escucho "gemelos de la desgracia" comenzaron a murmurar y hasta algunas personas se acercaron a ver aquella escena pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver al gemelo que supuestamente seguía encerrado en aquel lugar desolado junto con su hermano.

Sin duda era uno de los gemelos: ojos azules, cabello rubio y piel tan blanca como la nieve.

Las personas que se encontraban cerca comenzaron a gritar y algunas otras salieron corriendo. Al ver tal escándalo unos guardias se acercaron a la chica y le preguntaron qué sucedía.

— ¡es él! él es uno de los gemelos— le gritó desesperada. Los guardias miraron a Fye y pusieron cara asustada —se acercó a mí y me tiró al suelo sin razón alguna— mintió para que los guardias se lo llevaran.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!— lo defendió Syaoran.

—simplemente chocaron. Además, él se disculpo y tu también así que no hubo ninguna intención de dañarte— siguió Kurogane.

—es verdad, Mokona lo vio todo. Fye nunca haría algo así, esa chica está mintiendo— agregó Mokona a la defensiva del rubio.

— ¡ellos mienten! este gemelo me agredió— fingió estar lastimada del brazo.

Fye no decía nada, tenía sus puños cerrados con fuerza mientras su flequillo le cubría la mirada. Sentía una gran impotencia por la mentira de ella pero a la vez sentía que no tenía ningún derecho a contradecirla. A pesar de todo lo vivido… Fye seguía sintiéndose culpable por la locura del emperador.

—si eso es verdad tendrán que acompañarnos para que sean juzgados por el emperador— dijo seriamente un guardia.

—Los tres tendrán que hacerlo— agregó el otro guardia. Todos quedaron en un tenso silencio unos segundos hasta que el rubio habló.

—La chica tiene razón, traté de agredirla— todos voltearon a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Hasta la chica lo vio muy sorprendida.

— ¿¡pero qué demon...— Kurogane calló al ver la mirada y media sonrisa del mago. En ese momento los acompañantes del rubio entendieron sus intenciones: si los guardias los arrestaban irían al castillo y así podrían conseguir los libros.

—_muy astuto mago…_— sonrió internamente el ninja.

—bien, si no tienen nada más que decir en su defensa, vayámonos de una vez al castillo para que sean juzgados por el emperador— dijo un guardia con voz seria mientras se llevaban a los viajeros.

Los guardias sujetaron a los viajeros y después unas luces los rodearon para luego aparecer frente al castillo.

Los guardias los guiaron hasta un gran salón donde había un trono al fondo y unas grandes ventanas alrededor. Era el mismo salón en donde el antiguo emperador había condenado a los gemelos a una vida llena de desgracia encerrados en el valle de la desesperanza. Fye sintió como su corazón se contrajo de tristeza al recordar aquello.

—No intenten escapar— advirtió un guardia.

—Si lo hacen, el emperador no tendrá compasión de ustedes y los asesinará— concluyó el otro mientras salían del salón.

Todos se quedaron impresionados. ¿Acaso en ese reino los asesinaba o los apresaban de por vida por tirar a una muchacha al suelo? era increíble lo ridículo que era ese emperador.

—bien, ya estamos adentro, ahora dinos como llegar a la biblioteca y también cuáles son esos libros que ocupas. Así si nos llegamos a separar sabremos hacia donde ir y donde encontrar los libros— Kurogane aprovechó que estaban solos.

Fye les explico la forma de llegar a la biblioteca y les dijo cuales libros necesitaba, después de eso escucharon que la puerta del salón se abría y cerraba tras ellos. Fye sintió un escalofrió recorrerle toda la espalda al sentir esa presencia la cual pensaba no sentiría nunca más.

Cuando los cuatro se giraron para ver al dichoso emperador se llevaron la sorpresa más grande de sus vidas.

—me da gusto verte de nuevo... Yuui— pasó al lado de ellos hasta llegar a su trono y sentarse en él.

—A-Ashura— Fye tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos y su rostro estaba más pálido que nunca. Toda la sangre se le fue hasta los pies de la horrorosa impresión.

—¿¡cómo demonios estas vivo?! ¡Yo mismo te maté!— gritó Kurogane con furia. Ashura rió cínicamente.

—parece que no saben identificar entre una réplica mágica y el verdadero— se burló.

—pero... ¿ la maldición que se activó cuando moriste...— fue interrumpido.

—para eso existe la magia mi querido Fye, pero tú estabas hecho un mar de emociones y no te diste cuenta que aquello fue una ilusión. Las únicas personas reales ahí eran ustedes y la princesa— tomó una copa de vino que tenía en una mesita al lado del trono y bebió un sorbo.

—e-entonces **_Fye_**...—

—Exacto, el cuerpo de tu hermano aún existe— sonrió con maldad.

En ese momento Fye sintió un gran alivio, el cuerpo de su hermano existía y eso significaba que aun podía hacer algo para revivirlo.

—¿Qué quieres de nosotros?— preguntó de muy mala gana Kurogane.

—De ustedes nada, pero de Fye si...— se puso de pie —aún no has cumplido tu promesa... ¿la recuerdas?— sonrió con astucia mientras se acercaba a él.

—Cómo olvidarla…— respondió sarcásticamente. El saber que el cuerpo de **_Fye_** aún existía hizo que sintiera más valor.

—y bien... ¿la cumplirás o no?—

—No— respondió secamente.

—¿¡pero que te sucede mago idiota?!— le gritó Kurogane.

—no puedo hacerlo. Ashura, tú fuiste la primera persona que nos ayudó a **_Fye_** y a mi así que no puedo asesinarte— respondió con sinceridad mientras lo veía a los ojos.

—te explicare como está la situación— dijo Ashura con cara de que planeaba algo mientras caminaba alrededor de Fye con las manos detrás de si —si tu cumples tu promesa de luchar conmigo y acabar con mi vida dejaré que te vayas de este país sin muchos daños. Pero si tú decides no cumplirla...— se detuvo a un costado del rubio mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo —...te haré pasar por los momentos más dolorosos y agonizantes de tu vida, haré que conozcas el verdadero sufrimiento y te aseguro que de esta no sales con vida— amenazó con voz grave y tenebrosa —así que... ¿que escoges?— volvió a su tono "amable" y a su sonrisa cínica.

—no lo haré— respondió fríamente.

—¡Fye!— le gritó Mokona preocupada.

—¡Fye, no lo hagas por favor!— le pidió Syaoran muy preocupado.

—lo siento, pero no puedo cumplir esa promesa, ya explique mis razones y no voy a cambiar mi decisión— explicó seriamente sin dejar de ver a Ashura —por favor vayan a conseguir lo que venimos a buscar— Fye inicio un conjuro, cuando lo terminó, una luz brillante cubrió todo el lugar —con este hechizo no tendrán problemas con los guardias— vio que sus compañeros dudaban en salir de ahí y dejarlo solo —prometo que regresaré con vida— sonrió de una manera extraña —cuando los consigan salgan de aquí, yo los alcanzaré— después de decir eso, sus compañeros salieron del salón seguros de que no convencerían al mago de lo contrario. Lo único que les quedaba era conseguir rápido los libros para volver y ayudar a l mago con Ashura.

—No hagas estupideces mago—le advirtió Kurogane antes de salir.

—Suenas muy seguro— le dijo Ashura a Fye cuando los demás ya habían salido del salón —¿crees que saldrás con vida?— Ashura se paró frente a él y lo miró directo a los ojos. El mago no contestó, simplemente lo miró de manera fría sin apartar la vista de él.

—te daré otra oportunidad... ¿cumplirás o no con tu promesa? si no la cumples ya sabes lo que te pasara así que... decide— lo miró desafiante.

—No— contestó decidido sin quitar la vista de los ojos de Ashura.

—bien, ya decidiste. Ahora te atendrás a las consecuencias— sonrió desquiciada mente —no tendré piedad de ti— se burló.

—¡Tsk!— Ashura tomó a Fye del cuello y lo levantó medio metro del piso.

—Lamentarás no haber cumplido tu promesa— le dio un golpe en el estomago con su mano libre haciendo que cayera varios metros atrás.

— no... lo... haré— se negó entrecortadamente a causa del fuerte golpe. Fye hizo que de sus dedos salieran unos jeroglíficos que mando directo hacia Ashura pero éste los esquivó de una manera sobrehumana.

—disfruta de estos momentos con tu magia, porque por un largo tiempo no los tendrás— Ashura rodeó a Fye con una luz haciendo que no pudiera moverse.

—¿Que estás haciendo?— preguntó muy sorprendido. Rogaba a Dios que no fuese el hechizo que pensaba.

—ya lo veras— entrecerró los ojos con astucia mientras concentraba su poder para el hechizo.

En ese momento el rubio no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte grito al sentir como esa luz que lo rodeaba iba consumiendo poco a poco toda su magia.

—Lo siento pero tu decidiste pasar por esto— le recordó Ashura con una sonrisa cínica mientras seguía torturándolo.

—¡Ese fue Fye!— gritó Mokona con angustia al escuchar el grito del mago.

—Maldito Ashura— murmuró Kurogane entre dientes muy enfadado

—¡Vamos! ya nos falta poco para llegar la biblioteca— los animó Syaoran también muy preocupado por el mago.

—¡b-basta!— con lo que le quedaba de magia Fye rompió aquel hechizo. Aun así, el hechizo había logrado dejarlo sumamente debilitado.

—está bien, ahora veamos que tan buen luchador eres. Vamos ponte de pie— le ordenó.

Fye se levantó con algo de dificultad y se puso en guardia para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo contra Ashura.

Apenas el rubio se puso en guardia, Ashura corrió en su dirección y lo atacó, pero Fye logro esquivarlo y después le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

—Veo que... no eres tan malo— comentó Ashura mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que corría por su labio.

—ya basta de esto Ashura. ¿Por qué quieres pelear? ¿Por qué quieres que te mate?— preguntó con seriedad y tratando de no caer por la falta de magia, sin ella era como si estuviera medio muerto, es su energía vital.

—¡Deja de hablar y pelea!— gritó mientras corría en su dirección y lo golpeaba fuertemente en el abdomen.

—Augh…— cayó al suelo. El golpe le había sacado todo el aire de sus pulmones —¿p-or que... necesitas... Pelear?— preguntó muy entrecortadamente por la falta de aire.

—¡Te dije que dejaras de hablar y que peles!— Ashura se enfureció y lo rodeó de nuevo con esa luz.

—¡aaagghhhh!¡ ¡Aaaah!— el mago estaba en el piso sin poder levantarse mientras esa luz consumía su magia de nuevo. Torturándolo lenta y dolorosamente.

Ashura se acercó al rubio quien yacía en el suelo totalmente sin magia. Se agachó y le susurró en el oído...

—esto no es nada comparado a lo que te haré sufrir— lo tomó nuevamente del cuello y lo levantó del suelo —nada...— repitió

—¡Aquí están!— gritó Syaoran, después Kurogane y Mokona llegaron a su lado rápidamente.

—Son muchos ¿cómo los cargaremos todos?— preguntó Kurogane al ver más de veinte libros del tipo que les describió Fye.

—yo sé como— mencionó Mokona y después abrió su boca y tragó todos los libros.

—al fin eres de utilidad— se burló Kurogane —Vamos con el mago— al decir eso todos se dirigieron hacia aquel salón.

Al llegar se encontraron con una escalofriante escena. Ashura sujetaba a Fye del cuello mientras lo levantaba medio metro del suelo. El rubio se veía muy mal, al perder toda su magia temporalmente, ocasionaba que estuviera extremadamente débil.

—¡Fye!— gritó Mokona con horror al verlo en manos de Ashura.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Les gustó? :D espero que si :3

Si les gustó este _reencuentro inesperado_ entre Ashura y Fye dejen un review! :D

Y gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios! :3

Erza: Entiendo... es un horror cuando se va el internet xD lo bueno es que ya está de vuelta :D y como ves? el emperador si era quien tu te imaginabas? :P jejej saludos! y ya sabes, cualquier duda, comentario o critica son bienvenidos ;)

Anonimo s: gracias por tu comentario :) trataré de subir mas pronto los capis jeje

* * *

Avances del próximo capítulo:

_**"**_**_Ashura se acercó de nuevo a Fye y lo volvió a tomar del cuello. Este estaba tan débil que no pudo defenderse._**

**_— ¡maldición! ¡¿Fye por que no te defiendes?!— Kurogane estaba muy exaltado. Fye estaba tan débil que ya ni las palabras le salían así que solo dirigió una mirada seria a Kurogane." _**

Esto es sólo una pequeñísima parte de lo que será el próximo capítulo, ya que será mucho más largo que todos los que he subido anteriormente. Y sólo es uno de los tantos sucesos que pasarán en el capítulo 14 de esta historia, a, y eso si, este fic es un tanto largo hahaha, espero no se aburran :) de todos modos les daré un adelanto de lo que sucederá a lo largo de esta historia. Pues verán, Fye y Sakura pasarán por muchas dificultades en su vida de pareja, tanto en lo sentimental como en la vida diaria. Les daría mas información pero creo que sería adelantarles mucho la historia.

Bueno, nos seguimos leyendo :D

Saludos!

_**Tsuki no hana**_

**_5-Marzo-2013_**

**_8:53 am_**


	14. Un nuevo viaje está a punto de comenzar

Hola de nuevo! siento haberme tardado una semana en actualizar y pues... les tengo una muy mala noticia... se borraron mis archivos donde tenía la historia completa! todo se borró absolutamente! D:

Pero no se preocupen, aún tengo el borrador donde anoté las bases de la historia y así podré reescribirla :) por eso es que tal vez me tardé mas en actualizar, tuve que reescribir y tratar de recordad lo que escribí hace un año (creo que no se los habia comentado pero esta historia la tenia desde hace uuuuh! mucho tiempo, pero no me animaba a subirla jeje

Antes de empezar quiero agradecerles sus reviews, en especial a Skyla Ferguson y Ahiru19 que siempre siguen esta historia y me dejan un review para animarme a escribir más :)!

Bueno... sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo :)

* * *

**Capitulo 14 "Un nuevo viaje está a punto de comenzar" **

En el capítulo anterior...

_**—¡Fye!— gritó Mokona con horror al ver a Fye en manos de Ashura**__._

* * *

—s-salgan... De aquí— musitó Fye con los ojos entrecerrados.

—no, deja que se queden a disfrutar del espectáculo— mencionó Ashura con una gran sonrisa aterradora.

—Maldito desquiciado— Kurogane trató de acercarse pero le fue imposible, ya que un campo de energía cubría el área donde estaban Ashura y Fye.

—Por-por favor... váyanse— les pedía Fye con la energía que le quedaba mientras aun era estrangulado por el hechicero.

Ashura preparó su puño y golpeó al rubio en el abdomen mucho más fuerte que la vez anterior. Lo golpeó tan fuerte que se impactó con la pared que estaba un metro atrás.

—¡Fye!— gritaron Mokona y Syaoran, se sentían impotentes al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su amigo

— ¡Déjalo en paz!— exigió Kurogane muy enfurecido.

—¡y-ya... v-váyanse!— Dijo Fye lo más alto que pudo, mientras tosía sangre por culpa del golpe —por... favor...— pidió en un susurro mientras trataba de ponerse en pie inútilmente.

— ¡No nos iremos!— le gritó Kurogane.

Ashura se acercó de nuevo a Fye y lo volvió a tomar del cuello. Este estaba tan débil que no pudo defenderse.

— ¡maldición! ¡¿Fye por que no te defiendes?!— Kurogane estaba muy exaltado. Fye estaba tan débil que ya ni las palabras le salían así que sólo dirigió una mirada seria a Kurogane.

—eso es porque he absorbido toda su magia y un mago sin magia no es nada, es como si le hubiera quitado parte de su vida— Ashura mostró otra sonrisa desquiciada mientras preparaba su mano libre para atacar de nuevo al mago —lo siento pero no me dejas otra opción— lo dijo en tono "preocupado" después movió su mano con una rapidez sobrehumana y atravesó el hombro derecho del mago.

— ¡tskh!— Fye abrió desmesuradamente los ojos en el momento en que atravesó su piel — ¡aagh!— gritó después al sentir como sacaba la mano de su cuerpo.

—¡ya basta!— gritó Mokona mientras lloraba.

—mejor vámonos, aquí ya están molestando mucho— dijo Ashura para luego hacer que una luz los cubriera por completo, desapareciendo poco a poco—vamos al lugar que mas aborreces en este mundo. A ver si así te arrepientes de no cumplir tus promesas— al decir esto desaparecieron del salón.

— ¡Fye!— Mokona no dejaba de llorar, Syaoran se sentía muy impotente y Kurogane estaba enfadado como pocas veces en su vida.

— ¡maldita sea! ¿ahora a donde se lo habrá llevado?— Kurogane golpeó la pared con furia.

—creo saber donde están— mencionó Syaoran con una cara de angustia.

— ¿dónde?— preguntó de inmediato Kurogane.

—Ashura dijo "el lugar que mas aborreces en este mundo" seguro se refería al valle de la desesperanza— terminó de decir Syaoran. Kurogane no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo del salón para encontrar aquel lugar.

* * *

— ¿d-dónde estoy?— se preguntó Fye al despertar y encontrarse tirado en el frío suelo de un lugar que no identificaba donde era. Trató de levantarse pero le fue imposible.

— ¿no lo recuerdas?— preguntó Ashura quien apareció de repente —míralo bien y recordarás—

Fye miro a su alrededor con detenimiento:…. olor a cadáver, oscuridad, humedad y un frio que te cala en los huesos.

—el valle de la desesperanza...— susurró Fye aterrorizado y sin poder creerlo.

—¡correcto!— lo felicitó el monarca —ahora recordemos un poco de lo que sucedió en este lugar hace años— lanzó un hechizo en Fye haciendo que cayera en un trance donde revivía todo lo que sucedió en su infancia en ese valle.

Mientras tanto, Kurogane, Mokona y Syaoran corrían por los pasillos tratando de salir del castillo pero no lo conseguían. No importa cuánto bajaran escaleras o avanzaran, nunca veían la puerta de salida. Ese castillo parecía un laberinto sin escapatoria.

Fye revivió todos y cada uno de los segundos que paso en ese valle. Ashura ya tenía un par de horas atormentándolo con sus recuerdos, le gustaba verlo sufrir, así que se sentó a un lado del cuerpo de Fye para ver como sufría en aquella pesadilla.

—ba-basta...— una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de Fye —por favor...— en ese momento abrió los ojos débilmente.

— ¿ya recuerdas todo lo que pasó?— sonrió — ¿recuerdas que mataste a tu hermano, que por TU culpa el cayo de la torre y murió? ¿lo recuerdas?— preguntó bruscamente.

—no...no, eso no fue...así— respondió mientras más lagrimas luchaban por salir.

—claro que si ¿no es así **_Fye_**?—

—tu me mataste— dijo un pequeño niño con largo cabello rubio y un rostro muy demacrado —yo morí por tu culpa yuui— volvió a decir el niño que apareció de la nada.

—**_F-Fye _**eso... no es cierto— esta vez no pudo soportarlo y miles de lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas al ver el frio rostro de su hermano diciendo tal cosa.

—tu me mataste y ahora... yo haré lo mismo contigo— el niño sacó de entre sus ropas una daga muy filosa y se acercó a Fye.

—t-tú no eres **_Fye_**— dijo el mago mientras veía como el niño se acercaba cada vez más a él y Ashura disfrutaba del show sentado a su lado.

El niño estaba por apuñalar a Fye quien estaba aun sobre el suelo sin poder levantarse, pero un instante antes de que la daga tocara su cuerpo, una luz intensa lo rodeó.

—se siente tan... cálido— susurró el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos.

— ¡aléjate!— su esccuchó una voz un poco infantil. Fye abrió los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer la voz —no te atrevas a tocarlo— parte de la luz rodeó al niño e hizo que desapareciera.

— ¿cómo...— estaba por preguntar el monarca, pero fue interrumpido.

—tú... déjalo en paz de una vez por todas, ya lo has hecho sufrir demasiado con esas tonterías de que él me asesinó. Tú bien sabes que eso no es verdad— mencionó la voz infantil con enfado.

—yo sólo digo la verdad— lo retó Ashura con una sonrisa desafiante.

—mientes— dijo secamente la voz mientras la luz rodeaba a Ashura por completo —ahora desaparece de este y cualquier otro mundo. Ya no nos hagas más daño— al decir esto la luz ya cubría totalmente al rey.

—jah, yo no desapareceré así de fác...— no terminó ya que en ese instante desapareció. Desafortunadamente sólo pudo mandarlo a otra dimensión.

— ¿**_F-Fye _**eres tú?— le preguntó débilmente a la luz que veía.

—sí, soy yo— contestó dulcemente mientras la luz cubría a Fye dándole calor —por favor no pienses que morí por tu culpa. Ashura ya no esta mas aquí, así que por lo pronto no volverá a molestar— dijo suavemente —ahora quiero que salgas de aquí, le hiciste una promesa a tus amigos y vas a cumplirla— dijo con decisión.

—pero...— fue interrumpido.

—se que tu magia ha sido absorbida por Ashura, así que te pasaré lo mas que pueda de la mía y te sacaré de esta fosa. El resto tienes que hacerlo tú, ya que tus amigos no pueden entrar al valle. Tienes que encontrarlos lo antes posible, la magia que te pasaré no durará mucho tiempo—

—gracias... **_Fye_**—una última lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

—ya no estés triste, nos volveremos a ver en poco tiempo— se escuchó una dulce risa infantil —te quiero hermano— después de estas palabras Fye despertó. Se encontraba fuera de la fosa pero aun dentro del valle, tal como había dicho su hermano.

—**_Fye_**... gracias hermano, ahora que se que tu cuerpo existe podré hacer lo posible para que regreses— sonrió —ahora tengo que salir... ¡agh!... de aquí— trató de levantarse pero el abdomen le dolía demasiado, seguro estaba lleno de moretones. También le dolía inmensamente la herida en el hombro, esa sí que se veía fea, no paraba de sangrar.

—un poco más...— y al fin se pudo poner en pie. Si su hermano no le hubiera dado parte de su magia ni siquiera podría ponerse en pie —por fin...— ya estando de pie empezó a caminar, pero cada paso era una tortura y aún le faltaba un buen trecho para salir de ese lugar.

No podía evitar soltar un leve gemido a cada paso que daba.

—ya casi... ya casi llego— su vista se empezaba a nublar y sus piernas le temblaban —Kurogane... Syaoran... Mokona...— susurró al creer verlos a lo lejos —no, seguro... es mi imaginación— empezó a tambalearse, estaba por desplomarse, estaba seguro de ello ya que sintió como toda su energía lo abandonaba. Cuando ya no pudo más, se dejó caer y esperó el momento del impacto con el suelo pero este nunca llegó, en vez de eso, sintió como unos brazos lo sostenían y también escuchó como alguien gritaba su nombre con desesperación. Después de eso ya no supo nada porque todo se volvió negro y silencioso.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/momentos antes con los otros tres\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—al fin salimos— dijo Syaoran cuando pudieron encontrar la salida.

—ahora busquemos ese valle— Kurogane comenzó a correr hacia donde vio una torre muy alta —_resiste un poco mas mago_— pensaba el ninja.

Ya estaban llegando al valle cuando a lo lejos distinguieron una silueta muy conocida. Esta se tambaleaba mucho y caminaba a paso lento.

—¡es Fye!— gritó Mokona al reconocerlo —¡Kurogane, Fye se va a caer!—

— ¿eh?— volteó a ver al mago y se dio cuenta de cómo se tambaleaba, sin duda, estaba por caerse. Kurogane no lo pensó dos veces y corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas. En menos de dos segundos ya se encontraba sosteniendo al mago.

— ¡Fye! ¡oye despierta!— el ninja lo zarandeo levemente pero dejó de hacerlo al ver la profunda herida en su hombro.

— ¡Fye!— Mokona brincó de los brazos de Syaoran, al piso al lado de Fye.

— ¡Fye-san!— dijo Syaoran al verlo con esa apariencia tan pálida.

—tranquilos, sólo está inconsciente. Llevémoslo cuanto antes a un lugar para que lo atiendan— Kurogane lo levantó del suelo con cuidado y se lo llevaron de ahí.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fin flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(De vuelta al tiempo actual con Fye y Sakura)

—después de eso me llevaron a la casa de Himawari y con su ayuda me llevaron a un hospital. Desperté una semana después y me explicaron lo que sucedió, luego insistieron en que me quedara una semana más para que me recuperara por completo, así que nos quedamos otra semana en la que ya no estuve en el hospital. Después de ese tiempo partimos al siguiente mundo, que afortunadamente fue este— sonrió —Himawari insistió mucho en que nos quedáramos mas tiempo, pero eso no era posible así que le prometí que volveríamos a vernos, además, si quiero revivir a mi hermano tengo que volver a Valeria— sonrió nostálgico y algo triste.

Fye no se había dado cuenta que Sakura había empezado a llorar.

—Sakura… ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó con ternura mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas.

—has pasado por cosas realmente difíciles y tristes y aun así estas aquí— lo abrazó —eres muy fuerte—

—no tanto como quisiera— limpió sus lágrimas algo enternecido —pero ahora no tengo ningún motivo para estar triste. Te tengo a ti y en un tiempo también tendré a mi hermano ¿que más puedo pedir?— sonrió como pocas veces.

Al decir esto, Sakura lo vio a los ojos y se dio cuenta que no mentía. Al verlo a los ojos pudo notar amor y felicidad.

—y sobre tu hermano... ¿como harás para revivirlo?— preguntó ella con algo de preocupación de que usara el mismo método que utilizó con los clones.

—se lo comentaré a todos en el desayuno— contestó con media sonrisa. Sakura no insistió y se quedaron un rato bajo ese árbol que les daba una agradable sombra.

Si pudieran, ambos se quedarían ahí para siempre, ya que ese jardín parecía mágico. Tiene muchos árboles, plantas y flores de distintos mundos; entre ellos están los arboles de cerezo y los sauce llorones, esos eran los más abundantes y en medio de aquel jardín que parece bosque, hay un bello lago con peces koi. Todo en ese lugar es hermoso y mágico. No importa cuánto calor haga a fuera del castillo, en ese jardín siempre se siente una fresca brisa ya que está protegido por magia que impide la entrada del calor desértico a esa área para que no afecte a las plantas que no están acostumbradas a ese clima.

Fye disfrutaba mucho de ese jardín ya que el no soporta el calor.

—F-Fye...— lo llamó un poco nerviosa.

— ¿si?— volteó a mirarla y se extrañó al verla sonrojada y nerviosa.

— ¿tu y yo somos...— no terminó ya que el rubio entendió de inmediato a lo que iba.

— ¡lo siento Sakura!— se disculpó algo apenado —es que te lo dije de una forma que ni yo me lo esperaba a sí que olvidé pedírtelo formalmente— explicó mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente.

Fye se puso de pie y luego se arrodilló frente a Sakura que todavía permanecía sentada en el césped.

—Sakura, princesa de clow, ¿acepta usted ser mi novia?— preguntó el mago con una sonrisita traviesa mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba. Sakura se sonrojó mucho.

— ¡claro que sí!— se abalanzó sobre él y ambos cayeron al césped.

Los dos empezaron a reír por la forma en que cayeron pero dejaron de hacerlo al notar que ella estaba sobre él. Ambos se sonrojaron al instante, se veían muy tiernos.

—lo siento— se disculpó muy sonrojada mientras se quitaba de encima de él, pero éste la detuvo.

—espera...— la había tomado de la mano, se incorporó un poco para quedar sentado y atraerla hacia él —no tienes porque disculparte— le sonrió seductoramente. Sakura se puso nerviosa, pero todo el nerviosismo se esfumó al perderse en aquellos hermosos ojos azules tan profundos.

Los rostros de ambos se fueron acercando lentamente, cuando sus rostros estaban a centímetros cerraron sus ojos y unieron sus labios en un beso algo tímido pero con el tiempo se fue convirtiendo en uno más apasionado.

Fye la tomó de la cintura y la acercó mas a él, pegando sus cuerpos por completo mientras ella pasaba sus brazos por su cuello, abrazándose a él.

Apenas era su segundo beso y ya se sentían adictos a sentir los labios del otro en los suyos. El beso duró hasta que se les terminó el oxigeno.

Cuando acabó, ambos se vieron a los ojos con un leve y tierno sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas, pero sin ocultar el fuerte amor en sus ojos. Juntaron sus frentes y por unos instantes se quedaron callados, sólo mirándose profundamente el uno al otro, expresando todo lo que querían decir en ese momento a través de sus miradas apasionadas.

Sakura y Fye se volvieron a acomodar en el césped junto al tronco del árbol y estuvieron un rato abrazados viendo las nubes hasta que Hikari los fue a buscar para el desayuno.

* * *

—princesa Sakura, quiero disculparme por lo que sucedió en la mañana— dijo Hikari muy avergonzada —no fue mi intención que pasara eso, y-yo sólo traté de ayudar al joven Fye, ya que estaba por caerse y... y yo...— fue interrumpida.

—no tienes porque disculparte Hikari, todo fue un mal entendido, Fye ya me explicó lo que sucedió en realidad y quiero agradecerte por haberlo ayudado— tomó su mano y le sonrió con gentileza. Hikari le sonrió con timidez.

—además, si no hubiera sucedido eso creo que aun no le habría dicho a Sakura lo que siento por ella— sonrió y la miró a los ojos —así que gracias Hikari— volteó a verla y le sonrió también.

Hikari se sintió un poco triste porque puesto que estaba enamorada de él pero se alegró al verlo tan feliz con Sakura.

Después de esa conversación en el pasillo decidieron entrar al comedor para desayunar.

Al entrar vieron que eran los únicos que faltaban en la mesa y también notaron que todos los miraban atentamente.

Ambos se sentaron. Uno al lado del otro y se sintieron incómodos al percibir las miradas de todos aún sobre ellos.

— ¿tienen algo importante que informarnos?— preguntó Nadeshiko con una gran sonrisa como ya sabiendo lo que contestarían.

Los aludidos voltearon a verse algo sonrojados.

—n-nosotros— empezó Sakura con nerviosismo. El rubio lo notó y tomó su mano —Fye y yo somos novios—

— ¡waaaa! ¡Que bien!— gritó Mokona muy contenta.

Syaoran se quedó congelado al escuchar aquello.

—ya era hora de que ambos se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos— comentó Nadeshiko con mirada coqueta.

— ¿cómo? ¿usted ya lo sabía?— le preguntó Fye.

Nadeshiko, Fujitaka, Touya, Yukito, Kurogane y Mokona asintieron. Syaoran solo los miraba sin saber que decir o hacer.

— ¡Kurogane y yo lo supimos cuando los vimos en el jardín!— informó Mokona alegremente — Touya y Yukito nos explicaron todo. Y Touya estaba ¡celoso!—

Al escuchar eso, Touya gruñó aunque en realidad estaba feliz por su hermana.

— ¿¡todos lo sabían?!— preguntó Sakura muy sorprendida.

Todos asintieron y después rieron. Comenzaron a platicar con ellos y a felicitarlos por su relación.

Syaoran, quien se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo no soportó y salió del lugar. ¿que acaso no se daban cuenta que él aun amaba a Sakura y que ver eso le causaba un gran dolor?

Todos se quedaron callados al ver la inesperada salida del ambarino.

—iré a hablar con él— decidió Fye mientras se ponía de pie.

—creo que no es el momento— negó Kurogane.

—de todos modos tengo que hablar con él— respondió seriamente mientras salía.

En el comedor se quedaron todos muy callados. Sakura se sintió culpable ya que Syaoran sufría por verla con Fye.

—Syaoran...— le llamó Fye al encontrárselo en el pasillo viendo por la ventana —necesito hablar contigo— se acerco a él pero éste aun le daba la espalda.

—no es necesario, tu amas a Sakura y ella a ti ¿cuál es el problema?— mencionó Syaoran neutral y fríamente aún dándole la espalda.

—pero tú aún la amas ¿no es así?— preguntó suavemente mientras se acercaba un poco más a la ventana donde estaba el ambarino.

—si... aún amo a Sakura y no creo poder dejar de hacerlo— aceptó con algo de molestia y tristeza en su voz.

—Syaoran yo...— fue interrumpido.

—no tienes porque sentirte culpable. Aunque no la amaras... aun así yo no podría estar con ella, así que no es tu culpa que yo me sienta de esta forma— explicó con mucha seriedad, se sentía impotente por la situación en la que vivía en esos momentos . Ambos quedaron en un silencio hasta que Syaoran volvió a hablar.

—a decir verdad me siento tranquilo de que seas tú la persona destinada a Sakura. Eso no quiere decir que no me duela verlos juntos, pero al menos se que no tienes malas intenciones con ella y que lo que sientes es verdadero, así que lo único que les pido es que sean felices. Hazla feliz y se feliz con ella, ya que yo no puedo serlo…— se giró para darle la cara a Fye y este pudo notar como brillaban sus ojos por las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de esos ojos ambarinos.

—gracias Syaoran...— le sonrió leve, pero sinceramente mientras le dirigía una suave mirada.

Syaoran se dio media vuelta y avanzó por el pasillo hacia otro lugar. Después de lo que sucedió no tenía muchas ganas de regresar al comedor con los demás y menos si seguirían felicitándolos por su relación.

Fye volvió al comedor. No podía evitar sentirse culpable, aunque Syaoran tenia razón en lo que decía, pero aún así se sentía culpable por verlo tan deprimido.

—todo está bien— anunció el rubio con media sonrisa para evitar preguntas sobre el tema.

Los demás vieron que Syaoran no volvía al comedor, pero decidieron no comentar nada al respecto.

—oye tú— dijo Touya cuando Fye ya estaba en su lugar —atrévete a hacer sufrir a mi hermana y no vivirás para contarlo— lo amenazó con una cara de enfado muy chistosa mientras enterraba un tenedor en la mesa.

Fye sintió un escalofrió al escuchar esas palabras a pesar que para cualquiera la escena podría haber sido chistosa.

— ¡hermano!— le reprendió Sakura —siempre te gusta molestar— se enfadó.

—Touya sólo se preocupa por ti Sakura, aunque no tiene porque hacerlo ya que yo nunca te haría daño— sonrió dulcemente. Sakura se sonrojó al escucharlo decir eso.

—pues eso espero— advirtió Touya con media sonrisa. Sinceramente se sentía a gusto con Fye como novio de su hermana, aunque… le preocupaba mucho Syaoran a pesar de que no lo demostrara.

—no te preocupes Touya, sabemos que Fye cuidara bien de nuestra pequeña Sakura ¿cierto?— dijo Fujitaka con una sonrisa.

—de eso no hay duda— contestó el rubio sonriente.

Pasaron un buen desayuno con las bromas de Mokona hacia Kurogane y Touya y los comentarios graciosos de Fye. Todos reían divertidos hasta que poco antes de terminar de comer el rubio les empezó a informar sobre el viaje que haría a Valeria para revivir a su hermano.

—pronto hare un viaje a Valeria. Es para revivir a mi hermano— anunció el mago. Todos lo vieron algo sorprendidos.

— ¿cuándo lo harás?— preguntó la princesa con preocupación.

—cuanto antes mejor... — arrugó las cejas en un gesto de preocupación. No podía evitarlo, sentía miedo de volver a ese país, pero lo haría con tal de revivir a su hermano.

— ¿y cómo haremos para llegar a ese país si la bola blanca no puede decidir a qué mundo ir?— preguntó Kurogane con seriedad.

— ¿haremos?— cuestionó confuso.

— ¿qué? ¿acaso pensaste que te dejaría ir solo?— preguntó sonriendo. Fye suspiró.

—gracias...— sonrió.

—yo también iré— informó Sakura muy decidida.

—pero...— Fye fue interrumpido.

—por favor... Fye...— lo miró suplicante con sus lindos ojitos así que éste no se pudo resistir y terminó aceptando.

— ¡hyuu~! Mokona también ira— saltó muy contenta.

— ¿y cómo harán para llegar a Valeria?— preguntó Yukito.

—hablaré con Yuuko mas tarde y le pediré ese deseo— informó el rubio con decisión en su mirada.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Como podrán ver, este capítulo es el mas largo de todos los que he publicado, ocupa 14 hojas en word xD jejeje espero que les haya gustado...

:)

Un beso y abrao a todos, DLB! ^_^!

Si les gustó el capitulo^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ dejen review.

Si no les gustó algo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ dejen review.

Sugerencias^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^dejen un review.

Críticas~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~dejen un review.

Ideas para agregar a la historia^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ dejen un review.

Recuerden que mi historia se borró, asi que puedo ceptar nevas ideas que ustedes tengan, o sucesos que les gustaria que ocurriesen :)

Gracias y que tengan un lindo miércoles!

**_Tsuki No Hana_**

**_13/marzo/2013_**

**_8:30 a.m._**


	15. La noche antes del nuevo viaje

Holaaaaaa! espero estén bieen!

aqui les traigo (despues de mucho tiempo) la continuación. Lo siento es que recuerden que se me borró la historia completa D: pero afortunadamente tengo todo en mi mente jeje y lo que recuerdo lo voy anotando. Ya llevo gran parte recuperada y pues creo que de ahora en adelante los capítulos serán más largos que antes, este es de aproximadamente 10 páinas en word jeje. Espero les guste y de nuevo les agradezco por sus reviews! me animan demasiado, como no tienen idea! :B de verdad, gracias :)

Y pues para los que quieran ir viendo las imagenes de los personajes o lugares que pongo en mi fic, los invito a ver mi facebook:

"Tsuki No Hana" tengo una imagen de flores de cerezo en mi perfil. pronto subiré fotos de los personajes a como va avanzando la historia :)

Esta cuenta en facebook servirá también para cualquier duda que tengan del fic. Si hay algo que no entiendan o no pueden dejar review, pueden hacerlo por face ;) tambien de vez en cuando daré adelantos de lo que sucederá en mi fic, sólo en el facebook ya que aqui en fanfiction no puedo publicar mas que capítulos :(

Bueno...

los dejo con la historia xD que ya escribí mucho... Pero antes de empezar: "Los personajes no me pertenecen, son sólo y completamente de CLAMP" :)

Ahora si... xD

* * *

**Capítulo 15 "La noche antes del nuevo viaje"**

Después del desayuno buscaron a Syaoran para informarle sobre el viaje pero dijo que no podría ir ya que tenía que ayudar a los trabajadores de las ruinas porque últimamente habían tenido dificultades con algunos sucesos extraños.

Más tarde, todos a excepción de los reyes, estaban sentados en los sillones del living del palacio.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? esa bruja seguro te pedirá un pago inhumano a cambio del deseo— bufó Kurogane.

Fye sólo sonrió y después la imagen de Yuuko apareció frente a todos con la ayuda de Mokona.

—Buenos días— saludó con una sonrisa Yuuko. Todos los presentes la saludaron menos Kurogane.

Yuuko vio a todos los presentes y se detuvo en Fye y Sakura.

— ¡Sakura, Fye! Ya me enteré de su relación, de verdad que se tardaron pero qué bueno que ya están juntos— los felicitó Yuuko muy feliz.

Los aludidos se sonrojaron un poco. Al parecer todos sabían que terminarían juntos, menos ellos mismos.

—¿y bien?, supongo que me llamaron para que les conceda un deseo ¿cierto?— dijo en tono profesional con una sonrisa.

—sí, quiero viajar a Valeria y después poder regresar a este país— pidió el rubio.

—Hmm... ya veo, ¿quieres ir a buscar a tu hermano verdad?— preguntó Yuuko con seriedad. Fye asintió.

—Bien, puedo concederte ese deseo— todos sonrieron —pero como recordarás: todo deseo tiene su precio— lo miró seriamente.

—Lo sé y estoy dispuesto a pagarlo— respondió con decisión.

—de acuerdo. Mokona te llevará a ti y a las personas que te acompañen, a Valeria...— vio a Kurogane y a Sakura —... y los traerá de vuelta a Clow. El precio es el báculo de tu padre— término de decir Yuuko.

—De acuerdo— aceptó.

—Fye ¿estas consciente del riesgo que corres? el hechizo que quieres llevar a cabo es menos riesgoso que el último que hiciste, pero aun así te debilitará considerablemente y más si no usas el báculo, este te ayudaba con la mitad de magia que te falta... ¿aun así quieres hacerlo?— preguntó la bruja de las dimensiones con gran seriedad.

—Sí— contestó decidido.

Sakura y los demás ya se habían empezado a preocupar al oír todo lo que le advirtió Yuuko.

—bien, entonces tu deseo será cumplido. Mokona los llevará mañana a Valeria y cuando terminen los traerá de vuelta al país de Clow—

Fye junto sus manos y después de eso apareció el báculo que había usado en las ruinas con los clones. Mokona lo tragó y luego apareció en las manos de Yuuko.

—Gracias Yuuko— dijo Fye con una sonrisa.

—no hay de qué. Espero que todo salga bien— sonrió para luego desaparecer.

—entonces mañana temprano nos vamos a Valeria— mencionó Fye.

* * *

Ya se había hecho de noche y todos estaban en sus habitaciones durmiendo, a excepción de Fye, quien no podía dormir.

Entre el silencio de la noche, en la habitación del rubio se escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

—Fye, ¿estás despierto?— habló alguien desde afuera.

—_Sakura_— pensó él —si, pasa—

Sakura entró tímidamente a la recamara. Aún seguía pensando que no fue buena idea ir a visitarlo a su recámara a mitad de la noche, pero la verdad era que lo extrañaba mucho y quería sentirse de nuevo entre sus brazos.

— ¿No puedes dormir?— le pregunto a su novia. Esta negó.

— ¿tu tampoco?— preguntó al verlo sentado en una silla al lado de una ventana, mirando las estrellas.

—no... Hm ¿que te parece si damos un paseo?— sugirió él.

— ¡si! Quiero enseñarte un lugar que me gusta mucho, pero para ello tendremos que subir muchas escaleras— dijo Sakura.

— no importa. Vamos— se puso de pie, la tomó de la mano y salieron del cuarto. Todos los pasillos estaban muy obscuros.

—El castillo da miedo de noche— Sakura tomó el brazo de Fye con miedo.

—Lo sé, es algo tenebroso— rio y tomó la mano de ella —y bien ¿por dónde es?—

—por aquí— lo estiró un poco y giraron en una esquina.

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar a un edificio con muchas escaleras en espiral. Cuando llegaron a lo más alto Sakura abrió unas puertas y detrás de ellas había una terraza de donde se veía todo el reino perfectamente. También se podían apreciar los millones de estrellas en el cielo oscuro de la noche.

—Es hermoso— expresó él ante esa vista tan bella.

—Es mi lugar favorito, al igual que el jardín— comentó Sakura con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en una banca.

Fye se sentó junto a ella y el rodeó con un brazo, después, ambos se pusieron a ver el cielo estrellado.

—Fye—

— ¿si?—

— ¿Estas listo para lo de mañana?— lo vio un poco preocupada.

—si, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien— le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Ambos sonrieron durante el acto, estaban muy felices de poder expresarse así. De todas formas, la preocupación volvió a Sakura.

—Pero no tienes tu magia completa y tampoco tu báculo— insistió.

—No habrá problema, aunque…— reflexionó un poco —…con sólo la mitad de mi magia hay más probabilidades de accidentes como la última vez— se quedó en silencio mirando al cielo —sin embargo... valió la pena haber entregado la mitad de mi magia— sonrió mientras veía el cielo.

—es verdad. Kurogane se ve muy cómodo con el brazo, parece no causarle molestias— comentó Sakura.

—Eso me alegra— se recargó en el respaldo de la banca, apoyando su cabeza en la de ella —Yuuko fue muy amable al regresarme el color de mi ojo, aunque no tiene magia me agrada tenerlo ya que sería raro tener los ojos de un color diferente cada uno— rio.

Sakura lo vio a los ojos con una mirada profunda y después acarició su mejilla.

—Me gustan mucho tus ojos— confesó ella mientras lo veía como hipnotizada.

—a mi también me gustan mucho tus ojos... son hermosos— susurró Fye antes de rozar sus labios con los de Sakura.

Al principio fue un simple roce, los dos disfrutaban esa deliciosa tortura de tener los labios del otro tan cerca y solo rozarlos con caricias hasta no aguantar más y terminar besando por completo los labios del otro.

—Te Amo…— susurró el rubio entre besos, terminando con una pequeña y suculenta mordida en el labio inferior de la princesa.

Sakura se sonrojó ante el acto. Ella nunca había tenido una relación con nadie y por consiguiente no había sido besada, así que todo lo que estaba viviendo era nuevo para ella.

—Y amo como te sonrojas cada vez que hago esto…— volvió a besarla en los labios con la misma pasión pero sin perder el toque tierno y romántico que lo distinguía en cada beso. Volvió a terminar con una mordida un poco mas fuerte que la anterior, ya que esto hacia sonrojar fuertemente a Sakura y él amaba verla así por su causa.

—Fye…— suspiró ella muy sonrojada —También Te Amo…— juntó su frente con la de él y posó sus manos sobre las mejillas del rubio, quien sonreía complacido al poder disfrutar de esos momentos tan íntimos con ella y sólo con ella.

—Sakura… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? — se separó un poco de ella pero no lo suficiente como para perder el contacto con su cuerpo. La miró con su apacible y tranquila mirada.

—Si, dime— no se puso nerviosa, ya que el rubio utilizó un tono muy sereno.

—¿Habías tenido una relación formal con alguien antes de mi? Lo pregunto por mera curiosidad, aunque si te sientes incómoda puedes no responderme, no te sientas comprometida— la miró a los ojos con una leve sonrisa.

—no te preocupes, no me molesta en lo absoluto— se quedó pensando un momento —si tuve una relación, si es que se le puede llamar así. En realidad no fue nada formal ya que no llegamos a nada, no hubo tiempo para eso ya que él tuvo que irse en un viaje antes de que llegáramos siquiera a besarnos— su mirada no se veía triste, eso demostraba al rubio que Sakura había logrado superar aquello.

—Esa persona era Syaoran, ¿cierto? — la miró con media sonrisa.

—sí, era él y como podrás ver…— giró si rostro hacia el lado opuesto a él para que no viera su sonrojo —…nunca antes había sido besada por nadie, ni tampoco había llegado a tener una relación formal— se sentía muy nerviosa. Y ahora que lo pensaba… ella no conocía mucho del pasado del rubio, sólo sabia lo que vio a través de _**Sakura **_ pero fuera de eso no sabia si Fye alguna vez se había enamorado.

—Sakura— el rubio la tomó del mentón e hizo girar su rostro —no te avergüences por eso, no tiene nada de malo— la miró con una gran ternura.

—es que… a veces me pongo muy nerviosa al pensar que tu ya viviste esto tal vez con mujeres mas expertas que yo, y yo… yo no se cómo besar y…— guardó silencio al escuchar la risita del mago. Se sintió muy triste en un principio ya que pensó que se burlaba de ella, un nudo se le formó en la garganta.

—Ahora entiendo algunas cosas…— mencionó aun con la sonrisilla traviesa en sus labios. Notó como el rostro de Sakura reflejaba tristeza así que se apresuró a aclarar ese asunto.

—Creo que tengo que aclararte e informarte algunas cosas. Primero…— enumeró con sus dedos —No hay nada en este mundo que disfrute más que tus dulces besos, es increíble como me volví adicto a tus labios a pesar de que llevamos sólo un día juntos— sonrió enormemente, tentado a besarla de nuevo, pero tenia que seguir explicando —segundo: me encanta que no tengas experiencia en esto, que no hayas tenido una relación antes porque eso significa que soy el primer hombre en tu vida— sus ojos brillaron al decir esto — y tercero: al igual que tú, yo tampoco he tenido una relación formal con nadie y a pesar de que tengo ya 22 años nunca antes había besado a nadie— soltó una risita divertido.

—¿Qué? ¿es en serio? — estaba muy sorprendida y la verdad no lo creía. Fye era realmente apuesto y tenia muchas cualidades de las cuales la mayoría de las mujeres buscan en un hombre.

—así es, tu fuiste la mujer que se robó mi primer beso— soltó otra risita. Sakura se sonrojó fuertemente —se que es extraño ya que no soy tan joven como para no haber besado a nadie— se encogió de hombros con algo de vergüenza.

—¿entonces nunca antes te habías enamorado? ¿o no hubo alguien que estuviera enamorada de ti? — preguntó aun muy sorprendida.

—sinceramente nunca había sentido lo que estoy viviendo ahora contigo, nunca había experimentado estas emociones a pesar de que si hubo mujeres que me confesaron su amor, pero yo no podía corresponderlas, primeramente porque no tenia mente para eso en aquellos momentos y también porque desde pequeño me había prometido no enamorarme de nadie para no sufrir alguna ruptura mas a futuro pero…— silenció un momento —Te conocí a ti y todo cambió, todo en mi mundo tomó otro significado y caí perdidamente enamorado de ti, de tus ojos, voz, tu aroma, tu forma de ser, tus labios…— inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior al mirar esos delgados labios de su amada —… y así podría seguir toda la noche, enumerando lo que amo de ti— acarició su mejilla —pero a lo que quiero llegar es que eres la primera mujer que he amado en mi vida, se que tu ya amaste a alguien con anterioridad, pero no me importa, se que mis sentimientos hacia ti son correspondidos— apartó unos mechones de cabello de su frente con cariño.

—Tal vez ya he experimentado el amor anteriormente pero… nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte, nunca había deseado tanto besar unos labios ni tampoco pasar el resto de mis días con una persona— confesó Sakura con su mirada perdida en los mares azules del rubio.

Fye abrió un poco mas sus ojos por la sorpresa que sintió al escuchar tales palabras "pasar el resto de mis días con una persona". Sintió que algo dentro de sí lo llenaba de una calidez inexplicable.

—¡Lo siento! Creo que voy demasiado rápido, apenas hoy confesamos nuestros sentimientos y yo ya estoy habl…— no pudo continuar puesto que fue callada con un muy apasionado beso por parte del rubio.

Fye no pudo resistirse al escuchar esas palabras donde ella decía que estaba dispuesta a pasar el resto de su vida con él. No pudo más y la besó, la besó mucho mas apasionadamente que cualquier otra vez, sentí como se entregaba a ella en ese beso que pronto fue correspondido con la misma intensidad.

El rubio fue aumentando la intensidad sin darse cuenta de que podrían llegar a algo que no debía suceder aún. Sin poder evitarlo, y empujado por la pasión que guardaba en su interior, comenzó a acostarse poco a poco en la banca con Sakura bajo él y entre sus brazos. Ninguno de los dos parecía estar consiente de que la situación se estaba calentando de mas hasta que el rubio descendió una mano hacia el muslo de ella acariciándolo sobre la tela de su ropa. En ese momento la princesa reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que estaban llegando muy lejos. Dejó de corresponder el beso inmediatamente, Fye se percató de ello y también reaccionó, incorporándose en la banca rápidamente.

—L-lo siento mucho Sakura, no quería llegar a tanto, me dejé llevar y te pido una disculpa, lo siento de verdad— estaba muy apenado, eso que hizo podía pasar fácilmente como una gran falta de respeto hacia ella, a pesar de que en ningún momento lo hacia por puro deseo, sino que lo hacia por un gran, puro e inmenso amor.

—N-no tienes porque disculparte, yo también me dejé llevar y perdimos el control de la situación— lo miró a los ojos muy avergonzada y se giró rápidamente no pudiendo sostenerle la mirada, también muy avergonzada por parte de él.

En ese momento ambos se veían realmente muy tiernos. Sakura estaba sentada en un extremo de la banca con sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Se podía ver fácilmente que estaba muy tensa y ni que decir de su rostro, ¡Estaba completamente rojo! Más que nunca. A diferencia de ella, Fye también esta muy tenso pero no lo demostraba del todo a pesar de que también se sentó hasta el otro extremo de la banca, su rostro también estaba muy sonrojado, pero a diferencia de Sakura a quien se le puso toda la cara roja, a Fye sólo se le ruborizaron las mejillas de un rojo muy intenso. Eso lo hacia ver extremadamente tierno.

—creo que deberíamos olvidar esto que paso y mantenernos tranquilos— mencionó Fye mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo.

—si— respondió Sakura aun sin mirarlo y casi dándole la espalda. Estuvieron un buen rato así hasta que el rubio comenzó a sentirse culpable por haberse sobrepasado con ella.

Sorpresivamente Sakura sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura y la atraían hacia un duro y cálido pecho.

—Discúlpame Sakura, me sobrepasé y no quiero que por culpa de eso ya no pueda tenerte como ahora: entre mis brazos— susurró mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella y ella se escondía en su pecho y entre sus brazos —Y si hice aquello no fue por simple deseo, sino porque de verdad te amo y quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo. Porque te soy sincero… ahora que me he enamorado de ti me he dado cuenta de que no puedo ver a ninguna otra mujer de la misma forma en la que te veo a ti y por eso mismo te hago la siguiente pregunta: ¿Estas dispuesta a pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado? ¿tu amor por mi haría posible eso? — se separó un poco de ella y con seriedad la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Si, estoy dispuesta, porque mi amor por ti es más grande que cualquier cosa en este mundo. Sé que es muy pronto para decir esto pero te amo como a nadie más he amado. Eres el amor de mi vida…— lo miró fijo a los ojos y después de esta respuesta pudo apreciar una sincera sonrisa en el rostro del mago y a la vez un muy pequeño sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

—Gracias **mi princesa**— y después de estas palabras que la hicieron sonrojar, el rubio le robó un corto pero profundo y dulce beso a los labios de la nueva "Princesa del mago".

Pasaron un rato ahí abrazados hasta que decidieron irse a dormir ya que mañana seria un día largo y necesitarían mucha energía. El rubio llevó a la princesa a su habitación no sin antes despedirse con un beso en los labios y un tierno beso en la frente.

Después de dejar a Sakura en su habitación, se dirigió a la suya y después de cambiarse de ropa se metió a la cama.

—al fin volveremos a estar juntos... hermano— después de este pensamiento Fye se quedó profundamente dormido.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Tal vez no siempre haga esto pero quiero hacerlo ya que tengo tiempo de que no jeje y una disculpa cuando no lo haga :(

Reviews:

Skyla Ferguson: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y te aseguro que se pondrá más interesante en los siguientes capítulos, ya que la historia tomará un rumbo muy dstinto pero más intrigante :D Saludos y un gran beso y abrazo! :)

Ahiru19: gracias por tu review ^_^! y ya sabes que cualquier duda la puedo responder :) Trataré de no tardar tanto ya que la fin y al cabo me encuentro de vacaciones a partir de hoy je! continuaré la historia lo mpas que pueda antes de entrar de nuevo. Saludos!

Gracias por sus reviews! :)

y espero poder verlos pronto por Facebook ;)!

Un beso y un abrazo para los que siguen esta historia :)!

**_Tsuki No Hana_**

**_25 de marzo del 2013_**

**_12:00 pm_**


	16. De nuevo en el país de Valeria

Holaaaa! espero estén todos bien! C:

Y pues aqui vengo con otro capítulo de "Amor Inesperado" con escenas y sentimientos inesperados :)

Les pido una disculpa por el atraso, tuve varios problemillas con la duplicación que estaban haciendo de mi fic :S pero al parecer ya todo está en orden :)

En fin... los dejo con la continuación, espero sus reviews! con muchas ansias!

Quiero saber qué opinan y que les gustaria que sucediese más adelante ;) tal como lo han hecho algunos de ustedes :)

Les recuerdo también la cuenta de Facebook "Tsuki No Hana" :)

Bueno... los dejo con la conti ahora si hahaaha xD

* * *

**Capítulo 16 "De nuevo en el país de Valeria"**

En el reino de Clow estaba amaneciendo y en poco tiempo todos se reunirían en el vestíbulo para despedirse de los que se irían a Valeria.

A pesar de la temprana hora del día, Sakura se encontraba en la habitación de sus padres hablando con ellos de un tema muy importante.

—No me parece mala idea— comentó Nadeshiko.

—es lo menos que podemos hacer ya que descuidadamente unos habitantes del reino tumbaron la casa de Syaoran por error, dejándola inservible— admitió el rey Fujitaka.

—¿entonces hablarán con Syaoran para que se quede a vivir en el castillo? — preguntó Sakura con alegría.

—por supuesto que sí— sonrió su madre.

* * *

—Syaoran, queremos hablar contigo sobre un tema importante— lo detuvo Fujitaka al encontrárselo en el pasillo.

—antes que nada quiero disculparme por el incidente de tu casa, estamos muy apenados por no haber precavido eso— continuó el rey.

—y también queremos proponerte algo— sonrió la reina.

—si, queremos pedirte que te quedes en el castillo a vivir— le propuso el rey.

—no tienen porque disculparse— sonrió sinceramente —no es su culpa que haya sucedido aquello, además…— se puso algo nervioso — no podría quedarme a vivir aquí, no soy parte de la familia de la realeza y no sería correcto— se sintió incomodo.

—podrás no haberte casado con mi hermana pero aun así sigues siendo parte de la familia y eres bienvenido a quedarte a vivir aquí, así que no rezongues y acepta ya— gruño Touya tratando de comportarse igual de fastidioso con Syaoran a pesar de que si le guardaba un gran cariño de hermano.

—Gracias, de verdad gracias a los tres— sonrió con mucha sinceridad y felicidad interna al sentirse tan aceptado por la familia de Sakura a pesar de que ellos ya no son nada. No podía negarlo, también se sentía algo incomodo y triste por vivir donde mismo que Sakura.

—¿entonces si aceptas quedarte a vivir en el castillo? — preguntó Nadeshiko.

—por supuesto, muchas gracias— sonrió contento.

* * *

— ¿Listos?— preguntó Mokona antes de llevarlos a otra dimensión.

—Si— dijeron Kurogane, Fye y Sakura.

—Por favor cuídense mucho— les pidió Nadeshiko un poco preocupada.

—Los estaremos esperando— mencionó Fujitaka con una sonrisa.

—Cuídate monstruo— musitó Touya con una sonrisa burlona. Sakura sólo sonrió de lado.

—No le hagas caso Sakura— le dijo Yukito sonriente.

—Hasta luego— se despidió Syaoran.

—Adiós— dijeron todos antes de desaparecer en un vórtice de colores.

—_por favor cuídate mucho... Sakura_— pensó Syaoran. Por fuera trataba de no demostrar algún sentimiento especial por ella pero no podía evitarlo, se preocupaba mucho por ella y por más que apreciara y considerara a Fye su gran amigo, no podía evitar sentir una fuerte oleada de celos al ver cuando la toma de la mano, de la cintura o peor aun, cuando la besa en los labios. Le hervía la sangre pero no podía hacer nada en contra de eso ya que Sakura era feliz y eso le bastaba…

* * *

— ¡Kaaa puuu! ¡Llegamos!— cantó Mokona con felicidad.

Esta vez cayeron en el reino y no en las afueras. Esto les ahorraría mucho tiempo.

— Hasta que llegamos de una forma decente— mencionó Kurogane al notar que estaban en el centro del reino.

—Es muy bello— dijo Sakura cuando vio a su alrededor y notó los bellos y elegantes edificios y casas con las luces encendidas ya que era de noche en Valeria. Aun así, mucha gente caminaba en los parques y en las tiendas de ahí cerca —¡Pero hace mucho frio! — dijo mientras se frotaba los brazos.

—Es verdad… Sakura no había viajado nunca a un mundo con esta temperatura. **_Sakura _**lo había hecho pero tu no— comentó la pequeña Mokona.

—¿Tienes mucho frió? — preguntó el rubio algo preocupado mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba cariñosamente tratando de quitarle un poco de frio.

—Estoy bien, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a esta temperatura. Por suerte me avisaron y me dieron estas ropas en Clow para no pasar frio— sonrió mientras veía su atuendo, muy similar a los que vestían en Valeria. Apropiados para el frio clima del lugar.

Mientras tanto Sakura se dedicó a admirar el lugar. Era realmente hermoso, el paisaje a lo lejos no se distinguía muy bien ya que era de noche, pero podía apreciar a pesar de la obscuridad, unas lejanas montañas cubiertas de nieve y un espeso bosque en las faldas de estas montañas. También a su alrededor y por las calles había mucha nieve, por todos lados se apreciaba este hermoso elemento de la naturaleza.

—Vamos a la casa de Himawari— avisó Fye para luego avanzar con algo de prisa.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?— preguntó Sakura un poco antes de llegar al lugar.

—Es sólo que no quiero que me reconozcan, no me gustaría que se repitiera lo de la vez anterior— mencionó un poco serio.

—Fye...— susurró ella al recordar lo que le había pasado.

Pasaron un rato caminando y ya casi llegaban a la casa de Himawari.

— ¡Esperen!— gritó de pronto Mokona. Todos se alarmaron —no podemos llegar con las manos vacías a casa de Himawari, recuerden que le debemos un pastel—

— ¿Debemos? o mejor dicho TÚ le debes un pastel, ya que la ultima vez te lo comiste todo tu sola— contradijo Kurogane.

— ¡Aaa, es que estaba tan delicioso!— Mokona puso cara de gatito —y bien ¿vamos a comprarlo?— brincoteó.

—Ve tu y después nos alcanzas— gruñó Kurogane mientras continuaba caminando hacia la casa de Himawari.

Fye no dijo nada solo siguió caminando al igual que Kurogane.

—yo te acompaño— se ofreció Sakura a amablemente. Mokona se puso contenta.

—Pero...— el rubio se iba a negar.

—no te preocupes, Mokona conoce el lugar ¿cierto?— miró a la bolita blanca y esta asintió con una sonrisa —ustedes adelántense, Mokona y yo los alcanzaremos en un rato— dijo Sakura para luego darse media vuelta con Mokona e irse a la pastelería.

—tengan cuidado— les pidió el mago. Sakura y Mokona voltearon y le sonrieron, después cada quien siguió su camino.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa tocaron el timbre. Se escucho: "en un momento" y en seguida abrieron la puerta.

— ¡chicos! ¡Me alegra tanto verlos!— abrazó a ambos con mucha felicidad, después los invitó a pasar a la sala.

—que bueno que volvieron pero... ¿donde están Mokona y Syaoran?— preguntó al ver sólo a Kurogane y Fye.

—El muchacho no pudo venir porque tenía trabajo en las ruinas del país de Clow...— mencionó Kurogane mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

—... y Mokona vendrá en un rato— completó Fye, también sentándose en un sillón.

—ya veo... bueno, cuando regresen díganle que tiene que venir a probar mi nueva receta. Gracias a los consejos que me dio pude mejorar aquel pastel ¿lo recuerdan?— preguntó Himawari. Fye soltó una risita.

—como olvidarlo haha, con sólo verlo Mokona se lo comió de un bocado y no nos dejo ni un pedazo— recordó Fye soltando una risa.

—hahaha es cierto. Y hablando de Mokona... ¿donde está?— preguntó ella.

—fue con Sakura a comprar un pastel. Quiere reponer el que se comió la ultima vez— explicó Kurogane.

— ¿Sakura?— preguntó confundida.

—oh, es verdad, no te he dicho nada de ella— recordó el rubio —Sakura es mi novia— le informó con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿¡en serio?! ¡Felicidades!— le dijo Himawari muy contenta — ¿y cómo es? ¿Es bonita, amable, linda, educada, mayor que tu, menor que tu o es rara, fea, grosera?— preguntó con mucho entusiasmo.

—ya lo sabrás cuando llegue. Lo que debes tener seguro es que es hermosa y muy agradable— dijo Fye sonriente.

—Está bien— sonrió —pero... ¿Sakura no era la chica con la que estaban viajando y de la que estaba enamorado Syaoran?— preguntó con su mano sobre su barbilla, tratando de recordar.

—si, es la misma, pero este loco se enamoró de ella e hizo que ella también se enamorara de él— comentó Kurogane soltando un suspiro.

—y Syaoran... ¿como está?— preguntó preocupado por su estado anímico.

—la noticia si le afecto, pero no más de lo que ya estaba. Sakura y el no podían estar juntos porque ese no era su destino así que ambos tuvieron que alejarse el uno del otro. Aun así, Syaoran sigue amándola—explicó el rubio algo incómodo con la situación.

Momentos después se escuchó como tocaban la puerta de la casa.

—Deben de ser ellas— Himawari se levantó del sillón muy ansiosa por conocer a la novia de su "hermanito"

* * *

— ¡llegamos! Esta es la casa— Mokona brincó al hombro de Sakura —Himawari te caerá muy bien, ella es una linda chica— dijo Mokona con una sonrisa.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Sakura pudo ver a una chica más o menos de su estatura pero con el cabello muy largo y rizado de color negro.

— ¡Himawari!— Mokona saltó a sus brazos.

— ¡hola Mokona! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos— la abrazó.

—Buenas noches— saludó Sakura con una linda sonrisa mientras cargaba la caja con el pastel dentro.

— ¡hola! Tú debes ser Sakura— sonrió y la aludida asintió —ven pasa adentro—

Mokona tomó el pastel y fue a la cocina para dejarlo mientras Himawari guiaba a Sakura a la sala con los demás.

—que bueno que llegaron. Ya me había preocupado, pensé que tal vez habían tenido problemas porque Mokona se comió todos los pasteles del lugar— bromeó Fye con una risita mientras se ponía de pie a iba con Himawari y su novia.

— Pues Mokona casi se come varios pasteles sin pagarlos— mencionó Sakura con una risita.

—Sakura, te quiero presentar a Himawari, ella es mi mejor amiga, es como mi hermana—

—Mucho gusto— respondió Sakura con una linda sonrisa.

— y Himawari, ella es Sakura, mi n...— fue interrumpido.

—Tu novia— completó Himawari con una amplia sonrisa —mucho gusto Sakura— la vio un momento y después dijo... —iaww eres tan linda! Fye tenia razón eres muy hermosa— la abrazó.

Sakura se sonrojo por el comentario.

—Yo no miento— reafirmó el rubio haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara aun mas.

—Eres muy afortunada, Fye es muy buen chico— la soltó del abrazo —y tu también eres muy afortunado Fye, Sakura es una chica muy bella— sonrió.

—De eso no hay duda— comentó él viendo a Sakura a los ojos. La princesa le dedico una linda sonrisa.

—Se les ve muy contentos, eso me alegra— miró a Fye con una sonrisa. Sabía que su vida nunca ha sido fácil y por eso se alegraba de que al fin se viera realmente feliz.

— ¿Y tu Kurogane? ¿No tienes algún amor escondido?—preguntó Himawari pícaramente.

—No— respondió secamente y después le dirigió una mirada asesina a Fye para que no se le ocurriera comentar nada sobre Tomoyo y al parecer éste lo entendió muy bien ya que no dijo nada.

—bueno... y ¿a que vinieron esta vez?— Preguntó ella.

—vinimos a buscar a **_Fye_**— contestó Fye seriamente. Himawari cambió su cara de felicidad a una de tristeza.

—pero Fye...— fue interrumpida.

—lo sé... pero he encontrado una manera de traerlo de vuelta— mencionó con media sonrisa.

— ¿e-en serio?— no lo podía creer. Fye asintió.

El rubio le explico lo que haría para revivir a **_Fye_**.

Más tarde Himawari preparó la cena con ayuda de Fye mientras Mokona, Kurogane y Sakura esperaban en la sala.

—Se ve que es buena chica— le dijo Himawari al rubio mientras ambos cocinaban.

—lo es, ella es una chica maravillosa. La amo como a nadie— confesó él. Himawari suspiró con una sonrisa.

—¡Ay el amor!... Me alegra que al fin puedas ser feliz— comentó ella — ¿cuanto tiempo tienen?—

—En realidad hoy en la mañana cumplimos un día de novios— rio — no fue nada fácil que pudiéramos estar juntos— suspiró —pasamos por muchas dificultades antes de poder estar juntos—

Fye le contó sobre Syaoran y Sakura y todo lo que pasó para poder estar con ella.

La cena estuvo lista y todos se sentaron a cenar en la mesa. Cuando terminaron, Himawari les ofreció que se quedaran en su casa mientras estaban en Valeria, sólo que había un pequeño problema... una de las tres habitaciones que tenia libres ahora estaba ocupada por unas cajas que se llevarían a la cafetería hasta al día siguiente, así que ahora sólo quedaban dos habitaciones para Kurogane, Sakura y Fye.

—yo puedo dormir en la sala— se ofreció Sakura.

—claro que no. Tú dormirás en la habitación Sakura— mencionó Fye decidido.

—Yo puedo dormir en la sala— se ofreció Kurogane, ya que no le importaba mucho el dormir en una cama. Gracias a sus viajes, logró acostumbrarse a dormir hasta en los arboles así que un sillón no sería problema.

—Hmm... Chicos creo que lo mejor sería esto...— menciono Himawari con su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior —hay tres habitaciones con cama matrimonial pero una de ellas está ocupada por cosas que mañana llevaré a la cafetería así que Kurogane puede dormir en una y en la otra, Sakura y Fye— esto último lo dijo pícaramente.

—Suena bien— aceptó Kurogane con una sonrisa burlona—hasta mañana— se despidió para luego irse rápidamente a su habitación. El pudo haber cedido y dejarle la habitación a uno de ellos, pero de esa forma se vengaría un poco por los sobrenombres que le ponía el mago, aunque, pensándolo bien eso era más un premio que un castigo.

—Vamos chicos, no me digan que les da vergüenza— bromeó Himawari al verlos sonrojados.

—No es eso...— dijo Fye pero fue interrumpido.

—Puuu~! no sean tan penosos, todos sabemos que se aman y las personas que se aman duermen juntos, se besan y hacen el a...— Mokona no pudo terminar, ya que Fye le tapó la boca mientras reía muy nervioso y su rostro se ponía del color de un tomate.

— Mokona mejor no digas nada— pidió el mago riéndose nerviosamente. Él y Sakura estaban muy sonrojados.

— Hahaha, si vieran sus rostros en este momento, ambos están muy sonrojados, se ven tan tiernos— dijo Himawari —vamos, no sean tan tímidos sólo van a dormir ¿no? O acaso... ¿planean hacer algo más?— inquirió pícaramente mientras alzaba una ceja.

— ¡No!— dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras sus rostros estaban totalmente rojos.

—Tranquilos sólo era una broma— rio —vayamos a dormir— se despidió mientras se alejaba por el pasillo con Mokona en el hombro.

— ¡Sakura y Fye se quieren~~! Ellos se aman y hoy van a tener una noche de pasión~~! Mucha pasión!— canturreaba Mokona mientras se alejaba por el pasillo con Himawari.

—eh... Sakura... ve a dormir a la recámara— le ofreció él, muy sonrojado.

—no... Fye, ¿p-porque no mejor...— se sonrojó igual que el mago —...dormimos juntos?— desvió la mirada muy sonrojada.

— ¿Segura?— preguntó algo nervioso. Sakura asintió con la cabeza —bien, vayamos a la cama— aceptó finalmente el mago.

Fye se arrepintió de decir esas palabras, ya que Sakura se puso totalmente roja; aunque no podía negar que se veía adorable de esa forma.

— ¡n-no!, Yo quise decir que tu y yo vayamos a dormir, no me refería a...— trató de corregir el rubio.

—e-está bien— lo interrumpió Sakura con nerviosismo.

Después de esos momentos tan incómodos, ambos se fueron a dormir. Se sentían nerviosos al compartir la cama, cosa que no habían hecho nunca. Ambos se recostaron, uno en cada lado, dejando un buen espacio entre ellos.

—Descansa Sakura— Fye le dio un tierno beso en los labios antes de dormirse.

—tu también Fye— le contestó ella con un lindo sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

Ambos se separaron un poco el uno del otro. Estaban nerviosos por dormir en la misma cama y se sentían algo incómodos; aunque en realidad les gustaría dormir abrazados pero querían evitar malos entendidos. Antes de quedarse dormidos, pasó por la mente de ambos la noche anterior en el país de Clow. Ese fue uno de los motivos por los cuales trataron de guardar su distancia, no querían que ocurriese algo similar porque temían no poder detenerse, en especial Fye, ya que Sakura era muy tímida en esos asuntos.

Cuando se quedaron dormidos, inevitable e inconscientemente, el mago atrajo a la princesa hacia él y ella sin poner resistencia se acurrucó en sus brazos cómodamente.

**_ Continuará..._**

* * *

Qué les pareció la conti? :D espero que les haya gustado y suertudos a los que les encantan las escenas románticas y atrevidas! :P porque para los que no me conocen (Todos) deben saber que me encantan esas escenas, aunque tambien son bienvenidas nuevas ideas de parte de ustedes :)

Si les gustó dejen un review, de verdad que para nosotros los escritores, los reviews son como los aplausos para los actores :3

Gracias por los que me apoyaron con lo del plagio ^_^y por ser fieles a mi fic xD

También quiero comentarles que si quieren saber como es mas o menos el castillo del pais de Valeria y algunos otros lugares que aparecen en algunas de las escenas de mi fic, los invito a mi nuevo facebook "tsuki No Hana" ahi podrán darse una idea de la apariencia de los personajes (porque desde el principio de la historia hasta ahorita, Kurogane tiene el brazo mecánico, Fye el cabello un poco largo atado en una coleta, entre otros...)

Un beso y un abrazo para todos :)

**_Tsuki No Hana_**

**_5 de abril del 2013_**

**_6:22 p.m._**


	17. El milagro esperado por tantos años

Antes que nada... ¡Les pido una disculpa por el retraso! Lo sé, lo sé, ninguna excusa vale la pena u.u pero si tuve algunos problemas familiares y personales en los cuales tuve algunas complicaiones y me impedian escribir libremente, si escribía en ese momento habria puesto puras tragedias .-. si de por si mas adelante serán puras tragedias... .-.

En fin... lo siento mucho u.u de verdad...

y Sin mas los dejo con el capítulo 17 :) espero les guste porque algo muy bueno sucedió :D  
Estoy segura de que les gustará y por favor u.u mandenme un review, en el cap pasado no recibi :( y entre mas reviews más com´prometida me sienta a ecribir y subir un nuevo cap :)

(Otra disculpa! creí haberlo subido hace una semana! pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que hubo fallas y nos se subió el capi :S me siento avergonzada, lo siento :( aqui esta el capi y en un par de días estará el siguiente ;) )

* * *

**Capítulo 17 "El milagro esperado por tantos años"**

A la mañana siguiente…

—y bien ¿dónde empezaremos a buscar?— preguntó Himawari.

—el cuerpo de **_Fye_** debe estar en el castillo, estoy seguro de ello— comentó el rubio muy decidido.

—bien, entonces vayamos al castillo. Sólo espero no encontrarnos con otro rey desquiciado— bufó Kurogane.

—Desde que ustedes se fueron no ha habido otro rey— les informó Himawari.

— ¿Y quién se está encargando del reino?— preguntó el mago algo sorprendido.

—pues... desde entonces las personas del consejo son los que se encargan de todo. No han elegido a un rey ya que están buscando a un descendiente de los reyes pasados...— todos voltearon a ver a Fye, éste simplemente miró fijo a Himawari, temiendo que dijera lo que ya se imaginaba —...te están buscando a ti... Fye— le dijo con una sonrisa. El aludido sólo se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

—Yo no puedo gobernar este país...— agregó con seriedad, dándoles la espalda antes de salir.

Los demás se vieron los unos a los otros con tristeza. Para Fye sería algo muy difícil el gobernar aquel país donde mucha gente lo culpa injustamente de las desgracias del pasado.

Todos se dirigieron al castillo. Les fue muy sencillo entrar sin que los guardias los vieran. Como no había rey, todo en el castillo carecía de organización.

Se dirigieron a una habitación donde Fye sentía una concentración de poder mágico.

Al abrir las puertas de aquella gran habitación con paredes muy altas y una decoración muy elegante y fina, pudieron ver en el centro y a lo lejos, un cuerpo brillante en medio de una luz que lo cubría. Esa luz era un estilo de campo de energía que protegía al cuerpo de nadie mas y nadie menos que… el pequeño hermano gemelo del rubio, **_Fye_**…

— ¡**_Fye_**!— Himawari sonrió y estaba a punto de ir corriendo hacia aquel campo de energía pero fue detenida por el mago.

—espera... Si vas hacia ahí, el campo de energía se desvanecerá y el cuerpo de **_Fye_** desaparecerá. Ya no tiene la pluma de Sakura así que al quitarle la magia que lo cubre y protege, desaparecería— le explicó el rubio.

— ¿Entonces que harás?— preguntó Kurogane intrigado.

—me acercaré y haré el hechizo sin romper el campo de energía— respondió determinadamente.

— ¿Es como el hechizo que hiciste la ultima vez?— preguntó Sakura con angustia mientras tomaba su mano.

—un poco... pero menos peligroso, no te preocupes Sakura, todo saldrá bien— Fye la abrazó y luego le dio un corto beso en los labios.

—ejem... — los interrumpió Kurogane —mago, cuando vuelvas pueden hacer lo que quieran pero ahora ve a hacer ese hechizo porque los guardias no tardarán en darse cuenta de que estamos aquí—

Ambos se separaron de inmediato y muy sonrojados.

—puu~! Fye no puede vivir sin los besos de Sakura— canturreó Mokona.

— ¡Que lindos!— la apoyó Himawari.

Kurogane sólo rodó los ojos con molestia.

—Ten cuidado— pidió Sakura antes de que el rubio se acercara al pequeño **_Fye_**.

Fye se acerco al pequeño cuerpo e inevitablemente miles de recuerdos con su hermano atravesaron su memoria. En ese momento se sintió con muchos sentimientos mezclados, entre ellos estaban: el miedo, felicidad, nerviosismo e incluso un poco de tristeza al pensar en lo que ha sido la vida de su hermano.

En fin… miles de pensamientos y sentimientos surcaban la mente y corazón del mago pero finalmente logró controlarse y se decidió por empezar el hechizo. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y después de unos segundos alzó su mano derecha y de ella salieron unos jeroglíficos que lo rodearon a él y luego a su hermano.

Estuvo unos minutos así, pasando toda su magia al cuerpo de su hermano para que al quitar ese campo de energía el cuerpo del pequeño no se desvaneciera.

Una vez que la mayoría de su magia se encontraba dentro de su hermano, apareció una luz muy brillante en la habitación, esta luz se acercó hasta la mano de Fye y éste la introdujo en el pecho del niño.

—He terminado— informó el mago mientras el campo que rodeaba al pequeño desaparecía.

Fye tomó a su hermano en brazos antes de que cayera al suelo y lo miró detalladamente buscando algún indicio de que algo había salido mal. Se tranquilizo al notar que respiraba y que su corazón latía a un ritmo normal.

—Al fin— suspiró el mago con una débil sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su hermano, quien aún permanecía dormido.

— ¡Mago!— Kurogane corrió hacia él al ver cómo caía de rodillas.

Sakura y Himawari se asustaron mucho y también corrieron al centro de aquella habitación donde se encontraban los gemelos, uno de rodillas en el piso con el otro entre sus brazos.

— ¡Fye!— gritó Mokona.

—Estoy bien— dijo aun de rodillas y con su hermano en brazos.

— ¿Estas seguro?— preguntó Sakura con angustia. Él asintió con una sonrisa y se levantó con algo de dificultad.

—**Fye**... me da tanta alegría verte de nuevo— dijo Himawari con una sonrisa y los ojos llorosos mientras acariciaba el rostro del pequeño que estaba en los brazos del mago.

Sakura se acercó a verlo y se sorprendió, aunque el pequeño tuviera no más de once años, se parecía increíblemente a Fye. Y como no sería así si ambos son gemelos.

—Se parecen tanto— mencionó la princesa mientras acariciaba el pequeño rostro con ternura.

Fye se tambaleó un poco y los demás lo notaron.

—¿estás bien?— preguntó Sakura con preocupación reflejada en sus ojos. Fye asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada, mejor cerró los ojos. Se sentía muy mareado.

—será mejor irnos a casa— sugirió Himawari.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

— ¿Oeh?— Fye se detuvo confuso, ya que algo o alguien se interpuso en su camino.

—En ese estado no puedes llevarlo— fue lo único que dijo Kurogane después de tomar al pequeño **Fye** en sus brazos y comenzar a caminar.

El rubio se sintió muy aliviado, en realidad su hermano no pesaba nada pero si seguía cargándolo estando él tan débil podría haberse caído junto con él.

—Gracias— dijo Fye mientras seguía caminando junto con los demás.

De vez en cuando Sakura, Himawari, Kurogane y Mokona volteaban a ver a Fye para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Aunque él diga que está bien y que trate de disimular su falta de energía todos sabían que estaba algo afectado por el hechizo, ya que no era tan diferente al que había hecho anteriormente con los clones.

Llegaron a la casa de Himawari y llevaron al pequeño **Fye** a una habitación.

Todos se encontraban sentados en la pequeña salita que había en esa habitación mientras veían como dormía el niño.

—El pequeño **Fye** se ve muy tierno— dijo Mokona — ¿tu también te veías así cuando tenias esa edad?— le preguntó al rubio.

—supongo que sí— contestó con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa cansina. Se sentía exhausto.

—si lo hubieras visto de bebe— soltó una risita —se veía tan lindo y tierno— dijo Himawari —lo recuerdo porque mi madre tenía unas fotografías de ellos cuando nacieron y cuando tenían como dos años— dijo Himawari tratando de recordar el lugar donde estaban guardadas.

—recuerdo esas fotos, en especial una de ellas... en esa fotografía estamos los cuatro...— Fye sonrió con nostalgia al recordar esa imagen donde esta con sus padres y su hermano.

El mago estaba muy pálido y débil. Esos síntomas no pasaron desapercibidos por sus amigos.

—Ve a descansar— insistió Kurogane al ver su debilidad.

—estoy bien. No quiero irme de aquí hasta que despierte. Quiero estar seguro de que el hechizo funciono correctamente— dijo el rubio.

Decidieron no insistirle más así que dejaron que se quedara en la habitación esperando que su hermano despertara. Himawari, Kurogane y Mokona estaban en la sala merendando mientras veían televisión. La tarde pasó muy tranquila para todos.

—No te preocupes Fye, ya verás que tu hermano despertara— se sentó a su lado y paso un brazo por su espalda, reconfortándolo.

—Gracias Sakura— correspondió el abrazo. Se le notaba algo nervioso — ¿crees que me recuerde? Es que ha pasado tanto tiempo, además...— fue silenciado por el dedo índice de Sakura sobre sus labios.

—Todo estará bien, no te preocupes ya que tienes de nuevo a tu hermano— acarició su rostro con mucho cariño.

—Y también te tengo a ti— sonrió travieso y la atrajo hacia él, dándole un dulce beso en los labios con una pequeñita mordida en el labio inferior d ela chica. Se separaron, pero dejaron sus frentes juntas. Ambos sonreían ampliamente.

Fye cerró los ojos un momento, se sentía mareado y débil.

— ¿estas bien?— se notaba preocupación en su voz.

—Si, es... sólo que...— no terminó ya que perdió la consciencia, desvaneciéndose al instante.

Sakura lo tomó por los hombros antes de que cayera del sillón.

— ¡Fye! ¿Que sucede? ¡Fye!— le hablaba con desesperación. Estaba asustada.

Los que estaban abajo escucharon los gritos y corrieron rápidamente a la habitación donde se encontraban .

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Kurogane quien llegó de inmediato después del grito.

—Es Fye, no sé qué le sucedió, estábamos hablando y de repente perdió la consciencia— dijo Sakura nerviosa, aún sosteniéndolo por los hombros.

En ese momento llegaron Mokona y Himawari a la habitación. Se asustaron al ver al rubio inconsciente.

— ¿¡qué le pasó a Fye?!— preguntaron las recién llegadas.

Kurogane se acercó a Sakura y la ayudó a recostar al rubio en el sillón. Le tomó el pulso y notó que estaba normal.

—No te preocupes— le mostró media sonrisa a Sakura para que no se angustiara tanto —solo está exhausto, será mejor llevarlo a una habitación para que descanse—

Sakura se sintió un poco mas aliviada pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por él.

Kurogane lo llevó hasta la habitación que ya había sido desocupada de las cajas de la cafetería y lo recostó en la cama.

Todos salieron de la habitación, menos Sakura.

—tranquila, el estará bien— se acercó a ella y la tomó del hombro —vamos, no te preocupes mas por él, ya verás que mañana andará como si nada hubiera pasado y tendrá el mismo carácter de payaso de siempre— sonrió de lado.

Sakura también sonrió ante esas palabras, pero no dio indicios de querer salir de la habitación.

—deberías irte a descansar. Hoy fue un día muy largo, además, al mago no le gustaría saber que no descansaste por estar cuidándolo— vio como aun no lograba convencerla de irse a descansar —estaré al tanto de él, así que puedes estar tranquila— fue lo último que se le ocurrió decirle para que se fuera a descansar.

No supo desde cuándo le había tomado tanto cariño a esa chica, podría decirse que la protegía como si fuera la hermanita menor que nunca tuvo.

—gracias... Kurogane— le sonrió sinceramente, le dirigió una última mirada a Fye y después salió de la habitación.

Una vez que Sakura salió, volteó a ver a Fye y suspiró pesadamente.

—Siempre tienes que preocuparla— cruzó los brazos y se recargó en la pared —si no hubieras dado la mitad de tu magia por este brazo, no pasarías por tantas dificultades— dijo en voz alta mientras veía como el pecho del mago subía y bajaba a un ritmo acompasado.

—no… no digas eso, tu lo necesitas más que yo— después de un rato se escucho un susurro muy débil en la habitación.

Kurogane se enderezó y dirigió su vista a Fye que tenía los ojos entreabiertos.

—Cállate— suspiro y cerró los ojos —mejor duérmete— apagó la luz de la habitación y salió. Fye no tardó nada en quedarse profundamente dormido.

Kurogane fue a la planta baja con Mokona y Himawari, quienes veían la televisión en la sala. Sakura se había ido a dormir a la habitación que restaba, así que esa noche dormiría en el sofá. En realidad le daba igual, podría dormir donde fuera.

Ya era bastante tarde y la bola blanca aun estaba pegada a la televisión junto con Himawari. Suspiró. No sabía qué hacer así que optó por ir a ver como se encontraba Fye.

Entró a la habitación y vio que todo estaba en orden, paso su vista por Fye y aun dormía en la misma posición, paso su vista un poco más a la izquierda y pudo notar una silueta hecha un ovillo en el otro extremo de la amplia cama.

—Estos dos son iguales, siempre preocupándose de mas por el otro— sonrió de lado y se acerco al ovillo para cubrirlo con las mantas —ya no será necesario que duerma en el sillón— pensó mientras salía del lugar.

* * *

Los rayos del sol entraban por un pequeño espacio de la ventana que no estaba cubierto por las cortinas, molestando así, a cierta chica castaña.

Abrió los ojos con pereza y se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse con el rostro de su amado a unos cuantos centímetros del suyo. Cuando estuvo más consciente sintió como los brazos de Fye la rodeaban; se sonrojó mucho y quiso quedarse ahí por siempre pero las inmensas ganas de saber si el pequeño **_Fye_** ya había despertado le ganaron, así que se levantó con sumo cuidado de no despertar al rubio, ya que en su estado necesitaba descansar mucho para recuperar sus energías.

Salió del cuarto en donde estaba y se dirigió al del pequeño **_Fye_**.

Al acercarse a la puerta alcanzó a escuchar una linda risa infantil muy contagiosa y las voces de Himawari, Kurogane y Mokona platicando con el pequeño, quien ahora tenía el cabello corto gracias a Himawari. Ellos tres habían puesto al corriente de los últimos sucesos al pequeño de once años para que no se confundiera al escuchar algunas conversaciones. Le platicaron sobre el reino de Clow, sobre su viaje y de los momentos difíciles así como los divertidos también.

Cuando el pequeño **_Fye_** despertó, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por su gemelo, así que tuvieron que explicarle lo que hizo su hermano para traerlo de vuelta. También le hablaron sobre la relación que tenía con Sakura pero no le dieron muchos detalles; esperarían a que él se lo platicara.

— ¿Puedo pasar?— preguntó Sakura con algo de emoción en su tono de voz.

—Claro, ven que hay alguien que te quiere conocer— dijo Himawari con una sonrisa.

Sakura entró y lo primero que vio fueron unos hermosos zafiros que la miraban con algo de timidez y curiosidad a la vez.

—Hola— saludo el pequeño con un poco de timidez —tu debes ser Sakura ¿cierto?— le dijo el pequeño y Sakura asintió con una sonrisa —entonces... tu eres la novia de mi hermano— aseguró con una gran sonrisa y mirada picara, se veía realmente adorable. Sakura se sonrojó levemente.

—Si... yo soy su novia— sonrió —me alegra que al fin te pudo conocer. ¡Wow! Eres idéntico a Fye pero en versión pequeña— dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a la cama donde estaba medio sentado el pequeño.

—es cierto, Fye y **_Fye_** son iguales— dijo Mokona muy animada.

En ese momento todos se vieron unos a otros con confusión. El pequeño **_Fye_** pareció entender la razón de ello.

—les quiero pedir un favor...— todos voltearon a ver al niño —sigan llamando a mi hermano por el nombre de "Fye", a mi me pueden llamar Yuui— sonrió — el ya está acostumbrado a que lo llamen asi y ustedes también, así que se puede quedar de esa forma— todos asintieron con una sonrisa y algo sorprendidos, ya que el pequeño se comportaba más maduro de lo que aparentaba su edad.

Pasaron un rato en silencio hasta que la voz infantil se escuchó en la habitación.

— ¿Cuando creen que despierte Fye?— preguntó con la mirada algo triste.

—no estamos seguros, pero no te preocupes, cuando despierte estará totalmente recuperado y podrán pasar mucho tiempo juntos— aseguró Himawari sonriente.

—Pasar... tiempo juntos— repitió Yuui mirando a la nada. Después se formó una gran sonrisa en su rostro, estaba inmensamente feliz ya que era la primera vez desde que los encerraron en la torre, en que podría convivir libremente con su hermano. Estaba ansioso por verlo. La última vez que lo hizo fue en una situación no muy agradable que digamos, ya que un rey desquiciado quería matarlo.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

Bien... creo que es un capítulo largo, pienso yo ha de valer la pena la espera, o eso espero :(

Saludos!

**_Tsuki no Hana_**

**_29/abril/2013_**

**_8:56 p.m._**


	18. Los gemelos juntos al fin

Lo siento... de verdad que no tengo excusas para esto, me he tardado tanto pero espero que sientan que vale la pena seguir leyendo mi historia :( este realmente es el capi más largo de todos xD ocupa 23 hojas en word! espero que les guste y pues... como adelanto les puedo decir que próximamente conocerán a los padres de Fye y Yuui :)

Saludos!

* * *

**Capítulo 18 "Los gemelos juntos al fin"**

Fye estaba empezando a despertarse. Ya no se sentía tan mal como el día anterior pero aun no tenía ganas de levantarse, hasta que recordó todo lo que vivió el día de ayer.

Sintió como si hubiese sido un sueño, pero no, todo había sido real. Así que se levantó como resorte de la cama y se dirigió a la salida del cuarto. Iría a ver a su hermano.

* * *

En el cuarto donde estaban los demás, escucharon el rechinido de la puerta de la habitación del rubio.

— ¡Debe ser Fye!— dijo Mokona. Los ojitos de Yuui brillaron.

— ¿qué les parece si le damos una sorpresa?— preguntó Himawari con emoción. Todos asintieron con miradas traviesas y se acercaron a ella para escuchar su plan.

* * *

—Espero que **_Fye_** ya haya despertado— mencionó el rubio en un tono de preocupación mientras caminaba por el pasillo —si no lo ha hecho aun, quiere decir que el hechizo no salió bien— bajo la mirada. Estaba angustiado.

Tomó el picaporte de la puerta y lo giró con lentitud, esperando que al entrar se encontrara con su hermano ya despierto pero no fue así. Al entrar vio a Kurogane y Himawari sentados en la pequeña salita de la habitación, a Sakura sentada en un extremo de la cama junto a su hermano y a Mokona en la almohada de **_Fye_**.

Todos, menos Kurogane, lo saludaron con una sonrisa y el trató de devolvérselas pero simplemente no pudo, al ver que su hermano aún no despertaba hizo que se sintiera fatal.

— ¿No se ha despertado en ningún momento?— preguntó Fye con temor en sus palabras. Los demás lo notaron algo extraño y no entendían. No se daban cuenta de que su sorpresa terminaría siendo algo dolorosa.

—No, pero no creo que tarde mucho en hacerlo— dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie.

—No, no creo que lo haga— el mago se acercó a la cama y apoyó ambas manos en ella mientras veía el rostro del pequeño aun dormido.

— ¿Que quieres decir?— cuestionó Kurogane.

—ya casi se cumplen doce horas del hechizo y aun no despierta... eso quiere decir que el hechizo no funcionó— su tono era serio y su rostro también pero no podían verlo ya que su flequillo tapaba sus ojos.

Todos en la habitación se vieron unos a otros con algo de preocupación. Su plan se vino abajo, ya que Fye se veía realmente afectado.

Sakura y Himawari estaban por revelarle que todo era parte de un plan, pero al parecer Yuui se les adelanto.

Fye tenía los ojos cerrados mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza sobre la cama. Sintió un movimiento en la cama pero no le prestó atención.

—hermano...—

_— ¡esa voz! _— Fye abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y ahí estaba... despierto y sentado en la cama con un rostro preocupado.

—lo siento, no quise asustarte. Solo queríamos darte una sorpresa— le explicó el pequeño con remordimiento.

Fye no dijo nada, simplemente lo miró enormemente sorprendido y sin poder creerlo. Después de unos segundos de total silencio se acercó a Yuui y lo abrazó con muchísima fuerza.

Los demás se sintieron enternecidos ante aquella escena, así que decidieron dejarlos solos para que hablaran. Tenían más de diez años de no verse físicamente.

Yuui empezó a sollozar en los brazos de Fye, se sentía tan feliz al tener otra oportunidad para poder disfrutarla felizmente con su hermano sin que alguien intentara separarlos o matarlos por el simple hecho de ser gemelos.

Fye tampoco se pudo contener y liberó algunas lágrimas aun sin soltar el abrazo.

—te extrañé mucho... Fye— dijo Yuui también abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Yo también te extrañe mucho, hermano— se separó un poco confundido —**_Fye_** yo...— Yuui negó con la cabeza.

—De ahora en adelante mi nombre será Yuui— sonrió con dulzura — y tu serás Fye— lo miró con mucha felicidad en sus ojitos.

Fye le sonrió sinceramente.

—gracias... Yuui— sonrió —ya no llores— le dijo con ternura en su voz mientras limpiaba las lagrimas del niño. A pesar de que le pidió que dejase de llorar, él mismo no podía dejar de hacerlo y aún al pedírselo se le quebró la voz por la emoción.

—Es que...— mas lagrimas salieron de sus zafiros infantiles —... te extrañe demasiado y me hace muy feliz el poder estar contigo, el poder estar con mi hermano— las lagrimas no dejaban de salir mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—Yo también me siento muy feliz Yuui—lo volvió a abrazar —y te prometo que nada ni nadie nos va a volver a separar... te lo prometo hermano—

— ¿realmente estas feliz?— le preguntó el pequeño al separarse del abrazo. Fye se extrañó un poco.

—Si, ¿por qué sería lo contrario?— no entendía la razón de la pregunta.

—porque... sé que antes no eras feliz, mientras viajabas con los demás te sentías triste y no te importaba morir, ya que la vida y la muerte te daban lo mismo. Me preocupé mucho cuando eso sucedió y me sentí triste ya que no disfrutabas tu vida... lo peor fue cuando te hicieron creer que tú me habías matado... Y eso nunca fue cierto— comenzó a sollozar —yo pedí que tu vivieras, lo hice porque te quiero y no me gustaba verte sufrir—

Fye entristeció al recordar su duro pasado. El pequeño Yuui lloraba con la cabeza baja. Fye lo tomó de la barbilla e hizo que lo viera a los ojos.

—eso ya es pasado— le sonrió con mucha calidez —ahora soy muy feliz porque te tengo a ti, a Sakura y a mis amigos ¿que más puedo pedir?— sonrió ampliamente —así que, olvidemos el pasado y vivamos el presente que la vida nos ha dado una nueva oportunidad— revolvió los rubios cabellos de Yuui con cariño.

— ¡hey! Para ya. Recuerda que yo soy el mayor aquí— dijo el pequeño Yuui mientras trataba de quitarse la mano de Fye de sus cabellos.

— ¿Disculpa?— preguntó el mago con una sonrisa burlona mientras se señalaba a sí mismo —creo que es evidente quién es el mayor aquí—

—no es verdad, yo nací primero que tú— le sacó la lengua.

— ¡oye! ¡Solo por dos minutos!— después de ese comentario ambos comenzaron a reír. Estaban muy felices.

—Y dime... ¿cómo es tu relación con Sakura?— preguntó Yuui pícaramente.

—Etto...— se sonrojó un poco mientras se rascaba la nuca —pues...apenas tenemos tres días de novios—

—Pero... ¿que es lo que sientes por ella?— cuestionó Yuui muy interesado en la respuesta.

—amor... la amo como loco. Cada vez que la veo sonreír y sonrojarse me enamoro más de ella. No fue tan fácil confesarle mis sentimientos; había varias causas por las cuales no podía ser más que su amigo pero con el tiempo eso se pudo solucionar, aunque... Aun hay una persona que la quiere y sufre porque yo estoy con ella— su mirada entristeció un poco —lo peor del caso es que es uno de mis mejores amigos— sonrió tristemente.

Yuui lo miro con algo de confusión así que Fye le explico toda la historia sobre él y Sakura.

—ya veo… entonces lo de ustedes fue algo complicado de lograrse—

—si, pero ahora estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa. Ahora por nada del mundo perderé a Sakura— se expresó muy decidido el mago.

—me da mucho gusto verte feliz— Yuui lo miró fijamente, realmente estaba feliz de ver así a su hermano. Se quedó callado un momento y bajó la mirada.

—¿Qué sucede Yuui? — preguntó Fye extrañado.

—¿sabes? Me da mucho gusto verte feliz porque sé lo difícil que fue para ti tu vida desde que saliste del valle, lo sé porque…— suspiró —yo estuve presente en todos y cada uno de los momentos, no podías verme pero mi alma estaba presente…— miró cómo Fye se sorprendió —estuve presente cuando Fei Wong Reed te dijo las condiciones para sacarte del valle, cuando Ashura fue por ti y te dio un nombre, también cuando tuviste que dormirlo y lo mucho que sufriste por ello; presencié también tu viaje con los chicos, cuando perdiste el ojo y te volviste vampiro, también la vez que estuvieron en infinity y finalmente Celes, donde la pluma que mantenía "vivo" mi cuerpo volvió a Sakura. A partir de ese momento ya no pude visitarte ni saber de ti. De alguna extraña manera la pluma me permitía estar presente en donde tu estabas. A excepción de algunas ocasiones en las que mi alma se regresaba al ataúd de cristal que estaba debajo del agua en el castillo Ruval porque te encontrabas en una dimensión muy lejana a Celes y la pluma en mi cuerpo no daba para tanto, pero durante todos los años que viviste en Celes pude acompañarte en todo momento y me preocupaba mucho el hecho de que manipularon tu mente para hacerte creer que eras mi asesino— se quedó un momento en silencio, al igual que el mago, éste último estaba muy sorprendido por lo que le decía su hermano —Muchas veces traté de comunicarme contigo— prosiguió hablando el pequeño —pero no podías verme. Lo bueno de todo esto…— se animó mucho —Es que aunque durante el viaje sólo pude estar en ciertos momentos acompañándote, fue más que suficiente para conocer a tus amigos— sonrió ampliamente.

Yuui y Fye siguen hablando de lo que fue de sus vidas durante tantos años separados, esto les toma un tiempo considerable, puesto que ambos estuvieron juntos en libertad sólo hasta los 6 años de edad y de ahí en adelante pasaron el resto de sus vidas separados, hasta ahora…

* * *

Sakura y los demás se encontraban en la planta baja. Todos esperando el momento en que los gemelos bajasen y así poder verlos felices verdaderamente a ambos. Todos estaban ansiosos, sentados en la cómoda sala y en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos. Sakura estaba muy contenta, Kurogane también y ahora no se molestaba en demostrarlo al menos un poco; Mokona, ¡Ni que decir! Estaba regocijante de alegría y Himawari… ella estaba muy conmocionada por los recientes hechos, era la que más sentía este suceso después, por supuesto, de los gemelos. A pesar de su felicidad, sentía un pequeño vacío en su interior que poco a poco se hacía más grande, conforme avanzaban las horas sentía mas cercano el momento en el que tendría que despedirse de sus amigos, ya que éstos regresarían al país de Clow. No tenían nada más que hacer ahí, al menos que… no, no lo ve como una posibilidad ya que Fye jamás aceptaría ocupar el puesto de emperador como príncipe y heredero que es.

Después de un par de horas de espera, vieron que Yuui y Fye bajaban por las escaleras uno detrás del otro, con unos rostros muy felices, con rastros de lágrimas, pero no de tristeza, sino felicidad por comenzar una nueva vida tan anhelada por tantos años.

Todos los presentes se animaron más al verlos así. Y sin esperar más tiempo se dirigieron a la cocina donde Himawari con ayuda de Sakura, hizo el desayuno para todos mientras esperaban a que los gemelos dejaran de charlar.

Durante el desayuno todos estuvieron muy animados charlando de todo, en especial Yuui, quien sorprendió a los demás con su madurez a pesar de parecer un niño de 11 años. El pequeño les explicó que no sabe muchas cosas del mundo de los adultos pero, aunque aparenta 11 años, el ya había vivido lo mismo que Fye y a pesar de que no ha adquirido conocimientos a base de experiencias, ha podido madurar en estos últimos 11 años. Yuui podrá tener apariencia de un niño de once años, madurez de alguien que pasa los veinte, pero su corazón nunca ha dejado de ser el de un niño inocente y bondadoso. Todos se encariñaron rápidamente con él.

—¿y qué harán de ahora en adelante? — sin poder evadirlo más, Himawari soltó la pregunta que había estado molestándole en sus pensamientos desde hace un par de horas.

—Supongo que tendremos que regresar, no podemos permanecer siempre aquí, además la familia de Sakura la espera de vuelta y tengo que devolvérsela sana y salva— se gira hacia la aludida que está sentada a su derecha y sonríe. Ella le responde con otra sonrisa algo tímida.

—Pero… sabes que puedes quedarte, es decir, tu eres el heredero legítimo para gobernar este país— lo miró fijamente, tratando de convencerlo; pero el rubio se limitó a menear la cabeza y seguir con su desayuno, evadiendo el tema.

Todos quedaron en silencio, pensando en las palabras de Himawari hasta que el rubio habló.

—Sería sumamente feliz al poder hacerlo, porque a pesar de que todo lo que sufrí en este país es una razón más que suficiente para no volver a poner un pie aquí… — guarda silencio —…Sería capaz de hacerlo, sin guardar resentimiento, ya que todo fue culpa de mi abuelo, pero el ya no está aqui— concentró su mirada en un punto perdido en la habitación.

—¡¿Entonces qué es lo que te impide?! — pregunta su amiga, todos guardan silencio, expectantes.

—El pueblo— la miró fijamente para que lograra entenderlo, su ceño se frunció levemente —Todos aún recuerdan lo que sucedió y no creo que me quieran tener al mando. Tal vez haya mas personas que piensen igual que tu, Himawari, pero la gran mayoría no lo piensa así. La única forma en la que yo podría regresar sería que todo el pueblo pierda esos malos recuerdos ficticios sobre mi y Yuui.

Todos se quedaron callados ante el comentario del rubio. Por más frio que se escuchara, era cierto. El no podía volver al mando por el simple hecho de que el pueblo se lo comería vivo por un delito que no cometieron los gemelos al nacer.

Yuui vio las circunstancias tan tensas que optó por una idea que tuvo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahorita? — preguntó el pequeño con emoción de niño —¿podemos salir a caminar a los alrededores? — se le notaba muy ansioso por ello.

Todos voltearon a verse, les pareció una gran idea.

—Puu~! Vayamos a caminar! — canturrea la pequeña Mokona muy emocionada.

Todos aceptaron y se preparaban para salir.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Mokona se separó del grupo, dirigiéndose a la planta alta y encerrándose en un cuarto para que nadie la escuchara.

—¡Yuuko! — saluda la bolita al proyectar a la bruja en una pared.

—Hola Mokona, ¿no hay nadie cerca? — pregunta cautelosa.

—nop, todos están alistándose para salir con el pequeño Yuui a pasear. ¡Despertó esta mañana y todos estamos muy muy felices! Pero supe que querías hablar conmigo ¿pasó algo malo Yuuko? — su felicidad cambió a preocupación.

—Me da mucho gusto, pronto quiero habar con ellos para conocer a Yuui frente a frente y sobre lo otro… no, no es nada malo— sonríe misteriosamente.

—¿entonces…? ¿es sobre Fye y Sakura? — inquiere dudosa.

—no, es sobre Kurogane— sonríe mas ampliamente con ese aire de superioridad que la caracteriza. Mokona se sorprende.

—¿kurogane? ¿Qué pasa con él? — pregunta curiosa.

—¿Cómo lo has notado desde que vencieron a Fei Wong? —preguntó seria.

—Mmm… a decir verdad he notado un cambio muy grande en él, es el más cambiado de todo el grupo. Desde aquella batalla se volvió menos frío hacia los demás, al menos hacia los que realmente aprecia. Puedo sentir que sigue preocupándose como siempre de nosotros, pero ahora lo demuestra y desde que volvimos a caer en celes después de la batalla, noté que se preocupaba mucho más por Fye y hasta la fecha lo sigue haciendo— explica Mokona.

—entiendo… es verdad lo que dices sobre él— concuerda —pero dime, ¿cómo lo sientes en cuanto a lo sentimental? Tu sabes a lo que me refiero, después de saber lo de Tomoyo no se puso muy bien que digamos y hasta la fecha no ha dado indicios de querer encontrar a alguien con quién compartir su vida— expresa, como pocas veces cuando se trata de Kurogane, sus palabras con mucha seriedad y algo de preocupación mezcladas.

—Pues… su sentir no ha cambiado desde que supo lo de Tomoyo, a decir verdad sigo sintiendo ese vacío dentro de él. Sólo espero que pronto encuentre a esa persona especial, tal como Sakura y Fye lo hicieron— sonrió la pequeña.

—No falta mucho para eso— mencionó Yuuko con mucha seguridad.

—¡Waaa! Ya quiero que suceda, pero… ¿con quién será? — pregunta muy emocionada.

—No te lo diré, pero pronto lo verás tu misma— sonríe misteriosamente. Mokona hace un pequeño puchero pero se compone después de unos segundos.

—¿Has sabido algo de Syaoran? — pregunta la pequeña con mucho interés.

—Si, justo antes de hablar contigo me comuniqué con él con ayuda de Yukito. Él esta bien, pero su ánimo sigue siendo el mismo— responde con pesar —Aún está muy dolido por lo de Sakura y la verdad dudo que logre superarlo tan pronto— acepta tristemente.

—¿no conocerá a alguien en poco tiempo?

—por lo pronto no he podido ver nada en su futuro que tenga que ver con una relación amorosa y eso me preocupa ya que, por lo pronto, Sakura está en otro país y Syaoran no puede ver el amor entre ella y Fye, pero cuando vuelvan va a ser un golpe muy duro para el chico.

—Pobre Syaoran…

—Si, pero confiemos en que algo va a cambiar y su futuro será mucho mejor de lo que creemos. Y será mejor que regreses porque en poco tiempo empezarán a preguntar por ti, no les digas que hablaste conmigo, yo hablaré con ellos en poco tiempo— sonríe con misterio de nuevo y desaparece.

* * *

—¿Mokona? — Himawari y Sakura la buscan en la planta baja.

—¡Aquí estoy! — sale disparada de las escaleras —¿ya nos vamos?

—Si, sólo te estábamos esperando— responde Kurogane malhumorado. Y todos estaban listos con sus abrigos para cubrirse del crudo invierno.

Sakura, Yuui, y Mokona salieron de inmediato camino al centro, Himawari caminaba un poco lento al salir de su casa, esperando a que el rubio y Kurogane salieran.

El ninja esta a punto de salir, pero se da cuenta de que el mago duda en poner un pie fuera o no.

—No te sientas mal por lo que puedan pensar de ti, es su problema, no el tuyo— dice de manera muy seria, sin verlo directamente y pasando a un lado de él para salir de la casa.

El rubio sonrió, su amigo tenía razón. No pensó más en eso y cerró la puerta de la casa tras de si. Nada arruinaría ese día en el que estaría con su hermano sin limitación alguna.

Hubo algo de lo que ninguno se percató, y eso fue que Himawari escuchó lo que Kurogane le dijo a Fye. No pudo evitar entristecerse ante ello, era verdad, Fye no debía preocuparse por lo que digan los demás, per tristemente eso no es suficiente para que pueda gobernar el país.

Mientras caminaban hacia el centro se encontraron con un lindo parque tapizado de blanca nieve, Yuui no pudo evitar la tentación y corrió a los columpios junto con Mokona, en su camino arrastró a Fye y Sakura con él de las manos, dejando a Kurogane y Himawari atrás.

Sin decir nada, Kurogane y Himawari decidieron lo mismo: sentarse en una banca cercana para darles un rato a solas con Yuui para que platicaran y jugaran. Mientras tanto trataron de comenzar una conversación. Por alguna razón ambos se sentían extraños, casi nunca se quedan solos y ahora que lo están no saben que decir.

—Escuché lo que dijiste antes de salir de la casa— espetó de la nada, mirando al horizonte mientras una nubecilla de vapor se formaba frente a ella al hablar.

Kurogane no dijo nada, no por grosero, sino porque realmente no sabía qué decir.

—Eres muy buen amigo— le dijo esto con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba.

Kurogane ni volteaba a verla a la cara, mas que nada porque sin poder evitarlo, esas palabras lograron sonrojarlo casi imperceptiblemente.

—Ese mago sólo causa problemas mientras le gusta andar por ahí preocupándose por cosas tontas— espeta molesto, evitando a toda costa es sonrojo que se formó en su rostro a causa de la bella sonrisa de la chica.

—puede que trates de no demostrarlo mucho, pero yo sé que te preocupas por tus amigos— volvió a sonreír. A consecuencia de esto… otro leve sonrojo.

Kurogane frunció el ceño molesto consigo mismo, ¿cómo podía sonrojarse con la misma persona dos veces?

—No puedo decir algo muy diferente de ti— se limitó a decir de brazos cruzados.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ambos.

—¿Crees que pueda contactarme con Yuuko? — pregunta de repente la chica. Kurogane volteó a verla, sorprendido.

—esa bruja pide precios inhumanos a cambio de cualquier cosa que te pueda dar— le advirtió.

—No me importa— respondió decidida.

—vaya… si que te importa mucho el mago— aceptó con sorpresa.

—Quiero lograr que el pueblo olvide toda esa falsa historia de los "gemelos de la desgracia" y lo que hizo el loco emperador "a causa de ellos" — explicó mientras se frotaba los brazos con sus manos cubiertas por guantes. La temperatura comenzó a descender drásticamente y se empezaba a sentir en la piel.

—_Tonta… debí haber traído otro abrigo más grueso_—se reprendía mentalmente mientras seguía frotando sus brazos. Dio un pequeño brinco al sentir un peso extra sobre sus hombros.

—el mago te lo agradecerá— sonrió…

Himawari miró muy hacia arriba, puesto que, el ninja se había puesto de pie para cubrirla con su abrigo y es realmente alto.

Los papeles se invirtieron, la sonrojada en estos momentos era ella y por una causa no muy distinta: una sonrisa. Nunca había visto al ninja sonreír de esa manera. La sonrisa lo hacia ver más joven y apuesto, no pudo evitar perderse en ese gesto tan poco común en él.

Kurogane se percató del sonrojo de la chica y eso sólo logró que su sonrisa se ensanchara más. Himawari pareció entender ese gesto, giró su rostro tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, con los dos tímidos enamorados:

Ambos veían a Yuui jugando con Mokona en los juegos desde una banca. El paisaje era muy lindo: todo cubierto de nieve y un bello lago congelado a lo lejos. A pesar del frío había gente caminando alrededor, a mayoría eran parejas caminando de la mano.

—Sakura…—menciona Fye con voz pasiva. Sakura gira su rostro para verlo a los ojos —¿Te gusta este país? — pregunta de repente.

—Me encanta, no sabia que la nieve llegaría a gustarme tanto, puesto que vengo de un país desértico— sonríe ampliamente —¿por qué lo preguntas? — lo mira con curiosidad sin dejar de sonreír.

—Me alegra eso— sonríe — lo que pasa es que me gustaría saber si tu…— fue interrumpido abrupta y dolorosamente por una fría bola de nieve en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios. El golpe duele más de lo que aparenta ser.

Aguantando el dolor, se quita con cuidado toda la nieve que se quedó en su cuello y parte de la que se metió en su abrigo.

Sakura mira a todos lados y no encuentra a alguien que haya podido lanzarle esa bola, al menos no fueron ni Mokona ni Yuui, ya que ambos estaban lejos jugando en los juegos.

—¿Estás bien Fye? — pregunta algo preocupada.

—si, no te preocupes, sólo fue una bola de nieve— sonrió restándole importancia, pero el golpe dejó marca en su mejilla, muy cerca de su labio inferior.

—No me mientas, sé que te duele, te dejó una marca muy roja— le reprochó, Fye ya no puedo negarlo.

Sakura se quitó rápido sus guantes y con cuidado posó su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla derecha de su novio, dando suaves caricias para mitigar el dolor. Se perdió por un instante en sus ojos, mirándola con tanto amor, sólo hacia ella.

Con mucha ternura, Sakura retiró su mano de la mejilla de Fye y en su lugar depositó un dulce y cálido beso en ella.

—¿Mejor? — pregunta inocentemente, con esa ternura que la caracteriza.

—Mmm… no mucho— dice él. Sakura se entristece para después sentir cómo toman sus mejillas y plantan un apasionado beso en sus labios que dura no menos de un minuto. Durante el beso, Fye acariciaba las mejillas de su novia con sus manos desnudas, tomando el control de ese beso mientras que Sakura colgaba sus brazos del cuello del rubio, dejándose guiar en ese remolino de emociones y sentimientos que se acumulan en su estómago con cada beso.

—ahora si…— aceptó el rubio mientras tomaba aire después de un beso tan apasionado.

Amaba cómo las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaban tan intensamente durante un beso como esos.

Ante el comentario del rubio, Sakura no pudo mas que soltar una risita traviesa.

—¿seguro? — pregunta algo con tono travieso —porque yo aún veo el golpe algo marcado por… aqui— deposito un besito dulce en la comisura de sus labios. Fye quería volver a besarla en ese momento pero se resistió a que ella tomara la iniciativa esta vez, sólo que a causa de tanta impaciencia, el rubio ya se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Al ver esto, Sakura no hace mas que inclinarse hacia el y robarle un beso muy profundo. Fye estaba sorprendido, los besos de Sakura siempre eran diferentes y cada vez mejor. Si estuviera en él, nunca la dejaría separarse de sus labios, pero escucharon que alguien se acercaba a ellos, así que se detuvieron.

Eran Yuui y Mokona.

—¡Vamos al lago que está allá! — pidió el pequeño con mucha emoción.

Sakura y Fye aceptaron.

Mientras caminaba al lago, Yuui le preguntó a Fye si recordaba la manera en que el padre de Himawari jugaba con ellos. El rubio lo recordó y al instante cargó a Yuui y lo puso sobre sus hombros. El pequeño estaba realmente muy contento.

Con una mano, Fye sostenía la pierna de Yuui que colgaba por su hombro y con la otra tomaba firmemente la de Sakura, acariciándola para darle calor ya que no traía los guantes puestos. A simple vista parecían un matrimonio feliz con su pequeño hijo y al parecer alguien lo pensó así.

—Disculpen el atrevimiento pero… hacen una hermosa familia los tres— los alaga con una linda sonrisa. Era una bella mujer de aproximadamente unos 29 años, cabello pelirojo, largo y liso hasta la cintura, finas facciones, linda sonrisa y unos hermosos ojos grises.

Ante ese comentario Yuui no pudo sostener una risita.

—Gracias por su comentario pero…— dice Sakura.

—No somos esposos, él es mi hermanito y ella mi novia— completa el rubio con algo de vergüenza.

—¡Oh! Lo siento mucho, es que no pude evitarlo, se ven muy bien juntos. Estoy segura que si ustedes formalizan, llegarán a tener una bella familia. Bueno, me disculpo pero tengo que llegar pronto a casa para hacer la cena, mi esposo me espera— sonrió amablemente. Transmitía mucha paz y tranquilidad el escucharla hablar.

Mokona escucho todo pero se limito a reírse bajo el abrigo de Yuui, era mejor no salir y asustar a la amable mujer.

La mujer se despidió y se retiró. Después de eso se dieron cuenta de que pronto obscurecería y era mejor regresar a casa. Fueron en busca de sus amigos, quienes los esperaban aún sentados en aquella banca del parque.

Durante la cena hubo muchos temas de conversación, todos platicaban amenamente sobre lo sucedido en el día y también sobre su partida al día siguiente. Sakura y Fye insistieron en que Himawari se fuera con ellos a Clow, pero ella se negó, puesto que tenía que cuidar de su cafetería. Decidieron no hablar de ello para no entristecerse.

Al final terminaron hablando sobre cómo dormirían esa noche, y que ahora eran más y las habitaciones menos.

—Tenemos cuatro habitaciones— anunció Himawari —En una dormirá Kurogane, en la otra Yuui y Mokona, en la tercera dormiré yo y en la cuarta dormirán Fye y Sakura juntos— mencionó con picardía.

Los últimos dos aludidos voltearon a verse muy sonrojados.

—Pero…— dijeron los dos.

—nada de peros, vayamos a dormir— los interrumpió Himawari.

—¡Puu! Fye y Sakura pasarán la noche juntitos y tendrán oportunidad de hacer cositas y…

—Cállate— le ordenó el ninja a la bolita blanca — hay un niño presente— todos voltearon a ver a Yuui, quien estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa.

—por mi no se preocupen, sé bien a lo que se refieren y si se aman no veo el inconveniente en ello— se encogió de hombros diciéndolo con mucha naturalidad.

Todos se sorprendieron y se pusieron nerviosos, en especial Fye, quien carraspeó levemente y cambió el tema que se había vuelto algo incómodo.

—Mejor vayamos a dormir, ya es algo tarde— sugirió el rubio aun con la cara colorada por la vergüenza.

—¡si! Es que ya te urge ir a dormir con Sakura — canturreó Mokona, picarona.

—¡No! — se apresuraron a negar los dos aludidos.

—mejor vayamos a dormir— rió Yuui muy divertido —Que estos dos ya se están poniendo muy sonrojados— soltó otra risita.

Todos aceptaron y se fueron a descansar. Kurogane y Himawari se quedaron en la planta baja viendo como subían los demás a sus recamaras.

—¿no subirán? — preguntó Fye.

—en un momento, antes queremos hablar con Mokona un momento, ¿te puedes quedar? — pidió Himawari a la pequeña, ésta aceptó y los demás subieron a descansar.

Los tres se dirigieron a la sala.

—necesitamos hablar con la bruja— ordenó Kurogane.

—¿esta todo bien? — preguntó la bolita, preocupada ya que sólo hablaban con ella cuando había problemas.

—Si, no te preocupes Mokona. Comunícanos con Yuuko, pero… ¿podrías dormir mientras hablamos con ella? — pidió amablemente la chica. Mokona aceptó.

—Hola muchachos, sé que me pedirán un deseo cada uno, así que díganmelo de una vez que en poco tiempo saldré con watanuki— pidió con algo de prisa.

—Mi deseo es…— empezó Himawari —Que los habitantes de Valeria olviden todo lo que tenga que ver con los "Gemelos de la desgracia" para que Fye pueda gobernar con completa libertad este país— pidió con completa seguridad y decisión, tanto que el ninja se sorprendió mucho.

—Bien… ¿estas segura de eso? — la chica asintió —Entonces el pago será tu cafetería y la casa que te dejaron tus padres.

Al escuchar esto Kurogane abrió los ojos muy enormemente, el pago era increíblemente alto y no creía que la chica fuera capaz de aceptar tal cosa.

—de acuerdo— aceptó sin ningún titubeo.

—bien, sigues tú, Kurogane.

—regrésale al mago la magia que dio como pago para mi brazo.

—Sabes que el precio será …— fue interrumpida.

—demasiado alto, lo sé. No importa, regrésale su magia y punto— exigió.

—Que malhumorado— bufó —El precio es que no podrás volver nunca más a Japón. No pondrás un pie nuevamente ahí.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? — preguntó Himawari.

—Si.

—eso quiere decir que no la volverás a ver, ¿lo sabes, no? — inquirió Yuuko.

—Lo sé, pero eso ya no importa, ella está felizmente casada y no tengo nada que hacer ahí— cruzó los brazos muy seriamente.

—de acuerdo, cumpliré tu deseo. Me despido chicos, esta noche saldremos a cenar para celebrar el aniversario de bodas de Doumeki— se despidió y desapareció.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio con Mokona durmiendo sobre las piernas de ella.

—¿por qué hiciste eso? — preguntó la chica.

—Porque estoy harto de verlo al borde de la muerta cada que usa su magia, además, no me gusta ver cómo Sakura se preocupa por él en cada ocasión.

—Entiendo… lo que no me queda claro es lo de tu brazo ¿Por qué Fye dio su magia a cambio de tu brazo? — preguntó confundida.

—Hace un par de años perdí el brazo izquierdo por una batalla en la que Fye se sintió culpable por eso y buscó la manera de remediarlo pidiéndole a la bruja un brazo mecánico para mi— explicó de la manera más concisa que pudo. Himawari recordó parte de la historia que le platicó Fye cuando se encontraron por primera vez en la cafetería.

—¿Es mecánico? — preguntó muy sorprendida.

—si.

La chica se quedó mirando unos momentos su brazo izquierdo con mucho interés. Kurogane pareció entender esa mirada y en un acto muy extraño en él, hizo lo siguiente:

Se remangó la playera de manga larga que traía puesta, dejando expuesto su brazo falso.

—anda, se que quieres hacerlo— sonrió levemente, divertido ante la actitud de la chica.

Himawari lo miró a los ojos y se avergonzó, ya que había sido descubierta. Aun así no pudo resistirse y tomó el brazo izquierdo de él entre sus manos.

—es idéntico al derecho— dijo muy interesada y sin apartar la vista.

Himawari notó que el brazo no tenía calor humano, al contrario, se sentía realmente frío. Quitando eso, el brazo se sentía normal, la piel, la sensación al tacto, todo. La chica disfrutó unos momentos más, acariciando el brazo.

Kurogane la miró fijamente, como hipnotizado y deseando poder sentir esas caricias que se veían tan cálidas. Seguía mirándola con mucho interés hasta que ella lo descubrió mirándola, haciendo que éste saliera de su trance y se sonrojara mucho. Para ocultarlo giró de inmediato su rostro.

—y… ¿Cuál es la razón de tu deseo? — preguntó él.

—Mis padres y yo siempre quisimos mucho a Fye y Yuui. Haríamos lo que fuera por ellos— se quedó pensativa un momento —Mis padres fueron asesinados hace mucho tiempo, a manos de alguien que odiaba a los gemelos…— suspiró tristemente.

—Mis padres también fueron asesinados— mencionó el ninja después de un rato de silencio. Y al ver la mirada de Himawari, continuó hablando. Le explicó la manera en que sus padres fueron asesinados y lo que sufrió con ello. A decir verdad, ella era la primera persona con la que se abría de esa manera, claro, que no demostró mucho sus sentimientos. Se mantuvo frío.

Himawari se puso muy triste al escuchar tal historia.

—un día… mientras mis padres y yo buscábamos el castillo de Valeria, dimos con él y logramos entrar a hablar con el emperador, que en ese momento era Ashura, para saber si los gemelos seguían ahí, pero éste se enfureció al escuchar aquello y no nos dejó avanzar, al contrario, mandó guardias para que nos mataran a los tres y como la magia de los guardias era mucho más alta que la de mis padres… los asesinaron fácilmente mientras yo me mantenía alejada en un campo de fuerza que hizo mi madre en contra d mi voluntad antes de que la asesinaran. Recuerdo que quedé en un shock tan fuerte que no dejaba de llorar, no podía dejar de temblar ni tampoco moverme hasta que uno de los guardias se acercó y me tomó fuertemente del brazo. Yo reaccioné golpeándolo con fuerza, salí corriendo rápido, alejándome y escapando de ellos. Logré salvarme y a partir de ahí me mantuve gracias a un trabajo en una cafetería, tenía solo 18 años así que no podía hacer gran cosa. Después de unos años la dueña murió y me heredó todo lo que tenía, ella fue como una segunda madre para mi, me cuidó durante muchos años, y pues… viví en esta casa durante toda mi vida, la casa de mis padres…— se limpió un par de lágrimas de todas las que ya había soltado mientras narraba la historia.

—lo siento, ya me puse a llorar como tonta— se disculpó limpiando sus ultimas lagrimas. Dio un pequeño salto al sentir algo sobre su hombro, era la mano de Kurogane. Sintió algo extraño al fijar su irada en los ojos de él, una mirada de apoyo y casi con amor, fue algo que nunca antes había visto en él.

—¿y qué harás ahora? — preguntó él. Ella ya no tenía casa ni trabajo.

—Tengo ahorros, podré rentar algún lugar y buscar trabajo. Eso no es problema— sonrió, pero Kurogane negó con la cabeza.

—Lo mejor será que vengas con nosotros, no es conveniente que te quedes sola sin casa ni trabajo— sugirió él. Ella sonrió ampliamente y aceptó.

—¡Si, me gustaría ir con ustedes! — abrazó a Kurogane por la emoción, él correspondió. Mientras la abrazaba, disfrutó por primera vez el fresco y dulce aroma a jazmines que desprendía su cuerpo.

Mokona despertó, ya que estaba dormida en el regazo de Himawari, pero al abrazar al ninja, ésta cayó al suelo y los vio abrazándose. Empezó a canturrear y ante eso ambos se separaron de inmediato.

—Kuro-rín y Himawari se quieren…— fue interrumpida.

—Himawari irá con nosotros— la calló Kurogane de inmediato, algo abochornado.

Mokona se puso muy feliz y comenzó a brincar por todos lados. Después se despidió de ambos y subió a descansar.

Himawari bostezó con cansancio y decidió irse a dormir, pero al levantarse, Kurogane la detuvo tomando su mano.

—me da gusto que hayas aceptado ir con nosotros— le dijo con una linda sonrisa, muy poco común en él.

Himawari se sonrojó algo apenada por la sonrisa tan linda que nunca había visto antes. Asintió sin saber cómo responder a eso y comenzó a subir las escaleras con Kurogane detrás de ella.

Ella estaba por terminar de subir el último escalón, cuando se giró para despedirse de lejos de Kurogane, pero éste, como un buen ninja no hizo ningún ruido al subir y ella no pudo darse cuenta de que ya se encontraba a tan sólo un escalón detrás de ella. Sus rostros estaban casi pegados, se sorprendieron pero ninguno se alejó, sino que se quedaron así, mirándose el uno al otro. Kurogane se acercó un poco más, dejando solo unos dos centímetros entre sus rostros, pero Himawari se dio cuenta de ello, se puso nerviosa y se alejó de inmediato. Muy sonrojada se separó y despidiéndose rápidamente se fue por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

Al verse tan separado de ella, Kurogane sintió un vacio extraño en su estomago. Frunció el ceño y se dirigió a su habitación pensando en lo confundido que se encontraba.

Mientras tanto… Fye y Sakura dormían en su habitación, algo separados el uno del otro.

La princesa no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, tenía frío y no podía dormir. El mago se dio cuenta de ello.

—¿no puedes dormir mi princesa? — preguntó el rubio con voz ronca, debido a que tenia horas de no soltar palabra alguna.

Sakura sintió algo muy lindo en su estomago al escuchar como la llamó.

—N-no, no puedo dormir, tengo mucho frío— respondió de espaldas al rubio.

Ella sintió cómo su novio se movía en la cama hasta quedar muy cerca de ella. Sintió cómo el rubio la abrazaba por la espalda, rodeando con el brazo su cintura.

—Yo sé cómo quitarte el frío mi princesa— susurró en su oído con voz ronca, provocando que la piel de ella se erizara y que su rostro se pusiera más rojo que un tomate. El rubio sintió como Sakura se puso muy tensa —Tranquila— soltó una risita —No te haré nada malo— la atrajo más hacia él y la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de ella, besándolo con ternura y acurrucándose muy pegadito a ella para darle calor.

Sakura se relajó y se dejó abrazar y calentar por el rubio. Su corazón latía a mil por hora.

—Estas muy calientito— soltó una risilla traviesa. El rubio también rio y la estrechó más todavía entre sus brazos.

La princesa estaba por quedarse dormida, pero antes…

—Nada malo podría venir de ti, mi amor…— susurró antes de quedarse dormida. Al escuchar estas palabras el rubio se sintió muy feliz y se quedó dormido con una amplia sonrisa.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_ Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! :D me ponen muy feliz! y tal vez no les conteste en el capi pero si por inbox ;) si hay alguien que prefiere que sea por el capi, diganmelo :)_

_Tambien quería comentarles sobre mi facebook :D de un dia a otro pasé de tener un amigo a 48 xD! gracias por seguirme :) pero... no se quien es quien :S_

_De los que siguen mi fic y me agregaron al face, podrian decirme quienes son en face? :)_  
_gracias :D_

_Y pues tambien quiero recordarles que en mi facebook podrán encontrar fotos de algunos de los escenarios d emi historia. Algunas imagenes del pais de Valeria, el castillo, la plaza... y mas fotos :) _

_Un beso y un abrazo a todos :D_

_(Por cierto, les aviso que mi cumple es el 22 de mayo :3 asi que talvez publique otro cap antes de ese dia y luego dentro de unos 5 dias mas :) )_

_saludos!_

**_Tsuki No Hana_**

**_16/Mayo/2013_**

**_7:00 p.m._**


	19. Caminando hacia el mañana

Holaaa! Aquí estoy de nuevo con la continuación! Para los que no me conocen en persona quiero decirles que mi nombre es Jazmín Hernández Camacho, pueden decirme Jaz :) y pues algunos de ustdes me han llamado carolina y es porque me gusta ese nombre pero prefiero mi verdadero nombre y si no, entonces Tsuki :)

Gracia spor seguir mi fic! y pues a todos los fieles seguidores quiero decirles que hoy les traigo un capitulo muy interesante jjijojojo, pasarán cosas importantes entre el ninja y alguien mas jojooj se los dejo de tarea para cuando empiezen a leer el capi nuevo. En fin... los dejo empezar a leer! Un beso y un abrazo! :)

**Capitulo 19 "Caminando hacia el mañana"**

El sol comenzaba a pintar las blancas montañas del país de Valeria con sus primeros rayos, éste se adentraba por la ventana de cierto ninja, quien aún descansaba al igual que todos sus amigos.

Abrió los ojos con pereza, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al darse cuenta de su primer pensamiento al despertar…

—Ella…— soltó al vacío. Se acomodó boca-arriba, dándole vueltas a lo sucedido una noche antes. Gruñó un tanto molesto por lo que estaba sintiendo, se había prometido no volver a sentir algo así pero su corazón lo estaba traicionando. Puso su antebrazo sobre su frente, un tanto frustrado por la situación.

Estuvo meditando un rato, hasta que llegó a una conclusión con la cual no estaba muy de acuerdo pero no podía evitarlo…

—No hay duda…— bufó algo molesto —…No me es indiferente. Sólo espero no ponerme tan meloso como el mago— puso cara de repulsión imaginándoselo a él mismo en una situación muy cariñosa con alguien. Su naturaleza es fría y dudaba incluso que ella lograra cambiarlo. Pero decidió no negarse al sentimiento y dar lugar a las posibilidades que veía con ella. No tenía nada que perder, además algo hay con Himawari que simplemente al oírla, verla o inclusive al olerla; hacía que su cuerpo se tensara y no pudiera concentrarse en mas.

Salió del cuarto para ver si alguien ya se había despertado. Eran las seis de la mañana así que lo dudaba y bien hacía puesto que aun no se levantaban. Sin pensar en más, decidió tomar un baño.

Al entrar al lugar notó que alguien más ya lo había usado, ya que las paredes estaban húmedas y el espejo estaba empañado por el vapor que salió de la ducha.

Se despojó de sus prendas y entró a la ducha. De pronto sintió un delicioso aroma a jazmines… su aroma favorito desde la noche anterior cuando pudo aspirar la fragancia de Himawari al abrazarla.

El ninja bajó a la cocina, pero agudizó sus sentidos al escuchar ruidos provenientes de ahí. Pensó que podría ser un extraño que se metió a la casa, así que preguntó bruscamente quién estaba ahí y en respuesta escuchó un fuerte golpe de vasijas chocando contra el piso, seguido de un gritillo femenino.

Sin dudarlo corrió y entro por la puerta hacia la cocina para encontrarse con Himawari sosteniendo con fuerza su mano derecha, roja y ardiente a causa del agua hirviendo que le cayó encima.

Kurogane se sintió culpable y de inmediato la auxilió, poniendo su mano en agua fría para disminuir el daño. Gracias a Dios no fue nada grave, sólo una leve quemadura. Aun así la ayudó a curarse y se disculpó explicándole lo que había pensado que era. Mientras la ayudaba a curarse notó que el cabello de ella estaba húmedo y de él se desprendía aquella fragancia que lo volvía loco. Ahí entendió que fue ella la que tomo un baño antes que él.

A pesar de que la quemadura no era nada grave, Kurogane no dejó que la chica moviera ni un dedo en la cocina, así que él se encargó de preparar el desayuno esa mañana.

Yuui y Mokona entraron a la cocina, el primero ya bañado y muy despierto; y la segunda aun modorra por el sueño.

Ambos se sorprendieron enormemente al ver al ninja cocinar, era un hecho que sucedía una vez cada año bisiesto.

—¿Entonces tú no cocinas? — preguntó Himawari de manera graciosa al ver la gran sorpresa de Mokona y Yuui.

—Nunca lo hago, puesto que no es de mi agrado, pero no se me da tan mal— dice con naturalidad y sin intención de presunción.

Ella quedó sorprendida, no se le daba mal el cocinar, se movía muy bien dentro de la cocina.

Para cambiar el tema, el ninja les informó a los recién llegado que Himawari se iría con ellos al volver al país de Clow. Se pusieron muy contentos con la noticia y fueron a despertar a los "tórtolos" como les llamó Kurogane, para que bajaran a desayunar los simples pero ricos hot cakes que preparó el ninja.

Yuui y Mokona entraron a la recámara de los "tórtolos" y se enternecieron al verlos acurrucados uno abrazado al otro con mucho amor. Pensaron traviesamente en una manera de despertarlos…

—1…2…¡3! — ambos se lanzaron sobre la cama y llenaron de cosquillas a los dormilones. La reacción de ambos fue distinta. Sakura se despertó al instante, un poco asustada; en cambio, Fye no se despertó, sino que abrazó mas fuerte a Sakura, atrayéndola hacia él.

—No te vayas… de mi lado…— susurró el rubio entre sueños.

—Fye …— Sakura se sonrojó —despierta, Fye…— se movía entre sus brazos pero él no daba señas de querer despertar.

—Aww, Fye no te suelta— mencionó Mokona divertida.

Yuui brincó a la cama sobre su hermano y le hizo muchas cosquillas en el abdomen, pero éste ni se inmutó, sólo abrazó mas a Sakura, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella. La situación se estaba poniendo comprometedora.

—Fye, despierta— le dijo Yuui en voz alta, al ver que Sakura se ponía como un tomate al sentirlo tan cerca.

—Cinco minutos más…— murmuró, con su voz chocando contra el pecho de ella.

—¡Fye! — le gritó Mokona divertida.

El rubio despertó de inmediato y mientras aclaraba la vista se dio cuenta de cómo estaba: con sus brazos rodeaba la cintura de Sakura, su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella y una de sus piernas sobre las de ella. Prácticamente la estaba abrazando como a una almohada.

Se avergonzó muchísimo y de inmediato se levantó de la cama, disculpándose.

Ambos se sonrojaron pero después se echaron a reír.

Se arreglaron un poco y bajaron a desayunar cuanto antes al saber que Kurogane había cocinado, era la primera y tal vez la única ocasión en la que lo haría.

—¡Kurogane, te quedaron deliciosos estos hotcakes! — dijo Sakura devorando su ultimo hotcake.

—No sabía que fueras tan buen cocinero— dice en tono burlón el mago.

—Come y calla— gruñó el moreno.

—Fye… hay algo que tengo que decirte— comenzó Himawari. Todos guardaron silencio y pusieron atención —ya puedes gobernar Valeria con total libertad— sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Ja! Si como no— respondió con ironía y tristeza, apoyando su barbilla sobre su mano y ésta sobre su codo en la mesa.

—Es verdad lo que dice ella— aseguró el ninja.

—¿Por qué lo dicen? — preguntó Sakura.

—ayer hablé con Yuuko y le pedí un deseo… así que ahora puedes gobernar libremente este país, puesto que ya nadie recuerda lo sucedido en el pasado y para ellos tu eres el mejor para gobernar, sólo tienes que ir y hablar con los del consejo.

Todos se quedaron sin palabras.

—¿Qué diste a cambio? — preguntó con severa seriedad, mirándola casi con enojo.

—Eso no importa.

—Dime, por favor.

—Está bien…— tomó aire —… di mi casa y la cafetería a cambio.

Los ojos de Fye se abrieron enormemente, su ceño se frunció.

—¡no! — se puso de pie, poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa —Hablaré con Yuuko para que revierta esto, no puedes dar todo eso a cambio— se negó rotundamente.

—Esto ya no tiene vuelta a atrás, Fye— también se puso de pie.

—Himawari…— suspiró y agachó la cabeza —¿Por qué lo hiciste?.

Todos los presentes estaban expectantes.

—Es porque para mi tu eres mi hermano y quiero verte feliz, sé que lo eres con Sakura y me alegra muchísimo, pero yo se lo mucho que anhelas poder vivir aquí, en tu país natal, gobernándolo como debe de ser— lo miró a los ojos, Fye suavizó la mirada —El precio no me importa, son cosas materiales. Por favor acepta esto como un regalo de tu hermanita ¿Si? — lo miró tiernamente. Fye ya no pudo mantenerse enojado con ella, se sentó en la silla soltando un suspiro tranquilo.

—No te enojes mi pequeño hermanito— se acercó a él a paso lento y estando a su lado, el sentado y ella de pie, lo abrazó con fuerza, despeinándolo chistosamente —Te quiero mucho hermanito— seguía despeinando el cabello del mago, a tal grado que sus cabellos rubios quedaron fuera de la pequeña coleta que siempre llevaba.

Todos empezaron a reír al ver esa escena tan chistosa.

—¡Himawari! — trataba de quitársela de encima pero la risa le ganaba.

Ella siguió hasta que lo dejó por completo despeinado. Todos se reían al ver al mago tan greñudo, como nunca antes.

—Creo que ya te despeiné lo suficiente— se rió la chica.

—¿Tu crees? — preguntó sarcástico el rubio.

—Hasta que alguien te peinó decentemente— bromeó el ninja en voz baja pero todos lo escucharon y se echaron a reír.

El pobre de Fye sólo suspiró pesadamente…

—¿Entonces? — mencionó Himawari, todos voltearon a verla y a Fye también.

—Está bien…— aceptó casi con resignación el rubio —…acepto— sonrió ampliamente, demostrando lo feliz que lo hacia esa noticia —Gracias Himawari, de verdad— se puso de pie y la abrazó con fuerza.

—No tienes porqué hacerlo— sonrió —por cierto… ¿no se te complica mucho peinarte? — preguntó mientras trataba de acomodar los cabellos que ella misma desordenó.

—a decir verdad… si— respondió algo incomodo.

—demasiado, diría yo— soltó una risita la princesa. Ella lo ayudó un par de veces a peinarse ya que él no sabía bien cómo hacerlo sin que dejara de verse despeinado.

—¿Te corto el cabello? — preguntó de pronto. Él la miró incrédulo —¿quién crees que le cortó el cabello a Yuui? — el mago miró a su hermano y se dio cuenta de que el corte se veía muy bien.

—Está bien, lo que sea con tal de quitarme este peso de encima— respondió, y es que no lo tenía tan largo pero ya le llegaba a molestar un poco tener que estar sujetándolo todos los días en una coleta.

Himawari y Fye se dirigieron a la segunda planta para cortar el cabello, mientras que los demás se quedaban platicando en el comedor.

Durante esa media hora la chica notó muy extraño al mago, estaba pensativo y cada cierto tiempo se fruncía su ceño, algo no le gustaba y no era el corte la causa de su humor, sino otra cosa, ya que el rubio se sentía muy a gusto, puesto que su cabello volvía a ser corto tal y como lo tenía cuando viajaron a Outo.

Salieron de la habitación y el Fye se dirigía a la planta baja, pero Himawari lo detuvo, preguntándole lo que le sucedía.

—Es solo que…— se rascó la nuca algo ansioso. Suspiró —mira, no quiero que se confunda lo que siento y mi decisión de gobernar el país, porque realmente estoy muy feliz de poder quedarme en mi país natal pero…— ella lo interrumpió.

—Tienes miedo de que Sakura no quiera quedarse aquí o que su familia no se lo permita— explicó entendiendo por completo lo que sentía el mago.

—¡Exacto! — respondió sorprendido —Y me preocupa mucho este asunto porque si ella no puede venirse a vivir conmigo creo que no volveríamos a vernos— esto ultimo lo dijo con un extraño sentimiento de vacío en su estomago, no le agradaba la idea en lo absoluto.

—¿Crees que su familia no la deje vivir contigo, hay algún problema entre ustedes? —

—para nada, yo los estimo mucho y pienso yo, el sentimiento es recíproco, pero… no creo que la dejen vivir en unión libre, aquí puede parecer normal pero en Clow no es así y menos en una princesa— explicó algo triste.

—¿Y no te gustaría casar…?— se detuvo al momento en que vio a Sakura subiendo las escaleras y caminando hacia el pasillo, donde estaban ellos. Fye notó que su mirada se desvió hacia el pasillo e hizo lo mismo, viendo a Sakura acercarse a ambos.

La princesa se detuvo frente a ellos y se sonrojó levemente. El cambio en el rubio era muy notable y si con el cabello largo se veía atractivo y sexy… con el cabello corto a Sakura le entraban ganas de comérselo a besos, algo extraño en ella, puesto que es muy tímida.

—Te ves muy bien— mencionó la princesa aún sonrojada. Fye lo hizo muy levemente también —¿sucede algo malo? — preguntó al verlos tan serios a ambos.

—Mejor los dejo para que hablen— se despidió la chica, guiñándole un ojo cómplice a Fye.

—¿Qué sucede Fye? — pregunta un tanto preocupada la princesa.

—Necesitamos hablar, Sakura— La miró seriamente, por un momento pensó que terminaría con ella.

—¿S-sobre qué? — preguntó ella tartamudeando.

—Con lo que ha hecho Himawari, ahora puedo gobernar libremente este país, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? — pregunta alzando ambas cejas y mirándola fijamente. Ella pareció relajarse al entender lo que era y no lo que ella pensaba.

—Si, lo sé. Tendrás que quedarte a vivir aquí. Ya lo pensé y…— fue interrumpida.

—¡Dime que te quedarás conmigo por favor! — pidió de inmediato.

—¡Si! — respondió rápidamente muy contenta.

—¿es en serio? — no lo podía creer.

—¡Si, si es en serio! — sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó con fuerza, estaba muy contenta hasta que recordó algo —Espera… mi familia… no creo que ellos…—

—lo sé, es complicado que ellos te dejen venir a vivir con tu novio a un país prácticamente desconocido— se encogió de hombros algo resignado.

—Hablaré con ellos— sugirió de inmediato. Ella defendería lo que quiere hasta el final.

—No, yo hablaré con ellos, eso me corresponde a mi como hombre— se negó muy responsablemente.

Ambos quedaron de acuerdo con eso y bajaron con los demás, listos para irse de nuevo al país de Clow.

* * *

Estaban ya todos reunidos y listos en la sala para irse hasta que se dieron cuenta de un pequeño problema… ¡No podían decidir a que mundo ir! El precio de volver a Clow ya estaba cubierto, pero no el precio de regresar al país de Valeria.

Decidieron hablar con Yuuko para que les diera una solución, no querían irse sin saber con certeza que volverían a Valeria.

Yuuko habló con ellos y les aseguró que volverían a Valeria. Todos se preguntaron por el precio, pero ella dijo que no habría un precio material, sino que todos debían quedarse a vivir en Clow un año y después de eso podrían volver al país de Valeria.

El grupo se extraño ante tal petición, pero al no verlo dificultoso, aceptaron y volvieron a Clow con la certeza de que regresarían a Valeria.

Cuando llegaron al país de arena, lo primero que hizo Fye fue hablar con la familia real para prácticamente pedir la mano de su hija, sólo que no era realmente eso, sino que los dos querían vivir juntos.

—¿Quieres vivir en unión libre con mi hermana? — preguntó Touya incrédulo y sorprendido, ya que no se esperaba eso del rubio.

—Bueno… suena muy atrevido viéndolo de esa manera— el aludido se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo.

—¡Nunca te irás a vivir con mi hermana de esa manera! — el príncipe empezaba a exaltarse, pero su padre intervino antes de que las cosas aumentaran de nivel.

—Hijo, tranquilo— Touya se volvió a sentar en su lugar —Mira Fye, no tenemos ningún inconveniente en que Sakura y tú vivan juntos, pero no queremos que suceda mientras no haya un compromiso materializado, en donde ambos unan sus vidas oficialmente, tu eres príncipe y sé que has de entender lo que te digo y las razones que tengo, ¿no es así? — preguntó el rey tan amable como siempre. Fye se sintió avergonzado al darse cuenta de lo que les pedía a los reyes y tenían razón, las cosas no se hacen así y ambos debían esperar.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que ambos esperen ese año que les pidió Yuuko. Esperen ese tiempo para conocerse mejor, para tratarse y estar seguros de que se aman tanto como para unir sus vidas— sugirió Nadeshiko, igual de amable que su esposo.

—Seré sincero con ustedes…— suspiró el rubio —… mis intenciones con Sakura son buenas y desde el momento en que me di cuenta de que la amo, supe en ese mismo instante que no podría amar a ninguna otra mujer, es ella la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días y, con todo respeto, es ella la mujer que quiero como madre de mis hijos. No imagino a nadie más a mi lado que no sea ella— se expresó de una manera tan sincera que los reyes se quedaron sorprendidos y Touya… bueno, él se quedó pálido ante eso.

—Me da gusto escuchar eso, veo que tus intenciones son muy buenas y sinceras— se alegró mucho la reina — y quiero decirte que eres bienvenido a la familia y que estamos ansiosos de que le hagas saber esto a nuestra hija y que unan sus vidas cuanto antes— sus esposo volteó a verla también muy contento pero recordándole algo con la mirada —Es verdad, casi lo olvidaba. Es mejor que esperen este año, conózcanse todo lo que puedan porque… tu puedes estar muy seguro pero… ¿Sakura lo está? — Fye se quedó callado ante esto —Usa este tiempo para averiguarlo— le guiño un ojo — aunque… a decir verdad Sakura está loquita por ti, Fye— soltó una risita mientras que Touya refunfuñaba cada vez más.

—está bien… esperaré ese tiempo, no importa cuanto tenga que ser, lo haré por ella, para poder unir mi vida a la de ella, porque la amo— respondió muy sinceramente el mago. Al escuchar todo lo que ha dicho el mago hasta ahora, Touya pareció suavizarse un poco.

—Fye, está bien… cuida de mi hermana mientras estés con ella— con estas palaras del príncipe, Fye supo que era aceptado ahora si, por toda la familia real —¡ah! Pero ya sabes lo que te pasará si la haces sufrir o si no cumples lo que dices— lo miró asesinamente. Fye sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

—No te preocupes por eso, no habrá necesidad, te lo aseguro— sonrió nerviosamente, pero diciendo todo con mucha honestidad.

Pasaron tres tranquilos meses después de ese día, el tiempo se iba muy rápido para todos a pesar de que esperaban con ansias poder volver al país de Valeria, en especial Fye y Sakura, porque eso significaba que ambos vivirían juntos siempre.

Durante esos meses Yuui se apegó mas a todos los del grupo, no había quien no se encariñara con ese niño tan hermoso que te endulzaba el día con su manera tan cariñosa y madura a la vez de ser. Esos ojitos azules tan tiernos convencían a cualquiera de hacer lo que él quisiera, claro, nunca se aprovechaba de eso, pero si lo usaba cuando él quería ir a las ruinas y nadie lo quería acompañar. Fye… bueno, él se moría de ganas de que pasara el tiempo más rápido para ¡casarse! Con cierta princesa que se pasaba todo el día enamorándolo cada vez más con el simple hecho de existir y sonreír iluminando su vida con esos ojos esmeraldas que lo volvían loco. Himawari sin querer queriendo se fue acercando cada ves más al ninja, el sentimiento era recíproco, ambos se buscaban el uno al otro durante el día y esto no pasaba desapercibido para el resto de los habitantes del castillo. Poco a poco se fueron haciendo más unidos hasta llegar al punto en que ambos pasaban casi todo el día juntos: platicando, caminando, comiendo o simplemente uno sentado al lado del otro apreciando el paraíso desértico o también el fresco clima del jardín secreto del castillo.

Y también hay alguien más, alguien muy importante quien ha sufrido con creces el no poder estar con el amor de su vida: Syaoran.

El comenzó a vivir en el castillo desde que los viajeros se fueron, pero a partir del día en que volvieron evitaba estar en el castillo, pasaba más tiempo en las ruinas trabajando para evitar ver la melosa relación que llevaban Fye y Sakura, simplemente no lo soportaba, él aun amaba a Sakura y no podía hacerse a la idea de verla besándose con alguien que no fuera él y eso ocurre poco ya que Sakura y Fye no son el tipo de pareja que se pasan todo el día besando en publico, pero con un par de veces que los vio sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, necesitaba hacer algo con esos sentimientos…

Por lo pronto evitaría a toda costa tener contacto alguno con ellos, aunque, con el que si tiene mucho contacto, es con el pequeño Yuui. Inevitablemente ambos se agarraron mucho cariño. Todo empezó de una ocasión en la que Yuui quería ir a las ruinas pero no había nadie quien lo llevara, pero apareció Syaoran; todo tierroso y cansado, volviendo de una pesada noche dentro de las excavaciones, pero al ver las ganas del pequeño por ir ahí, no pudo decirle que no y lo llevó a visitar las ruinas. Ambos platicaban mucho y sorprendentemente el pequeño Yuui lograba que Syaoran se abriera y le hablar sobre sus sentimientos y de lo mucho que sufre. Yuui se sentía un tanto culpable, ya que su hermano era parte de ese dolor, pero Syaoran le dejo muy claro que él no tenía nada en contra del mago, al contrario, lo aprecia mucho ya que hace muy feliz a Sakura y eso es lo único que le importa por el momento.

Al cuarto mes el mago se decidió a hablar con el ninja, los sentimientos entre él y su "hermana" eran muy obvios y como "hermano" tenía el deber de hablar con su futuro "cuñado".

—Oye…— le habla el rubio al ninja quien se encontraba practicando con la espada en el jardín.

—¿Qué quieres? — pregunta despectivamente como siempre.

—Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo importante— habló con gran seriedad, tanto, que Kurogane dejo de hacer lo que hacía con tal de escuchar eso tan importante.

—te escucho.

—¿Qué pasa entre tú y Himawari? — preguntó serio.

—¡Ja! ¿para eso me interrumpiste? — siguió con la espada, ignorándolo. Aunque la verdad lo que quería hacer era evadir el tema.

—Sé que te gusta.

El ninja se detuvo de inmediato, porque si seguía moviendo la espada podía romper unos cuantos árboles cercanos.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — se detuvo con la espada, pero no lo miró.

—Anda, ya. Es más que obvio. ¿Por qué no lo admites y se lo dices? Ya tienen cuatro meses viéndose a todas horas y sin separarse, de hecho es extraño que no esté aquí en este momento ¿Dónde está? — preguntó en tono tranquilo y algo divertido, tratando de echarle carrilla al pobre ninja.

—Está merendando.

—¿Ves? A eso me refiero. Siempre sabes donde esta cuando no es contigo. Ya no lo niegues más y acéptalo Kuro-rin— soltó una risa. El ninja se sorprendió mucho, pensó que su amigo se negaría a eso, pero al parecer no le desagradaba la idea. Tanto se sorprendió con la reacción del mago ante eso, que no le molestó ni se inmutó ante el apodo.

—Estás loco mago.

—Un poco, pero ya, acéptalo

—¿Qué?

—Que te gusta Himawari

—no es así

—si lo es.

—no.

—si

—No.

—Lo vi. El otro día. Los dos se miraban y noté cómo al voltearse ella, tú te sonrojaste, nunca antes te había visto una reacción así, ni siquiera con Tomoyo, así que no puedes negarlo, te gusta.

—Si

—Ya no lo nie… ¿qué? — lo miró sorprendido.

—Que si me gusta.

—¿es en serio?

—No.

—¿entonces…?— el mago ya no entendía las cortas respuestas faltosas de emociones del ninja.

—No me gusta, es más que eso— aceptó al fin.

—¡Lo sabía! ¿y qué te impide decírselo?

—Realmente nada, sólo espero el momento indicado y ya— respondió con mucha seguridad en sus palabras, en ellas no había ni un rastro de inseguridad o nervios.

Después de dos meses más Kurogane y Himawari se encontraban en una de las terrazas del castillo, ambos veían el hermoso atardecer en el cielo.

—Que lindo es poder tener esta vista— expresó Himawari respirando profundamente el aire fresco de la noche que se aproximaba. Disfrutaba el momento, pero lo que el ninja no sabía era que lo disfrutaba no por el atardecer, sino por poder compartir momentos así con él.

—Oye…

—¿Si? — Se giró hacia él con una sonrisa apacible.

—¿Qué plan tienes?

—¿Plan?

—Si, en cuanto a tu vida— respondió tratando de disimular su ansiedad por saber.

—Hum… es volver a Valeria y abrir de nuevo una cafetería pero aún mejor que la anterior— sonrió.

—¿Eso es todo?

—supongo que sí.

—¿y qué hay sobre el área sentimental? — preguntó tratando de disimular el interés.

—Eso… amm… — se sonrojó levemente —Mi plan, o mas bien, mi sueño siempre ha sido casarme con el hombre que amo, vivir juntos, amarnos todos los días y tener una vida tranquila junto a él y mis hijos— sonrió soñadoramente. Anhelaba con ansias algo así.

Kurogane no pudo dejar de verla fijamente a los ojos, en ese momento ambos tenían un brillo especial en su mirada y la luz del atardecer hacia ver sus rostros más atractivos el uno para el otro.

—¿y que hay de ti, Kurogane? — a él le encantaba cuando ella lo llamaba por su nombre completo, era tan… diferente a cuando lo decían los demás… tan especial…

—No hay mucha diferencia a lo tuyo, al parecer es lo mismo que yo deseo, sólo que y con la mujer que amo— respondió muy seguro, eso le encantaba a ella.

Pasaron un rato en silencio.

—¿A que venían las preguntas de hace rato? — preguntó la chica, ya con las estrellas sobre ambos.

Kurogane se giró completamente para mirarla de frente a los ojos. Duró así unos segundos, apreciando los hermosos ojos de la mujer que amaba, hasta que se sintió listo para hablar.

—Tengo tiempo queriendo decirte algo y ya no puedo esperar más a hablarlo contigo… quiero saber si tú sientes lo mismo que yo por ti— a este grado el corazón de ella se encontraba latiendo a mil por hora, ya sabia lo que venía y no lo podía creer —Yo te amo y no puedo seguir fingiendo que sólo me importa tu amistad, porque yo quiero más contigo. Quiero saber si el sentimiento es mutuo…— la mirada de él era tan intensa que dejó sin habla a la chica —Quiero saber si tu me amas como yo a ti… Himawari—

—Yo…— fue interrumpida.

—No, no me lo digas ahora. Piénsalo y mañana dime lo que sientes, por favor— pidió entre dulce, tierno y autoritario.

La pobre chica estaba mas roja que un tomate, esas palabras y ese tono en Kurogane era tan extraño, pero la enamoraban aún más, mucho más.

—Kurogane…— susurró muy nerviosa y aun sin creerlo.

—Piénsalo…— sin previo aviso tomó su barbilla y le plantó un profundo beso en los labios. Ella no tardó ni un segundo en corresponderle con la misma intensidad.

Al separarse, Kurogane tenía una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, mientras que ella aun estaba muy sonrojada.

—Hasta mañana…— se despidió rosando una última vez sus labios con los de ella.

Él se retiró a dormir, con el corazón casi saliéndosele del pecho al igual que a ella. Himawari sentía sus piernas de gelatina mientras se sostenía de la baranda y acariciaba sus labios, donde segundos antes habían estado los de él también.

A la mañana siguiente el movimiento en el castillo era igual que todos los días, todos se presentaron a desayunar pero cierta chica no lo hizo y eso sólo pudo desanimar de gran manera a Kurogane. ¿A caso esa era su respuesta?

—Hey ¿y Himawari? — preguntó el mago, sentado a un lado de él en el comedor.

—No lo sé.

—Pero…

—Ya te dije que no lo sé— respondió de nuevo con mucha molestia. No se sintió con ánimos de seguir ahí, así que se puso de pie, se disculpó y salió de la habitación.

—¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó Touya. El mago se encogió de hombros, un tanto preocupado por su amigo. Algo le había sucedido y tenía que ver con Himawari.

Terminaron de desayunar, todos estaban extrañados con la actitud del ninja, así que Fye fue a buscarlo para hablar con él y Sakura fue a buscar a Himawari.

Fye lo encontró en el campo de entrenamiento del castillo, practicando con la espada hasta el cansancio, gotas de sudo ya corrían por su quijada hasta llegar a su barbilla y de ahí al suelo caliente de la arena.

—Oye tu, ¿Qué te ocurre? — preguntó el rubio serio pero tanteándolo.

—Nada que te importe— siguió practicando.

—Tiene que ver con Himawari, anda no lo niegues más y ya dímelo de una vez, si no lo haces solo provocaras que esta charla dure mas y que pierdas tiempo— le pidió un tanto fastidiado por su actitud de "No te incumbe mi vida" tal como la tenía cuando apenas se conocieron.

—¡Si, tiene que ver con ella! — soltó la espada hacia el piso y miró de frente al rubio —Ayer le dije lo que siento, le pedí que lo pensara y que hoy me dijera lo que siente, pero como pudiste ver, ella no se presentó a desayunar. Eso solo quiere decir una cosa— explicó exasperado.

—De hecho puede significar muchas cosas. Pudo haberse sentido mal, se ocupó con algo o simplemente se quedó dormida— trataba de minimizar la ira del ninja.

—Ya no lo sé… el punto es que no se presentó y a estas horas aun no me ha buscado— recogió la espada del piso ya con mas tranquilidad y se fue dejando al mago solo en la arena.

—A darme un baño.

El rubio se quedó solo pensando en medio de aquella arena de entrenamiento. Soltó un pesado suspiro, no sabía que su amigo se pondría tan sensible con cosas del amor.

—Sólo espero que realmente Himawari no lo haya rechazado— se dio media vuelta y regresó por donde vino.

Mientras ellos dos hablaban, Sakura y Himawari hacían lo mismo en la habitación de ésta última. Sakura ya sabía de los sentimientos de la chica desde hace mucho tiempo, ya que eran muy buenas amigas, casi hermanas, y se platicaban todo. Antes de llegar con ella, la princesa sospechaba que su amiga se había quedado dormida, ya que entrada la madrugada fue a buscarla a ella para platicarle lo que Kurogane le había dicho. Estaba realmente feliz.

—¿Cómo que te quedaste dormida? — preguntaba Sakura muy sorprendida y a la vez divertida al haber entrado en la habitación de su amiga y ver que apenas salía de bañarse y en este momento caminaba de un lado a otro, arreglándose para ir a hablar con el ninja y darle su respuesta.

—¡Sí! Es increíble que me sucediera esto en un día tan importante— se reprochaba a sí misma —Pero no pude evitarlo, anoche no pude conciliar el sueño hasta aproximadamente las 5 de la mañana— explicó mientras se peinaba lo más rápido que podía, su larga cabellera rizada.

—Son las… 11 de la mañana, ¿Dormiste sólo 6 horas? — preguntó sorprendida.

—Un poco menos— respondió mientras luchaba con un nudo en su cabello —Pero dime Sakura, ¿Cómo estaba Kurogane en el desayuno? — estaba preocupada, conocía al ninja y sabia que no fue nada bueno lo que le hizo. Seguro ha de estar molesto.

—Pues…— suspiró —Kurogane se molestó mucho y se fue del comedor sin haber terminado— frunció sus cejas en señal de angustia.

—Oh no… ¿y a donde se fue después de ahí? — terminó de peinarse y puso total atención en su amiga.

—al campo de entrenamiento— la miró con pesar.

—¡Iré a buscarlo! — salió corriendo de su habitación.

En el camino al campo de entrenamiento, Himawari se encontró con Fye.

—¿vas al campo de entrenamiento? — preguntó el rubio al ver a la chica tan acelerada.

—Si, no tengo mucho tiempo, luego te platico lo que pasó— siguió caminando.

—¡espera! Himawari, Kurogane ya no está ahí, desde hace un rato que se fue a su habitación— vio que ella se detuvo y se dio la vuelta —¿Irás allá a buscarlo? — preguntó él.

—Si, no importa donde esté, tengo que hablar con él.

—Tal como lo sospechaba, lo amas, ¿no es así? — preguntó el rubio mas como una afirmación.

—Si— sonrió ampliamente —¡Y no pude hablar con él más temprano porque me quedé dormida y hasta hace rato me levanté! — explicó rápidamente a punto de echarse a correr hacia el cuarto del ninja. Antes de eso Fye la abrazó.

—Suerte Him.

Ella correspondió el abrazo con cariño y salió corriendo.

Después de unos minutos…

—¡Kurogane!, ¿Kurogane…? — Himawari entró a la habitación de él sin llamar antes a la puerta.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al abrir la puerta de esa manera. En ninja se encontraba parado cerca de la puerta, a un lado de su cama mientras tenía una toalla en su mano derecha secándose el cabello y otra sosteniendo lo único que cubría su cuerpo… una toalla amarrada a su cadera, dejando ver su abdomen y torso completamente descubiertos. Himawari lo recorrió con la mirada completamente; su abdomen tan musculoso como se lo había llegado a imaginar, su torso, sus brazos y su piel… color canela aún con gotas de agua por todas partes.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos un segundo, sin saber cómo reaccionar. La cara de la chica se fue tiñendo color rojo, aún sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta abierta.

—¡L-lo siento! — casi gritó, muy nerviosa se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, pero de alguna extraña y experta manera, el ninja la tomó del brazo con fuerza pero a la vez mucha delicadeza, para luego meterla a la habitación y cerrar la puerta, arrinconándola contra la puerta cerrada —¿K-kurogane? — estaba muy nerviosa, el moreno le dirigía una mirada seria, muy seria y algo dolida…

—¿Tienes una respuesta? — preguntó seriamente con su rostro intimidador muy cerca del de ella.

—S-si.

—Dímela— aún no la soltaba del brazo, de ese agarre suave.

—Lo siento…— esto fue como una confirmación a los pensamientos del ninja, ella lo había rechazado —Me disculpo porque no pude levantarme antes e ir a buscarte para decirte que…— tragó saliva, nerviosa —…Que Te Amo Kurogane, te amo como a nadie más he amado— lo miró con esos ojos grises tan hipnotizantes para él.

Kurogane no lo creyó por un instante, hasta que procesó todo en su mente y recordó las palabras del rubio "Pudo haberse quedado dormida" No quiso pensar más en cosas negativas y dio paso a todos los buenos sentimientos que tiene hacia ella y sólo ella.

El ninja pasó su mano del agarre del brazo hasta sostenerla de la cintura y atraerla firmemente hacia él para besarla apasionadamente.

Ella se apegó completamente a él y pasó ambos brazos por su cuello, sosteniéndolo de la nuca para profundizar más el beso. El ninja era muy alto, más que cualquiera en el castillo y la única mujer que se le acercaba más a su estatua era ella, quien le llegaba por debajo del hombro, así que a pesar de que era muy alta (más que Sakura pero menos que Fye) tenía que pararse tiernamente de puntilla y el agacharse para profundizar el contacto entre sus labios y cuerpos.

El clima en la habitación comenzó a subir. Ambos corazones latían increíblemente rápido.

—¿Entonces… si… me disculpas?— preguntó ella después del beso, con la respiración muy agitada. Kurogane le respondió con otro beso aún más intenso.

—¿Tú qué crees? — soltó con una risita. ¡Estaba feliz!

—Amm… no me quedó muy claro— empezó a jugar ella.

—Que ya no importa que haya pasado, ¡Te Amo! — le confesó muy feliz, algo que nunca había visto en él. Y sin darle tiempo de decir nada la beso de nuevo hasta que se quedaron sin respiración.

De pronto ella volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que él no estaba vestido y que sólo una toalla lo cubría de la cadera para abajo. Se puso intensamente roja, estaba en una situación muy comprometedora.

Kurogane notó que ella se puso nerviosa al verlo casi desnudo y aprovechó eso para hacer una travesura. Dirigió sus labios a su cuello y besó la piel de esa área con total devoción y pasión, provocando que las piernas de ella temblaran, él tuvo que sostenerla de la cintura para evitar que se tambaleara.

—Te Amo— susurró él en su oído para después morder levemente su lóbulo. Himawari no pudo más, lo tomó de las mejillas y le plantó un beso muy intenso y profundo. El ninja sonrió.

Él no esperó más y siguió besando sus labios, de ahí se fue hacia su mejilla, quijada, cuello, clavícula, hombro… hasta llegar a la blusa rosa de tirantes. En ese momento dirigió su mirada a ella y notó lo sonrojada que estaba. Se detuvo a pensar un momento en lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

—¿estás segura de esto? — preguntó con la respiración muy acelerada.

Ella puso su mano en el pecho de él, sintió como su corazón latía al mismo ritmo que el de ella.

—Si, lo estoy— se acercó a él y rozó sus labios con los de él.

Kurogane sonrió seductoramente para después poner el pestillo a la puerta, para que nadie los molestara.

Después de eso el ninja la besó y ambos se dirigieron poco a poco a la cama, una vez estando a un costado de ésta, él se dedico a besar su cuello y a retirar poco a poco su blusa, su pantalón, su ropa interior… después de esto, él ninja la cargó y la recostó con suma delicadeza sobre la cama tendida. Ella estaba muy nerviosa, él lo notó.

—Tranquila…— susurró— no haré nada que no quieras— tomó su mano, la besó y la puso sobre la toalla que aún lo cubría. Ella parecía estar tan nerviosa que el único que desvistió fue él.

Ella entendió el gesto y tiró de ella, dejándola en el suelo de la habitación para dar paso a la acción.

—Sólo déjate llevar…— susurró seductoramente el ninja besando su cuello y acariciando su muslo. Ella lo disfrutaba, mientras acariciaba con amor su espalda y enredaba sus dedos en el oscuro y liso cabello de él.

—Te Amo…— suspiró ella en su oído.

—Te Amo— respondió el totalmente envuelto en pasión.

Durante esa tarde todos se preguntaban por Himawari y Kurogane, pero ninguno de éstos dio aparición en el resto del día.

Después de haber hecho el amor, Himawari se quedó dormida entre los brazos del ninja mientras éste la acariciaba y velaba su sueño. Más tarde ella despertó y ambos optaron por otro momento de pasión sin límites.

Ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro pero ya era entrada la tarde, casi noche y sabían que todos se extrañarían al no verlos en el comedor para cenar. Sin muchas ganas ambos se dirigieron ahí.

Ambos recibieron miradas picaras al verlo llegar juntos, después de no haber aparecido en todo el día.

Con la conversación amena que se formó y al notar que la relación entre ellos era aún mejor, notaron que algo había sucedido y poco a poco cada quien se fue enterando de la relación entre el ninja y la chica.

Después de la cena todos se dirigieron a hacer lo que quisieran para después irse a dormir.

Himawari esperó el momento en que Sakura se fuera a su habitación para platicar con ella sobre lo que vivió ese día.

—¡Sakura!

—¿Qué pasó? Cuéntamelo todo— insistió la princesa muy contenta por su amiga mientras ambas se sentaban en la pequeña salita de la habitación.

Himawari le platicó casi con detalle todo lo que había vivido esa tarde.

—¿Entonces tú y Kurogane…?— se puso como un tomate.

—Si— soltó una risita traviesa al ver la inocencia de la princesa —Lo hicimos y fue maravilloso— suspiró feliz —cuando Fye y tu lo hagan por primera vez, entenderán lo hermoso que es entregarte a la persona que amas— sonrió completamente feliz.

Siguieron platicando un rato más hasta que la princesa comenzó a bostezar.

Himawari la dejo descansar y se dirigió a su habitación, se sentía un poco triste e incomoda porque no había logrado despedirse de su ahora novio, ya que el tiempo con Sakura se le fue volando y no se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.

Los pasillos ya estaban oscuros y se asustó de verdad cuando vio una gran sombra recargada en su puerta.

—¿Kurogane? — susurró atemorizada, esperando que si fuera él.

—¿Quién más podría ser? — soltó una risita acercándose a ella. La pobre soltó un suspiro de alivio —no me digas que de verdad te asusté— ella sólo asintió con carita de cachorro, lo cual causó mucha ternura en el ninja —Lo siento.

—No importa— lo abrazó.

—¿Quieres venir? — preguntó el ninja.

—¿eh? — se desconcertó.

—A dormir conmigo, pero si vamos a dormir, no te preocupes— aclaró al ver las mejillas encendidas de la chica.

—¿me estabas esperando?

—Algo así, vamos— la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a su habitación.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews!

Danysakufye! Que bueno que te hiciste una cuenta de ! :)

Saludos a todos! ^_^ y recuerden que ahí está mi face, ahí pueden ver las imágenes de mi fic, poco a poco iré subiendo más ;)

_**Tsuki No Hana**_

_**(Jazmín)**_

_**29/Mayo/2013**_


	20. Cumpliendo nuestros sueños

Hola! sé que me tardé mucho en contestar :( pero ya estoy de vacaciones y subiré muchos capis antes de entrar a la universidad! sin decirles más, los dejo con la continuación, que pienso yo, esta muuuuy interesante jijiiji estoy segura que no se esperan lo que va a suceder! espero que les guste y si es así, Dejen Un Review! :D un beso y un abrazo! ;)

* * *

(Este fic no lo hago con fines de lucro y los personajes son exclusivamente de CLAMP)

**Amor inesperado Capítulo 20 "Cumpliendo nuestros sueños"**

Desde ese día, pasaron dos meses. Todos ya estaban oficialmente enterados de la nueva relación de Him y Kuro. Y mientras tanto Fye no sabía cómo solucionar algo que lo traía vuelto loco.

—¿Qué traes? — le preguntó el ninja a su amigo después de verlo durante varios días tan distraído, hasta con Sakura se veía así. La pobre comenzaba a resentirlo.

—Quiero pedirle matrimonio a Sakura— soltó de golpe —No hay duda, ella es la mujer de mi vida y quiero vivirla con ella— espetó muy seguro de sus palabras. El ninja se sorprendió.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí

—entonces apresúrate que sólo te quedan cuatro meses aquí antes de volver a Valeria.

—si, lo haré cuanto antes, sólo quiero idear algo bueno, para que nunca lo olvide— sonrió.

Poco tiempo después el mago citó a Sakura en un lugar cercano a las ruinas, un lugar que la princesa no conocía.

Ya había anochecido, el sitio estaba al aire libre, rodeado de velas y antorchas adornando el lugar acompañado de muchas flores por doquier, no parecía de noche con tanta luz de las velas.

En medio de aquel lugar tan secreto y romántico, había una mesa para dos, desde donde se veía todo el reino de Clow; estaban en un lugar alto.

—Sorpresa mi princesa— la dejó pasar el rubio, esperando la reacción de ella.

—¡Es hermoso! — estaba maravillada con el lugar —¿A que se debe tanta formalidad? — preguntó ya que ambos vestían formalmente y el lugar se veía adornado sencillo pero elegante a la vez.

—Ya lo verás— tomó la silla y se la ofreció a Sakura, ella se sentó contenta y ansiosa por saber más.

—Buenas noches— saludó un tercero que salió de un pequeño cuarto cerca de ahí, de las ruinas.

—¿Yukito? — preguntó sorprendida al verlo vestido de algo parecido a un mesero. Fye sonrió travieso al igual que el de gafas.

—Esta noche seré su mesero, así que pidan lo que quieran— sonrió.

—¿Así que tu eres cómplice de Fye? ¿Eh? Anda, dime que se trae entre planes ¿Si? — pidió con carita de cachorro.

—No, conforme pase la noche te darás cuenta— le guiñó un ojo el chico.

—Está bien, esperaré— aceptó contenta, pero ansiosa.

—Bien, que comience la noche ¿apetecen algo de cenar? — pregunto el joven sacerdote.

La pareja pidió algo de cenar y esperaron la llegada de la comida, mientras tanto, Fye y Sakura platicaban muy felizmente de cosas triviales, hasta ir profundizando en temas como: el amor, el matrimonio, los hijos, la vida de ancianos juntos y muchos sueños que ambos querían cumplir unidos.

La noche pasó rápido para ambos. Fye se encontraba algo nervioso, puesto que el momento se acercaba.

—Sakura… hemos hablado sobre nuestros sueños y lo que queremos en la vida y al parecer tenemos mucho más en común de lo que pensaba, así que… quiero hacerte una pregunta…— se paró de la mesa, se acercó hasta su costado y poniendo una rodilla en el suelo empezó a buscar en su bolsillo.

—¿_Acaso él…?_— se preguntaba Sakura, escuchando con fuerza los latidos de su corazón. Sentía cómo el momento se congelaba y sólo existían él y ella, esos ojos azules tan profundos y expresivos, ella y el hombre al que ama más en el mundo… frente a ella, arrodillado y con una cajita de vidrio entre sus manos, a punto de abrirla…

—Sakura…— sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que sólo lograban enamorarla más, con una mirada que hipnotiza y provoca que se pierda en ella y con esa grave y hermosa voz —…Eres una mujer tan maravillosa, llena de cualidades y la única que ha logrado cautivarme de esta manera, eres la única a la que he podido amar más que a mi propia vida. Nunca había sido tan feliz, como lo soy desde el momento en el que aceptaste ser mi novia y ahora… para aumentar nuestra felicidad…. ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo para pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado, compartiendo buenos y malos momentos, amándonos y apoyándonos mutuamente? — terminó de abrir la cajita, y en ella había un pequeño y hermoso anillo de oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamantes a lo largo de él y un diamante un poco más grande en medio de todos.

Sakura se quedó sin palabras, su boca medio abierta lo demostraba, Fye se enterneció y con una linda sonrisa sacó el anillo.

—¡Fye…!

—¿Aceptas? — preguntó un tanto nervioso al no recibir el "Sí"

Sakura se quedó sin palabras unos segundos más.

—¡Sí! ¡Claro que acepto! — se abalanzó hacia él dejando la silla atrás y casi tirando al suelo al rubio. No cabía en sí de la felicidad.

Ambos empezaron a reír.

Fye se levantó junto con Sakura y delicadamente puso el anillo en el dedo anular de ella.

—Es hermoso…— lo contempló.

—A nadie se le puede ver más hermoso que a ti— tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella —Futura señora de Flowright.

—¿Si? — le encantó como se escucho eso.

—No hay nadie más en este mundo a quien pueda amar más que a ti— la miró con profundidad, acercando su rostro al de ella hasta rosar sus labios, ambos sintieron el aliento del otro chocar contra la piel de sus labios. Se acercaron lentamente más hasta unir sus labios en un lento movimiento. Poco a poco profundizaron la unión, sintiendo miles de mariposas en sus estómagos, como la primera vez que se besaron hace ya casi un año.

—Espera— mencionó el rubio al separarse del beso por falta de aire —Si hay alguien a quien pueda amar tanto como a ti…— Sakura sintió feo en su interior y puso un gesto triste que Fye nunca habría querido ver, se arrepintió de decir eso y lo compuso de inmediato —¡A nuestros hijos! Sólo a ellos podría amarlos tanto como a ti mi princesa— la atrajo hacia él juguetonamente y le plantó un beso en los labios, borrando así, toda inconformidad.

—Ya me habías asustado— suspiró aliviada.

—Que algo quede claro… Eres y siempre serás el amor de mi vida mi princesa. Te Amo y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado no la voy a dejar pasar— la apegó a su cuerpo, admirando su bello rostro, su suave piel —Te Amo mi princesa— acarició su mejilla tiernamente.

—Te Amo mi príncipe— lo tomó de ambas mejillas y le dio un beso.

La pareja dio la noticia en el palacio de su compromiso ya formalizado. La mayoría lo tomó excelentemente, pero cierto chico castaño no lo tomó así… al enterarse del futuro matrimonio, salió casi corriendo del palacio. No lo soportaba y no quería aceptar que de verdad había perdido a Sakura para siempre.

En cuanto a los demás… todos estaban preocupados por Syaoran, temían que pudiera cometer una locura.

Kurogane y Touya se encargaron de hablar con él y de tranquilizarlo un poco hasta que llegó a un punto de resignación. Pidió estar solo y así fue… se quedó solo con sus pensamientos.

Los meses restantes pasaron muy rápidos, la boda de los tórtolos se hizo justo al año de haberse hecho novios.

La ceremonia iba a ser hermosa, con las comidas más deliciosas y las cosas más finas que había en el reino. La boda se llevaría a cabo en el hermoso jardín del palacio.

Ya era el día y los novios estaban muy nerviosos.

Sakura se encontraba arreglándose en su habitación con la ayuda de algunas doncellas y su madre y Himawari por supuesto. Se veía hermosa y estaba muy emocionada. Todas platicaban animadas del evento que se aproximaba y de lo nerviosa que estaba la novia hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Syaoran…— Se sorprendió al verlo parado en el marco de la perta.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —pidió, todas voltearon a verse —Sólo será un momento— se encontraba vestido de gala, listo para la ceremonia.

Sakura aceptó y todas les dieron un poco de privacidad saliendo de la habitación.

—¿está todo bien? — pregunta ella. No sabía cómo actuar ante una situación tan incómoda. Sabía que para él esta situación era muy difícil y no quería complicárselo más.

—Si, sólo quería hablar contigo para desearte un feliz matrimonio, que tu y Fye pasen el resto de sus vidas juntos sin dificultad alguna. Quiero que sepas que siempre te he amado, pero mi amor por ti es tan grande que prefiero que seas feliz con alguien más a que seas triste a mi lado y sinceramente no me preocupo, puesto que Fye es un buen hombre y sé que cuidara de ti y tu futura familia. De todas maneras yo siempre estaré al pendiente de ustedes, así que cuenten conmigo— sonrió muy levemente, esto le dolía —Y antes de irme, quería hacer algo… aunque sea la ultima vez, por favor, permíteme hacerlo— y sin decir más dio un paso al frente y le robó un beso a la princesa, ella no pudo corresponder, su amor y sus besos ya no le pertenecían a él, sino a Fye, su futuro esposo. Ella se separó de inmediato.

—Syaoran, no… no lo hagas de nuevo, por favor— pidió incómoda pero a la vez triste por él.

—Lo siento, te prometo que no vuelve a suceder— sonrió tristemente —Te deseo lo mejor en tu nueva vida de casada, Sakura…— la abrazó levemente para no incomodarla — y espero que no les moleste que no esté presente en la boda, lo intenté, pero es demasiado duro para mi, espero me entiendas y me disculpes…— la miró tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

—Entiendo… y Syaoran— lo detuvo antes de que saliera —lo siento… de verdad lo siento…— lo miró tristemente. El asintió y sin poder decir más, salió de ahí directo a otro lugar, lejos de la boda y ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo.

* * *

—¿Puedo pasar? — pregunta Himawari entrando al cuarto del rubio.

—Por supuesto— respondió, mirándose a un espejo, ajustando los últimos detalles de su ropa muy elegante, común en las bodas de ese país.

—Te ves muy bien, el azul oscuro te sienta muy bien— Himawari lo miró de arriba abajo —¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunta ansiosa. El rubio suspiró nervioso.

—Más nervioso de lo que pensaba— la miró.

—Se nota— soltó una risita. Ambos se quedaron callados un momento.

—Hoy es el día… hoy uniré mi vida con la mujer que amo…— sonrió ampliamente mirando un punto perdido en la habitación.

—Así es, pero ninguna boda se llevará a cabo si el novio no está presente, así que termina de arreglarte y baja, que Sakura no tardará en estar lista— le guiñó un ojo —y por si te lo preguntabas… Sakura ¡Se ve hermosa! — soltó una risita y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando al rubio sólo, emocionado y con un nudo en su estómago por los nervios. No veía la hora de que Sakura fuera ya su esposa.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo. Fye quedó impactado con lo hermosa que se veía su futura esposa. Tenía un brillo en sus ojos que la hacía verse radiante.

Había muchos invitados, la mayoría no eran conocidos de ellos ya que quisieron invitar a sus amigos de todas las dimensiones pero eso fue imposible, así que había mucha gente desconocida, pero eso no importaba ya que las personas más importantes para ambos estaban ahí presentes, en las primeras filas estaban: los reyes de Clow, Yukito y Touya, Himawari con Kurogane, Yuui, Mokona, Yuuko, Watanuki y Kohane; una invitada de Yuuko y Watanuki, una chica muy querida por ambos.

Cuando terminó la ceremonia religiosa, en la cual Yukito fue el sacerdote que los casó, todos pasaron a un área muy grande, con largas mesas y el banquete puesto en ellas. Todos los invitados se sentaron a comer con una plática amena.

El ambiente era realmente agradable, se sentía una refrescante brisa recorrer todo el jardín. El Sol estaba en su punto más alto, pero gracias a un campo de magia que cubría la superficie, el sol no llegaba a sentirse como una molestia en la piel.

Los nuevos esposos se sentaron en la cabecera de la mesa, con su familia y amigos a los lados.

—Oficialmente ya eres la Señora de Flowright— le susurró en el oído a su esposa. Ambos tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Soy tuya y tu eres mío— sonrió igual de feliz, pero con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ambos se miraron fijamente con mucho amor.

—Te Amo— susurró el rubio para luego acercarse a ella y besarla tiernamente. Por todo el jardín se escuchó un "uuuuh" muy coqueto de parte de todos al verlos besarse con tanto cariño. Todos los invitados aplaudieron muy felices de verlos tan enamorados. Los aludidos se separaron algo avergonzados, los dos con un lindo sonrojo.

El rey dio un brindis por la feliz pareja. Todos aplaudieron felices.

—Que lindos se ven juntos, no los conozco pero se nota que se aman mucho— comentó Kohane enternecida por la dulce escena. Watanuki y Yuuko estaban a su lado.

—Si, son unos tórtolos— se burló Yuuko con una risita, pero complacida por la felicidad de los nuevos esposos. Por su mente pasaron todos los momentos difíciles que vivieron ambos durante toda su vida. Sakura: nació y vivió como una niña normal, pero a penas siendo una niña fue sellada por la muerte, vivió así durante su niñez y parte de su adolescencia, hasta que el sello empezó a hacer efecto en ella, haciendo que Syaoran buscara detener el tiempo para lograr salvarla. Mientras tanto, ella se quedó congelada en el tiempo, bajo las ruinas de Clow, viendo todo a través de su clon, quien viajaba con el rubio, **_Syaoran_**, Kurogane y Mokona. Por el lado de Fye… también sufrió mucho, nació siendo gemelo, cuando en su país eso significaba desgracia. Pasó desde los 5 hasta los once años encerrado en un valle lleno de cadáveres que nunca se podrían. Siguió sufriendo durante años, aún un poco antes de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Sakura. Desde el momento en que ambos se dieron cuenta del amor que sentían el uno por el otro, su sufrimiento se detuvo y por primera vez ambos sintieron la verdadera felicidad en su corazón.

Eso hacía muy feliz a Yuuko, ya que ella pensaba no poder ver esos momentos, puesto que su vida estuvo a punto de terminar, pero gracias a Watanuki, quien dio un pago enorme por evitar su muerte; ella podía seguir ahí, con vida y disfrutando al ver que sus seres más queridos eran felices.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una dulce vocecita.

—Ahorita vuelvo, iré a buscar el baño— anunció en voz bajita Kohane, mientras se levantaba de la elegante silla.

—¿No quieres que Yuuko vaya contigo? El castillo es muy grande y puedes perderte— se preocupó Watanuki.

—Estoy bien, no pasa nada, ahora vuelvo— se fue, dejándolos con los demás en la mesa. Ambos voltearon a verse, la pobre chica aun no recuperaba su ánimo por completo y el ver la escena tan romántica entre los novios, hizo que recordara su recién terminada relación con Doumeki. La relación entre ellos había sido muy intensa y la ruptura fue dolorosa, en especial para ella, quien realmente lo amaba, pero él no lo hacía tanto.

Kohane, una chica de 18 años; cabello largo y rubio, casi hasta los muslos; unos hermosos ojos verde claro con los que podía atrapar a más de un corazón. La pobre chica había sufrido una ruptura del corazón, su ex-novio Doumeki Shizuka había decidido que su relación no llegaría algo serio y la dejo sin más ni menos que con una carga muy pesada… y con un corazón hecho pedazos.

No muy lejos de la fiesta, en un pasillo en quinto piso con vista al enorme jardín, se encontraba Syaoran, viendo todo desde arriba. Sentía un fuerte dolor en su corazón, como si alguien se lo oprimiera con fuerza cada vez que latía.

Sus pensamientos estaban perdidos en los pocos y buenos días que vivió junto a Sakura. Recordaba desde el primer momento en que la vio cuando él apareció dentro de las ruinas mientras ella se preparaba espiritualmente. También venían a su mente los momentos que pasaron juntos, que, a pesar de haber sido muy pocos, él los recordaba con mucho cariño. Sentía mucho dolor, puesto que el amor que le tiene a Sakura es tan grande que en sus planes había entrado la gran posibilidad de casarse con ella y tener muchísimos hijos, pero todo se vino abajo cuando se dieron cuenta de que su destino no era estar juntos.

Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar unos pasos a lo lejos. No mucha gente acostumbraba estar en ese lugar, así que por gran curiosidad dejó su cómoda posición recargado en la baranda que da vista al jardín y se aventuró entre los pasillos del castillo.

Escuchó leves pisada, parecían ser de una mujer. Giró a la derecha en un pasillo y siguió avanzando silenciosamente, cada vez escuchaba mas cercanas esas pisadas.

¡Hasta que la vio! Una hermosa chica visiblemente menor que él, caminando algo vacilante entre los largos e infinitos pasillos del castillo. Ella aun no se daba cuenta de su presencia, estaba dándole la espalda a él y de esta manera Syaoran se quedó apreciando la tierna belleza de la joven. Era hermosa a su parecer, con su esbelta figura, sus ropas, su cabello tan largo, ondulado y rubio que caía como cascada sobre su espalda. Todo era hermoso, hasta que llegó a sus ojos ¡Que bellos eran! Pero había algo… tristeza, una profunda tristeza habitaba en ellos.

La joven lo descubrió mirándola.

—Disculpa

—¿S-si? — tartamudeó nervioso al ser descubierto.

—¿Sabes dónde está el baño? Ando algo perdida— preguntó con voz neutra.

—Si, es por aquí. Yo te llevo— se ofreció amablemente —¿Estas bien? — se preocupó por ella al verla tan pálida.

—Si estoy bien, sólo necesito llegar al baño cuanto antes— pidió con debilidad.

Syaoran se apresuró a llevarla, no se veía bien pero ella insistía en ir al baño y no a que la atendieran.

La tomó de un brazo y la ayudó a llegar rápidamente.

Cuando llegaron al baño, la joven entró casi desesperadamente, cerrando cas de un golpe la puerta tras de sí. Seguido de eso se escucharon ruidos muy fuertes. Estaba devolviendo el estómago…

Syaoran se preocupó por la chica desconocida aún.

Al abrir la puerta la chica parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Syaoran la sujetó de inmediato.

—Necesitas que te revise un médico.

—No, estoy bien.

—Pero…

—En serio, estoy bien. No te preocupes, en unos momentos pasará— le sonrió levemente. Al igual que ella, su sonrisa era hermosa, iluminaba su rostro y más con ese pequeño lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

—¿viniste a la boda?

—Si

—¿Con quién?

—Yuuko y Watanuki

—¡Oh! Entiendo. Entonces eres tú— ella se le quedó viendo raro, no entendiendo —Es que me dijo Yuuko que traería a una amiga que estima mucho y veo que eres tú— sonrió. Tenía tiempo de no hacerlo —Que mal educado, no me he presentado— se avergonzó —mi nombre es Syaoran— ella sonrió levemente.

—Yo soy Kohane, mucho gusto— sonrió con debilidad. Se tambaleó un poco, estaba mareada. Syaoran se alarmó.

—¡Kohane-chan! — la sostuvo —No estás bien, te llevaré a otro lugar para que descanses. Disculpa si parece algo atrevido, pero creo que será mejor que haga esto— la alzó en sus brazos con mucha delicadeza y la llevó a una habitación para huéspedes.

—Siento mucho causarte tantos problemas— se disculpó apenada mientras él la recostaba en la cama.

—No es ningún problema, ¿ya estás mejor?

—Si, gracias

—¿Es la primera vez que viene a un lugar desértico? — ella asintió —Entonces ha de ser eso lo que te puso así— sonrió tranquilizándola, pero ella no parecía muy contenta.

—Si, ha de ser eso— cerró los ojos tristemente. Ella sabía que no era así.

—¿Quieres descansar un rato aquí? El baño está detrás de esta puerta por si necesitas ir de nuevo y yo me encargo de avisarle a Yuuko que esas aquí— sonrió amablemente.

—Está bien— aceptó con una débil sonrisa —Muchas gracias Syaoran-kun. Sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta…— el joven asintió con la cabeza, curioso —¿Por qué no estabas en la fiesta? — preguntó neutra y extrañadamente. Al chico le desconcertó eso. Ella lo notó.

—Simplemente no es un hecho que yo celebre, me es sumamente doloroso ser partícipe de esa celebración— respondió tristemente.

—Eso quiere decir que amas a la princesa ¿no es así? — preguntó muy segura de lo que decía. Ella era sumamente observadora ys e daba cuenta de muchas cosas.

Él se sorprendió enormemente y luego sonrió.

—Nos acabamos de conocer y ya te diste cuenta de mi mayor pesar— sonrió con ironía —eres muy perceptiva a pesar de verte aún mas pequeña que yo— la miró algo divertido.

—No soy tan pequeña, tengo 18— argumento defendiéndose.

—Dos años menor que yo— sonrió juguetonamente. Ella soltó una risita divertida.

—Bien… iré a avisar que estas aquí, cualquier cosa ve a la ultima puerta del pasillo y ahí alguien te ayudará en lo que necesites— se acercó a la puerta, a punto de irse.

—¿Vives aquí? — preguntó por ultimo antes de que Syaoran saliera.

—Si— sonrió amablemente y salió por completo.

Syaoran fue en busca de Yuuko y Watanuki y les avisó sobre Kohane. Se extraño mucho por la reacción de ambos al saber lo que le había sucedido, como si fuera algo normal en ella. Sospechó algo extraño al ver eso.

Durante el resto del día, Syaoran se encargo de estar al pendiente de Kohane. La acababa de conocer, pero algo vio en ella que lo cautivó y nació en él el deseo de protegerla.

La boda de los tórtolos tuvo su fin al atardecer, cuando estaban a punto de irse de luna de miel a un lugar desconocido por ellos.

A esas horas de la tarde ya sólo estaban sus seres más queridos, los demás invitados ya se habían retirado mientras que Syaoran seguía aun al pendiente de Kohane. A todos les llamó mucho la atención aquello, era extraño que el chico se interesara tanto en alguien que apenas había conocido.

Sakura y Fye estaban en un bello lugar del jardín, platicando a solas un momento, no muy retirados de los demás.

—A partir de hoy nada ni nadie nos podrá separar— susurró Fye, juntando sus frentes y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. La miraba profundamente a los ojos, transmitiendo tantos sentimientos y emociones que hicieron sonrojar a la princesa.

—Te amo Fye— susurró con una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

—¿Dónde están los novios? — preguntó Yuuko sonriente, atrayendo la atención de éstos. Todos los presentes los esperaban a un lado.

Fye se acercó con Sakura. Tomados de la mano tiernamente, ella con su elegante y hermoso vestido largo y él con ese traje que lo hacía ver más apuesto y más como un príncipe.

—Es hora de que reciban sus regalos de bodas— los miró misteriosa y pícaramente.

—Vayamos adentro y ahí los recibirán— sugirió Fujitaka, entrando al castillo del brazo con su esposa.

Todos se dirigieron a dentro, a una sala de estar muy grande, elegante y con cómodos sillones.

—Al parecer ya recibieron los regalos de todos, pero aún faltamos algunos— sonrió la bruja.

—¿Qué es? — preguntó Yuui intrigado.

—Pues verán…— sonrió misteriosamente —… puesto que no decidieron un lugar en específico para irse de luna de miel… yo les regalaré ese viaje a un lugar que nunca han visitado. Está hecho y acoplado perfectamente para ustedes y sus necesidades como recién casados— los miró pícaramente.

Todos soltaron varias risitas traviesas, mientras que Touya miraba duramente al rubio, aún no se hacía a la idea de que su hermana ya era toda una mujer casada a sus cortos 20 años recién cumplidos.

—¿Es en serio? — preguntó Sakura muy contenta. Yuuko asintió.

—¡Muchas gracias! — dijeron los recién casados realmente felices y emocionados.

—Y el siguiente regalo es de parte mía— dijo Watanuki sentándose a un lado de ellos —Mokona— la llamó, ésta brinco a su regazo —Estuve trabajando mucho tiempo en esto, espero que funcione y les guste— los miró un momento para luego poner ambas manos sobre la pequeña Mokona, ésta brillo durante unos segundos.

—¡Mekyo! — abrió los ojos enormemente la pequeña.

—Listo, ya está hecho— anunció Watanuki. Todos lo miraron con rostro confundido, a excepción de Yuuko quien ya sabía lo que había hecho el joven.

—Lo siento, olvidé explicarlo— se rascó la nuca avergonzado —A partir de ahora Mokona tiene la habilidad de viajar al mundo o dimensión que ustedes deseen— explicó sonriente. Todos en la habitación se quedaron estupefactos.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? — preguntó Kurogane muy sorprendido.

—Esto es increíble, muchas gracias Watanuki— le dijo Fye.

Sakura sonrió y también le agradeció mucho.

—Muchas gracias por sus regalos— agradecieron ambos a todos.

Himawari, quien se encontraba a un lado de su novio, le dio un codazo leve en las costillas y lo miró a los ojos tratando de recordarle lo que tenía que hacer.

—Todavía falta uno— Kurogane se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a los esposos — en realidad es para ti, mago. Pero sé que a Sakura la librará de preocupaciones, como a muchos de nosotros— comenzó a buscar en su bolsillo, hasta que lo encontró.

Poco a poco comenzó a sacar una gema azul de su bolsillo. Parecía un bello zafiro algo alargado pero mucho más pequeño que la palma de su mano.

—¿Qué es eso? — preguntó el rubio con los ojos enormemente abiertos.

—Tú ya sabes lo que es, toma— se lo dio sin haber pensado antes en envolverlo o algo. Fye frunció el ceño mientras que los demás los veían atentos a sus reacciones.

—¿Qué diste a cambio? — preguntó molesto mientras se ponía de pie.

—Ya no podrá volver a Japón— contestó Mokona en lugar de Kurogane, éste la miró asesinamente.

—Eso ya no importa. Tú diste como pago lo que restaba de tu magia para devolverme mi brazo.

—Del cual te deshiciste para salvar mi vida.

—ya no importa, lo importante es que tendrás tu magia de nuevo. Ya acéptalo ¿si? — le extendió la gema.

—Con una condición…

—¿Cuál?

En seguida el rubio le acertó un golpe con el puño en la cabeza, en realidad no fue muy fuerte pero el ninja quedó sorprendido.

—Me la debías, por dar un pago tan alto

—Me la pagarás mago— sonrió burlonamente. Sintieron cómo la escena de Japón después de Celes se repetía.

—Gracias Kurogane— Sakura se puso de pie y lo abrazó con cariño y agradecimiento. El ninja sonrió y correspondió levemente.

—Toma— se lo dio a Sakura y esta lo puso en manos de su esposo.

Fye lo tomó entre sus manos y lo acercó a su rostro. Automáticamente la gema se convirtió en líquido y entró a su ojo.

—Al fin tendrás el color natural de tu ojo— mencionó Yuuko.

—¿cómo es eso? — preguntó Yuui no entendiendo la situación.

—¿Recuerdas que perdí mi ojo en Tokio? — Yuui asintió —después de eso entregué la magia que me quedaba en mi ojo derecho como pago de un deseo. Desde ése momento mi ojo quedó de color ámbar, tiempo después, al vencer a Fei Wong, recuperé mi ojo izquierdo y a partir de ahí tuve los ojos de distinto color, pero Yuuko fue muy amable y sin un precio a cambio me ayudó dándole un color muy similar a mi ojo— sonrió.

—Fue realmente difícil conseguir dar el tono, ya que el color de tus ojos es muy original y extraño— explicó Yuuko.

Después de unas horas de charla familiar se llegó la noche ya era muy tarde. Ambos decidieron partir mañana al amanecer, para descansar del día de la boda.

Yuuko, Watanuki y Kohane se quedarían esa noche también.

—Te recomiendo que esperes a mañana en la noche para estar con Sakura— le susurró Yuuko a Fye en el oído, éste se sonrojó un poco al comprender a lo que se refería —Si esperas a mañana te aseguro que será memorable para ambos— le guiño un ojo muy coqueta, el rubio se sonrojó más.

—La habitación de ambos ya está lista— anunció Nadeshiko a los recién casados. Todos voltearon a mirarlos pícaramente. Tristemente, en ese momento Syaoran estaba entrando a la sala de estar y alcanzó a escuchar lo mencionado anteriormente. Se sintió sumamente incómodo y hasta algo molesto.

—Sólo quiero avisarles que Kohane-chan está mucho mejor y ya se ha dormido— sin decir más se retiró de ahí. Sentía una furia al saber lo que podría pasar esa noche —Es inevitable, pero no lo soporto— caminaba por los pasillos hecho una furia. Llegó a su cuarto y se encerró.

* * *

—¿viste las miradas que nos dirigieron? — preguntó el rubio a su esposa una vez que ambos estaban ya en su habitación.

—Sí— se sonrojó muy fuertemente. Ya se encontraba sentada a los pies de la cama, vestida sólo con una cómoda bata de satín color palo de rosa oscuro. Fye dudaba poder contenerse hasta la siguiente noche, además no sabía cómo explicarle que era mejor esperarse. No, no podría esperarse hasta mañana. Sonrió nervioso pero ansioso a la vez.

—Ahora vuelvo amor, sólo iré a lavarme los dientes— puso las manos sobre la cama a los costados de ella y se inclinó para besarla profundamente, los corazones de ambos se aceleraron —Ya vuelvo amor— le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió al baño del cuarto.

En un par de minutos el rubio volvió y para su mala suerte, Sakura ya se encontraba dormida sobre las sábanas, realmente estaba cansada y a decir verdad él también. Se quedó con ganas de pasar su primera noche juntos, pero por otro lado estaba bien para no tener que darle explicaciones de porqué debían esperar a mañana.

Con su pijama puesta, hecha de un pantalón y playera simples de algodón , se recostó a un lado de ella, acariciando su piel con completa devoción, admirando cada centímetro de piel que dejaba a la vista su pijama. Así permaneció mucho rato hasta que él también cayó rendido.

Llegó el amanecer y el primero en despertar fue el rubio. Sintió algo extraño en su estómago al despertar y lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue el dulce rostro de Sakura muy cerca del de él. Comenzó a acariciarlo con cariño, causando que se despertara.

—Buenos días mi princesa— la besó en los labios levemente.

—Buenos días mi príncipe— susurró adormilada pero con una amplia sonrisa. Fye sintió muy lindo al escucharla decir eso.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Qué les pareció? :D espero que les haya gustado!

anonimo sakurali: Lo sientooooo D:! olvidé advertir sobre el Lemon :( para el próximo advertiré antes :D Gracias por seguir leyendo! y espero que tu duda sobre syaoran se vaya aclarando! :D aunque no aseguro nada jejeje

Este capítulo fue legre y los próximos asi seguiran siendo pero despues de unos cuantos capis más... lo siento pero vendrán momentos muy trágicos y tristes. Les recuerdo que este fic está clasificado por "Tragedia y drama" asi que vendrán momentos muy fuertes. Aún así vendran momentos buenos :D

Nos seguiremos leyendo ;) esperaré a por lo menos 5 reviews antes de subir el siguiente capi que ya está casi listo! :D

Cualquier duda o comentario... ya conocen mi facebook :D Saludos!


	21. Nuestras vidas se unen

Hola! de nuevo aquí con un capítulo listo y recién salido del horno!

Quiero hacer unas aclaraciones antes de que empiece el capi :) :

*Durante una escena puse una canción, se llama "Te Amo" de Noel Schajris les recomiendo escucharla y si quieren, mejor escúchenla en ese momento del capi cuando vean que sale algo así:

_"Así nos hubieran visto, estábamos ahí sentados, frente a frente…_

_No podía faltarnos la luna…"_

Esto aparece entre algunas escenas :)

*Y esto es mas bien una advertencia, este capítulo contiene lemon explícito, espero que no les moleste y que les agrade, si no les gusta el lemon es mejor que no lean este capítulo xD

Los dejo con la continuación y recuerden:

Mi face-** Tsuki No Hana**

Ahí les avisaré cuando actualice y publico imágenes donde les muestro mas o menos cómo es el ambiente físico del fic, también los personajes y sus apariencias :)

En fin, este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro, sino por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Amor inesperado capítulo 21"Nuestras vidas se unen"**

—Diviértanse mucho— les pidió Yuuko coquetamente.

—Cuídense y nos vemos pronto— se despidió Nadeshiko junto con todos los demás.

Ambos desaparecieron para viajar a través de las dimensiones a un lugar secreto y creado por Yuuko.

Cuando llegaron se maravillaron con el paisaje ante sus ojos.

Aterrizaron sobre la cálida arena de una hermosa playa. Al parecer estaban en una isla desierta, a excepción de una gran casa que se encontraba un poco más en alto que el nivel de la playa. El cielo apuntaba a que estaba a medio día, el sol estaba en su punto máximo pero no llegaba a afectar la piel, era perfecto el clima del lugar.

—¡El lugar es hermoso! — exclamó Sakura maravillada.

—Vayamos a dentro de la casa, nuestras cosas ya han de estar ahí— corrió hacia allá con Sakura.

Al entrar a la casa de playa sintieron un ambiente muy fresco, a diferencia del calor de la playa.

En el recibidor de la casa había una pequeña mesa con un florero muy bello, portador de exóticas y lindas flores. En un costado había un sobre que decía: _Sakura y Fye _

La carta decía lo siguiente:

_Queridos Sakura y Fye:_

_Les dejo esta carta para explicarles parte de las sorpresas que tendrán durante su estadía en esta exótica isla. Primero que nada quiero felicitarlos nuevamente por su matrimonio, deseo que esto dure para toda la vida. Y para festejarlo, decidí crear esta isla perfectamente acoplada a sus gustos. No crean que dejaré que se preocupen por las cosas simples, para eso están Maru y Moro, ellas les ayudarán en lo que necesiten y serán mis cómplices para darles algunas sorpresas que les tengo planeadas, en especial para esta noche. Para terminar quiero pedirles que disfruten mucho su estadía ahí y que me llenen de sobrinos muy pronto._

_P.D. Fye, ya sabes lo que te dije, aguántate ¿quieres?_

_Con cariño, Yuuko._

—¿A qué se refiere con lo último, Fye? — lo miró extrañada.

—¡N-no es n-nada! — se puso muy nervioso —¡Vayamos a ver la casa! — cambió el tema y se la llevó para arriba a ver su cuarto.

Subieron a su recamara igual de espaciosa y amplia que el resto de la casa, con una decoración muy bella estilo playera. Lo que más llamaba su atención era la cama, tan amplia, con sabanas blancas, un poste de madera blanca en cada esquina y de esos colgaban unas cortinas para dar más privacidad en un momento de intimidad. A unos metros de la cama había un jacuzzi y un poco más allá unas puertas que daban a una pequeña terraza con camastros para recostarse a ver el cielo y la playa.

—¡el lugar es hermoso! — Sakura giró sobre sí misma, dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación, muy contenta.

—¿Estás contenta? — preguntó el rubio en su oído, después de haberla atrapado por la cintra, deteniendo sus giros.

Sakura no respondió con palabras, sino con un beso robado. A Fye le encantaba cuando Sakura era más atrevida, cuando hacía cosas como esas. Él correspondió complacido, intensificando el contacto mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

—Tengo ganas de conocer el mar— susurró Sakura con una sonrisa.

—¿Nunca has ido a una playa? — preguntó tiernamente. Ella negó.

—Yo tampoco— soltó una risita —ponte tu traje de baño y salgamos a la playa— le sugirió, ella sonrió enormemente mientras le brillaban los ojos y aceptó emocionada.

—¡Hola! — saludaron dos pequeñas niñas, una de cabello largo y azul y otra de pelo corto y rosa.

—Somos Maru y Moro, y estamos aquí para ayudarles en lo que necesiten— hablaron al unísono, muy contentas como siempre.

—Gracias— dijo Sakura con una sonrisa —¿Podrían decirme dónde están los trajes de baño?

—¡Claro que si, ven! — Maru la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a la habitación contigua.

—Fye, en ese cajón están los trajes de baño para ti— mencionó Moro con su característico tono de alegría infantil.

—Gracias Moro.

Sakura quedó sorprendida al ver tantos trajes de baño sobre la cama de esa habitación, fácilmente eran 15 bikinis distintos, sólo para ella. El problema es que nunca antes había usado uno, puesto que en su país no hay playas y por ende, no estaba acostumbrada a andar con tan poca ropa.

—¿Sólo hay bikinis? — preguntó sonrojada al imaginarse a sí misma, frente a Fye, y con tan poca ropa. Se sonrojó en exceso cuando un pensamiento llegó a su mente… ambos estaban casados y el momento de entregarse a él estaba muy cerca. Así que no debía avergonzarse por algo así con su esposo.

—¡Si, pero todos te quedarán preciosos! Toma este, ¡se te verá hermoso! — le entregó un bikini color verde esmeralda. La parte de arriba se amarraba del cuello y la espalda; y la de abajo se amarraba de los costados, quedando un moñito de cada lado.

Se lo probó y se veía hermosa, pero le daba mucha vergüenza ir con Fye así, pero no le quedó de otra más que aparecer así frente a él.

—¿F-Fye? ¿ya te cambiaste? — preguntó nerviosa y avergonzada, abriendo sólo un poco la puerta y sin asomarse.

—Si, ya puedes pasar— respondió él muy tranquilo a pesar de no estar acostumbrado a llevar sólo unos bermudas, que por cierto se le veían muy bien; eran de color azul marino, un poco ajustados de la parte de atrás, pero sin verse exagerados. Ese color hacía ver su piel más clara todavía, pero dejaba ver su bien formado abdomen, su torso, brazos y piernas.

Sakura asomó sólo la cabeza y quedó maravillada con lo que vio, Fye se veía más atractivo que nunca, su corazón se aceleró y un deseo por comérselo a besos se despertaba en ella.

—¿Sakura? — Fye tenía un rato llamándola pero ella estaba demasiado perdida mirándolo de arriba abajo. El rubio lo notó y se sintió contento.

—¿S-si? — reaccionó nerviosa.

—Amor— soltó una risita —Tengo rato llamándote, pero al parecer estas ocupada en otra cosa— enarcó una ceja y con ambas manos en sus caderas. Sakura se sonrojó por enésima vez en lo que va del día —Anda, sal de ahí— notó que estaba muy nerviosa.

—Es que… me siento incómoda con esta ropa…— aun no salía.

—Anda Sakura, sal, quiero verte mi princesa— insistió con una sonrisa.

Sakura salió por completo, dejándose ver con ese traje de baño.

El rubio quedó impresionado. Jamás en su vida había visto a Sakura con tan poca ropa, su cuerpo era perfecto para él, estaba hermosa, además, ese traje de baño realzaba el color de sus ojos.

—Te ves hermosa— susurró un tanto sonrojado al verla de pies a cabeza, empezando por sus torneadas piernas, luego su plano abdomen, su angosta cintura y...

Mejor se detuvo.

—Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien— sonrió con sus mejillas rositas.

—¿Vamos a la playa? — le extendió su mano, ella aceptó y ambos salieron casi corriendo hacia el mar por la terraza de su habitación que tenía unas escaleras de cantera que daban a la playa directamente.

Durante todo el día disfrutaron sin parar del sol, el agua, la arena; ambos jugaban en el agua casi como niños.

Estaba atardeciendo y ambos aún disfrutaban de la playa.

—Fye— le llamó mientras ambos estaban en la orilla del mar, sentados con los pies entro del agua cada que las olas subían.

—¿si?

—¡A que no me atrapas! — y dicho esto, se puso de pie y salió corriendo en dirección contraria al rubio.

Fye reaccionó y también se puso de pie.

—Ya veremos…— sonrió retadoramente —¡Te atrapé!

En unas cuantas zancadas alcanzó a su esposa por la cintura, alzándola en sus brazos para dar vueltas con ella. De tantos giros el rubio perdió el equilibrio y se cayó junto con Sakura.

Ambos soltaron carcajadas al haberse caído, quedando él sobre ella.

Dejaron de reírse poco a poco, sus respiraciones se calmaron y se miraron fijamente. El miró con atención cada facción de su esposa, ella hizo lo mismo con él.

Acarició la mejilla de ella con su palma completa y se acomodó mejor sobre ella para no aplastarla. En ningún momento perdieron en contacto visual.

—Te amo Sakura…

—y yo a ti, Fye…

El rubio acercó su rostro lentamente al de Sakura, sólo rozando sus labios tortuosamente, a pesar de eso, a Sakura le encantaba ese juego y no se negaba.

Después de unos segundos de sólo ser un roce, pasó a ser una unión más fuerte.

Ambos se besaban casi con necesidad. Ella empezó a jugar con el labio inferior de él, dando leves mordisquitos que lo volvían loco. Mientras tanto, el se entretenía con el labio superior de ella, succionándolo con gran placer.

La temperatura entre ambos comenzó a subir, su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró paralelamente con sus respiraciones cada vez más agitadas. Él pasó una mano por debajo de la cintura de ella, con la otra mano acariciaba lentamente la piel de su pierna, disfrutando cada roce. Ella, tímida, lo tomó de la nuca y profundizó el beso.

Pronto las cosas fueron aumentando de nivel, Fye comenzaba a juguetear con los tirantes del bikini pero justo en ese momento…

Una gran ola los empapó con su agua fría, apagando por completo la pasión que había sido encendida en ese momento. Estaba atardeciendo y el agua ya no estaba tan tibia como lo estuvo en el día.

—¡Ah! ¡Está fría! — exclamó Sakura tratando de ponerse de pie junto con Fye, quien la ayudó a pararse por completo. Ambos quedaron llenos de arena húmeda, al verse así y viendo lo que apagó la ola…

Empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

Nada les quitaría la felicidad en ese momento.

De alguna manera Fye agradecía que pasara eso, puesto que Yuuko le advirtió esperarse a la noche y todavía faltaba un poco para eso. El sol ya estaba tocando la línea de división entre el mar y el cielo. Estaba ansioso por ese momento.

Ambos suspiraron con resignación, limpiándose la blanca arena que se les pegó al cuerpo.

—¡Ven acá! — sin previo aviso, Fye tomó en brazos a su esposa y la cargó hasta llevarla al mar.

—¡Ah! Haha ¿qué haces amor? — no dejaba de reír.

Fye se metió hasta una profundidad donde el agua le llagaba al pecho, lo cual casi cubriría por completo a Sakura, así que la cargó en todo momento. Ella se dejaba, abrazándose con fuerza al cuello del rubio.

De esa manera lograron eficazmente que la arena se cayera de sus cuerpos.

—No te sueltes— le dijo a ella, atrayéndola más hacia él.

—No, si lo hago me ahogo— soltó una risita.

—¿ah? ¿Sólo por eso? — se desilusionó. Ella soltó una risita.

—No— se colgó más de su cuello y lo besó apasionadamente, venciendo su timidez, sabiendo que a su esposo le encantaba cuando ella hacía eso.

—Ya entiendo— susurró seductoramente en su oído.

Otra ola pasó y los arrastró un poco a la orilla. Ambos se rieron.

Ya estaba empezando a obscurecer un poco, ambos se fueron a la orilla, donde no llegaba el agua y se sentaron a contemplar el anochecer.

_"Así nos hubieran visto, estábamos ahí sentados, frente a frente…_

_No podía faltarnos la luna…"_

Fye la atrajo más hacia él, pegando la cadera de ella junto a la de él, se miraron fijamente y sonrieron… con ese ambiente tan mágico que se había formado entre ellos, casi podían escuchar una melodía de fondo.

_"…y hablábamos de todo un poco,  
y todo nos causaba risa  
como dos tontos…"_

—¿La estás pasando bien amor? —preguntó el rubio mirándola casi soñadoramente, con una sencilla pero hermosa y enamorada sonrisa.

—Si— soltó una risita —Me he divertido mucho— se recargó en el hombro de él, mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Fye tenía una pierna flexionada con su brazo sobre ésta, la otra pierna estirada cómodamente sobre la arena y su brazo derecho abrazando la cintura de su esposa.

—Imagino que si— rió — varias olas nos interrumpieron en momentos importantes— volvió a reír junto con ella.

_"…Y yo que no veía la hora  
de tenerte en mis brazos_

_y poderte decir..."_

Fye notó que ya había obscurecido casi por completo y no veía la hora de tenerla entre sus brazos y entregarse uno al otro.

—Te Amo…— susurró de repente el rubio, girando el rostro de ella para verla frente a frente. Ella respondió con un beso.

—Te Amo Fye…— lo tomó de las mejillas y profundizó el beso.

_"…Te amo  
desde el primer momento en que te vi  
y hace tiempo te buscaba  
y ya te imaginaba así…"_

De un momento a otro la temperatura entre ambos comenzó a aumentar. Los besos se intensificaban cada segundo.

Fye la tomó de la nuca, acariciando su cuello con pasión contenida.

_"…te amo  
aunque no es tan fácil de decir,  
y defino lo que siento  
con estas palabras…  
te amo"_

—Ya no aguanto…— gruñó levemente el rubio. Diciéndolo más que nada por lo que Yuuko le advirtió. Estaba a punto de obscurecer por completo, así que… ¿Qué más daba?

Sakura lo escuchó y se sonrojó en sobremanera, sintiéndose algo más tímida de lo común. Fye notó la tensión de su esposa.

—Tranquila Sakura— se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos. Acarició su mejilla —No haré nada que no quieras mi amor— acomodó su castaño cabello detrás de su oreja y la miró con ternura.

—Pero…— se sonrojó fuertemente —…yo si quiero— trató de esconder su sonrojo apoyando su frente sobre el pecho del rubio.

Él sonrió tiernamente, su Sakura nunca perdía ese toque de inocencia que la hacía tan irresistible.

—Yo también… — la tomó de los hombros y la apartó un poco de él para verla a los ojos. Alzó la barbilla de ella, mirándola a los ojos, aproximando sus labios a los de ella, inclinaron sus rostros hasta unirse en un perfecto beso.

_"…Y de pronto nos rodeó el silencio,  
y nos miramos fijamente  
uno al otro…"_

Se separaron un momento, mirándose a los ojos y diciéndose mil palabras y sentimientos sólo con ese gesto. El rubio se acercó de nuevo a ella, pero no a sus labios.

—Te Amo…— Susurró él en su oído. Seguido de eso, besó el lóbulo de su oreja. Esto causó en la princesa la sensación de que una corriente eléctrica pasó por su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Al ver esta reacción en ella, Fye dio un paso más allá, poniendo ahora una leve mordida en vez de un beso. Sakura no pudo más que soltar un suspiro mientras sentía cómo su piel se ponía como de gallina.

Fye sonrió ladinamente, con una mirada seductora. Sakura notó esa mirada y en vez de ponerse nerviosa como lo hizo anteriormente, se acercó más a él, pegándose a su cuerpo.

El rubio se fue posicionando sobre ella cada vez más hasta que Sakura quedó recostada sobre la arena y Fye sobre ella.

Él comenzó a besar su cuello, dejando una que otra pequeña mordida logrando arrancar varios suspiros de parte de ella.

—Fye…— suspiró al sentir que sus labios descendían hasta su pecho.

—Te Amo mi amor— volvió a besar sus labios mientras recorría con sus manos todo el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de su esposa. Ella decidió no quedarse como estatua y comenzó a acariciar nerviosamente con sus manos el torso de su esposo, éste sonrió complacido.

—¿Te parece si vamos adentro? — pidió casi suplicantemente. Ella asintió, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de él mientras la cargaba yendo directo a su recamara.

Al llegar, ambos se llevaron una gran sorpresa. La habitación estaba iluminada sólo por el montón de velas que había por todas partes, de la misma forma había miles y miles de pétalos de rosas rojas esparcidos por doquier, en especial en la cama, donde éstos formaban un hermoso corazón.

—Wow…— expresaron los dos, maravillados.

—Ahora si…— la miró a los ojos mientras aún la cargaba —… serás mía— ronroneó en su oído, causando una risilla nerviosa en ella.

—Y tú mío— susurró ella en su oído para después besarlo y morderlo como él lo había hecho anteriormente. La princesa lo sorprendió no deteniéndose, besándolo cada vez con más pasión en cada centímetro de piel que tenía a su alcance.

Fye no soportó más y rápidamente depositó a su esposa sobre las sábanas de seda para ponerse frente a ella en la cama.

Sintió como Sakura temblaba levemente y su respiración estaba acelerada.

—¿Estás nerviosa? — preguntó con ternura.

—S-si

—Tranquila, seré muy cuidadoso contigo— rozó con su nariz la de ella, después de su nariz, acarició con ésta sus mejillas, sus labios. Lo hizo de una manera tan tierna que logró relajar a su esposa.

Fue depositando leves besitos en sus labios, barbilla, cuello; a partir de ahí fue intensificando la pasión, dando mordidas ya no tan leves como antes, pero éstas sólo hacían que Sakura soltara suspiros de satisfacción. Sin poder evitarlo, el rubio prestó su atención en el cordón que descansaba sobre el cuello de ella. Sonrió traviesamente y sin pensarlo más tiró de éste con sus dientes, lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrancarlo y retirar lentamente la parte superior del bikini.

Sakura hizo el ademán de cubrirse al sentirse desnuda frente a él.

—No tienes porque cubrirte amor, eres hermosa— Retiró los brazos de ella que ahora reposaban sobre su pecho, cubriéndose.

Fye no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al verla. Sakura sintió la mirada de él puesta sobre ella y también se sonrojo furiosamente.

El rubio besó con mucha delicadeza uno de sus pecho mientras acariciaba de la misma manera el otro. La princesa no pudo evitar arquear un poco la espalda ante esas sensaciones. Lo único que hizo fue atraerlo más hacia ella, se sentía desfallecer entre sus brazos.

A partir de ese momento Sakura se sintió más apasionada y menos tímida.

Dejando de un lado la timidez y dando paso a la pasión, Sakura tomó a Fye de las mejillas y lo besó apasionadamente, casi devorándolo. Éste devolvió el beso con varias mordiditas en su labio inferior. Ella suspiraba constantemente, se sentía feliz, nerviosa, pero sobre todo amada.

Fye se fue recostando lentamente sobre su esposa, tratando de no dejar todo su peso sobre ella. Sakura se giró, quedando ella sobre Fye y lo besó en los labios mientras acariciaba su abdomen, después empezó a besar su cuello, sacándole algunos suspiros. Del cuello siguió con su pecho y luego su abdomen. El rubio no resistió más y comenzó a deshacer los moñitos que mantenían en su lugar el bikini de ella y una vez que lo desabrochó, se lo quitó y lo lanzó a un lado. Fye se sonrojó mucho al tenerla completamente desnuda frente a él, pero no se detuvo, siguió con su recorrido de besos y caricias.

Sakura suspiraba constantemente a causa de las caricias y besos. Al escucharla suspirar, Fye sentía que le hervía la sangre y encendía más su deseo, quería hacerla sentir más... mucho más...

Fye se giró, quedando ahora sobre ella, al hacerlo concentro de nuevo su atención en sus pechos. Sakura sólo se retorcía de placer mientras enredaba sus dedos en el rubio cabello de su esposo.

—Eres hermosa— suspiró con la respiración muy agitada, viéndola a los ojos. Ella se sonrojó demasiado y se puso algo tensa, pero se relajó al sentir que Fye la abrazaba fuertemente y le susurraba al oído que la amaba. Ella no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito al sentir una mordida un poco más fuerte.

Fye se separó de sus pechos y muy ruborizado volvió a su boca, disfrutando de las caricias que le daba su esposa en su torso, espalda, abdomen; aunque se dio cuenta de que ella no se animaba a desnudarlo ni a tocar más allá de su espalda baja. Sonrió enternecido a causa de su inocencia.

Inconscientemente Sakura levantó su rodilla, rozando la entrepierna de Fye, sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que este contacto estremeció al rubio.

—Sa-Sakura…— suspiró con voz ronca —N-no hagas eso— suplicó casi sin aliento mientras volvía a besarla con mucha pasión.

—¿Q-que cosa? — no paraba de suspirar por las caricias que le daba él.

—Tu rodilla— admitió con algo de vergüenza.

—L-lo siento— se sonrojó mucho y bajó lentamente su rodilla, logrando rozar aún más que la vez anterior.

—¡Ah! Sakura— él ya no aguantaba, quería hacerla suya ahora pero también quería que lo disfrutara lo máximo posible. Además esperaría a que estuviera lista, no quería adelantarse.

—Hazlo amor, que no te de pena— tomó las manos de ella y las puso sobre el comienzo de su traje de baño, sobre sus caderas. Él sonrió y la beso de nuevo, ella se sonrojo furiosamente.

Sin embargo, Sakura no se atrevió a hacerlo, estaba muy nerviosa. Al ver esto, Fye decidió relajarla lo mejor posible con sus caricias, empezando con sus mejillas tan suaves, su cuello, hombros, brazos, vientre, piernas…

Con aquello, Sakura no dejaba de suspirar y menos con los apasionados besos que le daba.

Ella se sorprendió al verse a sí misma bajando la ropa de él. Fye se sorprendió aún más, pero se sintió complacido.

—¿estás...lista?— preguntó con la voz entrecortada mientras besaba su cuello con mucha pasión y amor.

—sí...lo estoy— contestó con una sonrisa y muy sonrojada mientras acariciaba su pecho.

—Te ves hermosa con esta luz— le susurró en el oído, eso hizo que se estremeciera y sonriera.

—te amo— dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos.

—y yo a ti— contestó mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas y la besaba dulcemente en los labios.

—¿lista...?— preguntó muy bajo, casi en un susurro antes de hacerlo.

—s-si— contestó ella muy nerviosa y él le dio un cálido y tranquilo beso en los labios para tranquilizarla un poco —¡ah!— soltó un pequeño grito por el dolor que sintió.

—yo… lo siento amor, ya pasará… — Se detuvo un poco preocupado.

—estoy bien...no me has lastimado— sonrió —sigue... — dijo tímidamente mientras lo apegaba mas a ella.

Fye no lo pensó dos veces y continuó, no resistía más. En un principio la sintió algo tensa, pero con el tiempo se acostumbro a él y empezó a sentir el mismo placer que Fye.

El rubio, con miedo de lastimarla decidió ir despacio y con mucha precaución, no quería dañar a su flor de cerezo y aunque para él fuera difícil, haría lo posible con tal de que ella disfrutara al máximo.

Sakura suspiraba constantemente al tener todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones nuevas y extrañas, pero sobre todo excitantes.

Después de unos segundos la princesa necesitaba que Fye acelerara el ritmo, así que lo tomó de la espalda y lo apegó a ella mientras levantaba sus caderas. Fye comprendió, y gustoso, aumentó el ritmo.

Ambos suspiraban sin parar, llegaron a quedarse sin aliento.

Al llegar al clímax, Sakura lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza mientras él seguía. Ambos se besaban con profundo amor y cariño.

—F..ye...— suspiró sin aliento al sentir como llegaba el final.

—Sakura...— besó sus labios con más tranquilidad —Te amo.

—yo más— sonrió inmensamente feliz.

Ambos se quedaron perdidos en la mirada del otro por un rato hasta que Fye se recostó a su lado abrazándola por la espalda, pegando ésta a su pecho. Ella se apegó lo más que pudo al cuerpo de su esposo y se dejo abrazar por esos cálidos brazos.

Se cubrieron con las sabanas y durmieron lo que quedaba de la noche abrazados.

—Te Amo— le susurró a su esposa en el oído justo antes de que se quedara dormida, alcanzando a ver su sonrisa tan tierna a pesar de que sus ojos ya estaban cerrados.

—Me haces tan feliz mi amor. Nunca había sentido tal felicidad como ahora a tu lado, mi princesa…— acarició su mejilla y acomodó varios mechones de su corto cabello tras su oreja. Beso su cuello y se volvió a acomodar para dormir tranquilamente.

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana haciendo que cierta chica castaña se despertara.

—mhm…, ¿fue un sueño?— se preguntó ella al abrirlos ojos. En ese momento las imágenes de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente haciéndola sonrojar intensamente.

—No lo fue— aseguró Fye con una linda sonrisa mientras acariciaba el suave rostro de Sakura. Él llevaba un buen rato admirando el rostro de su esposa mientras dormía sobre su pecho.

Fue entonces que Sakura reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que estaba recostada en el pecho desnudo de su esposo, que ambos estaban desnudos y cubiertos sólo por una sabana.

—Buenos días— saludó ella muy sonrojada, pero sin levantarse del pecho de él, al contrario lo abrazó más.

—_es increíble que aún después de hacer el amor, Sakura siga sonrojándose... pero...por eso me gusta tanto... es perfecta_— pensó mientras la miraba directo a esos ojos color esmeralda —¿cómo dormiste amor?— preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Mmm... En realidad casi no dormí, o mas bien, ALGUIEN no me dejó dormir en toda la noche— dijo juguetonamente, haciendo que Fye se riera.

— Disfruté mucho la noche— le susurró él en forma seductora en el oído. Ella se sonrojó mucho y puso su mirada en esos ojos azules tan profundos y con tantos sentimientos hermosos expresados en ellos.

—Yo también— sonrió y después lo besó tiernamente en los labios —Fye... hueles muy bien— cerró los ojos, aspirando ese aroma que tanto le gusta, tan característico de él.

—Y tú eres la mujer más hermosa— dijo él tomándola de la cintura y dándole un beso sorpresivo en los labios.

—Fye...— lo tomó del cuello y lo volvió a besar —quisiera estar así por siempre— se acomodó de nuevo en su pecho mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura.

—mmm... yo también— cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma tan dulce y embriagante de su esposa.

—¿sabes...?— dijo ella mientras hacía círculos con su dedo índice en el pecho de su novio —anoche me sorprendiste— soltó una risita.

—¿te sorprendí?— la vio a los ojos alzando una ceja divertido.

—sí, es que... nunca había notado que tenias estos músculos—se sonrojo al igual que Fye.

—etto... tal vez nunca me habías visto sin camisa— seguía sonrojado —espera... si lo has hecho... cuando me ayudaste a curar mis heridas.

—Amm... sí, pero me dio vergüenza y me giré.

—Ahora ya no tienes por qué avergonzarte— sonrió seductoramente —tú conoces cada parte de mi cuerpo y yo del tuyo— beso sus labios y acaricio su desnuda espalda.

—Te amo Fye…— se sentía muy feliz.

—y yo a ti— la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó. Sentía cómo su piel desnuda rozaba con la de ella y eso le encantaba.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer hoy? — preguntó él.

—Lo que sea, siempre y cuando lo hagamos juntos.

Fye la miró pícaramente.

—Entonces…— se movió hasta quedar sobre ella —…¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos un ratito más aquí? — la acarició delicadamente —¿Qué dices amor? — la besó profundamente.

—Quedémonos— soltó una risita traviesa para luego tomarlo de la nuca y besarlo con la misma intensidad.

Su luna de miel fue mágica, disfrutaron del sol, la playa, y de muchos momentos románticos. Pudieron amarse las 24 horas del día sin que nadie se los impidiera. Maru y Moro estuvieron con ellos dándoles muchas sorpresas de parte de Yuuko. Una de las sorpresas que más disfrutaron fue encontrarse con el "Jacuzzi" (que no sabían qué era, pero lo disfrutaron enormemente) que estaba dentro de su recámara, cubierto de pétalos rojos, listo para usarse junto con una deliciosa cena al lado.

Esa y muchas sorpresas más les mandó Yuuko. También algunas cartas, unas más vergonzosas que otras, pero divertidas. Una de ellas decía algo así:

_"Disfruten esta última semana de su luna de miel, porque cuando lleguen tendrán muchas nuevas responsabilidades, en especial tú, Fye._

_P.D. ¡Quiero sobrinos, y pronto!"_

Al ver aquella última carta, los recién casados se pusieron a pensar en u tema muy importante y que no habían tocado aún.

Los dos se encontraban sentados en un camastro de su terraza; ambos admiraban el cielo estrellado y disfrutaban de la fresca brisa de la playa, escuchando el vaivén de las olas que golpeaban las rocas de la orilla.

—Amor— la llamó, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de ella ya que el estaba recargado en el camastro con Sakura recargada de espaldas contra su pecho, sentada entre sus piernas mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura.

—¿Si Fye? — giró un poco su rostro para verlo de reojo.

—Hermosa, ¿Te gustaría tener hijos? — la miró soñadoramente.

Esa pregunta no la tomó por sorpresa porque ya tenía días pensando en eso.

—Si, si quiero— sonrió muy contenta.

—¿Cuántos?

—He pensado en eso y me gustaría tener dos o tres hijos, sería lindo— lo abrazó con más fuerzas.

—Dos o tres…— repitió el rubio de manera extraña.

—¿Qué pasa amor? No me digas que no quieres hijos— se apartó un poco, con espanto al creer eso.

—¡No! Para nada, si quiero tener hijos contigo, es sólo que…— calló.

—¿Qué pasa Fye? — se asustó —¿Sólo qué..?

—Es que yo no quiero tener sólo dos o tres, yo quisiera cinco o seis— sonrió ampliamente.

—¡¿Qué?! — se asustó la pobre —¿Es en serio?

—¡Sí! Ya me imagino nosotros dos en un futuro, en nuestro castillo en Valeria, disfrutando de nuestros hijos, rodeados de sus cariños— miró el cielo muy sonriente —Nunca había pensado en tener una familia, siquiera en casarme, pero cuando tú llegaste a mi vida lo cambiaste todo por completo y encendiste en mi el anhelo de tener una familia numerosa, donde nosotros juntos cuidaremos de nuestros niños, evitando que pasen por lo que hemos sufrido en nuestras vidas— apartó su vista del cielo y la miró a los ojos —¿Te agrada la idea?

—Sí, me agrada la idea de tener hijos y sólo si es contigo, pero… cinco o seis…— tomó su vientre entre sus manos, haciendo un gesto de dolor. Fye pareció comprenderlo.

—¿Es muy doloroso? — preguntó él.

—No estoy segura, pero siempre han dicho eso. Es el dolor más grande que puede sentir una mujer físicamente— hizo gesto preocupado.

—Bueno, entonces dejaremos eso al tiempo, con el tiempo sabremos cuántos hijos tendremos ¿te parece? — ella sonrió y asintió —Pero no puedo esperar para verte hermosamente embarazada— puso sus manos sobre el plano vientre de ella. Sakura se sonrojó —Te vas a ver hermosa cuando estés esperando a nuestros hijos.

Ambos se besaron cariñosamente, sintiendo ese remolino de emociones como si fuera la primera vez.

—Pero para llegar a eso tenemos que trabajar— murmuró ella sutilmente, logrando sonrojar al rubio.

—Me encantas…— susurró él, completamente enamorado e hipnotizado por esos bellos ojos verdes.

—Te Amo…

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :)

**Reviews:**

anonimo sakurali ahahaha no son negras intenciones! :P (bueno un poco) hahaha xD pero sigue leyendo, te sorprenderás ;)


	22. Nuestro nuevo hogar

Hola a todos los que siguen este fanfic, disculpen la tardanza, he pasado por momentos muy dificiles y me ha costado mucho hacer este capítulo, lo siento.

Tengo una aclaración:

*moelleux de chocolate y frambuesa

este es un postre muy delicioso, si no saben cual es, búsquenlo en google :) les gustará.

**Amor Inesperado Capítulo 22 "Nuestro nuevo hogar"**

Mientras tanto, en Clow:

—¿Y ahora que haremos nosotros? — soltó al aire Himawari. Ella y Kurogane estaban en uno de los pisos más altos del castillo, mirando el atardecer —Quiero decir, no podemos quedarnos por siempre aquí, o al menos a mi no me gustaría molestar a la familia real.

—Yo también he estado pensando en ello y he pensado que podríamos quedarnos en Clow, pero viviríamos en la ciudad, como personas normales— Dijo no muy convencido, había algo en ese plan que no le terminaba de gustar.

—Me parece bien, la verdad no me importa en qué lugar vivamos, sólo me importa que sea junto a ti y eso es más que suficiente— lo miró fijamente mientras él observaba el paisaje, notó que el ninja no la miraba a causa del creciente sonrojo en sus mejillas. Era extraño verlo sonrojado, pero le emocionaba el hecho de que sólo ella lograba teñir sus mejillas de ese color; amaba que sólo con ella revelaba su lado dulce y cariñoso, cosa que no hace con nadie más en el mundo —El fallo en nuestro plan es que no volveremos a ver a nuestros amigos— agregó. Kurogane volteó a verla, sin rastros ya del sonrojo.

—Es verdad, pero me importa más estar a tu lado, porque te amo y no te dejaré ir— la abrazó de sorpresa. Ahora era ella la sonrojada al tenerlo tan cerca. Kurogane la apegó a él totalmente, sonriendo al ver su sonrojo y nerviosismo, más aún cuando éste acercó sus labios a los de ella, robándoles un suculento beso.

—¡Hola!

Ambos dieron un gran brinco al verse sorprendidos por Yuui, quien apareció de la nada, interrumpiendo inocentemente la ocasión.

—¿Pero qué…— casi se le salió el corazón del susto al ninja —¡¿Por qué apareces así de repente, sin avisar?! — preguntó molesto, separándose un poco de su novia.

—Lo siento…— se disculpó el pequeño, sintiéndose muy culpable. Al ver su rostro triste y lleno de culpabilidad, ni el mismo Kurogane pudo sostener su enojo. Se veía realmente tierno. Himawari se enterneció mucho y lo consoló.

—Tranquilo Yuui, ya pasó y no hay problema, ¿Verdad kurogane? — éste estaba con su ceño fruncido. Himawari lo codeó en las costillas. Él suspiró rendido…

—Sí, no pasó nada— aceptó a regañadientes —¿Y qué quieres? — Himawari lo miró algo molesta por la brusquedad en sus palabras.

—Es que los escuché hablar sobre lo que harán y ¡tengo una gran idea! ¿Por qué no vienen al país de Valeria conmigo y los demás, podremos vivir juntos en el palacio, además… no conocemos a nadie y tener amigos allá será muy agradable y ¿Quiénes mejor que ustedes? — sonrió ampliamente.

La pareja se quedó pensando un momento. La idea no sonaba tan mal, al contrario, era muy buena.

—Suena muy bien— comentó Himawari. Miró a Kurogane, en busca de alguna señal de disgusto o gusto. Se inclinó más por la segunda, ya que no tenía cara de molestia, sino, su rostro de siempre.

—No está mal, pero antes debemos verlo con el mago. Ya está casado y no creo que le guste tener a gente entrometiéndose en su vida matrimonial.

—¡Pero el castillo es enorme! No incomodarán en lo absoluto, además, ya conocen a Fye y a Sakura. Preferirán que se vengan con nosotros a que se queden aquí o en otro lado apartados de sus amigos.

—No suena mal, lo hablaré con él cuando llegue. Pero tengo algo importante que hacer antes de irnos allá…— pensó en voz alta.

—¿Qué cosa? — preguntó su novia, éste se alertó y se dio cuenta de que habló en voz alta.

—¿Eh? Nada, nada. Olvídalo.

—Bien, ya me voy. Nos vemos en la cena— se despidió el pequeño rubio.

La pareja se quedó sola de nuevo, viendo las estrellas que comenzaban a brillar en el cielo.

—Him— le llamó el ninja con voz pausada.

—¿hm?

—Tenemos ya mucho tiempo saliendo, siendo novios y hemos vivimos más cosas que una pareja normal antes del matrimonio— comenzó a hablar. Himawari lo miraba un tanto extrañada, él no era de expresar sus pensamientos ni sentimientos y si lo hacía ahora es porque era algo importante —y te seré sincero, nunca he amado a nadie más como a ti— la miró a los ojos, con una expresión de amor, poco común en él —Te amo y estoy seguro que no podré ver a ninguna otra mujer como te he visto a ti, como te he amado a ti. Ahora quiero saber… ¿Tú me amas como yo a ti? — la giró para verla frente a frente, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él para verla mejor a esos ojos grises tan brillosos y hermosos.

—No…— susurró mirándolo fijamente. Kurogane por primera vez en su vida sintió cómo su corazón se contrajo de decepción —No te amo como tú a mí, porque yo te amo aún más— le robó un profundo beso que comenzó dulce y terminó acabando con el aliento de ambos— Kurogane tardó en reponerse de ese susto —¿Qué pasa Kuro? — tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Notó cómo respiraba algo agitado, después mostró una pequeña sonrisita.

—Nada, es sólo que me asustaste grandemente— Himawari hizo una mueca de culpabilidad.

—¡Perdóname! — lo abrazó fuertemente, rodeando su ancha y musculosa espalda. Después lo llenó de besitos —Perdóname Kuro ¿si? — lo miró tiernamente. Éste asintió levemente con una sonrisa.

—Es imposible resistirme a esos ojos tan dulces— susurró antes de besarla tiernamente, algo que nunca había hecho con ninguna mujer de esa manera, sólo a ella podía tratarla como a una reina y con tal delicadeza —Y siguiendo con lo que te decía anteriormente… al saber esto, que tú me amas de esa manera, me veo en la posibilidad de hacer lo siguiente…— empezó a buscar en su bolsillo. De él, sacó una cajita aterciopelada color negro —Cásate conmigo— abrió la cajita y de ella sacó un anillo de plata con un pequeño rubí incrustado en un entrecruzamiento de la plata, era hermoso y muy valioso, digno de una antigüedad de la familia real de Suwa.

Himawari no cabía en ella de la impresión. Lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos, se sentía feliz y conmovida.

—¿Aceptas ser mi esposa? — tomó su mano izquierda, elevándola y poniendo el anillo en el dedo anular.

—¡Sí! ¡Si acepto ser tu esposa! — brincó de alegría, colgándose de su cuello, él rió feliz.

—Entonces casémonos cuanto antes— acarició su mejilla después de que se descolgó de su cuello.

—¡Sí! ¿era eso lo que tenías que hacer antes de irte? — él asintió

—Si y quiero que nos casemos cuanto antes mi amor— acarició su cabello.

—Me encanta cuando me dices así, mi amor…— lo besó — Te Amo.

—Te Amo— correspondió el beso con mayor intensidad.

Los días pasaron y los recién casados regresaron muy felices de su luna de miel.

Los recibieron con gusto, en especial sus padres, quienes ya pedían nietos. Ellos se apresuraron a decir que era muy pronto para eso y que preferían esperar un tiempo para tenerlos (si es que no había quedado embarazada después de tanto amor en su luna de miel) éstas fueron palabras del príncipe de Clow, quien ya se hacía un poco a la idea de que su hermana ya había tenido relaciones con su ahora esposo y veía venir la horrible posibilidad de que seguirían intentándolo en un tiempo para tener hijos y decía horrible porque prefería no pensar en cómo su pequeña hermana se quedaría embarazada. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Él siempre había sido partidario de la adopción y de que Sakura fuera soltera toda la vida. Pero en fin… habría que aceptarlo y más si quería verse rodeado de muchos sobrinos pronto.

Cuando llegaron, Himawari no tardó en contarles sobre su compromiso con el ninja y que en dos días se casarían. Sólo esperaron a que volvieran para llevar a cabo la ceremonia.

Y así fue, pasaron los dos días y la ceremonia se llevó a cabo. Fue igual de hermosa que la boda de Fye y Sakura, sólo que ésta se llevó a cabo dentro del palacio, debido a una fuerte tormenta de arena.

La pareja, felizmente se fue a su luna de miel, dejando al rubio y su princesa en Clow durante un par de días más, ya que ambos se irían a vivir a Valeria y comenzarían una nueva vida juntos ahí.

Yuui, Mokona, Sakura y Fye, se fueron a los dos días de la boda del ninja con Himawari a Valeria. Al llegar sintieron un ambiente mucho más tranquilo que otras veces, claro, sin perder ese toque antiguo y elegante a la vez.

—Hemos llegado— habló en un suspiro el rubio al verse rodeado de nieve por todos lados y el centro de la ciudad un poquito lejos de ahí.

Sakura se estremeció ante el gélido clima de Valeria, -2° C. muy frío a comparación de los 40°C del desierto de Clow.

—Toma mi amor— se quitó su abrigo y se lo puso a su esposa.

—Pero tú…

—No importa Sakura, estoy acostumbrado a este frío— acarició su fría mejilla —¿Vamos? — preguntó a sus tres acompañantes. Todos asintieron felices.

Los cuatro llegaron al castillo rápidamente, ahora éste siempre permanecía en su lugar.

El rubio experimentó feas sensaciones al estar en frente de la entrada del castillo donde nació. Sakura lo notó.

—Tranquilo, recuerda que ahora todo es diferente— lo tomó de la mano, dándole seguridad.

—Si, todo será mejor de ahora en adelante. Vamos— Yuui lo tomó de la otra mano.

—¡Vayamos! — dijo Mokona con emoción. Los cuatro entraron por las puertas principales del castillo, hacia la enorme área de un gélido jardín con muchos árboles cubiertos de nieve. Cruzaron ese jardín hasta llegar a la puerta del castillo. Extrañamente no se encontraron con nadie en su camino, era raro. Abrieron las grandes puertas, encontrándose con varios hombre, caminando de un lado a otro, subiendo y bajando; como si estuvieran arreglando todo.

—Han llegado— se escuchó la voz de un hombre entre los que estaban en el vestíbulo.

—Los príncipes han llegado— se corrió la voz. Todos corrían de un lado a otro, ahora pudieron ver también a varias mujeres, empleadas del castillo.

Todas las personas se formaron frente a ellos.

—Bienvenidos. Príncipe Fye, príncipe Yuui y princesa de Clow, esposa del príncipe Fye— dijo uno, al parecer el líder o jefe de todos, de una manera muy rebuscada y formal. Después de sus palabras, todos dieron una leve inclinación.

—Sean bienvenidos— dijeron todos al unísono.

Los recién llegados se quedaron sorprendidos y sin saber qué decir.

—Gracias— dijeron los tres mencionados y también se inclinaron levemente.

—Es un honor tenerlos de vuelta después de tantos años y de parte de todos les digo con seguridad que estamos muy felices por su llegada. Sabemos que tendrá un buen gobierno sobre este país— sonrió sinceramente —Permítame presentarme. Soy Takashi, soy el jefe de los integrantes del concilio de Valeria, sus principales consejeros. A su servicio— se inclinó levemente, junto con otros 4 hombres mas o menos de la misma edad que Takashi, aparentaba unos treinta años.

—Es un gusto conocerlos— asintió el rubio, un tanto cohibido por tantas atenciones, no estaba acostumbrado a eso y a penas se estaba haciendo a la idea de que de ahora en adelante la gente de Valeria lo trataría bien.

—También quiero presentarles a gran parte de los empleados de este castillo. Como ya han de saber, el castillo estuvo deshabitado por muchos años y necesita mantenimiento. Le pedimos una disculpa por ello, no hemos podido tener todo listo para su llegada y aún estamos haciendo varias reparaciones— se disculpó —Pero todo el personal que ve aquí es sólo una parte de los que están a su servicio y el de su familia.

—No se preocupen, no hay problema en eso— sonrió amablemente Fye. Esto causó impresión en todos los del castillo. Por un lado, sintieron un gran alivio al notar que era gentil y no un soberbio como solía ser su abuelo, por otro lado, porque tenía un gran parentesco a su madre.

En la sala de estar principal se encontraba un hermoso cuadro donde aparecía retratada Elda, la madre de Fye y Yuui. Éste se encontraba sobre la chimenea, adornando bellamente la pared.

Todas las personas del castillo que llegaron a conocer a la princesa Elda, quedaron maravillados con lo hermosa que era y no sólo por fuera, sino del corazón. La princesa tenía un hermoso corazón, noble, bueno y puro; siempre estaba sonriente y buscaba apoyar a los demás. Al ver la sonrisa del rubio, supieron desde ese momento que él sería como su madre, una buena persona.

—Es incomodidad pedirle esto, puesto que acaba de llegar, pero necesitamos que venga con nosotros cuanto antes para hacer lo necesario para que se convierte en el nuevo rey del país. Si no fuera de mera necesidad, no se lo pediríamos, sino hasta que estén instalados en el castillo, pero es urgente. Ya después de hacerlo, podrá volver con su familia y recorrer todo el castillo si lo desea, estoy seguro que le gustará recordar viejos tiempos— sonrió amable y sin conocimiento de que ese castillo traía más malos que buenos recuerdos a la mente y corazón del rubio.

—No hay ningún inconveniente, puedo ir ahora— volteó a ver a su esposa y acompañantes —¿No les molesta? — los miró incómodo.

—Para nada— sonrió Sakura.

—Vaya con ellos nosotros nos encargaremos de instalarlos en el castillo— Se ofreció una señora mayor, empleada del castillo.

—Muchas gracias— asintió el rubio amablemente.

Fye se retiró con los cinco del concilio hacia el estudio, un amplio lugar con ventanales, paredes llenas de libros y un gran escritorio en medio.

Ahí firmarían lo necesario y harían los trámites para que Fye sea oficialmente el rey de Valeria.

Mientras tanto, Sakura, Yuui y Mokona eran transportados hacia sus habitaciones, para dejar el poco equipaje que traían.

Primero llegaron a la habitación del pequeño príncipe. Ésta se encontraba en el cuarto piso. Yuui la reconoció de inmediato. Muchos recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

—¿Está todo bien, Yuui? — preguntó Sakura al ver cómo el pequeño se quedó congelado en el marco de la puerta.

—Sí, es sólo que…— tomó aire —…ésta es la habitación que compartimos mi hermano y yo de pequeños— sonrió con nostalgia.

—¿No te incomoda? — preguntó Mokona.

—Un poco, pero tengo que superar eso. Así que aquí me quedo— sonrió casi con fuerza.

—Yuui…— Sakura lo miró con tristeza para después abrazarlo tiernamente —Convertiremos esos malos recuerdos en buenos, ya lo verás— le sonrió para después despeinarlo con ternura.

—¿Le muestro ahora su habitación, alteza? — la empleada se acercó de nuevo a ellos.

—Si, gracias— sonrió. No se acostumbraba al hecho de que ella sería la nueva reina de Valeria.

Caminaron medio pasillo (El cual era muy largo) y llegaron a la siguiente puerta después de la de Yuui, eso quería decir que sus habitaciones estarían juntas. Eso animó al pequeño.

—Esta es su habitación, si gusta, sólo deje sus cosas sobre la cama y más tarde yo las acomodaré en su armario— se ofreció amablemente.

—Si, lo haré. Muchas gracias. Es que realmente tengo deseos de explorar el castillo, al parecer es enorme— soltó, con una sonrisa

emocionada.

Seguido de eso, Yuui se quedó con Mokona en su habitación, acomodando sus cosas y platicando con la bolita blanca. Sakura se fue a explorar el castillo, ya había pasado más de un ahora y su esposo no se desocupaba. Se sintió algo sola al estar vagando por los pasillos completamente deshabitados, sin duda alguna, a ese castillo le hacía falta más vida y ella se encargaría de eso. Sonrió contenta ante tal pensamiento. De ahora en adelante compartiría sus días con el amor de su vida, viviendo dentro de ese inmenso castillo.

Sus pies seguían sin descanso por los pasillos, su curiosidad podía más que sus pies cansados. De pronto se encontraba perdida entre tantos pasillos y por más que giraba en las esquinas, subía y bajaba escaleras, no podía dar con el vestíbulo. Sin saber cómo, llegó a un pasillo con un enorme ventanal, en éste había una puerta muy bien disimulada en el vidrio; al abrirla se sorprendió enormemente, ya que no había apreciado la gran terraza de cantera que estaba después de la puerta de vidrio. Fascinada Salió a apreciar el hermoso paisaje de montañas nevadas, llena también de prominentes pinos y coníferas variadas.

Decidió quedarse un rato, contemplando el atardecer desde la orilla de la terraza, con los codos sobre la baranda de cantera. Suspiró tranquila, se sentía mucha paz en ese lugar, pero pronto tendría que entrar porque la temperatura disminuía a cada minuto. Decidió entrar al castillo de nuevo y al hacerlo se topó con una joven, traía puesto el uniforme de empleada del castillo.

—¿Sakura-ōhi? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? — Preguntó desconcertada.

—Di-disculpa, ¿Quién eres? — preguntó algo avergonzada. La joven parpadeó varias veces confundida, después sonrió

—Mi nombre es Sayaka y estoy aquí para servirle— hizo una pequeña inclinación.

—Mucho gusto Sayaka— sonrió también.

—¿Le puedo servir en algo?

—Antes que nada, quiero pedirte que me hables de tú— sonrió y Sayaka asintió — y segundo… ¿podrías ayudarme a encontrar la salida a este enorme laberinto? — pidió avergonzada.

—De acuerdo Sakura-ōhi— asintió sonriente. Sakura la miró reprochante.

—¿En que quedamos?

—Tienes razón— sonrió —pero permíteme al menos agregar el "ōhi" puesto que eres la reina del país — pidió y Sakura asintió —Bien, ahora te llevaré al vestíbulo, Fye-ōu ya terminó su reunión y la cena casi está lista.

Ambas se perdieron por los pasillos, llegando finalmente a la sala de estar principal, ahí estaban ya todos reunidos.

—Amor ¿Dónde estabas? — preguntó el nuevo rey de inmediato y poniéndose de pie, yendo hacia ella. Sakura soltó una risita.

—Discúlpame por haberte preocupado Fye, pero e s que me perdí en el castillo— soltó otra risita traviesa.

—Está bien, no hay problema. Lo importante es que aquí estas— sonrió tranquilizado.

—Disculpen— Nitori, otra empleada joven del castillo les llamó —Acaban de llegar dos personas de visita, quieren hablar con ustedes— se refirió a Sakura y Fye.

—hazlos pasar— pidió con amabilidad.

—Buenas noches— saludó una pareja. Él, alto, piel muy blanca, cabello negro y unas gafas sobre sus ojos azul marino; tenía una expresión muy amable y daba la impresión de ser alguien muy inteligente. Ella, también alta (no más que él), piel clara, cabello muy largo, lacio y pelirojo, unos ojos color miel tan dulces como ésta, acompañados de una hermosa y pacífica sonrisa.

—Buenas noches— saludaron los presentes muy amables también.

—Usted…— comenzó Yuui.

—Usted es la mujer que nos confundió, pensando que éramos familia en el parque hace más de un año, ¿No es verdad? — continuó Fye con una sonrisa debido a la gran coincidencia. Ella también se vio algo sorprendida, pero asintió en silencio, con una amable sonrisa.

—Sí, soy yo. Es una gran coincidencia, ¿no creen? — soltó una risita.

—Las coincidencias no existen, sólo lo inevitable— musitaron al unísono, Sakura y el joven pelinegro. Todos se vieron unos a otros, sorprendidos.

—¿Conocen a Yuuko? — preguntó Fye a la pareja recién llegada.

—Precisamente de eso vinimos a hablarles— sonrió la joven mujer.

—Que grosero de nuestra parte, no nos hemos presentado. Ella es mi esposa Kaho Mizuki, y yo soy Eriol Hiragisawa. Mucho gusto— le extendió la mano al rubio.

—Mucho gusto— correspondió —Ella es mi esposa Sakura Kinomoto y yo soy Fye Flowright. Pero pasen, estamos a punto de cenar ¿gustan acompañarnos? Podríamos aprovechar esa oportunidad para hablar sobre lo que nos quieren decir— ofreció amablemente.

—Aceptamos con gusto. Es muy amable de su parte Fye-ōu— agradeció Kaho.

Las dos parejas, Mokona y Yuui pasaron al gran comedor. La conversación comenzó. Sakura estaba ansiosa por saber qué tenían que decirles sobre Yuuko.

—Lo que queremos decirles es que nosotros estamos enterados sobre todo. Somos los únicos habitantes del país de Valeria que sabemos todo lo ocurrido, Yuuko no borró nuestra memoria— comenzó Eriol. Todos se sorprendieron.

—Yuuko decidió no borrar nuestra memoria porque en ningún momento tuvimos algún recriminamiento en contra de ustedes— agregó Kaho, refiriéndose a los gemelos —Además queremos serles de ayuda en cualquier cosa que necesiten— sonrió sinceramente.

—Muchas gracias— sonrió el rubio.

—Cuando nos vimos hace un año… ¿Ya sabía quienes éramos? — preguntó Yuui.

—Antes que nada, pueden llamarnos de "Tú" no somos tan mayores— Soltó una risita la mujer —y en respuesta a tu pregunta, no, en ese entonces no sabía quiénes eran. Pero de esa forma me doy cuenta nuevamente de que las casualidades no existen— sonrió amablemente.

—En aquel entonces mi esposa quedó con la imagen de ustedes dos como familia y a Yuui como su hijo y no se podía sacar de la mente cómo se veían, como una familia completa— sonrió hacia su esposa.

—Y me alegro mucho de ver que ahora son una familia, sólo falta que pronto lleguen los pequeños— Kaho les guiñó un ojo a Fye y Sakura. Éstos se sonrojaron levemente, sonriendo.

Pasaron un momento muy ameno con el matrimonio Hiragisawa, hablando de cosas triviales, pero conociéndose cada vez más. Los dos matrimonios se llevaron muy bien y tenían el presentimiento de que se llegaría a una gran amistad.

Terminada la cena, todos los habitantes del castillo se fueron a dormir.

Pasaron dos semanas y Kurogane y Himawari regresaron de su luna de miel. Los dos quedaron maravillados con el gran cambio que había tenido el castillo, se veía lleno de vida, todo en su lugar, sin polvo ni telarañas.

Pronto todos se acostumbraron a vivir entre tantos lujos, igual o mayores aún que en el país de Clow ya que en Valeria la tecnología era un poco más avanzada que en el país del desierto y cada día aumentaba, ya que el país natal del rubio es un lugar de innovaciones.

* * *

En Clow…

—Syaoran

El chico no se dio por aludido.

—Syaoran— insistió el príncipe.

Syaoran y Touya se encontraban en el piso más alto del castillo, mirando toda la ciudad, recargados en la baranda de la terraza.

—Mocoso— le llamó, un poco molesto. Ya había dejado de llamarlo así desde que se presentó la difícil situación entre él y Sakura. Se dio cuenta de que el muchacho era realmente maduro.

—¿Si? — se sobresaltó un poco.

—Estás muy callado, más de lo normal ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada malo— sonrió, mirando de nuevo hacia la ciudad.

Touya se dio cuenta de que su silencio no se debía a la situación con su hermana, sino algo bueno, ya que él sonreía.

—_¿Qué estarás haciendo en este momento?_ — pensó el chico, mirando perdidamente la ciudad. A su mente llegaron unos momentos…

_-Flash Back-_

_—¿Te sientes mejor? — preguntó Syaoran mientras ayudaba a Kohane a ponerse de pie de la cama._

_—Si, sólo estaba un poco mareada— se levanto con cuidado y ayuda del chico._

_—Estas temblando ¿Segura que estás bien? — se preocupó por ella._

_—Si, es sólo que estoy algo débil. Después de todo es algo normal en mi estado y más en mi, que siempre he sido un poco débil— sonrió levemente._

_—¿En tu estado? ¿A qué te refieres?— no entendía. Ella se dio cuenta de que habló de más._

_—No, nada. Olvídalo— sonrió levemente. Sintió alivio interno al ver que Syaoran no insistió._

_—Bien, vayamos abajo. Al parecer ya están por irse._

_—Si— se puso de pie, pero se tambaleó, casi a punto de caerse al sentir sus piernas como gelatina. Syaoran la detuvo de inmediato, evitando su caída._

_—Ven, te llevo— se puso en frente de ella, dándole la espalda y agachándose._

_—¿Qué? — se sonrojó. Era en extremo tímida._

_—Sube en mi espalda, claro, si no te molesta. Pero sería mejor porque aún te veo muy débil y algo pálida. No quisiera que te pasara algo en el camino. Anda, sube. — insistió._

_Kohane se deshizo un poco de su timidez y dándose cuenta de que Syaoran sólo quería ayudarla, aceptó. Con algo de dificultad a causa de su vestido de fiesta se subió a su espalda._

_—¿Estás más tranquila? — preguntó él, empezando a caminar después de asegurar que Kohane estaba bien sujeta a él. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza en el hombro de él —¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Kohane-chan? — ella volvió a asentir —Si no es indiscreción de mi parte, ya que nos acabamos de conocer…¿Qué es lo que tienes? — ella se tensó ante eso. Él lo notó._

_—Yo…— se puso nerviosa._

_—Lo siento, no quería incomodarte. Si no quieres decirlo no hay problema, no quiero incomodarte— la interrumpió algo apenado por ser tan poco discreto._

_—Gracias…— suspiró aliviada._

_Syaoran descubrió que tenía un gran interés en esa joven que acababa de conocer. No sabía porque sentía tal impulso de protegerla y de conocerla completamente y nunca… nunca separarse de ella. _

_Sin darse cuenta desaceleró el paso, atrasando la partida de ella a su país. Disfrutaba de su presencia, más que la de nadie._

_Ambos llegaron a la planta baja para reunirse con los demás._

_—¡Kohane-chan! ¿Estás bien? — Watanuki se acercó de inmediato a ellos al ver que estaba en la espalda de Syaoran._

_—Si, es sólo que me siento un poco mareada y Syaoran-kun se ofreció en llevarme— se bajó lentamente de la espalda del chico. Sus piernas volvieron a convertirse en gelatina. Todos en la sala se asustaron por ella, pero Syaoran fue rápido y la apegó a su pecho, evitando que se cayera, ella se aferró a él para sostenerse ya que todo le daba vueltas._

_—Kohane-chan— susurró Watanuki mirándola con tristeza. Él sabía perfectamente lo que vivía ella y se sentía furioso por el causante de ello._

_—Será mejor que nos retiremos, Kohane necesita descansar— informó Yuuko —Muchas gracias por invitarnos a la boda._

_—Gracias a ustedes por venir— respondió Fujitaka._

_—Y fue un gusto conocerte, Kohane-chan— le dijo Nadeshiko._

_—El gusto fue mío— sonrió contenta, separándose un poco de Syaoran, aún así, él la sostuvo de la mano para darle seguridad._

_—Bien, es hora de irnos— anunció Yuuko comenzando a rodearse por luces. Esto significaba que pronto desaparecerían de ese país. _

_—Adiós Kohane-chan_

_—Adiós Syaoran-kun— se separó por completo de él, tomando la mano de Watanuki en su lugar. Ambos se miraron fijo por unos segundos, ya se encontraban a un par de metros de distancia. Estaban a punto de desaparecer._

_De pronto, Syaoran acortó esos metros en un par de pasos y quedó frente a frente con ella._

_—¿Nos volveremos a ver? — preguntó casi desesperado._

_Kohane volteó a ver a Watanuki, éste asintió sonriente. _

_—Sí, lo haremos— sonrió muy contenta._

_—¿Lo prometes?_

_—Lo prometo. Hasta pronto Syaoran-kun_

_Y los tres desaparecieron entre las luces, dejando a un Syaoran sonriente pero con la sensación de que había perdido algo valioso, con un sentimiento de vacío en su corazón._

-Fin de Flash Back-

El joven arqueólogo soltó un suspiro que llamo la atención de Touya.

—¿A que viene tal suspiro? — preguntó burlonamente.

—¿Eh? Nada, nada— volvió a sonreír —Es solo que hoy es un bello día— miró el horizonte.

Touya reprimió una risita burlona y lo dejó ser feliz.

—Touya— le llamó Yukito —¿Puedes venir un momento? — pidió con algo de seriedad. Él asintió.

Ambos se dirigieron al estudio principal, donde se encontraban los reyes también.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó el príncipe.

—¿Syaoran no ha sospechado nada? — preguntó el rey con seriedad.

—No, no ha preguntado y creo que ni idea tiene.

—los que sí estuvieron preguntando fueron Sakura y Fye, ya que ambos deseaban mucho que ellos fueran a su boda y se decepcionaron al no verlos presentes— agregó Yukito.

—Tendremos que buscar la manera de que no se den cuenta de lo que sucedió hasta que esto pase y termine— comentó Nadeshiko. Después de esto, todos se quedaron en silencio.

Pasó un año en la vida de nuestros personajes, casualmente el tiempo transcurría de la misma manera en Clow y en Valeria. Sus vidas no podían ser más tranquilas y felices.

Fye tomó el puesto de emperador del país, la situación de Valeria mejoró mucho desde que Fye estuvo al mando. Todos los habitantes estaban contentos y en paz con ese gobierno.

Sorprendentemente, el ninja mostró madera de gobernante y fue de gran ayuda al rubio. Kurogane se convirtió en el primer consejero del emperador, casi como un virrey y ambos mejoraron las condiciones del país.

Mientras ellos gobernaban, Sakura y Himawari disfrutaban sus días en el castillo, es tan grande que aún después de un año no han logrado conocerlo por completo. Aún se pierden entre los pasillos.

Yuui sigue siendo el mismo niño alegre, comprensivo y maduro. A pesar de eso ha habido ocasiones en las que se ha desanimado al recordar su infancia en el castillo.

—Hola mi amor— ronroneó Fye en el oído de Sakura mientras ésta se encontraba haciendo un postre en la cocina. A ella se le enchinó la piel, sonriendo contenta por el amor de su esposo que seguía siendo tan apasionado y amoroso como el primer día de casados —¿Qué haces? — preguntó al ver todos los ingredientes en la batidora.

—Un moelleux de chocolate y frambuesa— besó la comisura de los labios de su esposo. Éste la abrazaba por detrás y asomaba su cabeza por el hombro de ella, viendo lo que hacía.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó extrañamente triste. Sakura se desconcertó un poco.

—Porque sé que es tu postre favorito y quería consentirte. Mira, tan dulce como te gusta— siguió mezclando y lo vio de reojo.

—No me refiero a eso, sino a esto…— la tomó de la barbilla y girándola un poco la besó en los labios profundamente. Al separarse, ella soltó una risilla.

—No tienes remedio— dijo juguetonamente.

—Ya me conoces Sakura— le dio un beso de piquito —¿y bien? ¿En qué te ayudo? — dobló las mangas de su camisa y se lavó las manos. Sakura levantó una ceja y lo miró casi reclamándole algo. Fye lo notó y supo qué quiso decirle —No te preocupes amor, no tengo ningún compromiso o pendiente. Además, también debo dedicar tiempo a lo que amo, sin eso lo demás no vale la pena— le dio un fugaz, pero dulce beso mientras se secaba las manos —Dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer— le sonrió sólo como él sabía hacerlo.

—Sí— asintió con una tierna sonrisa, mirándolo fijo y pensando en lo feliz que era con ese hombre.

Ambos pasaron varias horas en la cocina, preparando aquel exótico y delicioso postre. El mago poseía un gran don para la cocina, en especial con los postres, y de esta manera Sakura se vio beneficiada porque terminaron antes de lo esperado.

—Listo, sólo hay que esperar a que terminen de hornearse— se lavó las manos para quitarse los restos de chocolate y harina, mientras su esposa despejaba la cocina de toda vasija y utensilio sucio.

—Creo que nos quedaron bien, se ven deliciosos— dijo ella al asomarse al horno y verlos cocinarse.

—Lo sé, les encantará a los demás— mencionó Fye mientras ayudaba a su esposa a lavar.

Sabían que por su nivel no tenían la obligación de hacerlo, tenían muchos empleados en el castillo que podrían hacer eso pero aún así lo hacían, para pasar un rato simple juntos.

Mientras el rubio lavaba y secaba , Sakura se encargaba de acercarle todas las cosas que tenían que lavarse. Haciendo esto, Sakura tiró una cuchara al piso por accidente, no lo pensó mucho y se agachó a recogerla, pero lo que no se esperaba era que, al levantarse un fuerte mareo se apoderaría de ella.

Pronto y sin esperarlo, todo comenzó a dar vueltas vertiginosamente; buscó algo de que sostenerse pero todo se movía a su alrededor y su esposo estaba algo lejos, trató de llamarlo pero ningún ruido salió de su boca. Poco a poco todo se volvió negro hasta sentir cómo su cuerpo chocaba contra al frío y duro piso. De ahí en adelante no sintió nada más…

**_Continuará… _**

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Me han animado mucho en medio de mi situación :( y disculpen si no les agradezco individualmente pero muy a penas me di tiempo de subir el capi. pero muchas gracias, los leo todos y cada uno de ellos y los valoro mucho!

Gracias!


End file.
